


Bur Yaverleri

by veritasmahwa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 48,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veritasmahwa/pseuds/veritasmahwa
Summary: Dungeon and Dragons tadında oynadığımız oyunun hikayesini yazarken, sevgili GM(Game Master)leri olan bana güvenip karakterlerini emanet ettikleri için 4 oyuncuma da ayrı ayrı teşekkür ederim.Umarım siz okuyucularda, bu macerada bizim oynarken eğlendiğimiz kadar eğlenirsiniz.Okurken dinlemenizi tavsiye ettiğim şarkı listesi:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gGTAmmTiD_Y&list=RDEMcwEMzG2-YAv2N9ybcrZ2Zg&start_radio=1





	1. Bölüm 1 Yaverlerin Seçilimi

"Vakit geldi."

Yaşlı kadın yavaşça gözlerini açtı. Bir heykel kadar sabit bekliyordu öyle. Gözlerindeki derinlik yetersiz ışıkla birlikte daha bir uçsuz bucaksız gibiydi. Gözlerinin kenarlarındaki kırışıklıklardan atlayan biri, dipteki zemine çarparak değil, açlıktan ölürdü düşerken.  
Yavaşça ayağı kalktı. Herhangi bir desteğe ihtiyaç duymuyordu ancak hareketleri ağırdı. Huşu içinde attığı her adımda içinde bulunduğu yerdeki kaynaksız alevler titriyordu. Birkaç adım sonra bir duvarın önünde durdu. Bir duvardan ziyade moloz yığını gibiydi duvar. Kırışık, titreyen elini uzattı ve dokundu. Soluk bir ışık yükseldi ve duvarın uzuvları olmayan heykel biçimi çıktı ortaya. 

Hafifçe kıpraşan ışık bir hologram etkisi uyandırıyor hayalet etkisi veriyordu. Ancak katı bir ağırlığı vardı. 5 duyuya hitap eden bir ihtişamla kıpraşıyordu. Bakıldığında canlı gibi hareket ediyordu. Uyuyan bir insan gibi sallandığına ve mimiklerinin oyandığına yemine debilirdi insan. Ancak bir heykeldi. Huzurlu bir ninni gibi gelen mırıltısı hem huzur serperdi yüreklere hem cesaret verirdi korkaklara. Ancak bir heykeldi. Yaydığı ıslak toprak kokusu, beton soğukluğunu alıp götürüyordu. Ancak bir heykeldi. Dokunulduğunda şefktali bir şekilde karşılık verirdi insan eline. Ancak bir heykeldi. En sevdiğin yiyeceği çiğnerkenki doygunluk hissi gezerdi dilinde. Ancak bir heykeldi.

Yaşlı kadın elini çekip tekrar aynı pozisyona dönüp oturdu. Hareket kazandıran ışık sönmüş bütün duyulara olan etki kaybolmuştu yeniden. Ancak dağılan enerji yola çıkmıştı. Artık pek çoğunun inanmadığı, kalanlarının ise görmediği rüyalara girip kimi işaretleyeceğini seçmek üzere geziyordu Dünyayı. Her bir adayı tek tek inceledi. Zamansız bir hızla çiçekleri gezen arı gibi ilerliyordu.

Yüksek bir dağdan başladığı yolculuğunda göklere çıktı. Ta ki sarıya dönük mavi renkli atmosferi geçip uçsuz bucaksız karanlığa erişene kadar. Tek bir sarı top vardı ileride. Çevredeki en parlak gezegendi bu. Aydınlattığı çevresinde taş parçaları vardı. Bir insan avucuna sığabilirdi çoğu. Kiminin üstünde oturmak mümkündü. Bazıları üstünde bütün bir şehir kurulabilirdi. Hepsi büyük bir aile gibi geziyordu Dünya denilen bu kara parçasının üzerinde.

Işık geri döndü. Yağmurdan yoksun gezegene indi Dünya denilen. Her taraf kum ile kaplıydı. Yerleşkelerin hepsi birbirinden bağımsız farklı bir kültürü yansıtan üstü kapalı yerlerden oluşuyordu. Kimi tahtalardan yapılmıştı. Kimi moloz yığınlarıyla kaplıydı. Bazıları kum denizinin ortasında kayaları delerek yaşıyordu. Hepsinin ortak özelliği bir su kaynağının çevresine kurulmuş olmasıydı. Su savaş sebebiydi. Su yaşam kaynağıydı. Su en temel ve en büyük ihtiyaçtı. 

İnsan eli değmemiş nadir bölgelerde ağaçlar bitmişti. Bazıları orman ile kaplıydı. Bir yerde öyle büyük kraterler vardı ki dağlarla çevrili bir ova gibi görünüyordu orada yaşayanlara. Işık ilerledi. Her birine dokundu. Hepsinin hayatını inceledi. Asırlar sonra ilk defa yapıyordu bunu. Gücünü bu kadar küçük bir şey için ancak toparlamıştı.

Tek bir yere gitmedi. Bir su kaynağı etrafında şekillenmemiş tek yapım burasıydı. Dünyanın tam ortasına kurulmuştu. "Kafatası" diyordu insanlar buraya. Yeterince yüksekten bakıldığında gözleri olmayan bir insan kafasına benziyordu duvarlarının dizilişi. Ancak daha büyük alimler "belkemiği" derdi buraya. Nedeninin kitaplarda yazdığı ve tarihin tozlu sayfalarında mistik varlıklar tarafındankullanılan dilden bu şekilde tercüme edildiği söylenirdi. Sorun, insanların daha büyük dertlerinin olmasıydı. Hayatta kalmak gibi. İnsanlar vahşiydi. Yaralı biri için yapılacak en merhametli hareketin onu acısız bir şekilde öldürmek olduğu bu dünyada ki en normal karşılanan eylem ırkçılıktı. İnsanların üç kategoride toplandığı bu ırkçılık sadece kişinin yapabildiği bir yeteneğin kategorize edilmesiydi aslında. Çok küçük bir kesim bunu anlamıyordu sadece. Geri kalan herkes için nefes almak kadar normaldi.

Sonunda seçti, ışık. Neye göre seçtiği heykelin yanındaki yaşlı kadın için bile muammaydı. Zira işaretlenenlerin farkı o kadar belirsizdi ki rastgele seçilmiş olma ihtimalleri bir nedeni olmasından daha yüksekti. Ancak olmuştu işte. Çok net bir nedene dayalı seçimler yapılmış işaretlenmişti onlar. Onların eylemleri karar verecekti geleceğe. Onların kararları bir önem arz edecekti. Onlar işaretlilerdi.


	2. bölüm 2

Uyandığında kan ter içindeydi. Yer sarsıntısından mı yoksa gördüğü rüyadan dolayımı bu şekilde uyandığını bilmiyordu. Ancak kendine gelmek için bile vakti olmadığının farkındaydı. Evin ortasında ki merdivene fırladı üstüne serdiği derileri atarak. Taştan merdivenin ilk birkaç basamağını çıkarken evin bütün odalarına şöyle bir göz gezdirdi. Diğer bütün yerleşkeler gibi kendi evinde de tam merkeze kurulmuş bu merdivene bütün odalardan tek bir eşik geçip ulaşılabiliyordu.

Türünü bile bilmediği bir hayvanın derisinden yapılmış giysileri üstündeydi hala. Hareketini engellemese de biraz bol duruyorlardı. Sol işaret parmağına uzandı. Ardından boynuna gitti eli. Önce yüzüğü ardından kolyeye dokunup yerlerinde olduğunu hissedince rahatladı. Mevcut tehlikeye hazır olduğunu bildiren bir rahatlıktı bu.

Tek katlı evin çatısına vardığında kendisini içinde bulduğu manzara tanıdıktı aslında. Yine de dehşetinden hiçbir şey kaybetmiyordu. Bildiği en büyük aile bireyi bile bu felaketle savaşmak zorunda kalmıştı. İşte şimdi kendisi de yüzleşmeliydi, yine.

Yüzük takılı elini kaldırdı ve yumruk yaptı üstüne gelen ateş topuna. Atmosferden inerken maruz kaldığı direnç ile yanmaya başlamış kaya parçası bir sandalye kadardı en fazla. Ancak üzerindeki alev daha büyük görünmesine neden oluyordu. Yüzükten yükselen bir ışık büyüdü küre şeklinde. Ardından hızla ayrıldı yüzükten. Kendisini kaynağa tutan ince bir ip kesilmiş gibi bıraktığı izin tersine ilerlemesi kısa sürmüştü. Alev topuyla buluştuğunda açığa çıkan enerji bir havai fişek gösterisine dönüştü.

Aynı havai fişek gösterisi göz alabildiğine uzanan yerleşim yerinde uzanıyordu. Kimi uzun ince bir çubuk şeklindeki ışık süzmesiyle yapıyordu bunu. Kimi tüm gücüyle attığı çığlık ile görünmez hava dalgaları yollayarak karşılıyordu ateş toplarını. Bazıları bütün bedenlerini dönüştürdükleri hayvan figürleriyle yapıyordu bunu. Dönüşenler içinde bir çamur yığınına dönüşüp üzerine gelen meteor taşından tekrar birleşebildiği bir parçalanmayla sıyrılıyordu. Toprağın yapısını değiştirerek gökyüzüne fırlatanlarda vardı çığlık atan kız gibi. Çeşitli nesnelerle karşılık verenlerde cabası. Bileklikten çıkan yıldırımdan tut kalkanın canlı bir simbiyot gibi bütün vücudunu kaplamasıyla ateş toplarının darbelerine dayananlara kadar. 

Yöntemleri farklı olsa da hepsi aynı amaç için mücadele ediyordu. Sonunda bittiğinde evlerine zarar gelmediğini görüp rahatladı düz çatılarda ki insanlar. Herkes aynı şansı ya da beceriyi paylaşmıyordu tabii.

“Helor, iyi misin?”

En yakınındaki kişi bulunduğu yere iki ev uzaklığındaki bir kızdı. Çatıda olduğu için görebiliyordu kendisini. Sesinin hemen yanındaymış gibi çıkmasını ise normal karşılamıştı.

“Erkencisin Meleni”  
“Aşağı gel.”

Çatıya çıktığı merdiveni kullanarak geri indi. Merdivenin sonunda odalara şöyle bir göz attı. Gözleri özellikle zemini tarıyordu ancak deri halıdan başka bir şey yoktu. Taştan raflarda düşmüş birkaç kitap vardı. Metal iskeletin üstüne geçirilmiş deriden koltukların ayakları kaldırılmadan yer değiştirmesinden ötürü zemini çizmişti hep. Bunun üzerine kapıya yöneldi Helor. Hem mutfak hem salon olarak kullandığı odadan dışarı çıkarken Masadaki ters çevrilmiş tabaklardan birinin düştüğü çarptı gözüne. Ancak kapıya ilerlemeye devam etti zira plastik tabak zarar görmemişti.

Kapıdan çıktığında kendisini az önce konuştuğu kız karşıladı. Kendisiyle benzer deriden elbiselere bürünmüştü. Toplu siyah saçları at kuyruğu yapılmıştı. Bir kafa boyu kısa boyuyla bakarken üstündeki elbisesini düzeltiyordu. Bu düzeltme bir ip parçasıyla sallanan yerlerin bağlanarak sıkıştırılmasıydı. Eğer ipler olmasaydı Helor ile aynı şekilde duracağı kesin gibiydi üstündekilerin.

“Hazır mısın? Efedus’a gidelim mi?”  
“Biraz erkencisin.”

Meleni omuz silkerken mırıldandı. Bu sırada arkasını dönüp yürümeye de başlamıştı.

“O rüyadan sonra uyuyamadım.”  
“Efendim?”  
“Uyuyamadığım için birkaç iş yapmak istedim ama alev yağmuruna yakalandım.”  
“Son zamanlarda biraz fazla sık olmaya başladı. Bari ara sıra su yağmuruda yağsa.”  
“Sevdiğin hava durumu bile tembelliğini kanıtlıyor.”  
“Kabus görmesem hala uyuyor...”  
“Bekle.”

Helor dünden hazırmış gibi sesini kesmişti. Hemen en yakın duvara yanaştı. Bu sırada Meleni normal adımlarla ters taraftaki binaya ilerliyordu. Meteorlardan biri duvarı yıkmıştı. Yaptığı tuhaf bir dans ile toprağa can veren adamın yanında dev bir ayı vardı ve meteoru iterek yuvarlıyor, duvardan uzaklaştırıyordu. 

Bir patlama sesi duyuldu sokağın sonundan. Dansını bırakan adam döndü o tarafa. Toprakta hareket etmeyi kesmişti onunla beraber. Meteoru yuvarlayan ayıda döndü. Bu sırada yuvarlanan meteorun arkasında gözlerden uzak bir şekilde ilerleyen Meleni çevik bir hareketle parçalanmış duvarın içine girdi ve birkaç nefes alımı sürede aynı şekilde dışarı çıktı. Helor patlamanın kaynağını bilmese Meleniden gözlerini ayırır ve onun bu hareketlerini asla görmezdi.

“Sanırım yeni uyandın, o halde bir şeyler yemek istersin.”

Meleni elindeki bir tabak dolusu püreyi uzattı. Diğer elinde de aynı yemek vardı. Helor evde masanın ortasına dizdiği tabaklarla aynı cins olan plastiğe dokundu. İçindeki kaşığa bakılırsa birkaç kaşık alınmıştı bile. Meleninin elindekine ise dokunulmamıştı. Helorun bakışlarını yakalayan Meleni karşısındakini küçük gören bir muziplikle karşılık verdi.

“Benim senden daha çok enerjiye ihtiyacım var.”

Helor gerçeklik payı olan bu yoruma karşılık vermedi. Ne kadar umurunda olduğunu gösteren bir şekilde omuz silkti ve yemeği kaşıklamaya girişti olduğu yere çömelirken. Normal bir insan için hazımsızlık yapacak bir hızda bitirdikleri yemeklerin tabaklarını olduğu yere bıraktılar ve hiçbir şey olmamış gibi kalkıp yollarına devam ettiler.

Doğuya doğru ilerliyorlardı. Geçtikleri yerlerde çalışan insanlar yollara düşen meteorları yuvarlıyor ve yolun ortasına getiriyordu. Ciddi zarar görmüş bir yer yok gibiydi. Birkaç duvar vardı. Ancak çoğunluğu tek katlı yerleşkelerden ibaret olan bu yerleşkede ki çatılar sağlam görünüyordu.

Çıktıkları bir açıklıkta en az 5 evin yapılabileceği kadar alan vardı ve yuvarlanarak getirilen meteorlar sarımtrak yerleşkelerin ve yolların arasında kızıl bir parlaklık yayıyor, ortamın tek tondaki rengini şenlendiriyordu.

“Belki bu seferki işten kazandığım ile evin etrafındaki ateş toplarını temizleyecek birini tutarım.”  
“Hah! ailen bile aynı çatı altında kaldığı için ancak denkleştiriyordu o parayı.”  
“Her şeyi başkalarından aldığın düşünülürse senin yevmiyenden kesmeliyim aslında.”  
“Git ruh parçacıkları toplarken başka biri göz kulak olsun sana o zaman.”

Aynı anda omzuna inen yumruktan daha çok acıtan bu kelimelere karşılık verdi Helor omzunu ovuştururken.

“Ruh parçaları böyle seslendiğin için kaçıyor benden.”  
“İstemezsem beni duyamazlar.”  
“Onların duyu organları yok zaten. Ama hissedebilirler.”

Çıkarttığı homurtu buna pekte inanmadığını gösteriyordu Meleninin. Helor karşılık veremeden duramadı.

“Değişimciler böyle işte. Ne anlarsınız bu bağlantıdan.”  
“Objecilerde böyle işte. Gücün bir nesne aracılığı ile kullanılması yerine bir şeye aktarılması çok daha yararlı.”  
“En azından Dönüşümcü değiliz”  
“İşime gelmediği sürece buna katılabilirim.”

En azından dürüst olmasını takdir eden Helor bunu belirten abartılı bir yüz ifadesi takındı. Yine de varacakları yere yaklaştıkça daha çok gergin olduğunu gizleyememişti Meleni. Zira o ırkçı kelimeyi kullanmıştı kendisine karşı. Helor bundan rahatsız olmazdı, aksine aynı türdeki ırkçı kelime ile karşılık vermişti. Konuşmalarının sonunda gelmişlerdi istedikleri yere. Bir evden daha büyüktü burası. Ancak tek katlıydı yine. İçeri girer girmez bulundukları odanın diğer ucundaki merdiven göze çarpıyordu. Ancak ikili sağ tarafa yöneldi ve bir eşikten geçtiler. 

Yerde bağdaş kurarak oturmuş bir adam vardı. Yaşlı olduğu ak düşmüş sakallarından belli oluyordu. Meleni gibi topladığı saçları aynı şekilde karışıktı. Eğer bir tür iple bağlı durmasa görüşünü engellerdi muhtemelen.

“Efedus? Dünden beri ağzında dolandırdığın baklayı çıkart bakalım.”

Yaşlı adam kapalı gözlerini açtı. Ardından bacaklarını açtı ve gerdi. Bacakları uzamaya başladı. Ardından kollarını iki yana uzattı ve biraz zorlayınca onlarda uzadı. Çok yavaş hareket ediyordu ama Meleni bir an irkildi. Helor Meleninin çığlık atmak için derin bir nefes aldığı izlenimine kapıldı. Bu yüzden ona dönüp eliyle sakin olmasını belirtmek için avuç içini ona doğrulttu.

“Ah, ortağın benim Dönüşümcü olduğumu bilmiyor muydu?”

Konuşması da yavaştı. Sanki Dünyanın bütün vakti kendisine aitmiş gibi bir uyuşukluk vardı bu adamda. Ancak Meleni tetikteydi hala.

“Bur Dağının Eteklerinde ırkçılık yoktur, kızım. O kadar yaptığımız iş sırasında görmediğin bir şey için şimdi mi endişeleniyorsun? Bak, Helor da ilk defa görüyor ama sakin.”

Adam haklıydı, Helor için yaptığı yorum haricinde haklıydı en azından.

“Helor umursamıyor diye benim boşvereceğimi mi düşündün? Konuşmak yerine bizi neden böyle karşılıyorsun?”  
“Yine paranoyaklığın tuttu.”  
Meleni, öldürebilecekmiş kadar keskin bir bakış fırlattı Helora. Nitekim gerçekten bu tür yeteneklere sahip insanlar vardı bu yerleşkede. Ancak Meleninin onlardan biri olmadığını bilen Helor için bu bakışın etkisi azalmıyordu. Bu yüzden konuyu dağıtmaya karar verdi.

“Evet, her neyse sorumu hala cevaplamadın Efedus.”  
“Ah, evet. Dün konuşmadan önce emin olmam gereken şeyler vardı. Bu yüzden birini yolladım önden.”  
“Kuzgun mu?”  
“Adamlarımı isimleriyle bilmen güzel bir şey Helor. Ama Kuzgundan başka ruh toplayıcılarımda var. Hem Kuzgun her seferinde başka bir paralı asker istediği için bana pahalıya patlıyor artık.”

Bu adamın bu kadar yavaş ve böyle konuşması ne kadar rahat olduğunu gösteriyordu. Ancak Meleni biraz saf görünen bu adam karşısında rahatlamış görünsede omuzlarının dikliğinden tetikte olduğu belliydi.

“Bu sefer ki Ruh Parçası oldukça büyükmüş. Ancak senin gibi sadece ruh parçası toplamaya yarayan Obje sahibi birinin yakalayabileceğini düşünüyorum.”

Helor’un eli ister istemez kolyesine gidince yaşlı adamın baygın gözleri parladı. 

“Hehe sakin ol Helor. Objelerin sahibinin rızası olmadan başkasına hizmet etmediğini biliyorum.”

Helor bilmiş şekilde sırıttı.

“Başka bir şartı daha olduğunu bilmediğin kesin.”  
“Bur Dağının Eteklerinde ırkçılık yoktur oğlum. Burada kimse bir başka Objeciye işkence yapmaz. İnan bana biliyorum. Dünyanın herhangi bir yerinde böyle bir durum yok. Sırf şu görüşmemiz yüzünden hepimizi kendi birliğimiz öldürür acımadan. Ben şahsen dışarıdan bir dönüşümcüyle karşılaşmak istemem. Sana da objeciler iyi davranmaz. Ama en çok şu kıza acırım oğlum. Değişimciler en fazla zarar verebilme potansiyeline sahiptir.”  
“Dönüşümcülerde en fazla zararı karşılama potansiyeline sahiptir.”

Meleninin lafa karışması sözlerin ardında hissettiği tehditten kaynaklanıyordu. 

“Beni bu yerleşkeden yollamakla mı tehdit ediyorsun?”

Helor yanındaki kızın paranoyaklığından ötürü çileden çıkmış gibi bir hareket yapacaktı ki Efedus sözleri dolaylı yoldan doğruladı.

“Ah, görüyorsunuz ya Bur dağındaki ruh parçası daha öncekilerin hiçbirine benzemiyor. Eğer başarılı bir şekilde geri dönerseniz ne ala. Ancak başarısız bir şekilde dönerseniz ne olacağını kim bilebilir.”

Dışarı çıktıklarında düşünceliydi Helor. Meleni de düşünüyordu. Meleni bulundukları yerleşkenin çevresine baktı kafasını kaldırıp. Kuzey doğudaki dağ ismini asırlar öncesinden almıştı ve Dünyadaki en yüksek tepeye sahipti. Yerleşkenin çevreside kayalarla kaplıydı. Bu yüzden ulaşım zordu. Bu yüzden bir nebze soyut kalmıştı burası dış dünyadan. Ancak zaman zaman dışarıdan gelip bu tür dedikodular eden birileri bulunurdu. 

“Gerçekten yeteneğinden kaynaklı bir ayrımcılık var mı dışarıda? Kendi yeteneğinden birini bile sırf konuştuğu için öldüreceğin kadar?”  
“Bilmiyorum. Ama burada bile ırkçılık yoktur denmesine rağmen belirgin bir davranış farkı var insanlar arasında.”

İkisi de birbirine baktı. Zaman zaman buna dair imalar olurdu aralarında. Ancak gerçekten oturup ciddi bir şekilde konuşmamışlardı hiç bu konuyu. Belki hiç konuşmayacaklardı da. Zira ikiside gözleriyle anlaşıp Bur Dağına doğru yola çıkmışlardı. Aldıkları görevin ödülü çok iyiydi. Ancak başarısızlık sonucunda ölümle tehdit ediliyorlardı. Bu kadar değerli ne vardı Bur dağında? Helor neden seçilmişti? İki Obje sahibi olduğu için mi? Çocuk sahibi olacak kadar uzun yaşayan her Obje sahibi çocuklarına aktarırdı yeteneğini. Sık rastlanmasa da ender denilemezdi. Sorular çok fazlaydı ve çığ gibi büyüyordu bu yüzden daha temel bir noktaya odaklandılar. Efedus gibi bir işgüzarın bağlantılarından kaynaklı hayatta kalma güdüsüyle hareket ettiler.

***  
“Kaymer?”  
“Alacaklı olduğun için soruyorsan hayır değilim. Benden daha yakışıklıymış duyduğuma göre.”

Metal masanın yer sarsıntılarından dolayı devamlı hareket etmesi sonucu, çizik içinde kalmış zemine düşen gölgeler iki iri yarı adama aitti ayaktaki. Oturan ve Kaymer olduğu iddia edilen adam masanın diğer ucundaydı o adamlara göre.

Bir tanesi aldığı cevap ile masayı aşırtıp üstüne atladı adamın. Öylesine çevik ve hızlıydı ki bir anda dev bir kartala dönüştüğünü kestirememişti Kaymer. Ancak kendisini oturduğu sandalyeden yere atıp kılıcını çekmesini engellemediği sürece sorun olarak görmüyordu.

Kartalın kanatları odaya sığamayınca tekrar insan koluna dönüşmüştü. Ancak kafası, gövdesi ve dev pençelere dönüşmüş ayakları kartal uzuvları taşıyordu. Kaymer bileklik olan elini uzattı. Ancak hızlı bir pençe hamlesi gelince geri çekti elini. Yinede hala rakibine doğru tutuyordu. Bu yüzden bileklikten kopan kıvılcım büyüdü ve yıldırıma dönüşen ışık kartala çarptı.

“Bir paralı askerden beklendiği gibi.”

Kolları dışında kartala dönüşmüş adam sersemlemiş bir şekilde dururken diğeri yorumda bulunmuştu sadece. Ardından devam etti.

“Krusti kumarhanesi olarak borcunu ödemeni istiyoruz sadece."  
"Para kazanacak bir iş olmadan bunu yapamam, üzgünüm."

"İş? Bu ayarlanabilir. Ancak borcunu ödeyecek kadar büyük bir işe girecek cesaretin var mı? Daha doğrusu o kadar aptal mısın? "

İki adamda gözlerini birbirinden ayırmadan öylece durdu bir kaç saniye. Ardından yavaşça geri çekildiler. 

"Arkadaşın Dönüşüm'ü iptal ederse 'Evet' diye cevaplarım."

Adam sersemliğini atamamış olmasından ötürü öylece duruyordu. Kaymer durumdan hoşlanmasa da olayın kontrol altında olduğunu düşünmüştü. Ancak saldırmayan diğer adam fazla kontrollüydü.

“İş verecek olan kişi Krusti hanı sahibi. Borcun olan kişi yani.”  
"Benim peşime sırf yeni bir iş için mi iki kişi birden yolladı yani?”  
“Embar paraya canından daha çok önem verdiğini söyledi. Ben her ihtimale karşı hazırlıklı olmayı seçtim.”

Krusti kumarhanesi olarak birine gitmek ayrı, sahibinin ismini başına “Bay” getirmeden böyle rahat kullanmak ayrı bir şeydi. Kaymer bu adama karşı şansını daha fazla zorlamamaya karar verdi sonunda. Üstündeki giysiler diğer herkesle aynı, türü bilinmeyen hayvanın derisindendi. Ancak üstündeki metal zırh ile mesleğini bağırıyor olsa da şansını ne kadar zorlayabileceğini düşünmeden edemedi.

“Zaten bu sabah ki rüyanın etkisini atamadım bir türlü.”

Kılıcını plastik ve deriden yapılmış kınına koydu. Kartala dönüşmüş adam kendine gelmiş ve insana dönüşmüştü tekrar. Diğer adam memnun bir gülümseme ile devam etti.

“Bur Dağının arkasında bir mağara bulduk. Ancak içerisi biraz, tehlikeli. Önden gidip bir önceki yolladığımız paralı askerden kalan ne varsa getirmeni istiyoruz.”  
“’Kalan ne varsa’ derken?”  
“Ne zamandan beri soru soruyorsun?”

Kaymer yüzünü buruşturdu. Kartala dönüşen adama saldırmayı geçirdi aklından tekrar. Obje yeteneği yıldırım çakmak için can atıyordu. Belki bir sis ile serapta yapabilirdi ancak yeterince hızlı olur muydu? Ember yeteneklerini biliyordu. İsmini bu kadar kolay söyleyen biride bilirdi muhtemelen. Sonunda zırhlı omuzlarını düşürdü ve sordu.

“Borcumu ödedikten sonra bana ne kadar kalacak peki?”


	3. Bölüm 3 Bur Dağı

Mağaraya girdiğinden beri silahını tutmaktan yorulmaya başlamıştı Kaymer. Bir paralı asker olarak dayanıksız değildi. Uzun bir yol gidip, savaşıp dönecek kadar gücü ve dayanıklılığı vardı. Bunu kaybetmemek için gerekli antremanları yapardı. Yapmasa bile bu dünya zayıf olmak için fazla acımasızdı. Burada olması bile bunu kanıtlar nitelikteydi. 

Yorgunluğunun kaynağı sadece adelelerini çalıştırmaktan gelmiyordu. Bulunduğu yerin ağırlığı yeterliydi. Bur dağı, eteklerindeki hoşgörüyle tanınırdı zira. Ancak buna karşılık dağın içinde gezinmenin tehlikeleri anlatılırdı kulaktan kulağa. Kaymerde duymuştu bu dedikoduları elbette.

"Mesele karanlık değil, hayır. Zaten demeye çalıştığımda bu. Zifiri karanlık olması gereken bir yerde neden kaynaksız bir ay ışığı olsun ki?"  
"Baş parmağım kadar sinek ezdiğimi bilirim ben. Böceklerin boyutu arttıkça üzerine binen görünmez yükte artıyor sanki. Kendini, nasıl desem, küçük hissediyorsun."  
"O dağ canlı. Başka bir açıklaması olamaz. Her adımında kalbine daha çok yaklaşıyorsun bu yüzden damarları seni daha güçlü itiyor."

Kaymerin ise hepsine bir cevabı olmuştu. Gözlerinin karanlığa alışmasını yanlış yorumlamaları gibi. Muhtemelen yılanlar, solucanlar ve kimbilir daha kaç çeşit böcek barındıran bir yerde sineklerin büyümesinden daha normal ne olabilir? Açık yaraların nasıl kurtlandığını sanıyorlar? Yine de bilekliğinden bir ışık hüzmesi çıkartmayı ihmal etmedi böcekleri görmek için. Derdi böcekler değildi elbette. Derdi onların oluşmasını sağlayacak cesetlerdi.

Amacını düşündü. Buradan eli boş çıkarsa başına gelecekleri. Kollarından çekilen gücü yenilemiyordu belki ancak eğitimli bedeninin kendi aklı varmış gibi ilerlemesini sağlıyordu. Bilinçli bir şekilde ilerleyen her insan, hangi tür yeteneği olursa olsun buradan kaçmıştı. Bir keresinde bunu sorduğunu hatırladı Kaymer

"Dünyada ki tek tuhaf yer bu dağ mı sanıyorsun? Ne zaman kazı yapılsa deprem olan yerler de var. Ortasında hiçbir şey olmadığı halde dağlar boyu uzanan köyler. Gizemli hazinelerin olduğu piramitler. Bu dağ Bur ve Buk Savaşından sonra ortaya çıkan tuhaflıklardan sadece biri."

"...Bur ve Buk Savaşı..."

Yarım ağızlı bir tebessüm ile tekrar etti düşüncelerini. Kültürler farklı olsa da herkesin bildiği ortak bir savaş. Ayrıntıları değişkenlik gösterse de genel hatları zihinlere kazınmıştı sanki. Bu iyi bir düşünceydi Kaymer için. Efor gerektirmeyecek kadar ezberinde bir savaşı tekrarlamak hem dikkatini ayık tutardı hem de yorgunluğuna odaklanmasını bir nebze bastırırdı. Geçen zamanı takip etmek için bir an durdu. Hesabı biter bitmez çıkan tıslama sesi ile gevşek bıraktığı kabzayı sıktı tekrar. Endişesine tepki gösterircesine daha çok parlayan bilekliğindeki ışık ise daha iyi görmesini sağlamıştı karşındaki duvarın hareketini.

***

Helor ve Meleni her zaman eteklerinde yaşadıkları bu dağın en çok bilinen mağaralarından birine girdiklerinden beri uzun bir süre geçmemişti. Ancak nefes almak zorlaşıyor, hareketleri yavaşlıyordu. Helor mağaralardaki soluk ışık ile ilgili söylentilerin doğruluğuna minnet duyarken bir uzun adım ile yanına varabileceği Meleni önden kararlı adımlarla yürüyordu. Zaman zaman tıslamaya benzer bir ses çıkartırdı. 

Yol boyunca karşılarına çıkan hayvanlar gittikçe daha eklemli ve daha iri olmaya başlamıştı. Meleni zaman zaman kafasını çevirip Helora bakıyordu. Damakta ay ışığı tadı bırakan kaynaksız ışıkta Helor kendisinden dahi şüphelenen bir bakışla karşılaştığını düşünürken bunun çokta yabancı bir his olmamasından aldığı cesaretle kolyesine götürdü elini tekrar. Tanıdık hissin akmasına izin verdi.

Meleni neredeyse homurdanıyordu. Ancak Helorun ya da başka birinin kendisini duymadığına emindi. Kendisi istemedikçe kimse duyamazdı onu. Bu sayede kazanmıştı cebindekileri. Ancak her zaman emin olamadığını kabullenmiş bir şekilde kafasını çevirip Heloru inceliyordu. Kendisi olmadan buradan çıkamayacakları kadar derindeydiler. Ancak o obje, farklı bir konuydu. Her zaman yaptığı gibi konuşmaya başladı. Helor kadar umursamaz insanlar için tepki verecekleri bir şey yapmak yerinde bir davranıştı.

"Burası daha önceki maceralarımıza benzemiyor değil mi?"  
"Daha önce, sırf orada bulunduğumuz için ruhumuza işleyen bir baskı yoktu da ondan."  
"Senin...numaralarınla bir ilgisi var mı merak ediyorum?"  
"Oh"

Helor şaşkınlığını gizlemedi. O tereddüt. Her zaman tereddüt ederdi ancak bu kadar belirgin değildi daha önce. Öyle miydi? 

"Helor?"  
"Ah üzgünüm. Bu yer beni de etkilemeye başladı sanırım."  
"Numaralarınla kendini ruh parçacıklarından koruyabildiğini sanıyordum? Bu yüzden bu işe uygun değil misin zaten?"  
"Bu işi yapmamın sebebi para canım."

Meleni tekrar kafasını çevirince sorunun ciddi olduğunu anladı Helor. Boğazını temizleyip devam etti bunun üzerine.

"Bu ailemden kalma bir iş. Bu yüzden Soy Objesi kullanıyorum."  
"Ah "Soy Objesi". Başka bir numara daha. Değişimcilerde daha basit, yaptıkça gelişirsin. Öyle aile bağlarıyla artan bir güç yok yani."  
"Hah! Soy Objesinin gücü nesil sayısıyla atmaz canım. Özelliği belli şartlarda kullanılabilir olması. Sadece ruhlara etki etmesi gibi, sadece memeli hayvanlar üzerinde işe yaraması başka bir örnek. Bu sadece Bur dağı eteklerinde işe yarıyormuş gibi geliyor..."  
"Sesin pek emin çıkmıyor."  
"Çünkü gittiğim en uzak yer dağın diğer tarafıydı ki sen de benimle geldiğin için biliyorsun zaten."  
"Evet, su olmayan bir yerde gemi harabesi görmek can sıkıcıydı. Asıl merak ettiğim neden Kuzgunu değilde seni yolladığı?"  
"Neden?"  
"O da şu iki...numarası olanlardan değil mi?"  
"Hayır Kuzgunun iki objesi yok. Ama objesi sadece ruh parçacıklarını çekmek üzere tasarlandığı için Efedusun favorisi."  
"Senden daha mı iyi yani?"

Arkası dönük olmasına rağmen alaycı ses tonunu yakalamıştı Helor. Yüzünü buruşturdu. Kafasını çevirmemesine rağmen bunu fark etmiş gibi güldü kafasını arkaya atarak. Helor içinde ufak bir sıkkınlığın arttığını hissetse de bunu anında ter yüz etti. Yine de üstünde hissettiği ağırlığı hafifletmek istercesine konuşmayı sürdürdü. 

"Benim ruh parçacıkları toplama kapasitem daha fazla bu yüzden insanlara da ufak tefek etkilerde bulunabiliyorum. Ancak o fiziksel gücüne daha çok güveniyor bu yüzden objesinin saldırı anlamında bir özelliğinin olmasına gerek yok."  
"Şu konuşmalarından hiçbir şey anlamıyorum."  
"Ruh parçacıklarıyla ne yaptığımızı bile bilmiyorsun ki"  
"Siz objecilerin gücünü arttıran bir şey işte."

Helor irkildi. Meleninin kendisine ırkçı bir şekilde itham etmesi bir şeylerin ters gittiğini gösteriyordu. Nitekim Meleni cümlesini bitirmeden durdurdu Heloru. Yüzlerinde ki korkmuş ifade yerini rahatsız olmuş bir öfkeye bıraktı çabucak. Bu dünyada yüzünüze bakan biri yoksa bile korktuğunuzu göstermemeliydiniz zira.

***

Kaymerin yıldırımı etkili olmuştu. Buna önce şaşıran ardından sevinen Kaymer dev yılanın zaten yaralı olduğunu görmesiyle biraz afalladı. Etraf akan kan ile kayganlaşmıştı neredeyse. Tam cinsini bilmiyordu Kaymer ancak kıvrılarak geniş bir odanın tamamını dolduracak kadar büyüktü bu yılan. Pek çok yarası vardı ve çoğu tazeydi. 

Bir umutla çevreye baktığında geldiği şeyi bulması bir tabak yemek yemesinden uzun sürmemişti. Krustinin yolladığı elemanların tarifini bir kez daha aklından geçirdi. Kullanmaya fırsat bulamadığı ve bu yüzden şikayet etmeyen tavrıyla kılıcını sırtında ki kınına yerleştirdi. Nefes almasının bu derece artması az önce yılanla olan dövüşü müydü yoksa dev yılanla karşılaşacak kadar derine inmesinden kaynaklı baskı mıydı bilmiyordu. Umrunda da değildi. Bu ziynet eşyalarını satıp Krusti'ye olan borcunun bir kısmını ödeyebilir üstüne diğer eşyalar ile adamların en azından ölüsünü bulduğunu kanıtlayabilirdi. Bu yeterliydi.

Bu hevesinden kaynaklı dikkatsizliği olabilecek en kötü anda tetiklenmişti. Cesetleri aramış, eşyaları toplamış tam da geldiği yoldan geri dönecekken basmaktan vıcık vıcık olmuş ayak tabanları ihanet etti Kaymere. Dengesini bulmak için yaptığı hareketler garip bir dans ediyormuş gibi görünmesine neden oluyordu. Birden artık kaymadığını ve tabanlarının altındaki zeminin kaybolduğunu anladığı anda dertli bir düşünce indi can havliyle bağırmadan önce.

"Dengede durmaya çalışmasam bu çukura kadar kaymazdım belki."

***

Helor ve Meleni bir tür kapağa bakıyorlardı. Yuvarlak kapak üstünde pek çok taş ve toprak vardı ve herhangi bir duyu organıyla algılanamayacak şekilde dizayn edilmişti. Ancak Helor altında ki ruh parçacığının gücünü buradan hissedebiliyordu. Meleni için ise bu tür şeyleri bulmak günlük hayatının bir parçasıydı.

"Tıpkı saklanma yerim gibi."  
"Saklanma yerin mi var?"  
"Dediğimi unut."  
"Demek saklanma yeri olarak gördüğünden bana kaldığın yeri hiç söylemiyordun."

Helor elinin tersiyle alnındaki terleri silerken Meleninin bir an ağzını açtığını gördü. Gözlerindeki keskinlik ve yüzünde biriken ter Helorunkinden farksızdı. Ancak Helor sonunda görevini tamamlamasından gelen bir kararlılık gösterirken Meleninin gözleri ölüm saçıyordu.

"Hadi ama Meleni...o kadarda kötü değil"

Böyle demek istememişti aslında. "Bana güvenebilirsin" demek istemişti. Ama yaşadıkları toplumda bu ikisi aynı manaya gelmiyor muydu? Hem bu kadarcık bilgiyle onun evini bulamazdı ki zaten? Meleninin bu işi şansa bırakmaya niyeti yoktu anlaşılan ki derin bir nefes çekti. Helor yüzük takılı elini yumruk yapıp Meleniye doğrulturken diğer eliyle hala kolyesini tutuyordu. 

O an anladı. Meleni kendi aptallığına kızıyordu aslında. İşini şansa bırakmayan biri olması ise bambaşka bir konuydu.

"Meleni lütfen!"  
"Çok geç!"

Aynı anda hem saldırıp hem de insanın içine işleyen bir parazitle konuşabilecek tek kişi Meleniydi muhtemelen. Nitekim öyle de oldu. Helorun yüzüğünden çıkan enerji topu mavi bir kayan yıldız şekilnde ilerlerken görünmez şok dalgalarının havadaki titreşimini açığa çıkarttı. Titreşimlerin frekansı enerji topuyla buluşunca birbirlerini beslemeye başladılar. Mutual bir ilişki içindeki iki canlı gibi birbirlerinden besleniyor, büyüyorlardı. Sonunda kabuğu küçük gelen tek bir canlıya evrildi iki saldırı. Sonucunda ortaya çıkan patlama ikisini de geriye fırlatmak için yeterliydi. Helor arkasındaki duvara çarpıp nefesi kesilirken Meleni sadece geriye kaymıştı. Ancak yeterince ışık olsaydı Helor gibi görünmez ipler tarafından çekilmeye karşı koyan titreşimler seçilebilirdi mağarada.

Helor uzun zamandır ortak olsalarda asla tam olarak arkadaş sayılamayacaklarını hatırlamıştı ilk kez. Pek çok ima vardı bunun için. En samimi muhabbetten sonra bile iş dışında görüşmemişlerdi aslında.

"Helor, bu da nedir?"

Sadece sırt üstü düşmek bile insanın canını yakmaya yeterli olacakken duvara hızla çarpan Helor ancak patlamadan koruyabilmişti kendini. yine yüzükten çıkan enerjiyle yapmıştı bunu. Bu yüzden öncelikle bu alanı kaldırdı. Böylece daha iyi seçebilirdi önündeki ışığı. 

Meleni hala mesafesini koruyordu ancak farklı bir hava vardı artık. Ayağı kalkana kadar nefes alış verişi düzelen Helor kadar Meleni de hissetmiş olmalıydı ki az önceki düşmanlıktan eser yoktu. Yine de ne yaptığının farkında olan kız tetikteydi belli ki.

Helorun yüzüksüz eli kolyesine gitti tekrar. Gözleri ise az önce buldukları kapının parçalanmasıyla ortaya çıkan ışığa bakıyordu. Dışarıdan bakan biri ışığı yansıtacak kadar değerli eşyaların olduğu bir çukur olduğuna yemin edebilridi bu parlaklığa bakıp. Ancak hemen başındaki ikili öyle olmadığını biliyordu. Ne olduğundan emin olmasalarda az önce üzerilerine binen yük gitmişti. Kemiklerine, zihinlerine hatta ruhlarına kadar baskı yapan o görünmez ağırlık kalkmıştı üstlerinden. Daha sakin düşünebiliyorlardı. Hatta neredeyse...

"Huzur?"  
"Ne?"  
"Huzurlu hissediyorum."

Kelimeler sanki başkasının ağzından çıkmış gibi gözlerini kırpıştırdı Helor. Meleni ise şaşkındı daha çok. Ancak duygudaş bir hafifleme vardı içinde. Gözlerinde ki keskinlik gitmişti. İkisi de birbirlerine soru sorarcasına bakıyor sonra tekrar çukurdaki ışığa indiriyorlardı gözlerini.

"Sanırım buraya girmeliyiz."

Meleni itiraz etmek için elini kaldırdı önce. Ardından ağzını açıp kapadı. Ancak cevaplardan çok soru işaretleri artmış gibi baktı Helora. Neredeyse yardım istiyordu kara gözleri. Sadece ışıkta metalimsi bir parlaklık kazanan griler ise neredeyse huşuyla bakıyordu. Bu his için bildiği en iyi örnek görevini teslim edip ödülünü alması sayabilirdi. Ancak bu duygu çok daha derindi. Çok daha büyük...

"Girelim."  
"Ama ben sonar haritasını çıkartamıyorum buranın ve-Hey!"

Helor Meleni onaylamış gibi çukura girdi ve gözden kayboldu. Meleni önce afalladı. Sonra etrafına baktı. Bir kere volta attıktan sonra nefesini tuttu ve kendisini çukura bıraktı.


	4. Bölüm 4 Bur

Kaymer vücudundaki bütün ağırlığın çekildiğini tam manasıyla hissettiğinde bir kaç saniyedir düşüyordu. Sonra sırtında bir sürtünme hissetti. Düşünmeden yaptığı el hareketiyle bilekliğinden yıldırımlar fışkırtmaya başlayınca dengesini buldu ve çıkan ışık ile kılıcını kullanarak sert duvardan uzaklaştı. Kazandığı ivme, eğimi giderek azalan zemine doğru yuvarlanmasına neden oldu ardından. 

Yuvarlanması bittiğinde bir tür kapağın üzerindeydi. Ancak üzerinde öylesine bir baskı vardı ki parmağını bile oynatamayacağını düşündü. Nefes almak zorlaşmıştı. Sanki ciğerlerine hava değil su çekiyordu. 

"Su...?"

Dudaklarından istemsizce dökülen bu kelime bir anlık güç kazanmasına neden oldu. Su hayattı, su ekonomiydi, su savaştı. Bir bardak su için savaşlar çıkar, paylaşılan bir miktar su ile savaşlar biterdi. Bu düşünce biraz rahatlamasına neden olmuştu. Suyun içinde olmaktan daha iyi tek şey içinde yüzebileceği kadar parasının olmasıydı herhalde.   
Neden bu kadar olumlu bir düşüncesinin kafasına dolduğunu bilmiyordu. Ancak şu anda umursayacak halde değildi. Topladığı iradeyi kullandı ve bilekliğine odaklandı. Ağzını sonuna kadar açmıştı ancak bağırmak mı istiyor nefes almaya mı çalışıyor belli olmuyordu. Elinde olsa ikisini de yapardı.

Çıkan kıvılcım büyüdü ve altındaki yuvarlak kapıda bir delik açtı. Çıkan parıltı ile bütün dertleri uçup gitmişti sanki. Az önce çektiği sıkıntıların her biri yok olmuştu. Nefes alabiliyordu. Su bulabilirdi. En çok istediği şeyi elde edebilirdi. Para? Hayır, istediği şey paraya ihtiyacı olmamasıydı. 

Kendisini rahatsız eden baskı gittiği için fark ettiği terini sildi alnından. Ardından kapıyı açtı. Çıkan ışık gözlerini alıyordu. Ancak aldırmadı. Kendini ışığa bıraktı..

***

Helor ve Meleni ışığa yürüyorlardı. Ne kadar zaman geçtiğinden emin değildi ikisi de. Tek bildikleri ilerledikleriydi. Işığın parıltısı başka hiçbir şey göremeyecekleri kadar parlaktı. Ancak gözlerini kapamaya gerek duymuyorlardı. Bir gürültü geldi kulaklarına. İlk tepki veren Meleni olmuştu. Ancak durumun tehlikeli olmadığına karar vermiş olacak ki omuzlarını gevşetti ve Heloru izlemeye başladı muzip bir gülümsemeyle.

Helor üstünde bir ağırlık hissettiğinde canının bu kadar yanmasını beklemiyordu belli ki. Ancak ciddi bir yarası yoktu. Sadece biraz şaşkındı. Meleninin hareketlendiğini görmüş ancak ne olduğundan emin olamamıştı. Ta ki kolyesine uzanıp kafasına düşen bir insan hissedene kadar. İnsan üstü refleksleri dahi olsa kurtulamayacağı kadar yakındı kafasına düşen insanı hissettiğinde.

Yerden kalkarlarken etraflarındaki parıltı kayboldu. Yerini daha loş bir ışığa bıraktı. Sanki her bir ışık uzantısı kendi yerine çekilmiş gibi duvarlara yürümüş ve orada toplanıp küçülmüşlerdi. Şimdi etraflarını daha net algılıyordu üçlü. Meleni az önce indiridiği omuzlarını tekrar dikmiş her an bağırmak için hazır bekliyordu. Az önce üzerine düştüğü kişinin kim olduğuna bakan Kaymer ise bir anda ayağı fırlayıp iki elle kullanılan kılıcına sarılmıştı ileri bakarken. Helor diğer ikisine göre biraz daha uyuşuktu. Ancak o da eli hala kolyesinde ayağa kalktı.

"Bunlar az önce yoktu?"

Sesi sorar gibi çıkmıştı Meleninin etrafına bakarken. Helor da paylaşmıştı aynı şaşkınlığı bunun üzerine. 

"Nasıl yani buranın sonar bilmemnesini çıkarttığını sanıyordum."

Meleni önce ölümcül bir bakış çakıp aynı hızla gözlerini yuvarladı.

"Tabii ki bir sonar harita çıkarttım Helor ve bunlar burada yoktu diyorum."  
"Nasıl yani? Işınlandılar mı?"  
"Sonar harita mı?"

Lafa karışan Kaymer soru dolu gözlerle iki baş boyu kısa kıza baktı. Ardından serin bir ses cevap verdi bambaşka bir soruya.

"Hayır, ışınlanmadık."

İleri baktı temkinli ve şaşkın üçlü. Tek düze bir odaydı burası. İçi boş dört katlı bir bina ile yakın boyutlardaydı. İçi ise boştu. Ne duvarları taşıyacak sütunlar vardı, ne duvar ne de eşya. Sadece ileride, duvarlara kaçışmış ışığın ulaşmadığı noktada bir insan vardı. Ses yaşlı bir kadına aitti. Ancak önlerindeki mesafeyi aşıp kendilerine ulaşmakta problem yaşamıyor gibiydi. 

"Bur sizi kutsadı ve hala hayattasınız demek. O halde zamanı geldi demektir."  
"Neyin zamanı?"

Helor kendi güvenliğinden ziyade merakına yenik düşmüş gibi öne çıkınca Meleni bir elini omuzuna atıp onu durdurdu. Kendinden bir baş boyu uzun delikanlıya uzanırken gözlerini yaşlı kadından ayırmamıştı. Ancak Helorun hafifçe titrediğini hissediyordu tuttuğu omuzdan. Kaymer ise silahını profesyonelce tutarken önce yaşlı kadına daha sonra yanındaki ikiliye baktı. Erkek olan kolyesini kırmak isteyecek kadar sert tutuyordu. ellerindeki boğumlar sapsarı olmuş gözleri yaşlı kadına kitlenmişti. En azından kendisi öyle olduğunu düşündü. Ancak bir an sonra şüphesini dile getirdi.

"Sen neye bakıyorsun öyle?"

Kaymer kendisine seslenen Meleniye aldırmadı. Helor'un gözlerine baktı. Orada olmayan bir şeye baktığını anlaması uzun sürmedi. 

"Ah şu objeciler"

Kaymerin kaşları havaya kalkıp durumu anladığını gösteren bir kafa hareketi yaparken Helor biraz kendine gelmiş gibiydi. Büyüyen gözleri küçülüp normal boyutlarına ulaşmış ve sanki ne yaptığının farkında değilmiş gibi kolyesini tutan eline bakmıştı. Daha sonra bıraktı kolyesini. Neredeyse acı çekerek yapmıştı bunu. Ancak bunu fark etmedi.

"Gergin olmakta haklısın Meleni. Daha önce hiç bu kadar büyük bir ruh parçası hissetmemiştim. Aslında ruh parçası demek biraz kabalık olur sanırım. Bütün bir ruh bile bu kadar güçlü olamaz. Ya da büyük. Ya da...huzur verici."  
"O neden bahsediyor?"

Kaymer soruyu Meleniye yöneltmişti. Meleni bu yeni gördüğü adama güvenmediğini belirtecek şekilde omuz silkti kendisine dahi bakmadan. Ardından yaşlı kadın konuştu tekrar.

"Bütün sorularınız yanıt bulacak. Gelin, İşaretliler. Yaver olmak için son bir şart var."

Yaşlı kadının sesi yankılı çıkmıştı bu sefer. Meleni bu sesten en çok rahatsız olan gibiydi. Kulaklarını tıkadı iki eliyle. Ancak bağırmadı. Sorgular gibi bakıyordu.

"Karşı koyma kızım. Temkinli olmanı anlıyorum ancak göstermek anlatmaktan daha kısa sürecek."

Yanındaki iki erkek çoktan omuzlarını düşürmüş yaşlı kadına ilerliyordu. Meleni orada yokmuş gibi davranmaya başlamışlardı ikiside. Yaşlı kadın tek eliyle gelmelerini işaret edip gölgede kalmış yanındaki cisime dokunmalarını işaret etti. Sanki bir çocuğa anlatıyormuş gibi gösterip kendisi taşa dokununca bir gümbürtü koptu. Bir an sonra geçmişti, kayaların yuvarlanmasına benzer ses. 

Kaymer kafasını sallarken Helor kolyesine yapıştı alelacele. Meleni ellerini dizlerine dayadı kulaklarını bırakarak. Yaşlı kadın bedeninden beklenmeyecek bir şekilde yere kapaklanmış ve sesli bir şekilde özür dilemişti.

"Bağışlayın Yüce Bur! Onları zorlamak istemedim! Ancak vaktimiz dar. Özür dilerim."

Üçlü bir kaç adımda tekrar bir araya gelmiş ne olup bittiğini anlamaya çalışıyordu hala. İlk söze başlayan Helor oldu kolyesini bırakmadan.

"Bur mu? Tanrı Bur mu!? Yüce demek biraz hafif kalmıyor mu? Bekle! Bu ruh gücünü açıklar. O zaman...Bu yüzden mi buraya Bur dağı deniyor? Aslında bu neden dağın derinliklerine gidilemediğini açıklar. Baskı bedene değil direk ruha yapılıyor. Böyle bir şeye karşı insanların direnç göstermesi imkansız. Ah demek bu yüzden işaretlileriz."  
"Bunu iki objeye sahip herkes yapabiliyor mu?"  
"Efendim? Hayır, bu Soy Objesi."  
"O da nedir?"

Helor şaşkınlık ve kınamayla karışık bir bakış attı kılıcını sırtına yerleştirmiş adama doğru. Bakışları bilekliğine kayarken devam etti.

"Soy Objesi nedir bilmeyen bir Objeci misin yani?"  
"Bu kadın ne kadar öyle duracak?"

Meleni neredeyse rahatsız olmuş bir şekilde yaşlı kadını işaret edip araya girdi. Basbayağı muhabbeti bölmek istediği ise açıktı. Yanlarındaki bu adama güvenmediğini açıkça gösteren ölümcül bakışını da eklemeyi ihmal etmedi.

"Ben ona güveniyorum." dedi Helor  
"Ben güvenmiyorum" diye devam etti Meleni.  
"Ben kararsızım" derken kafasını kaşıyordu Kaymer. Ardından devam etti.

"Yani bütün bu ruh işlerinden falan anlamam ama herkes Bur ve Buk Savaşını çocukken dinlemiştir. Yine de bir çocuk masalının gerçek olabileceğine inanmak zor. Eğer gerçekse bildiğim her şey değişir."

Söylediğinin farkında değilmiş gibi konuşmuştu. Başta farkındaydı. Ancak konuştukça gözleri yumuşuyor ve kişiliğinden sıyrılıp buradaki herkese güvenebileceğini hissediyordu sanki. Normalde başkalarına davrandığı gibi hareket etmesi için bilinçli bir çaba harcaması gerekiyordu sanki. Ancak o kadar zordu ki. Kafasındaki soruyu Meleni sormuştu.

"Neden böyle hisesdiyorum? Bu kadar...rahat?"  
"Huzurlu mu?"  
"Evet. Bence bu normal değil! Değişimci yeteneğine benziyor."  
"Ya da Bur ve Buk Savaşı masalı gerçek. Yani iyilik ve ışık tanrısı Bur huzurunda olduğumuz için negatif duygulara ihtiyaç duymuyorsun."

Kaymer ve Meleni arasında geçen konuşmaya bu sefer dahil olan Helor olmuştu yüzünde bir gülümsemeyle. Hepsi birden hafifçe kıkırdamıştı ardından. Hoş bir şekilde kendisine takılan Helorun sözleriyle eğlenmiş gibiydiler.

İlk olarak omuzları sertleşen Meleni oldu. Ardından Kaymer tetikte olacak şekilde silkindi. Helor ise hiçbir şekilde değişmeye gerek duymuyor gibiydi. Yaşlı kadına döndü ve devam etti ilerlerken.

"Sanırım buna dokunmamız gerekiyor öyle mi?"

Yaşlı kadın kafasını kaldırdı. Daha yakından bakınca hatları da çıkmıştı ortaya. Gri bir kumaş içindeydi. Sırtı öylesine kamburdu ki bir sopaya ihtiyaç duymadan nasıl ayakta durduğunu sorgulardı gören herkes. Yaşlı kadın kafasını olumlu bir şekilde sallayıp kırışık yüzüne bir tebessüm kondurdu.

Meleniye bakan Helor rahat bir tavırla sordu.

"Beni durdurmayacak mısın?"  
"Hayır."  
"Dostum, sanırım ben sana katılacağım."

Kaymer dikkatli bir şekilde yanaşırken Meleni meraklı gözlerle kendisini izliyordu. O sert gözleri olmadan oldukça sevimliydi aslında.

Helor bunun üzerine döndü ve betona uzattı elini. Belli ki kendisini bekleyen Kaymerde izliyordu şimdi Heloru. Ancak elini uzatmaya başlamıştı o da. Sonunda avuç içi betona değen Helor bir anda donup kalmıştı. Gözlerinden yaşlar akmaya başlamıştı. Acıdan değil. Üzüntüden. Ancak bir an sonra değişti yüz ifadesi. Korkudan çarpılan yüzü avucunu geri çekti. Gözleri hala yaşlıydı. Titrek bir ses ile kendi kendine konuşur gibi devam etti.

"Bu Bur. Gerçekten o. İyilik ve ışığın Tanrıçası"  
"Tanrıça mı?"

Meleni yanına geldi bir kaç büyük adımla. 

"Az önce Tanrı dememiş miydin?"  
"Sende uzan Meleni. Anlayacaksın. Her şey burada."

Bunun üzerine Kaymerde uzattı elini. Ardından Meleni önündeki kaya parçasına baktı. Sonunda o da uzattı elini. Ardından gözlerine dolan ışık kendisini alıp başka diyarlara götürdü.


	5. Bölüm 5 Yaverler

Bur dağından çıkıp bir handa oturmaya karar vermişti üçlü. Aslında karar vermemişlerdi. Migren derecesinde ki ağrı sarhoşluk veriyordu sadece. Hafif yalpalıyorlardı. Elbette kimsenin umrunda değildi bir kaç çakırkeyif insan. Bu yüzden yanlarından geçip gidiyor onları umursamıyorlardı. Bir kaç serseri gelip Kaymere ve ya Meleniye bakmış fısıltı ile aralarında birbirlerini uyardıktan sonra yollarını değiştirmişlerdi. 

Bur Dağının Eteklerine ne kadar az yolcunun geldiğini kanıtlarcasına tek bir han vardı burada. Kaymer bahsetmişti buradan. 

"Madem yolculuğumuz Kuzey tarafına o zaman o tarafa yolculuk edenlerin uğradığı yerde konuşalım."

İçeri girip oturmuşlar ve bir içecek söylemişlerdi. Ancak bir parmak azalan şişe öylece duruyordu. Önlerindeki dolu bardaklara dokunmayan üçlü depresif bir hava yayıyorlardı. Etraflarındaki ışığı dahi soğuran bir ağırlık çökmüştü üzerlerine.

Helor kollarını kavuşturmuş dalgın dalgın bakıyordu bardağına. Köpüklü sıvının patlayan her bir baloncuğunu sayacak kadar odaklanmıştı sanki. Bazen gözü kolyesine kayıyor, ardından çabucak yüzüğünü de kontrol etme ihtiyacı hissediyordu. Sonra bütün hislerini kapatmak ister gibi tekrar kavuşturuyordu kollarını. Rahat bir pozisyon bulana kadar kendisine sarılıyorda olabilirdi.

Kaymer kafasını iki elinin arasına almış ara sıra gözlerini ovuşturuyordu sadece. Bazen anlamsız bir şeyler mırıldanmaya başlıyor ancak hemen sonra Meleniye bakıp eliyle ağzını kapatıyordu. Ağzını her kapattığında gözü bilekliğine kayıyordu onunda. 

"Demek böyle bir..."

Tekrar ağzını kapattı eliyle. Sonra baş ağrısını hatırlayıp tekrar şakaklarına bastıracak şekilde iki elinin arasına gömüldü.

Meleni bir kez daha irkildi sadece. Kaymer ne zaman mırıldansa ne dediğini duyabiliyordu. Ancak kendisine bakmıyordu. Masanın çevresine baktı bir kere daha elleri kulaklarında. Sanki hiçbir şey duymak istemiyordu. Hiçbir seste çıkartmak istemiyordu. Zira...

"Buk...Hayır, Femto duyabilir."

İki adamda ellerini masaya koyup Meleniye baktı. Meleni elleri hala kulaklarında kafasını kaldırıp iki adam arasında gezdirdi gözlerini. Az önce büyük bir hata yapmış ve bu yüzden pişman gibi bakıyordu. Helor karşılık verdi zorla takındığı gülümseme ile

"Sen istemedikçe kimse seni duyamaz, Meleni."  
"Ya bizi?"

Helora karşılık veren Kaymerdi ancak Meleniye bakıyordu. Meleni eski sert yüz ifadesini takınmıştı. Bu yüzden harcadığı çaba bakarak fark edilecek derecedeydi.

"Hayır, seslerimizi kıstım. Her zaman yaptığım bir şey. Ancak bu baş ağrısıyla değil. Hayır...Fazla kolay oldu."

Boğazını temizledi ve sırtını dikleştirdi. Ancak ellerini göğsünde kavuşturmuş her an kulaklarını kapatmak ister gibi duruyordu. 

"Bu masanın yanından geçen biri bile bizi duyamaz."  
"Demek bir Değişimcisin."  
"Evet, bununla bir sorunun mu var?"  
"Gördüğümüz kadarıyla kimsenin bununla bir sorunu olmamalı" 

Bunu şaka olarak söylemişti. Yaptığı her mimik, her jest bunu gösteriyordu. Ancak az önceki ağırlığı geri getirmişti Kaymerin bu sözleri. 

"Ah, ben...ben öyle demek istemedim."

Kaymer tekrar başını ellerinin arasına alırken bu dünyada özür dilemeye en yakın cümleyi sarf etmişti. Meleni ise düpedüz yabancı bir cümle kurdu elleri kulaklarında.

"Önemli değil."

Kaymer fark etmiş gibi durmuyordu ancak Helor hafif bir çığlık attı. Meleni sayesinde bunu üçlüden başka kimse duymamıştı ancak Helor tetkik etti.

"Gerçekten bunu söyledin mi? Alev yağmurlarından önce söylenen o sözü!?"  
"Ne!? Hayır ben..."  
"İnanamıyorum o görüntüler baş ağrısından fazlasını yapıyor değil mi? Kişiliğimizide değiştiriyor..."

Meleni öfke ile karışık bir şaşkınlıkla bakıyordu. Şaşkınlık ağır basıyor olacak ki açtığı ağzından herhangi bir kelime çıkmamış bu yüzden dudaklarını mühürler gibi kapatmıştı kız surat ifadesini değiştirmeden.

"İnsanların karınları doyduğu için çatladığı bir dünya ha?"  
"'Obezite'?" 

Kaymer kendi kendine konuşur gibiydi. Ancak acı gülümsemesi aslında ne kadar imrendiğini gösteriyordu. Helor ve Meleninin ellerini masaya koymuş ilgiyle kulak kabartmasına aldırmadı. İkisi de onu durdurmak istiyor gibiydi ancak birinin orada yaşadıklarını sözlere dökmesi gerektiğinde karar kıldılar birbirlerine kayan gözleriyle.

"Buk şişmanlıktan ölen insanlar için yaverler seçiyor. Savaş çıkartıyor. Savaş büyüyor, öyle ki Buk ve Bur bizzat savaşmak zorunda kalıyor. Ancak en güçlü meleklerinin savaşı bile yerden gökyüzüne, ve hatta ötesine, dağları fırlatıyor. Derken şimdiki zamana geliyoruz. Su için kardeşimi öldürdüğüm bir dünyaya. Tekrar o günlere dönmek için bu sefer Bur tarafından yaver olarak seçildiğim bir dünyaya."  
"Hepimiz bir aile ferdine veda ettik. Kan bağımız olmasa bile."  
"Doğru, ancak bize bıraktıklarıyla devam ediyoruz."

Helor ve Meleni yabancı birinin cesaretiyle çözülmeye başlamıştı. Bunu bakışlarından anlamak mümkündü. Ne zaman gözleri buluşsa sırtlarını dikleştiriyor özgüven pınarı göğüslerinden taşar gibi oturuyorlardı. Ancak kafasını kollarının arasına almış Kaymer ile bu pınar kuruyordu. Hepsi aynı seviyeye geliyordu. 

"En çok bilinen çocuk masalının bu kadar yanlış olacağını kim bilebilirdi ki?"  
"Ben gerçek olmasını bile beklemiyordum."  
"Peki ya o şey neydi, o..."  
"Işık mı?"  
"Sen ışık olarak mı gördün?"  
"Ben altın olduğundan emindim?"  
"Belki de farklı sahneler görmüşüzdür?"  
"Hayır aynı kelimeleri söyledik"  
"Ne söylediğimizi hatırlıyor musun? Bütün bir ansiklopedi serisini okumuş gibi hissediyorum!"  
"Benim ses hafızam daha iyi. Ama hayır, kelimesi kelimesine hatırlamıyorum."  
"O halde şimdi ne yapıyoruz?"

Masaya az önceki depresif hava çökmüştü yine. Hiçbiri itiraz dahi etmemişti. Sadece Meleni karşı çıkmıştı. Ancak gördüklerine değil.

"Gayel dedi ki 'Gidin heykelin kolunu getirin, yaverler.' sanki onun keyfine yapıyoruz!"  
"Aslında 'sevgili yaverler' dedi. Ayrıca Tanrıçanın Dünyadaki yansımasına daha saygılı olmalısın bence."

Meleninin silktiği omuz Helorun ruhlarla olan ilişkisi kadar abartılıydı. Kolyeli çocuk ise çoktan ellerini kaldırıp teslim olduğunu ve daha üstelemeyeceğini gösteriyordu. 

"O halde, ne yapıyoruz?"  
"Bence birbirimizi tanımalıyız önce."  
"Nasıl yani?"

Meleni bu soruyu sorarken ki şüpheciliğini saklamaya dahi gerek duymamıştı. Belli ki cevabı biliyordu. Bunu anlayan Kaymer yine de söyledi kızın gözlerindeki meydan okumayı kabul edercesine.

"Birlikte hareket edeceksek bilmemiz gereken ilk şey takım arkadaşlarımızın yetenekleridir."  
"Merak etme ayak bağı olmayız bay paralı asker"  
"Bence haklı Meleni."  
"Ah hadi ama!"

Meleni Helora dönerken yarı yalvarır şekilde gözlerini yuvarlamıştı. Kaymer ise devam etti.

"Böyle görevlerde ne kadar yiyecek tükettiğin bile önemlidir. Çünkü aranızda ki en kalıplı kişi yiyecekleri taşıyacak. İkinize bakıyorumda...sanırım bu ben olacağım."  
"Ne dedin sen!?"

Meleni basbayağı ayağı kalkmıştı artık. Helor hareketlenmiş ancak tam olarak Meleniyi tuttuğu söylenemezdi.

"Seninle duvarları temizlerim ben be!"  
"Meleni sanırım demek istediği o değil."  
"Mühim olan ciğer kapasitesidir."  
"Hah! Yesinler kapasiteni!"

Bu sefer gözlerini yuvarlayan Helor idi. Ancak bir şeyler yapması gerektiğini çünkü Meleninin asla geri atmayacağını da biliyordu. Bunun üzerine başka bir çözüm sunmayı denedi.

"Peki ağzı iş yapan bir tanıdığın var mı?"

Bilekliğinden kıvılcımlar çakan adam ile bağırmak üzere ciğerlerini doldurmuş kız ona döndü bir an. Helor ise bir elindeki yüzüğü kaldırmış diğer eliyle kolyesini tutuyordu. Ancak yüz ifadesi pekte saldıracakmış bir izlenim vermemişti. Aksine tek gözü kapalı çevirdiği kafası kendini savunma niyetini ortaya koyuyordu.

"Bak ben Efedus ile çalışıyorum ve hiç ruh parçası getirmemiş olmamı dinleyecek biri değil. Eğer Kuzgun ile..."  
"Sen Efedusla mı çalışıyorsun?"  
"...beni karşı karşıya getirirse...onu tanıyor musun?"  
"Buralarda tanımadığım kişi sayısı azdır. Bilekliğim için geçici ruh parçacıklarını ondan alırım hep."  
"Demek öyle"  
"Evet. Ayrıca bana borçlu olacak kadar saf nadir kişilerdendir haha. O iş bende. Yalnız kendi işimi nasıl halledeceğim bilmiyorum."

Yatışan ortamdan olsa gerek Kaymer önündeki bardağı fondiplemişti. Elinin tersiyle ağzını silerken devam etti konuşmaya.

"Yalnız uğraşayacağım yerleri düşünürsek sizinle gelemem demektir."  
"En azından bir işe yarayacaksın."

Meleninin söze karışmasını duymazdan gelmeye karar vermişti Kaymer zira Efedus lafını duyunca biraz sakinleşmişti.

"Heh demek Efedus ha. Sonunda elime düştü."  
"O halde Meleni ve ben yolculuk hazırlıkları yapmalıyız."  
"Tamam o halde iyi haberlerinizi bekliyorum. Ah bu arada buranın hancısı o tarafa giden kervan varsa size söyleyebilir. Şimdilik iyi bir uyku çekmemiz lazım."

Buna kimse itiraz etmemişti. Ancak hesap Helora kalınca biraz bozuldu kolyeli adam.

Gecenin ilerleyen saatlerinde daha bu sabah alev yağmuruna karşı koruduğu tek katlı evine vardı Helor. Kapıyı her zamanki gibi yüzüğüyle açtı. İçeri girdi ve karşıdaki her odadan görülebilen merdivene baktı önce. Her an çatıya çıkması gerekebileceği için bütün evlerde standart olan bu yapı evin içinde ki kısımları birbirine bağlıyordu. Nitekim merdivenin oradan direk yatak olan kısma ilerledi. Pek çok şey olmuştu bugün. Maddi olarak bir kazancı yoktu. Ancak hayatının değişmek üzere olduğunu düşündü, çocukluğundan beri daldığı en hızlı uykudan önce.

"Sadece hayatta kalmalıyım. Diğer herkes gibi"

Meleni ise her zamanki sessiz adımlarıyla merkeze uzak sayılabilecek bir mesafeye yürümüştü. Etrafını kontrol etti ve dudaklarını büzdü. İnsan kulağının algılayabileceği bir ses çıkmamıştı ancak evin bahçesindeki dört ayaklı iki hayvan dikleşti. bir başka evrenden benzedikleri en yakın hayvan köpekti muhtemelen. Ancak gözleri yoktu ve tüyleri cırtlak sarı renkteydi. Havlamak ve kükremek arası çıkardıkları sesler arasında Meleni ortadan kayboldu.

Sahibi küfürler eşliğinde gözsüz köpekleri sustururken Meleni çoktan o evi elinde bir tabakla terk etmiş ilerideki köşeyi dönüyordu. Bu hayatta sevdiği nadir zevklerden biri yemek çeşitleriydi. Minyon vücuduna rağmen az ve lezzetli yemekleri tercih ediyordu hep. Tabağın içindekilerle işi bitince yere eğildi ve ufak bir çığlık attı. Oldukça kontrollü bu çığlık herhangi bir ses çıkartmadan etrafındaki havanın dalgalanmasına neden olmuş ve zeminde yuvarlak bir cismin hareketlenmesine neden olmuştu. çember şeklindeki kapının altına giren Meleni kapıyı kapatmak için neredeyse güç bile harcamamıştı çünkü işinin çoğunu yer çekimi yapıyordu.

"Sadece hayatta kalmalıyım. Bana söylendiği gibi"

Kaymer parasını önceden ödediği eve varınca içerideki bir kaç kişiye selam verdi. Hepsi Kaymer ile benzer bir zırh giyiyordu.   
"İyi geceler Veris"  
"İyi geceler Kaymer"  
"İyi geceler Nox"  
"İyi geceler Kaymer"  
Aynı odada bulunan üç yataktan toplu olmayan birine bıraktı kendini. Uykuya dalmadan önce düşündüğü son şey aldığı karşılıktı.

"İlk defa 'iyi geceler' dememe karşılık verdiler? Ah her neyse sadece hayatta kalmalıyım."


	6. Bölüm 6 Kuzeye Yolculuk

Hancıdan aldıkları bilgi doğrultusunda yine aynı yerde buluşmaya karar vermişlerdi Meleni ile. Ancak kendisini görünmez bir baskı uyandırınca uyku sersemliğini atamadan konuştu.

"Erkencisin Meleni"  
"Dışarı gel."

Odada kimse yoktu. Kolyesine dokunduğunda evin içinde de canlı kimse olmadığını teyit etti Helor. Dışarı çıktığında Meleni kapının önünde kollarını bağlamış şekilde bekliyordu. Biraz düşünceli gibiydi.

"Baksana..."  
"Ne oldu?"

Dün üstlerine sinmiş sersemliği atrmıştı Meleni. Helor hala uyku sersemiydi yarı kapalı gözlerine bakılırsa. Ancak Meleninin söylemek istediği şeyi tahmin ediyordu yine de.

"Dün gece, yani uyurken..."  
"Aynı rüyayı gördük değil mi?"

Meleninin gözleri bir an büyüdü. Ancak o kadar hızlı keskinleşmişti ki tekrar bu sadece bir serapta olabilirdi. Boylu boyunca uzanan kahverengi ve sarı tonlarındaki toprak ve kayalara bakılırsa bu şaşılacak bir şey olmazdı nitekim.

"Peki. Böyle şeylerin uzmanı sensin değil mi? Neydi bu o zaman?"  
"Eh ben de ilk defa bir Tanrıçaya yaverlik yapıyorum. Bütün cevapları benden beklememelisin"

Helor yavaştan açılan uykusunu teyit eder gibi gerinmiş ve bildiği bir konuda ki kibrini sermişti ortaya. Meleni gözlerini yuvarlarken devam etti.

"Yine de bir tahminim var. Malum, gördüğümüz her şeyi hatırlamıyoruz artık değil mi? Ancak ihtiyacımız olan cevaplar bize geliyor. Eh hepimizin aklında ki ortak soruya yanıt aldık bence."

Meleni bir an düşündü Helorun dediklerini. Sonra doğru soru aklına gelmiş gibi omuz silkti.

"Hıh, ben sadece kendim için çalışırım. Yani çalışırdım. Bunu Dünya dengesi ya da kötülüğü yenmek için değil kendim için yapıyorum."  
"Böyle mi düşünüyorsun?"  
"Ne var?"  
"Çünkü kimin için yaptığının bir önemi yokta ondan. Dünya tekrar parçalara ayrılırsa bir daha üstüne alev yağmuru yağacak bir şey kalmayacağını gördük değil mi?"  
"Aslında ben neden başkalarına söyleyemediğimizi gördüm."  
"Öyle mi?"  
"Öyle."

Helor şaşırmıştı.

"Aynı şeyleri gördüğümüzü düşündüm. Demek ki herkes kendi cevaplarını da buldu."  
"Sen neden...Başkalarından yardım isteyemeyeceğimizi görmedin mi?"  
"Merak ettiğim söylenemez. Şahsen kazanacağımız gücü paylaşmamayı tercih ederim."

Meleni kaldırdığı kaşlarıyla şaşırdığını gösterirken bakışları bunun ne kadar bayağı olduğunu gösteriyordu. Helor devam etti bir kaç evi geçtikleri sessizlik sonunda.

"Bize yemek ödünç almayacak mısın?"  
"Hana gidiyoruz."

Bunu hayır olarak kabul eden Helor daha fazla bir şey söylemedi.

***

Kaymer daha önce geldiği bu yere baktı dışarıdan. Farklı görünmüyordu diğer yerlerden. Aynı kerpiç ev. Sadece daha geniş bir alana yayılmıştı. Diğer bütün yapılar gibi bu da tek bir kaya parçasına benziyordu. Üzeri bütün dünyaya sinmiş tanıdık sarı renkle sarılıydı. Kenarları bir dikdörtgenler prizması olacak şekilde aşınmış gibi görünüyordu.

Gece esen rüzgarı hatırladı birden. Uykusundan uyandıran rüzgarın uğultusu değildi. Ancak gözün alabildiği her tarafı sarmış kum tabakası getirdiğini biliyordu uğultunun. Kendisi paradan değerli tek şeyi almak için kalkmıştı gördüğü rüyadan. Baş ağrısı biraz dinmişti. Geldiğinde ki sersemliğini atacak kadar dinmişti en azından. Suyu tek seferde kafasına dikti. Kurumuş gözlerine kadar etki etmişti içtiği sıvı. Matara şeklinde bir kapta tutardı bu suyu.

Aynı matarayı yanına almıştı buraya gelirken. Rüzgardan aşınmış duvarlara bakmayı kesip içeri girdi. Ekşi ter kokusu ve çürük meyve aroması çarptı suratına. Bundan sadece bir an rahtasız olmuştu. O bir an Bur dağı canlandı gözünde. Niye bu kokudan rahatsız olduğunu hatırlatır gibiydi.

İlerlerken kendisini dün ziyaret eden iki adamla gözgöze gelmesi uzun sürmedi. Etraf kalabalık değildi ancak az kişi var denemezdi. Üstüne gelen adamlara karşı kollarını iki yana açtı. Daha önce kartala dönüşen adam ortalıkta yoktu. Ancak giyinişi aşağı yukarı aynı olan bir başkası vardı onun yerine. Yanındaki adam ise üstü aranan Kaymere karşı aynı ifadeyle bakıyordu. Düşmanca denemezdi ancak sertti. Kızgın değildi ancak taş gibi suratı daha fazla öfkelenmesi mümkün değilmiş havası veriyordu.

"Silahsızsın demek."  
Bilekliğine bakıyordu Kaymerin ancak adamı aramasını bile bitirmemişti. 

"Sadece konuşmak istiyorum."  
"İşi tamamlamadığın halde mi?"  
"Krustiyi çağır."

Adamın tek kaşı kalktı havaya. Saçları kadar seyrekti kaşlarıda. Gözlerinin üstünde kemikleşmiş bir yapı gibi duruyordu kaş olması gereken yerler.

"Öyle olsun."

Bir baş hareketiyle gelmesini işaret ederken Kaymeri arayan adam şaşkınlığını gizleyememişti. Bir an donup kalan bacakları bir kaç uzun adımda iri adamın yanına varmasını sağladı.

"Patron?"  
"Tanıdıklarımıza iltimas geçebiliriz."

Adamın kaşları mümkün olduğuna inanılmayacak kadar daha yukarı kalkmıştı. Ardından gözlerini yere çevirip mırıldandı.

"Bur Dağının Eteklerinde dedikleri kadar nezaket varmış."

Kaymer bu mırıldanmayı patron dediği adamın duyup duymadığından emin değildi ancak kendisi çok daha farklı anlamıştı. 

Bur dağının etekleri olarak adlandırılan bu yerin Dünyada ırkçılık olmayan tek yer olduğu söylenirdi dışarıdan gelenler için. Burada doğup büyümüş biri olarak bunun üzerinde hiç durmamıştı. Dışarı çatışmalar için giderdi belki ama şimdi, dün geceden sonra ilk defa anlıyordu sanki neler olup bittiğini.

"Çünkü Bur Dağının Eteklerindeyiz..."

Kendi kendine mırıldanan Kaymer daldığı düşüncelerden yüzüne çarpan sıcaklıkla çıktı. Tanıdık bir kapının önündeydi. Yanındaki adam içeri girmesini bekliyordu. Kaymer adama baktı ve kendisine şans dilemesini istedi nedense. Taş gibi adam ilk defa afallamış göründü. Kendisine söylenen söz o kadar yabancıydı ki...

İçeri giren Kaymer ufak tefek bir figürün yeri sürpürdüğüne tanık oldu. Siyah bir tozu aldığı küreği kaldırıp yanındaki kovaya boşalttı. Ardından ayağa kalkıp belini tutarak gerinince Kaymer girdi söze

"Demek hala kendin yapıyorsun bunu?"

Ufak tefek figürün büyük kafasında ki suratından bir şaşkınlık geçti. Ardından o da gülümsedi. Ayağı kalktığında bile bir çocuktan daha uzun değildi. Kirli sakalı iyice kararmış adam herkese yaptığı gibi aşağıdan yukarı baktı Kaymere.

"Benim için çalışan yeterince adam var. Kendi işimi kendim görmeyi tercih ederim. Sana kalsa dişlerini fırçalaması için bile adam tutarsın."

Kısa adımlarla yetişkinler için olan masanın arkasına geçip kayboldu. Kıvırcık saçları görünüyordu hala. Ardından bir destek yardımıyla koltuğuna çıktı. Taştan koltuğun üstüne rahat olması için bir tür kilim serilmişti. Çoğu taştan olan masanın hafif ve destekli olması için çamur ve kerpiç kullanılmıştı. Bu yönden de içinde bulundukları yerleşkenin ve belki de bütün Dünyadaki mobilya tarzından farklı değildi.

"Bunu bilerek buraya geldiğine göre ciddi bir konu olmalı aklında. Yoksa her zamanki gibi kumar kredisimi çekeceksin?"

Sözlerini söylerken yüz ifadesi muzipliğinden bir şey kaybetmemişti. Ancak gözleri parlamaya başladı. Kırmızı ışık sadece parlayarak odanın sıcaklığını arttırıyordu. Ancak Kaymer bu yüzden terlemiyordu belli ki. Endişesini gidermek istercesine yutkunan paralı asker kızıl gözleri parlayan cüceye baktı ve alelacele karşılık verdi.

"Hayır! Hayır, kredi çekmeyeceğim. Buraya bana biraz daha vakit vermen için geldim."

Kızıllık gitmemişti ancak bir an kaybolup geri gelmişti cücenin göz kırpmasıyla. Yüz ifadesi ise şaşkındı. Neredeyse kıkırdayarak karşılık verdi.

"Hayır, hayır sen bu kadar aptal değilsin Kaymer. Bu kadar aptal olamazsın değil mi? Krustinin gözlerinden..."  
"'...hiçbirşey kaçamaz' biliyorum ve hayır eskisi kadar kurnaz olduğumdan eminim. Sadece, farklı bir yola girmeye karar verdim."

Kızıllık kaybolmuştu cüce geriye yaslanırken. Yüzünde ki ifadeye bakılırsa oldukça aklı karışmış görünüyordu.

"En son bana bu ifadeyle geldiğinde öğrendiklerini başkaları için kullanmayacağını söylemiştin. 'Sadece kendim için çalışacağım' değil mi? Hatta bunu kanıtlamak için kumara başladığını hatırlıyorum da..."  
"Evet 'Bur Dağının Eteklerini' koruma birliği değil mi?"  
"'Dağın eteklerini' Kaymer. İsmini söyleyen bir birim değildik. Tek yaptığımız burayı kuzeye gidenler için güven altına almak oldu. Sonra dağdan gelen suyu korumak için savaştık."

Krusti huzursuz olmuştu belli ki. Öyle ki oturduğu yerde kıpırdanmakla kalmayıp öne eğilerek devam etti.

"Ne zamandan beri bu yerleşkeye ismiyle sesleniyorsun?"  
"Belki bende ırkçılığın olmadığı bir dünya istemeye karar vermişimdir."

Bir süre iki adamda sessizce durdu olduğu yerde. 

"Ne kadar?"  
"Fazla değil. Halletmem gereken bir kaç şey var. Eminim bana bir hazine avcısı da bulabilirsin."  
"Hazine avcılarından bol ne var? Geri dönenlerin sayısı bu kadar az olmasına rağmen hem de. Eli dolu dönenlerin sayısını düşürsek kumar oynamayı tercih ederim. Gerçekten, neler oluyor Kaymer?"  
"Hadi ama bu kadar ilgili değilsin..."  
"Paramı vermezsen seni de aynı durumda olan herkes gibi kül ederim! Ancak bir intihar görevine gidiyorsan bunu bilmem gerek Objeci."

Krusti basbayağı öfkelenmişti şimdi. Gözlerinden az önceki kızıllık çıkmıyordu belki ancak şu an onlara ihtiyacı olmadan yakabilecek gibi bakıyordu.

"Krusti, bütün bunları bırakıyorum artık. Ne kumar, ne suikastçilik, ne mezar soygunculuğu. Bundan sonra hiçbiri olmayacak. Kabuğuma çekileceğim. Mas ve Pat'ın yanında kaldığım handan bile çıktım. Belki kendi evimi tutarım, ya da inşa ederim, bilmiyorum."

Bir süre ciddiyetini hiç bozmadan Kaymeri izledi Krusti. Ellerini kavuşturduğu masa koltuğunun üstündeki destekler sayesinde ulaşıyordu o noktaya. Sonsuzluk gibi gelen bir kaç dakika sonra konuştu.

"Tamam, ne planlıyorsun anlatmayacaksın ancak ciddi olduğunu görebiliyorum. Bur dağına gidip geri dönen herkes gibi..."

Kafasını salladı. Sanki gözünün önündeki bir şeyden bakışlarını kaçırıyordu. Ağzında kötü bir tat varmış gibi çenesini oynattı ve devam etti.

"Sana istediğin süreyi veriyorum Kaymer. Ancak söylememe gerek yok değil mi?"  
"Evet en ufak problemde ne olacağını biliyorum."  
"Vay canına ya daha aptal biri oldun ya da daha akıllı oluyorsun."

Acı bir gülümseme çakan Kaymer kafasını kaldırdı ve ciddi bir ifade takındı.

"Dinle, eski günlerin hatrına, diğer borçlu olduğum kişilerle de konuşur musun? Bir de Efedus isimli biri var..."  
"Bunun altından kalkamazsan üstüne herkesin birden çullanacağının farkındasın değil mi? Daha dağı bile göremeden hem de."

"Diğer hepsi" demediğine göre bu herkes içinde kendisi de vardı. Ancak tereddüt dahi etmeden kabul etti. Kabul etmesini anlayabilirdi. Ancak bu tereddütsüz cesaret nereden gelmişti. Dağdan mı? Daha derin bir yerden mi? Hala dün gece olanlara dair şüpheleri olduğunu fark etti. Ancak bu şüpheleri davranışlarına yansımıyordu. Şu anda bunun işine geldiği kesindi. 

"Evet Efedus demiştim. Birlikte çalıştığı bir eleman var, Helor. Ayrıca diğerlerine olan borcum..."

Kaymer kapıyı arkasından kapattığında hissettiği rahatlama çok farklıydı. Önce dağın içinde gördükleri üstüne bir de gece gördükleri. Sanki kafası büyük bir bulmacanın parçalarını birleştirmeye çalışıyor gibiydi. Ortaya çıkan her parça kendisini öylesine etkiliyordu ki kişiliği bile değişmeye başlamıştı. 

"Acaba nereye kadar gidecek bu?"

***

Helor ve Meleni şaşkın bir şekilde oturmuş yeni tanıştıkları bu adama bakıyordu. Kumral saçlı yapılı vücuduna rağmen çocuk gibi gülücükler saçıyor insanların boğazından aşağı zorla meyveli yoğurt döküyordu.

"Hadi için! Hepsi memleketimden geldi!"  
"Abdel!"

Hiç kıpırdamadan sadece gözlerini çevirdikleri cübbeli adam çıkmıştı yine ortaya. Her zaman bu neşeli yetişkinin peşindeydi. Bazen tuhaf bir hırlama çıkarıyordu ona seslenirken. Ancak boğazını temizleyip ismini söylüyordu yine.

"Kra...Onları böyle saçamazsınız. Kuzeye götürülmeleri gerektiğini söyleyen sizdiniz."  
"Hadi ama Dron azcık bir şeyden bir şey olmaz."  
"Azıcık dediğin bütün handa kalanlar oldu ama!"  
"Aman sanki Bur Dağından gelen suları yok mu?"  
"Argeli Abdelin şerefine!"

Meleninin hemen yanından sakalı göğsüne gelen bir adam kupasını kaldırıp bağırarak ikilinin tartışmasını kesmişti. Gözlerindeki muzipliğe bakılırsa bunu sarhoşluktan değil adamın ikna olmasını önlemek için yapmıştı. Her ne kadar bir anda kulağının dibinde patlayan çığırtkanlıktan irkilse de diğer kızlar gibi bunu yanındaki oğlanın koluna yapışarak değil kendisinin en az iki katı adamı yerine çakan bakışlarıyla yapmıştı. Mırıldanmasına bakılırsa sadece o adamın duyacağı bir dizi tehditle de desteklemişti bunu.

Bütün han adamın coşkulu çığırtkanlığına karşılık verirken Helor şaşkın suratı ve tartışmanın verdiği eğlenceden zevk aldığını belirten bir tebessümle bardağına gömüldü. Meleni dürttü kendisini. Bu kalabalıkta bile sesini duyurmakta zorlanmıyordu belli ki.

"Bunlarla yolculuk bitmez."  
"Hancı, Kaymerin adını verince bize direk bunların ismini verdi. Ayrıca erzak sıkıntımız olmayacak belli ki."  
"O herif beklediğimden birazcık daha işe yarıyor, evet."

Birazcık kelimesini iki parmağını neredeyse dokunacak kadar yaklaştırarak belirtmekten geri kalmamıştı: Helor ise durumdan memnun görünüyordu. Ancak bu kadar eğlenceli tartışan iki kişiyi daha görmediği için biraz ortama ait değil gibi hissetmiyor değildi. Meleni en azından ne kadar rahatsız olduğuna odaklandığı için bu tür bir sorunla boğuşmuyor gibiydi. Birden Abdel denen adam bitti yanlarında.

"Eee sen ne iş yapıyorsun delikanlı?"  
"Delikanlı mı?"  
"Güneşle kutsanmış biri olduğum için genç gösteriyormuşum haha."

Bütün kıyafetine bağlı bir kapşon ile yanlarında beliren Dron Abdelin tam zıttı gibiydi. Abdel sadece orada durarak parlıyordu sanki. İnsanların içini ısıtan gülümsemesi ise her yerde göremeyeceğiniz tarzdaydı. Bunun yanında Dron bütün ışığı soğuruyor gibiydi. Kıyafeti yamalı bir cübbe gibi görünüyor sadece çenesi ve kemerli burnu seçiliyordu vücuduna dair. Ancak dudaklarınn kenarlarındaki çizgilere bakılırsa Abdel için endişeliydi.

Meleni bitirdiği kupayı kenara koyup kollarını bağlamış, sanki yetmiyormuş gibi bir de bacak bacak üstüne atmıştı. Yüzündeki hoşnutsuz ifade ile Drona bakıyordu. Dron ile her bakışmaları arada yıkıcı bir kıvılcım çıkartmaya yeterdi. Ancak Dron daha büyük bir dert olarak gördüğü Abdel ile ilgilenmeye çabalıyordu belli ki.

"Kra...Abdel yola çıkma zamanı geldi."  
"Argeli Abdeli yolcu edin sizi hergeleler!"

Sarf ettiği hakarete rağmen herkes iltifat edilmiş gibi karşılamıştı bunu. Neşeli gülümsemesi ciddi olmadığını gösterdiği içindi belki de bu tepki. Yola çıkmak için ayaklanan Abdel herkese el sallarken Helor ve Meleni de ayaklanmıştı. Meleninin gözleri ise Dronu takip ediyordu zira küçük bir kızla konuştuğunu gördü kenarda. Kızdan aldığı bir kaç bez parçasının içinden gelen seslere bakılırsa bunlar paraydı. Helora dokundu dirseğiyle.

"Eşyalarına dikkat etmiyorsun"  
"Ne? Her şeyim tam...Hey paralarım nerede?"

Meleni gözlerini uzaktaki küçük kız ve Drondan ayırmadan avucunda ki kağıt parçasına sarılı nesneyi gösterdi. 

"Hani numaralarını bana karşı kullanmayacaktın?"

Helor neredeyse kızarmıştı utançtan. Ancak Meleni ciddi bir şekilde karşılık verdi alelacele keseyi yerine koymaya çalışan Helora bakmadan.

"Seni koruyacağım üzerine anlaştık. Senden bir şey çalmayacağım üzerine değil."

Helor gözlerini yuvarlarken Meleni bir anda telaş olmuştu. Etrafına baktı. 

"Nereye gitti?"  
"Kime bakıyorsunuz yolcular?"

Dron birden önünde bitince Meleni irkilmesini zorla bastırdı. Ancak göz bebekleri büyümüştü. Öylesine yakındı ki başlığının kapattığı gözlerini görebiliyordu. Soğuk gri gözler keskin bir bakış takınmıştı. Meleni odadaki en uzun ancak kamburu ile Helor'un boyuna gelen adama bakarken aynı ifadeyi takınmaya çalıştı anında. Ancak geç kaldığını hissediyordu. Yine de bozuntuya vermedi.

"Sizi arıyorduk. Beraber gideceğiz ya. Değil mi Meleni?"

Meleni cevap vermedi. Dron ile olan bakışma yarışmasını kaybetmemeye çalışıyor gibiydi. Dron yukarıdan baktığı için gölgede kalan gözleri sayesinde olsa gerek daha avantajlı görünüyordu şu anda.

"Geride kalırsanız sizi bırakırız."  
"Elbette. Bu yüzden geri kalmayacağız."

Garip bir homurtu bırakan Dron bakışma yarışmasından vazgeçmiş olacak ki bir heykel kadar kıpırtısız döndü olduğu yerde. Ancak hemen ardından gözlerini ovuşturması gözünden kaçmadı Meleninin. Kendisi sadece memnun bir ifade takınıp gözlerini kırpıştırdı hızlıca.

"YAŞA ABDEL! İYİ YOLCULUKLAR! BİZE TEKRAR MEYVELİ YOĞURT GETİR! HAHAHA"

Dışarı çıktıklarında önce Bur dağının eteklerine dizilmiş taşların ardına geçmeleri gerekiyordu. Abdel, Helora yanaşıp sordu gırtlağından aşağı elindeki kupayı dökmeye çalışırken.

"Bu taşlar çok ilginçmiş. Başka yerde bunlardan görmedim. Genelde makasla kesilmiş gibi biter sınırlar."

Helor meyveli yoğurdun ayrana dönüşmesiyle akışkan bir kıvam kazanmış yoğurt ile boğulduğu için olsa gerek Meleni cevap verdi Helora neredeyse sadist bir bakış atarken.

"Bir kaç sene önce buradaki su pınarı için bir savaş verildi. 'Dağın eteklerini koruma' olarak bir araya gelip bir tür askeri birim kuruldu başlarında net bir kimse olmadan. O zaman dağdan getirilen taşlarla çekildi bu surlar."  
"Vay canına. Bu nasıl benim aklıma gelmedi? Hey Dron sence bizde böyle bir şey yapabilir miyiz?"  
"Şu an sırası değil Kra...Abdel."  
"Aman be."

Surların ötesine çıktıklarında kendilerini karşılayan bir tür araç vardı. Neden yapıldığını kestirmek zor olsa da kaya olmadığı belliydi. Altındaki V şeklindeki yapının içi boştu ve arkasında bir tür dümen vardı. Ortasındaki direkte asılı kumaşın amacını hareket edene kadar çözemeyecekti Helor ve Meleni.

Yanındaki paletlerden çıkıp içine oturduklarında Dron kayboldu. Abdel kafasını kaşıyarak sağa sola bakıyordu. Tam hareketlenirken takındığı ciddi surat ifadesinden hemen sonra ciğerlerini şişirmişti bağırmak üzere ancak bağırmak yerine derin bir nefes verdi rahatlayarak.

"Hey, ufaklık beni böyle korkutma."  
"Tamam Abdel abi."

Helor, Abdelin ciddi yüz ifadesinin neşeli kimliğiyle ne kadar zıt olduğunu düşünürken Meleni en son Dron ile konuşurken gördüğü kıza kilitlemişti gözlerini.


	7. Bölüm 7 Julith

Yamalı cübbesi sıcak rüzgarda savrulurken kendisi en arkada bir çubuğu tutuyordu. Üstünde olduğu aracı kontrol eden bu çubuk iki dev palet üzerinde uçsuz bucaksız kum denizinin enginliğinde ilerliyor, sıcak hava kimseyi etkilemiyor gibi görünüyordu. Kapşon kısmının altından süzdüğü Meleni ise bu bakışlara karşılık vermekten geri kalmıyordu. Bu ilginç aracı incelemek için dışarı çıkacağını söylemişti. İşin aslı cübbeli heriften gözünü ayırmak istemiyordu. Ancak şimdiye kadar gördüğü en neşeli ya da en aptal insan olan Abdelde takip etmişti kendisini.

"Dağın eteklerine saldıranlar yer altı tünellerini kullanmıştı. Yüzeyde yolculuğun mümkün olduğunu bile düşünmemiştim."  
"Hahaha, değil mi? Ben de öyle sanıyordum ta ki Argede bir elemanla karşılaşana kadar. Hep maske takıyor ama yeteneği acayip! Buna tahta deniyormuş. Hani ağaç var ya? Heh işte onun yenilmeyen kısmı."  
"Ağacın ne olduğunu biliyorum."

Meleninin ters cevabından değil cesaretini kaybetmek hiç utanmamıştı bile. Kahkaha atıp devam etti Abdel.

"Argede hiç ağaç yoktur biliyor musun? Tamam, yiyecek alıyorduk 'meşhur gölden' ama nasıl yetiştikleri konusuna hiç kafa yormamıştım açıkçası. Ta ki şu elemanla karşılaşana kadar. Aslanım Ramo."  
"Ak Göl değil mi? Ne çok tanıdığın var öyle."

Kinayeli konuşmuştu. Lafı şu küçük hırsıza getirmek istiyordu. Ancak Abdel anlamış gibi görünmüyordu. Gerçekten bu kadar şapşal olabilir miydi?

"Ooo tanıdığım çok. Bizim orada herkes beni tanır! Eh normaldir de zira ben Argenin..."  
"Mola vermek ister misiniz?"

Bir anda diplerinde biten Dron bu konuşmayı bilerek bölmek istediğini saklamamıştı bile. Abdel neşeyle onaylarken geriniyordu. Meleni ise sataşmak için bulduğu bu fırsatı kullanmaktan geri kalmadı.

"Bir anda insanların dibinde bitmesen olmaz mı?"  
"Bizim aracımızda giderken daha nazik olmanızı umuyorum."  
"Benimle konuşurken daha nazik olmanızı umuyorum."  
"Moladan sonra binmemekte özgürsünüz."  
"Ah, anlaşmayı bozacak kadar özgür olduğunuzu sanmıyorum."

Dron söylediği kelimelere karşılık almaktan hoşlanmamıştı belli ki. Meleni de pek eğleniyor gibi değildi. Ancak kavga çıkartma çabası takdire şayandı. Ta ki Abdel dahil oldu olaya.

"Ah, hayır. Anlaşmamızı bozmayız. Değil mi Dron?"

İşte bu görülmeye değer bir manzaraydı. Bir o kadarda şaşırtıcı. Abdeli ilk defa bu kadar ciddi gören Meleni biraz sinmişti. Ancak şaşkınlıktan mı yoksa Abdelin ciddiyetinden miydi attığı bu geri adım emin değildi. Dron kendisi kadar etkilenmiş durmuyordu. Ancak aşağıdan yukarı baktığı kapşonun altındaki yüzün itaatkar olduğunu gördü. Sesinde ki bir tını ise tanıdıktı. Aynı tınıyı bambaşka bir insandan duymuştu.

***

"Bana güvenebilirisiniz."

Hem fiziksel hem mental olarak küçüktü. Ancak olan biteni çok iyi algılayabiliyordu küçük kız. 

"Sana güveniyorum Noji. Ancak bu çocuk..."  
"Size çok iyi hizmet edeceğiz Bay Along."

Bir homurtu bıraktı karşıdaki yaratık. Sivri ve çatallı bir burnu vardı. Elleri ve ayakları perdeli, ten rengi maviye çalıyordu. Ancak en korkuncu dişleriydi. Hepsi sivri ve aralarına giren her şeyi parçalayabilecek gibi duruyordu. Tek sıra bile değillerdi. Yer yer iki hatta insanların köpek dişlerine rasgelen kısımlarda önlü arkalı 3 sıra diş vardı. Onca dişin arasında nasıl böyle düzgün konuşabiliyordu meçhuldü. Yere tükürüp devam etti konuşmasına.

"Siz iğrenç değişimciler ve garip numaralarınız! Bedeninin üstünde kontrolü bu kadar zayıf yaratıklar bize hizmet ettiği için mutlu olmalı."  
"Mutluyuz efendim. Değil mi Meleni?"

Bu sesi beynine kazımıştı Meleni. İtaatkar ses tonu. Hiçbir şekilde sarsılmıyordu. Ancak güvenebildiği tek kişiydi o. Kendisini değişimci diye aşağılamayan tek kişi. Kendisini bağrına basan tek kişi. Dövüşmeyi bile öğretememişti kendisine vuramadığından. Hatta bir gün Bur Dağının Eteklerinde su için çıkan savaşta ölürken bile tek bir cümle çıkartmıştı ağzından sadece.

"Hayatta kal, yavrucağım."

Surların zamanında yapılamamasından dolayı hem Noji hem de çalıştığı Along ölmüştü. Bütün çeteden kurtulan bir kaç kişiden biriydi Meleni. 

***

Yüz ifadesi değişti Meleninin bu anıyla. Aynı itaatkar tını gelmişti kulağına. Ancak aynı zamanda bir o kadar farklıydı bir şey. Bunu anlamlandırmaya çalışan beyni gözlerini kırpıştırıp kaşlarını merakla çatmasına neden oluyordu.

"Bu kadar kafa yorma."

İrkilmemek için bütün vücudunu kasmıştı Meleni. Sadece kupa ağzı kadar açtığı gözleri büyümüştü ancak kafasını gelen sese çevirene kadar eski haline dönmüştü onlarda.

"Az önce ob...kolyeni mi kullandın?"

Helor hala tuttuğu kolyesi ile karşılık verdi kendi kendine konuşur gibi.

"Sanırım işe yaramadı"  
"Ne işe yaramadı?"  
"Sana asla süpriz bir şekilde yaklaşamadım. Geçen...yani onca olan bitenden sonra direkt olarak ruha etki edip yapabilecek miyim merak etmiştim."

Meleni öfkeli bir nefes çekti ciğerlerine. Ancak sonra omuzlarını düşürerek geri bıraktı. 

"Anlıyorum."

Anlıyordu gerçekten. Bur dağından döndüklerinden beri hiç bilmedikleri düşünceler giriyordu kafalarına. Güçlerini daha rahat kullanıyordu.

"Nasıl desem, miktar olarak değil belki ancak kullanma çeşitliliği artmış gibi. Ya sen?"  
"Benim odaklanmamı sağlayan bir aksesuarım yok Helor. Aynı şekilde işlemiyor."  
"Ah, ben...düşündüm ki."  
"Bana sinsice yaklaşmanın iyi bir fikir olduğunu mu?"  
"Hayır öyle değil. Bir dakika işe yaradı mı yani?"

Meleninin itiraz etmeden önceki bir anlık tereddütünü yakalamıştı Helor.

"Hah, demek işe yaradı. Bunu bildiğim iyi oldu."

Meleni bu sefer kızmıştı gerçekten. Attığı çığlık ile Heloru güvertenin altına inen merdivenlere fırlatırken Helor hazırlıksız yakalandığı bu saldırıdan kaçınamamıştı. Ancak havada ilerleyen bedeni daha küçük bir bedene çarpmadan hemen önce ortadan kayboldu. Bu yok olma ile eş zamanlı olarak çıkan ses Helorun güvertede yuvarlanmasından geliyordu. Yuvarlanmaya başladığı yerde Dron vardı. 

"Ne yaptığını sanıyorsun sen!?"

Meleni az önce attığı çığlığın ilerlediği tarafta küçük bir kız çocuğu görünce bir an suçluluk hissetmişti. Ancak Helora olan öfkesi ve Dron ile olan zıtlığı birleşince bu vicdan azabını kolaylıkla bastırdı.

"Yoluma çıkan herkese yaptığım şeyi yapıyorum!"

Helor ayağı kalkmış Drona sesleniyordu.

"Merak etme Dron yüzüğümle kendimi koruyabilirim."  
"Senden bahsetmiyorum Objeci!"

Küçük kız Dronun bağırmasıyla güvertenin altına inmişti hemen yanında durduğu merdivenlerden. Ardından otoriter bir başka ses yükseldi.

"Neler oluyor burada?"

Abdel çıkmıştı ortaya. Üzerinde durdukları aracı durdurmak için ortadan kaybolduğu hareket etmeyen paletlerden anlaşılıyordu.

"Onları almak kötü bir fikirdi Kra...Abdel. Sadece kuzeye erzak götürüp gelecektik. O da sen ısrar ettiğin için."

Öfkeyle çıkan sesi konuştukça yumuşuyor yalvarır gibi çatallanmaya başlıyordu cübbeli adamın.

"Bizimle aynı yere gidiyorlar. Tıpkı yiyecek gibi."

Neşesi hala hissediliyor olsa da tebessümü düşmüş yüzünde ki asalet daha farklı bir konuma koymuştu kendisini.

"Evet, Argede kullanmamız gereken yiyecek."  
"Dron, lütfen."  
"Fazla olması ihtiyacımız olmadığı anlamına gelmiyor. Depolamalıydın."  
"Başkasından aldığımız yardım sayesinde fazla yiyeceğimiz oldu. Ak Göl sayesinde. Ramo sayesinde. Biz de paylaşmalıyız."  
"Biliyorum, biliyorum ama."  
"Bu kadar yeter. Hadi Julith ile inip biraz bacaklarınızı açın. Ben yelkeni indiririm."

Dron bir kere daha itiraz etmeye yeltendi ancak sonra vazgeçmiş gibi omuzlarını düşürdü. Çekinerek yanına gelen küçük kız ise endişeyle bakıyordu çevresine. 

Abdel aracın ortasındaki direkteki iplerle dev bir kumaş parçasının gölge yapmasını sağladı kendilerine. Meleni kollarını bağlamış Drona bakarken Helor gelmişti yanına.

"Yine yaptın yapacağını."  
"Kendimi ezdirmem"  
"Kendini ezdir demiyorum zaten. Sadece..."

Lafını yuttu Helor. Meleniye baktığında dudaklarını ısırıyordu. Gözleri yaşlanmıştı henüz yanağına inmese de. Bir anda ne yapacağını bilemeyen Helor ne yapması gerektiğini yazan bir işaret arıyormuş gibi etrafına baktıktan sonra Meleniye sırtını verip uzaklaşmaya başladı. 

Meleni ise gözyaşlarını yutmak ister gibi yutkunuyor ancak yanaklarına inmesine izin vermiyordu. Kafasındaki sesi sadece kendi duyabileceği şekilde tekrarladı kendine.

"Sadece hayatta kalmalıyım."

Ancak başka bir ses duydu. Sesin hemen omzunun arkasından geldiğine yemin edebilirdi. Nitekim herhangi bir sesin nereden geldiği konusunda şüphesi olmayacak biri varsa o da kendisiydi. Ancak az önce kendisine kurulan cümleyi söyleyen ses için yapamadı bunu. 

"Senin zarar görmeni istemiyorum, yavrucağım. Başkalarınında öyle."

***

Mola sırasında küçük kız ile karşı karşıya oturuyordu Helor. Meleni gemide kalmayı tercih etmişti. Dron kendisine vebalı gibi bakarken kız ilgiyle izliyordu onu. Ortama bomba gibi düşen Abdel olmuştu.

"Eee yolcularımızla iyi geçiniyor musun Julith?"

Küçük kız eline tutuşturulan yoğrut dolu kabı düşüyordu az daha. Herhangi bir cevap veremeden Abdel devam etti.

"Ne oldu?"

Eğilip neredeyse parlayan gülümsemesiyle Juith'in baktığı noktayı tespit etmeye çalıştı tek gözünü kapatıp.

"Aa neden iki obje taşıdığını mı merak ediyorsun?"

Drondan memnuniyetsiz bir homurtu çıkarken Julith herhangi bir ses çıkartmadan itiraz etmeye çalışıyor gibiydi. Ellerini ve kafasını salladı hayır manasında. Ancak Abdel kahkaha atarak karşılık verdi.

"Hadi gidip sorsana?"  
"Ama bana kızar."  
"Neden kızsın yahu?"  
"Çünkü o...bizden değil."

Helor, Abdelin kendisini temsil eden gücü bu kadar kolay söylemesine şaşırmakla meşguldü ikisi tartışırken. Sonunda dayanamayıp karşılık verdi.

"Ben böyle şeyleri pek umursamam. Ama Abdel, sende biraz fazla rahat değil misin? Özellikle yanındakilere göre"

Gözleriyle Dronu gösteriyordu. Belli ki kendisini Objeci olarak çağırmasına takılmıştı.

"Ah dostum, Bur Dağının Etekleri ırkçılığın olmadığı tek yer değil. En azından, artık değil. Sadece biraz zamana ihtiyaçları var. "

Dron rahatsız olmuş ve lafa karışmıştı.

"O dağı ismiyle anmamalısınız Kra...Abdel."  
"Aman sende. Eee Helor, neden iki obje taşıyorsun ki?"  
"Ah ben, şey..."

İçine dolan bu tereddüt neydi? Normalde tek kelamda başkalarına bahsetmemesi gerektiğini söylemez miydi? Efedusa yapmıştı.

"Ruh parçaları toplayabiliyorum ki sen başka Objeleri güçlendirebilesin. Böylece kapımızdaki savaşı kazanabiliriz. Başka bir şey bilmene gerek yok."

Ancak şimdi söyleyemiyordu bunu. Bur dağından çıktığından beri hissettiği bu sıcaklığın önüne geçemiyordu. Eski hali ile şimdiki hali kavga ediyordu içinde sanki. Gerçekten böyle diyebilir miydi? Eski ve yeni hali olarak ayırabilir miydi içindeki karmaşayı? Çünkü ikisi de aynı kişi gibi geliyordu. Sadece yeni bir perspektif kazanmıştı. Sımsıkı kapadı gözlerini, sözleri birbirine dolanırken. en sonunda şunları çıkartabilirdi

"Ben de sizinkileri bilmiyorum, o yüzden."  
"Ah sorman yeterliydi."  
"Kralım!"

Dron öyle bir ayağa fırlamıştı ki kırdığı potu Abdelin ağzını kapatana kadar anlamamıştı bile. Ardından kendi ağzını kapattı cübbesinin altına ellerini sokarak. Julith ne yapacağını bilemez bir halde sırayla gezdiriyordu gözlerini çevresindeki üç adam üstünde. Helor ağzına koyduğu lokmayı tükürürken Abdel ise kahkahalara tutulmuştu. Herkes o kadar şaşkındı ki onca kahkahanın arasından konuşmayı başaran ilk kişi Abdel olmuştu yine.

"Bana ettiğin onca tembihten sonra bizi ele veren sen oldun ya Dron! Ahahaha sonunda, artık dikkat etmem gerekmiyor."

Dron elini ağzından çekmiş bayağı paylama niyetiyle Abdele döndü bu sefer.

"Dikkat eden halin bu mu Abdel!? Kral olduktan sonra değişirsin sanmıştım ancak yanılmışım!"  
"Aman bilsin herkes ne olacak?"  
"Ne mi? Ne mi olacak? Nasıl bir tehlike içinde olacağını bir daha mı anlatayım? Argeden fidye istenebileceğini? Hatta şehrimizdeki değişimci harici insanların ayaklanabileceğini?"  
"Ben bileğimin hakkıyla kazandım Dron. Üç Pençeli Kuş turnuvasına en yakından şahit olan sendin. Ayrıca azınlıkların gelmesine müsaade ettiğim için Ramoyla tanıştık ve hem bu aracı hem de bunca yiyeceği elde ettik. Hala nedir bu güvensizlik?"

Dron söyleyecek kelime bulamıyordu belli ki. Sadece el kol hareketi yapabildi. Çileden çıktığını küçük Julith bile anlamış olacak ki Abdelin dövüşmeyi bildiğini belirten vücudunun arkasına saklanmıştı. Helor ise ne diyeceğini bilemez halde bu şovu izliyordu. Kendisiyle muhattap olan ilk kişi Dron idi.

"Sen! Artık bizimle gelemezsin!"  
"Hop bakalım Dron. Bu kadar acele etme."  
"Kra...Ab...Kralım lütfen. Kimliğinizi bilen biriyle yolculuk yapamazsınız. Çok riskli. Oraya vardığımızda onlarla anlaşma yaparsa ne olacak?"  
"Dron, ben onları kuzeye götüreceğimi söyledim ve bu sözümün arkasında olmaya niyetliyim."  
"Abdel abi sözünü tutmayan biri olsa Kral olamazdı."

Julith çekingen bir şekilde söze karışınca Dron bayağı afalladı. Boğazını temizleyerek az önce ki tartışma sesini değiştirdi.

"Julith sen daha küçüksün."  
"Hayır o haklı. Üç Pençeli Kuş turnuvasını kazanmak için bilek kuvveti gerekiyordu evet ancak insanların beni kabul etme nedeni benim, şey ben olmam."

Dron mırıltılı bir "haklısın" koyuverirken bizzat kendi ağzından çıkan sözlere bile itiraz etmek istercesine çaba harcıyordu. Sonunda omuzlarını düşürdü. 

"Tamam pes ediyorum."

Ardından bir an ortadan kaybolup Helorun önünde bitti. Helor hazırlıksız yakalanmış olsa da yüzüğünde parlayan ışık refleks olarak kendini korumaya hazır olduğunu gösteriyordu.

"Sen! Eğer bundan o kıza bahsedecek olursan ikinizi atmama değil kralım, Mistik Canavarlar bile engel olamaz!"  
"Şey o konuda..."  
"Ne!?"  
"Sizi zaten duydum."

Dron Helorun yakasını bırakıp etrafına baktı. Ancak sesin sahibini göremeyince bir an affaladı. Ardından ortadan kaybolup çeşitli yerlerde anında beliremeye başladı. Öyle hızlıydı ki sanki sadece kendisinden oluşan bir ordu vardı önlerinde ve giderek çoğalıyordu.

"Böylece benim de yeteneğim ortaya çıktı değil mi?"

Meleni sert yüzüyle gemiden inerken Dronda etrafta belirip kaybolmaktan vazgeçmiş gibiydi.

"Ben Meleni. Bir Değişimciyim."  
"Ahaha aynı bizim gibi. Ses yeteneği de oldukça yararlı gibi."

Abdelin attığı kahkaha ile verdiği cevaptan sonra ayağı kalktı arkasındaki Julith'in başını okşarken.

"Pekala hadi yola çıkalım. Ancak önce tekrar tanışmamız gerekiyor gibi. Tamam ben başlarım. Benim adım Abdel. Argeli Abdel derseniz güneyde herkes bilir. Argede ne zaman bir kral hayatını kaybetse yaptığımız Üç Pençeli Kuş turnuvasıyla kral seçilir ve ben şu anki kralım. İlk defa mültecilere kapı açan Kral, hehe bununla gurur duyuyorum diyebiliriz. Her neyse, yeteneğim ışık manipülasyonu. Bu Dron, en iyi arkadaşım. O da solucan deliği açabiliyor. Ne kadar havalı değil mi?"  
"Kralım!?"  
"Ah sen mi tanıtmak istiyordun kendini? Haha üzgünüm. Her neyse bu küçük hırsızımızda Julith. Kendisi bir değişimci, yeteneği de soğuğu manipüle etme. Yoğurtlar için harika..."

Meleni ses çıkartmamıştı ancak Julith kendisi tanıtılırken normalden daha utangaç geldi gözüne. Neredeyse, suçlu gibi?

"Sanırım küçük hırsız olarak çağırılmayı sevmiyor."  
"Ah hadi ama. Üç Pençeli Kuşu çalarken yakalandı diye taktım bu adı."  
"Argedeki en değerli antik eşyadan basit bir aksesuar olarak bahsetmemeni tercih ederim Kralım."  
"Aman herneyse? Eee geriye bir tek Helor mu kaldı?"

Helor bir an ne yapacağını bilememişti. Ardından ayağı kalktı ve konuşmaya başladı. Ellerini bir yere koymaya çalışıyormuş gibi görünüyordu.

"Ben Helor. Ee...Objeciyim ve ee...Soy Objesi ve kendi Objemi kullanıyorum. Mesleğim Ruh parçacıkları toplamak."  
"Ruh parçacıkları mı? Onlarda ne?"  
"Aa üzgünüm bunca ehm...farklı kişinin arasında biraz farklı kaldım galiba."  
"Ah bunca değişimci arasında kaldın değil mi? Hahaha yazık sana. Buna ne iyi gelir biliyormusun? Böğürtlenli yoğurt!"

Helor üstüne gelip kolunu omzuna dolayan Abdele karşı kullanmak üzere kolyesine sarılmıştı ancak boynundaki kol kendisini araca götürürken kullanmakta zorlanıyor gibi görünüyordu. Ya da kullanmaya gerek duymamıştı belki de?

***

"Vay canına Objeciler iki yetenek kullanabiliyor demek!"  
"Hayır tam olarak değil. Ah nasıl anlatsam...Aslında bunlar o kadarda bilindik bir şey değil zaten. Bur Dağının Eteklerinde ırkçılık yoktur belki ancak hala güçlünün zayıfı ezdiği bir yer. Bu yüzden pek yaygın bir bilgi değil bu."  
"Ben objecilerin nesnelerini başka kimse kullanamıyor diye biliyordum sadece. Meğer neler varmış. Eee nedir peki bu Soy Objesi dediğin şey?"  
"Aileden kan bağıyla gelen bir obje. Gücü normal bir Objeye göre daha fazla oluyor çünkü kaç nesil kullanırsa o kadar artıyor kapasitesi. Ancak Objeler direkt olarak ruha bağlıdır. Bu yüzden mesela ikizim olsa benimle aynı objeyi kullanamaz. Hatta benim aynımı yani beden olarak benden aynısını yapan bir yetenek bile olsa bu objelerimi kullanamaz. Çünkü ruha bağlıdır. Bu yüzden ruh parçaları toplayarak onları kısa zamanlı güçlendirebilirsin. Bunu Dağın Etekleri topluluğunda Obje kullanan birimleri güçlendirmek için kullandık. Şimdide geçimimi sağlıyorum."  
"Ee iyi para kırarsın o zaman. Başka yapan yok çünkü."  
"Eh, ruh toplayıcılığını bütün Objeciler yapabilir aslında. Sonuçta nesnelerdeki ruh parçalarını absorbe etmeni sağlıyor. Genelde hayvan yuvalarında çok bulunuyor. Sanırım hayvanların duygusal olarak saf olmasıyla ilgili. Çünkü çocuk mezarlarında da bulunabiliyor."  
"Vay bu biraz korkutucuymuş."  
"Eh, öyle mi?"

Helor ile muhabbeti ilerletmiş Abdeli merakla dinleyen Dron aracı yönetiyordu ancak isterse konuşmaya katılabilecek kadar yakındı diğerlerine. Meleni ise Helorun yanındaydı. Julith utangaçlığını tam atamamış olsa da artık Abdele yapışmak yerine herkesle oturuyordu en azından. 

"İki yetenek harika olurdu. Benim ikinci bir yeteneğim olsa dönüşümcü tipi isterdim. Şöyle üstümdeki ışığı kırıp görünmez olmak çok işime yarardı. Dron beni izlemeden tuvalete bile gidemiyorum yahu hahaha"

Dron biraz bozulmuş olsa da herkesin gülmesi Abdelin neşesinin nasıl yayıldığını kanıtlar nitelikteydi. Hiçbiri Abdel kadar yüksek sesle gülmüyor ya da gülemiyordu. Ancak Helor sesli gülüyor Meleni kıkırdar gibi bir ses çıkartıyordu. Julith ise çocuk cıvıltısı saçıyordu etrafa.

"Hey Dron! Akşam çöküyor, duracak mıyız devam mı edeceğiz?"

Dron bir an kayboldu ve aracın ortasındaki direğin üstünde belirdi. Ardından tekrar kayboldu. Gözden tamamen kaybolmuş aracın ilerlemesini Abdele bırakmıştı. Meleni Helora dönüp hala gülümseyen bir yüzle açıkladı durumu.

"Sese bakılırsa gittikçe yukarı yükseliyor."  
"Ah demek sınırı var. Sen neye gülüyorsun?"  
"Gülmüyorum."

Sırıttığını fark etmesi için Helorun sözleri gerekmişti. Fiziksel bir çaba harcadı suratını mahkeme duvarı gibi yapmak için. Ardından boğazını temizleyip kafasını eğdi. Helor ise bu durumu eğlenceli bulmuştu.

"Öyle biriyle karşılaşmak bize iyi geldi aslında. Yaşanan onca şeyi düşünürsek."  
"Dünyada bu kadar aptal insan olması kendi sorunu. Ben nasıl hayatta kalmış anlamıyorum. Sözde Bur Dağının Eteklerinde ırkçılık yok diyorlar ancak ırkçılığın olduğunu kabul eden bir yerde böyle neşeli bir insan var. Hem de Kral! anlattıklarına bakılırsa Argedeki en güçlü insan! Bunu aklım almıyor."  
"Ah bence anlıyorsun. Yoksa az önceki gibi gülmezdin."  
"Hıh kendine bak"  
"Ben gülmediğimi iddia etmiyorum."

Meleni bununla yarışacak bir laf bulamamıştı. Bu yüzden hışımla kalktı oturduğu yerden. Ardından aracın ön kısmına ilerledi adımlarıyla kızdığını belli etmek istercesine. Sert adımlarını küçük Julith'in çocuk ayakları izlemişti. İlk moladan beri beraber takılıyorlardı iki kız. Ne yaptıklarını anlamak için bir an düşünmek yeterliydi. Profesyonel ve acemi bir hırsızdı ikisi sonuçta.

Helor kolyesine uzandı. Meleniye sessizce yaklaşabilmek için ruhuna uzanmıştı. Sesi duyuyor ancak algılayamamasını sağlıyordu. 

"Acaba bütün vücudu felç edebilir miyim?"

Önce ruhu hissetmesi gerekiyordu. Bu yüzden gözlerini kapadı kolyesine kapanan eliyle. En uzaktaki ruhu tespit etmeye çalıştı. Kafasının üstünde, bedeni serbest düşüşte bir ruh vardı. Ancak bir an sonra kaybolmuştu. daha çok odaklanmayı denedi Helor. Kaşlarını çattı ve bir an başına giren ağrı ile bıraktı kolyeyi. Ancak gülümsüyordu.

"Abdelin bir adam boyu önünde?"

Gözlerini açtığında mırıldandığı noktada yoktu ancak bir göz kırpması kadar daha geçen süre sonra belirdi Dron. Tam söylediği yerde.

"İleride alev yağmuru var. Burada duralım."  
"Ah, bir su yağmuruna rasgelmeyiz ki"

Duran aracın içinde geceyi geçirmek üzere uzanan herkes gündüz biriktirdikleri stresten yorulmuştu. Helor uykuya dalmadan önce mırıldandı kendine

"Hayatta kalmalıyım."

Bu mırıldanmayı duyan Meleni de aynı şeyi mırıldandı. Rüyasında Nojiyi görecekti. Kendisini yetiştiren kadını.


	8. Bölüm 8 Mistik Canavarlar

Havanın sıcaklığını dahi hissettirmeyecek kadar soğuk olan davranışlar dolayısıyla bitmek bilmeyen yolculuk, en son moladan sonra nasıl geçti anlamamışlardı. Birlikte oturuyor, birlikte yiyorlardı. En sıradışı olan birlikte gülmeleriydi. Dron bile kapşonunu geri atmıştı. Ortaya çıkan saçsız kafasına takılan Abdel yüzünden bir kaç kere daha cübbesinin altından katıldı muhabbete. 

"Neden bu kadar rahat olmak zorunda ki bu herif? Hep arkasını ben topluyorum."

Abdel dudağında bıyık bırakmış ayranı silip bir kahkaha daha bastı Dronun çileden çıkmasına.

"'Dikkat et' diyorum. 'Çok saf görünüyorsun' diyorum. Dağın Eteklerinde bile gördük işte. Herkes bedava içecek gelince tezahurat yaptı."

Abdel omuz silkti ancak hala gülüyordu. Dron ise konuştukça üstlerine bir ağırlık çöküyordu sanki.

"Bu araçtan indiğimizde bu şekilde devam edemez. Bu dünyada hiç kimse kandırmak istemediği birine gülümsemez."

Bir sessizlik çöktü. Sadece giysileri hafifçe yalayan rüzgar vardı üstlerinde. Gerçeklerin dağıttığı gülücükler herkese gergin bir hava katmıştı. Suçlulukla bakışlarını kaçırıyorlardı. Bir kişi hariç. Kupasını fondipleyen Abdel bardağı fırlattı araçtan dışarı. Önce herkes tuhaf bir bakış attı Abdele, gülümsemesini bozmadan yaptığı bu hareket için.

"Hey! Gereçlerimizi atma!"

Dron basbayağı kızmıştı. Hemen arka tarafa doğru hareketlendi. Gittiği yeri görmesi gerekiyordu yeteneğini kullanmak için.

"Bunu niye yaptın ki!?"  
"Değiştirmek için."  
"Bardağı mı?"  
"Dünyayı"

Dron bir anda aracın arkasına varmıştı bile. Ancak Abdelin sesi gelince durdu. Geri döndü.

"Kralım?"

Abdelin yüzünde ki gülümsemeye yandan bakınca değişmemişti. Ancak doğrudan bakınca gözlerinde yanan bir alev görülüyordu. Çakmak çakmak gözlerinden çıkan ateşin hiçbir yetenekle ilgisi yoktu. Saf irade gücünün insan beyni tarafından algılanmasını sağlayan bir tür göz yanılmasıydı bu. Ancak ardında ki motivasyon gerçekti.

"Sana bahsetttiğim rüyayı hatırlıyor musun Dron?"

Dron ses çıkarmadı. Yanlarında ki hiç kimse cesaret edemiyordu sanki konuşmaya. Ancak Meleni ve Helor ilgiyle öne doğru eğilmişlerdi.

"Turnuvayı kazandığımda çağırılmıştım buraya, Bur Dağına. Daha önce olmamıştı hiç. Ama Üç Pençeli Kuşa dokunduğumdan beri burayı görüyorum rüyalarımda. Hep aynı rüya. Dağın içine girersin ve varman gereken yer seni sınıyormuş gibi kalbin sıkışır. Kişiliğin sınanır. Ancak bir kapı açılırsa kabul edilmişsindir."

Bardağı attığı yöne baktı melankolik bir şekilde.

"Ancak gelemedim. Tıpkı o bardak gibi görevimi tamamlamış ve bambaşka bir yere savrulmuştum sanki. Kral olmuştum. Pek çok sorumluluğum vardı. En sonunda geldiğim Bur Dağına ise giremedim. Başka bir sorumluluk aldım."

Bir süre sessiz devam etti yolculukları. Helor, yanaştığı Meleni ile konuşana kadar ses çıkmamıştı kimseden.

"Sana da bütün bunların bir manası kalmayacak gibi geliyor mu?"  
"En son böyle bir arkadaşlık vuku bulduğunda hala Tanrıça Bur baskındı dengede."  
"Şimdiyse tam tersi."

Kalan yolculuklarında herkes kendi düşüncelerine gömülmüştü.

***

Vardıkları yer bir dizi tepeden oluşuyordu. Uzaktan görmüştü herkes. Öylece uzanan tepelerin üstünde ki yeşillik şimdiye kadar gördükleri her şeyden ayrılıyordu. Uçsuz bucaksız kum ve zaman zaman rastgelen kahverengi kayalar dışında sadece su kaynaklarının olduğu seçilirdi. Eğer kum tepecikleri olmasa bir şehrin sınırından diğerini nokta kadarda olsa görmek mümkündü. Ancak azda olsa bu tür yerlerde vardı. Yeşilliğin oluşacağı kadar nadir bölgeler.

"Aslında çokta uzun gelmedi yol. Neden kimse buraya taşınmıyor acaba?"  
"Ah Julith, sanırım bunu öğrenecek yaşa geldin değil mi?"  
"Neyi?"  
"Dron, açıklamak ister misin?"

Cübbesini silkerek gerinen Dron bıkkın bir cevap verdi.

"Sanki uzun uzadıya bir nedeni varmış gibi sorup çocuğu heyecanlandırmamalısın Kralım. Juith, cevap basit. Çünkü burası tehlikeli. Eğer yeşillik varsa mutlaka bir mistik canavarda vardır. Ya da daha tehlikeli bir şey. Mesela Çıkmaz Piramit gibi."  
"Çıkmaz Piramit mi?"  
"Ah, onu da mı duymadın?"

Abdel kahkahayı basmıştı. Ardından söze karıştı.

"Dron, konuştuğun herkes Dünyayı entrikalar arasında öğrenmiyor. Çocuk bu. Daha basit anlat. Mistik Canavarlardan başlamaya ne dersin? Biz hazırlanırken ancak anlatırsın gibi geliyor."

Meleni onaylarken Helor devam etmişti.

"Evet sanırım Kral olduğunu saklamak için nasıl konuşacağımızı tartışmalıyız değil mi? Ayrıca başka meselelerde var..."

Meleni yüzündeki tatlı bir tebessüm ile Julith'e hemen döneceğini belirtecek şekilde el sallayıp iki adamın peşinden aracın ortasındaki boşluğa gidip alt tarafa inerken Julith ise aracı kontrol eden Dron'nun yanında oturmuş meraklı gözlerle izliyordu cübbeli adamı.

"Mistik canavarlar öyle mi? Hmm, evet sen mültecilerden biriydin...Bir bakalım nereden başlasam? Haklarında bilinen pek fazla şey yok malum. Her şeyden önce isimlerinden başlayalım. Mistik diyoruz çünkü normal hayvan değiller. Doğayı öyle ya da böyle bükme gücüne sahipler. Kimi iyi yönde kimi kötü yönde."

Bir yudum aldı yanındaki bardaktan. Boğazını ıslatan sıvının ferahlığına her fırsatta şükrediyordu. Dudaklarıyla değil belki, belli bir varlığa mı ondan bile emin değildi. ancak memnundu işte.

"Argenin pek çok tünel bağlantısı olması bir mistik canavara bağlanır mesela. Ancak kötücül yanı bu tünelleri labirent şeklinde yapmasına neden olduğu düşünülür. "

Juith'in gözleri ışıldadı bir an. batmakta olan Güneşin turunculuğu açık renkli saçlarında dalgalandı hevesle öne kaykılınca.

"Ah! Demek bu yüzden onca işaret var!"  
"Aslında hayır onca işaret kendi güvenliğimiz için. Bir yerlerden çıkıp size saldırmalarını istemeyiz değil mi?"  
"Onlarla da paylaşsak ya? Tüneller sayesinde ta Ak Gölden pek çok yiyecek içecek geliyor sanıyordum. Hatta bu yoğurtlar, ayranlar..."  
"Aslında tüneller değil. Ama bunu Ramo sağladı. Tıpkı bu aracı yaptığı gibi."  
"Maskeli adam mı?"  
"Fiziksel olarak yollar değil, insan ilişkileri sebep oldu yani. biz daha çok vergi alıyoruz."  
"Vergi mi? Fiziksel yol?"

Dron burnunu kaşırken doğru kelimeleri bulamadığını hissediyordu küçük çocuğa anlatmak için. Sonunda saçlarını karıştırmaya başladı Julith'in

"Büyüyünce anlarsın"

Geçiştirildiğini anlayan Julith bundan rahatsız olduğunu göstermek istercesine yanaklarını şişirdi dil çıkartırken. Sonunda küsüp uzaklaştı arkasından söylenirken

"Hep böyle yapıyorsun Dron abi."

Alt tarafta ki konuşmanın ortasında kıkırdamaya başlamıştı Meleni bunun üzerine. Yanındaki ikili ona baktığında omuz silkti sadece.

Ateş yağmurunun ardında bıraktığı kraterleri aşmak sandıklarından daha uzun sürmüştü. Bu yüzden sıra sıra dizilmiş tepelerin eteklerine vardıklarında çoktan karanlık basmıştı. İleride ki ışık süzmelerinin toplandığı yere bakan Abdel duran araçtan inenlere seslendi.

"Oraya gideceğiz. Araç yarına kadar burada kalabilir. "

Dron aracın başında nöbet bekleyeceğini söylerken Abdelde Helor ve Meleniye döndü.

"Sanırım yolculuğumuz burada bitiyor. Size de her ne için geldiyseniz başarılar"  
"Belki de yeni başlıyordur"

Helor, Abdelin neredeyse kahkaha atarak karşılık verdiği cümlesinden sonra son bir bardak bitirip Abdelin bir yerleşke olduğunu belirttiği yere doğru yürümeye başladılar.

***  
"Bir hanımız yok sizi ağırlayacağımız. Ama madem Argeli Abdel ile geldiniz bir yer ayarlayabiliriz"

Abdelin bulunduğu oda bir cam şişesinden yükselen ışıktan daha çok parlıyordu sanki. Bunu herhangi bir yeteneği olmadan sadece gülümsemesiyle yapabilirmiş gibi bakıyordu. Teşekkür ettiği yaşlı adam afalladı.

"Böyle bir kelimenin ağzından bu kadar çıkması..."  
"Alış artık amca"  
"Amca mı?"

Meleninin sorgu dolu gözleri Helorun bardağının üstünden Abdele yönelince Abdel dönüp akraba olmadıklarını belirtti. Yaşlı adam karşılık verdi memnuniyetsiz gözlerle. 

"Siz! Bu odadan çıkamazsınız. Zaten yeterince derdimiz var. Yabancılarla uğraşmak istemiyorum bir de."

Gerçekliğe geri dönmüştü Meleni. yumuşak yüz hatlarını gerdi. Eski Meleni olmuştu bir anda. Keskin gözlerle odayı süzen o kız çıkmıştı ortaya. Helor ise bardağını bırakıp iki yana sallamaya çalıştığı kollarını gerdi. Boş bakan gözleri her an yüzüğüne ya da kolyesine gidecek olan ellerine ters düşüyordu. Bunu yapmak istemiyor gibiydi ancak gerektiğinde tereddüt etmezdi. Julith bile Meleniyi taklit ediyor gibiydi bir an duvara toslamış gibi göründükten sonra.

Sadece Abdel kalmıştı bir maske takmayan. Hal ve hareketleri aynıydı ve ayaklanmış adama yöneldi.

"Bu akşamdan mı başlayacaksınız taşımaya?"  
"Abdel, Pileks son geldiğinden beri daha da cozuttu sanki. Her geçen gün yeşilliğimiz daha da azalıyor. Özellikle Dikenliler!"  
"Daha mı hızlandı?"

Abdel endişeli görünmüyordu. Ancak ellerindeki boğumların sarılığı artmıştı yumruklarını sıkmaktan.

"Tepenin diğer tarafı gitti bile! Azalan Dikenliler iç kavgaları arttırdı. Bir damla su için bu sabah beş ceset gömdük bile."  
"En azından hala gömecek saygınız var. Hala düzeltilebilir demektir."  
"Evet, sanırım."

Yaşlı adam tereddütlüydü. Gözlerini kaçırıyor, ellerini koyacak yer arıyordu sanki ayakta odanın içinde volta atarken. Sonunda Abdel konuştu yine.

"Peki tepeler arası yollar ne alemde."  
"Ah yollar. Evet yollar. Duruyorlar, ne de olsa çevrelerinde ki her şey çürüdüğü için görmek daha kolay onları...Neden sordun?"

Abdel sırıttı. Elindeki bardağı ileri uzatıp neşeli olduğu kadar otoriter bir ses tonuyla konuştu. Meleni ekonomik düzeyi iyi olan insanları seçebiliyordu, cüzdanları için. Şu an Abdelin sadece pahalı bir pelerini olsa kimliğini gizleyemeyeceğini düşündü.

"Dinle, muhtar. Belki Dikenliler kalmıştır. Onları aramak istiyorum. İçlerinde ki suyun tadı hala damağımda."  
"A-ama Abdel"

Yaşlı adam endişesini saklayamayan bir yüz ifadesiyle Abdele uzandı. Onu durdurmak istiyordu belli ki. Ancak yapmadı, ya da yapamadı. Omuzlarını düşürdü ve devam etti neredeyse hoplayarak, tahtadan sandalyelerin arasından geçen adama bakarken.

"Bunu Pileks yaptı"

Abdel durdu kapı eşiğinde. Ardından gülerek yaşlı adama döndü.

"Yapma muhtar. Bitkilerin ruhu neden ormanınızı alsın ki?"  
"Onu kızdırdık."  
"Nasıl yani?"

Yaşlı adam sarsılmaya başladı. Ardından diğer iki sandalyede oturanlara baktı. Abdel elini kaldırıp yaşlı adamı temin etti.

"Önemli değil. Anlat."

Dilinin çözüldüğünü belirtmek ister gibi sallandı olduğu yerde yaşlı adam.

"Pileks bitkileri çekiyordu. Ancak Dikenlilerden olmak istemedik. Çünkü...Çünkü...!  
"Evet biliyorum, burada su kaynağı yok. Bu yüzden Dikenlilerin içindeki suyu içiyorsunuz. Ama bu neden Pileksi kızdırsın ki?"  
"Çünkü sizden bir şey istedi..."

Helor istemeden konuşmuştu. O kadar aniydi ki söze girmesi Meleni bile ancak son kelimeye müdahale edip sesin yayılmasını engellemişti.   
"...değil mi?"   
Ancak artık çok geçti. Yaşlı adam tepki vermesi gerektiği kadarını duymuştu.

"Sen ne bilirsin ha? Ruhlar ve mistik canavarların dilinden mi anlıyorsun şimdide? Bekle, ruh parçaları topluyor olamazsın değil mi?"

Yaşlı adamın gözlerindeki ışıltı bu soruya cevap aramadığını belirtiyordu. Cevap belliydi kendisi için. Sadece foyasının ortaya çıktığını belirtmek üzere sarf etmişti bu sözleri.

"Ne istedi Muhtar?"  
"Hayır Argeli Abdel! Bu Objeciye yeterince katlandım. Sırf senin hatrına. Ancak daha fazla değil! Belli ki burayı kolaçan etmek için gelmiş! Kime çalışıyorsun ha!? Varts mı? Belki de Armstronglara? Ah dur, herkesin kendini kandırdığı Dağın Eteklerinden geliyorsundur, Zira yanında Değişimci var."  
"Ne istedi Muhtar?"

Yaşlı adam kızgındı. Abdelin yüzündeki neşesi gitmiş otoriter ses tonu gelmişti. Bağırmıyordu. Hatta sesini bile yükseltmemişti Abdel. Ancak kelimelerinin ağırlığı yaşlı adamı durdurmaya yeterli gibiydi. Bu sadece minnet değildi belli ki. Çok daha muntazam bir ağırlıktı. Yine de çok daha derinde ki bir nefreti söndürmeye yeterli değil gibiydi. Zira yaşlı adamın dizlerine kadar inen sakalı pek çok ip sarılmış gibi hareketlenmeye ve uzamaya başlamıştı. 

Abdel iki elini yumruk yapıp birbirine kenetlemişti. Avuç içinde ki ışık sayıları katlanarak artan ateş böcekleri izlenimi veriyordu. Meleni ise derin bir nefes almış ve ağzını açmıştı. Titreyen hava hemen önünde yükseliyordu çığlığı ile. Yaşlı adamın sakalı milyonlarca gri yılanın bir araya gelmesi gibi hareketlenmiş ve ikiliye doğru ilerlemişti. Titreyen havayı aşamamıştı ancak önünde inanılmaz bir hızda birikyor, dağılıyordu. titreyen havanın daha az yoğun olduğu çevresinden dolaştı. Tam Helora saldıracakken Helor yüzük olan elini kaldırıp büyüyen mavi kürenin yüzüğünü terk etmesine izin verdi. 

Mavi küre sakalın bir kısmını ittirebilse de kalanları yavaşlatmamıştı bile. Sonunda kolyesini tutan eliyle yaşlı adama odaklanmaya karar verdi. Ancak kolyesinden hissettiği tanıdık enerji sadece çevrelerini kaplayan gri yılanlara odaklanıyordu. Onları aşıp odada ki her ruh parçasını belirlemek üzere görünmez bir su dalgası gibi yayılmaya devam etti. Ancak bu kadar büyük bir saldırının ardında ki sahibine ulaşması zaman alacaktı belli ki. Sonunda bütün gri yılanlar bir anda döküldü. Meleni derin bir nefes aldı. Helor görmüştü öksürdüğünü. Ancak öksürme sesi çıkmadı. Sadece dökülen sakalın ardına eğilip öksürmesi bitince tekrar dikilmiş bir Meleni vardı. Meleninin bu hareketi ona babasından kalma bir cümleyi hatırlattı. 

"Güçlü görünmelisin."

Helorda eli kolyesini kavramış şekilde sırtını dikleştirirken odayı yanmış kıl kokusu doldurdu. Hemen ardında parlak bir uzantı vardı. Bütün odayı dolduran ışık göz alıyordu. Bu yüzden herkes elini siper etmişti gözlerine. 

"Yeter."

Abdelin otoriter sesi daha bir baskındı şimdi. Elinde ki açık sarı uzantı yarım insan boyundaydı. İki eliyle ucundan tuttuşuna bakılırsa bir kılıç gibi sakalı kesmişti. Kesilen yer yanmış ve kokusu odayı doldurmuştu. Eğer gözünüzü ışık almazsa yaşlı adamın gözlerindeki korkuyu görebilirdiniz.

"Muhtar, Pileks ne istedi?"

Yaşlı adam saçlarını kendine siper etmişti sakalıyla az önce yaptığı türde hareketlerle. Ardından omuzlarını düşürdü ve devam etti neredeyse ağlamaklı.

"Bizden sütunu almamızı istedi. V şeklinde bir taş. Zarifti. Neredeyse taşlaşmış bir kol gibi..."

Meleni kulak kesilmişti birden. Bir el hareketi yaptı ve Helorda duydu hıçkırıklı olması gereken sesi pürüzsüzce.

"Ama...ama o taş Büyük Ovada kalmalı Abdel! O taş sayesinde Dikenlilerin tadı şekerleniyor. Onu buraya getirdim. Gerçekten! Ancak her şey tadını kaybetti. Pileks bize onu götürmemizi söyledi. Yoksa bütün ormanı kaybedeceğimizi söyledi."  
"Muhtar..."

Abdelin elindeki ışık azalmş sonunda kayoblmuştu yaşlı adam konuşurken. Ancak sesi manidardı. Anlayışlı bir şekilde seslenmişti yaşlı adama. Gözlerinin önünden çektiği saçlarından pişmanlığı görülüyordu. Devam etti konuşmaya. Gözleri pişman olduğu suçu itiraf eder gibi yerdeydi.

"Abdel, o bitkideki su bizim tek ticari noktamız. Son bir hasat yapıp alacaktım söylediği şeyi. Ancak orman o noktadan çürümeye başladı. Şimdi neredeyse bütün Büyük Ovayı kaplamış durumda. Tepelere çıkmaya başlamadı ama başlarsa bir günde hepsini yutacağı kesin."

Abdel dışarı çıkmaya yeltendi. Yaşlı adam yerden kalkmadan döndü yüzünü kapıya doğru. Sesi tereddütlüydü.

"N-nereye gidiyorsun?"  
"Yanımdaki arkdaşlara konukseverlik göstermeni sağlayacak bir şey yapmaya."

Meleni ve Helor hızlı adımlarla Abdeli takip ederken yaşlı adam ancak ayağa kalkabilmişti. Öylece bakakaldı kapıya. Onları durdurmalı mıydı? Ancak az önce fırtına gibi bir yürek geçmişti önünden. Bir şey demedi. Diyemedi.

***

"Onlara haber vermeyecek misin?"  
"'Hayır gidemezsin! Bu çok tehlikeli bir görev! Seni durdurmak için zıp zıp oradan buradan çıkmaya hazırım!'"

Meleni, Abdelin Dron taklidine kıkırdarken sorusuna bu şekilde cevap aldığı için Helor basmıştı kahkahayı. Karanlık iyice çökmüş olmasına rağmen Abdelin etrafı ay ışığı kadar yumuşak bir grilikle aydınlanıyordu. Julith'i neden geride bıraktıklarını sorarak başlayan konuşmaları ise Abdeli tedirgin etmişti. Onu ilk defa bu kadar tetikte gören Meleni ise kendilerinden başka kimsenin onları duyamayacağını temin ettikten sonra Abdel daha rahat davranıyordu.

"Julith'in yanında biri olursa içim daha rahat eder."  
"Peki geleceğimizi nereden biliyordun?"  
"Bur ile olan anlaşmanızdan kaynaklı ışığınıza bakarak buraya Dikenliler için gelmediğinizi zaten biliyordum. Ama muhtarın dediklerine bakarak o şey her ne ise onu almaya geldiğiniz belli."  
"Bizim için mi yaptın yani?"

Helor gözündeki kahkaha yaşını sildiği için henüz konuşmaya katılamamıştı belli ki. Bu yüzden Meleni biraz şüpheciydi. Bu kadarda iyi biri olamazdı. Olabilir miydi?

"Hayır muhtarla sizin için kavga etmedim. Bunu, Julith için yaptım."  
"O kız kendi başının çaresine bakabilir. Özellikle benim ona gösterdiklerimden sonra."  
"Mesele yetenekleri değil. Mesele bizden farkı."  
"Nasıl yani?"  
"O bir dönüşümcü"

Bütün gülüşmeler kesildi. 

"Bur Dağının Etekleri dışında da ırkçılığın olmadığı bir yer mi var yani?"  
"Hayır Arge sadece Değişimcilerin olduğu bir yer."

İkili bayağı şaşkın bir şekilde izliyordu Abdeli artık. Dev bir ağaç kökünü kaldırmak üzere tutunca elinde ufalandığını gören Abdel yüzünü ekşitti. Diğer ikisinin açıklamaya devam etmesini ister gibi bakmasına aldırmadan geriye baktı. Binaların olduğu yerden yukarı doğru ilerlemiş ve yüksek tepeyi aşmışlardı. Tepeye çıktıklarında az önce tırmandıklarına benzer tepelerin sağa ve sola doğru uzandığını görmüşlerdi. Tepeler hafif bir eğim alarak ilerliyor ve karşı tarafta tekrar birleşiyorlardı. Eğer hala gündüz olsaydı bunu daha net görebilirlerdi.

Tepeden aşağı bütün bu tepelerin ortasında kalan Büyük Ovaya indiler. Daha tepenin eğimi yeni bitmişti ki tahtalar çürümeye başlamıştı. Çıktıkları ormana ancak bu kadar zıt olabilirdi önlerinde ki görüntü. Abdel ormanın eşiğinde durmuş arkasındaki hala canlı olan yeşilliğe baktı. Diğerlerinin en iyi ihtimalle gri tonlarında görebileceği bu manzara kendi gözlerine tepede Güneş varmış gibi geliyordu. Tekrar yüzünü Büyük Ovaya çevirip ilerlemeye devam etti.

Çürüyen orman kelimelerin de yaşamasına izin vermiyor gibiydi. Zira hiçbiri konuşmuyordu ilerlerken artık. Neşeleri kaçmıştı. Abdelden farklı olarak ikili gittikçe daha tedirgin oluyordu. 

"Burada duralım."

Abdel en son konuştuğunda çevrelerinde hala bitkiler, ağaçlar vardı. Ancak şimdi hiçbir şey yoktu. Yaprakları düşmüş, bir ağaçtan çok toz birikintisinin aldığı şekilsiz çubuklara benzeyen ağaçlar bile kalmamıştı artık. Sadece siyah zemin ve çevrelerini göz alabildiğine kuşatan tepeler vardı. 

Yanlarındaki bir miktar sıvıyı paylaşan üçlü sessizce azalttıkları mataralarını kontrol etti. 

"Geri dönmeye yetmeyebilir."

Abdel tepeden indiklerinden beri ilk defa geniş bir gülümsemeyle kendi matarasını uzattı ikiliye. Helor'un uzanan eline vurdu Meleni.

"Yettiririz. Değil mi Helor?"

Sorduğu soruya istediği cevap o kadar belliydi ki gözlerindeki kararlı ışığa bakmasına gerek yoktu Helorun. Ancak umarsız tavrı üstünde durmadı. Omuz silkti ve uzandı olduğu yere. Belli belirsiz Abdelin nöbet tutacağını söylediğini duyarken içi geçmişti bile.

Meleninin kendisini sarsması ile uyanan Helorun eli ilk iş olarak kolyesine getti. Sıktığı yumruğunda yüzüğünü de hissedince rahatladı. Ancak bu rahatlama sadece bir an içindi. Çünkü kolyesinde hissettiği enerji uykusunu kaçırmaya yeterliydi. 

"Bu da nedir!?"  
"Bilmiyorum ancak devasa bir şey!"

Meleni Helorun yanında çektiği hançerle nereye bakacağını bilemiyormuş gibiydi. 

"Hayır devasa değil. Sadece iki tane var"

Abdel iki elini yumruk yapıp birbirine birşleştirmiş avuç içlerinde binlerce ateşböceğine eş değer bir ışık çıkartmaya başlamıştı. Hava hala karanlıktı. Ancak koyuluğuna bakılırsa Güneşin doğmasına bir saatten daha az bir süre kalmıştı.

Sırtlarını birbirine dayayan üçlü her şeye hazır bir şekilde bekliyorlardı. Ta ki doğudan yaklaşan ormanı görene kadar.

"Bu da nedir?"  
"Devasa bir ruhu var."  
"Öyleyse bir mistik canavar olmalı. O zaman Pileksten başka bir şey olamaz."  
"Pileks bu mu!? Bizim mistik köstebekten daha büyük olduğu kesin."

Abdelin yaptığı yorum gözlerinin önündeki manzaraya ne kadar uyuyordu emin değildi. Ancak gördüğü manzarayı kelimelere dökemediğinden emindi. Bunun bir nedeni daha önce hiç kurbağa görmemiş olmasıydı muhtemelen. Zira görse bile sırtında dev bir kuru soğan taşıyan kurbağayı tanımlayamazdı yine de. Attığı her adımda bir evin bahçesini dolduracak ayağının çevresinde çeşit çeşit bitkiler bitiyordu. Kaldırdığı ayağının altında ise tepelerden buraya kadar ki yolcuğu bir kaç saniye içinde tamamlayan birinin göreceği hızda çürüyorlardı tekrar. 

"Madem bu Pileks, o halde bu nedir?"

Batı tarafına döndürdükleri yüzlerine şekil olarak Balbaya benzeyen aynı büyüklükte bir mistik canavar yansıdı. Ancak Balbanın yeşil olan her yeri burada kahverengiydi. Sırtında kuru soğan olması gereken yerde bir volkanik dağ patlıyor kızıl sıvı damarlar gibi kaplıyordu her yanını. 

"Kötü ikizi herhalde?"

Abdelin şakası ortadaki havayı yumuşatmaya yetmemişti zira kalçasının üstüne düşen Helor boncuk boncuk olmuş yüzüne aldırmadan kolyesine yapışmıştı. Abdelin soruyla karışık şakasına karşılık verdi.

"İreks"  
"Ne dedin?"  
"Onun adı İreks. Femto, Pileks'in ormanını kullanarak can vermiş ona."  
"Helor?"

Abdel tanıştıklarından beri ilk defa bu kadar şaşkın bakıyordu ikisine. Elinde parlayan bir insan boyundaki ışık ile daha iyi seçiliyordu Helor ve Meleni arasında gidip gelen gözleri. Sonunda Helorda duran elalar gittikçe daha çok terleyen birini gösterdi kendisine. Helor, titriyor, cenin pozisyonu almış kafasını iki eli arasına yerleştirmiş burnundan soluyordu. 

"Pileks. Yeşilin mistik canavarı. Femto hamlesini yapmış."  
"Neler oluyor? Femto da kim?"

Meleni neler olup bittiğini anlıyordu. Ancak açıklamak için doğru kelimeleri bulamıyor gibiydi. Ellerini yumruk yapmış aşağıda tutmak ve kulaklarına götürmemek için zor duruyordu. Az önce bir şeyi yoktu. Ancak Helor o malum ismi ağzına aldığı anda bacaklarındaki güç çekilmişti. Nasıl ayakta durduğunu bilmiyordu.

"Ayağı kalk!"

Yerdeki tozları kaldıracak kadar kuvvetli bir şekilde çıkarttığı kelimeleri. Helora mı söylüyordu kendisine mi emin olamadı. Ancak devam etti aynı gürültüyle.

"Şakakların zonklamıyor değil mi? Seni duyamaz! Ayağı kalk!"

Bu sefer Heloru bir kaç kere yuvarlayacak kadar sertti son kelimesi. Helor elini kolyeden çekince kendine gelmiş gibiydi. Ancak terden ıslanan üstü başına normalden çok daha kolay bir şekilde tutunmuştu kara tozlar.

Ayağı kalktı başını tutarak. 

"İreksi yenmeliyiz."

Abdel şaşkınlığını atmış gibiydi. Gülümsedi ve karşılık verdi bir kaç metre ilerideki Helora

"Madem öyle diyorsun. Hadi yapalım."

Abdele dönen ikili yeni uykudan uyanmış gibi baktı ona. Bütün bu karanlığın içinde ki aydınlıktı Abdel. Hem mecazi hem kelimenin tam manasıyla yaydığı ışık ikisini de bir an için rahatlatmıştı. Tam o sırada yeri göğü inleten bir gürültü koptu. Islak bir şaplak sesi, ardından kırılan dalların gökgürültüsüyle yarışırcasına çıkan gürültüsü. Sonunda zeminle buluşan dev kurbağa ayağı ile bitmişti. 

"O ikisi, dövüşüyor mu?"

İki dev canavarın birbirlerine ilk darbesi yerdeki ufak insanlara ağır çekim gibi görünmüştü. Cüsselerine yakışır bir şekilde yavaş hareketleri ardında inanılmaz bir kuvvet barındırıyordu. Abdel şaşkınlığını atmış kızıl damarlı olana doğru atılmıştı.

"Argeli Abdel ile tanış seni pis canavar!"

Helor ve Meleni bir an için birbirlerine baktılar. Ardından karalı bir şekilde bşalarını sallayıp Abdeli izlediler. Abdel dev bir orduya komuta eden bir komutan edasıyla parlıyordu önlerinde.


	9. Bölüm 9 Pileks

Helorun yüzüğünden fırlayan mavi kürelere karışan çığlık Abdelin gözlerinden kaçmamıştı.

"Siz ikiniz iyi bir takımsınız."

İkisi de sadece tebessüm ile karşılık verdi Abdele. Zira hareketleri kelimelerden daha çok şey anlatıyordu. Helor yüzüğünü doğrultup kendilerine yaklaşmakta olan şekilleri vuruyor, yeterince yakına gelen toplulukları ise Meleni tek bir çığlıkta geri uçuruyordu. Ancak mutlak bir saldırı değildi. Meleninin havayı titreten çığlığına yakalanmayacak kadar kenarda kalanlarda oluyordu. Meleni tekrar ciğerlerini hava ile doldurana kadar Helor saldırmayı kesiyor ve refleks kadar hızlı bir şekilde kalkan yapıyordu kendisine. Ancak kalkan fazla zayıftı. Tek bir darbede yok oluyordu solgun mavi ışık. Yüzüğe yaklaştıkça koyulaşan maviliğe bakılırsa yeterince sert bir kalkan yapmak için vakti olmuyordu Helorun. 

Meleni ise saldırı konusunda savunmaktan daha başarılıydı belli ki. Çığlığı, menzili içindeki her şeyi geri püskürtebiliyordu. Ancak iş havada titreyen bir duvar yapmaya gelince nefesi daha çabuk tükeniyordu.

Abdelde Meleni ile benzer sorunları yaşıyor gibiydi. Elindeki bir insan boyu ışıktan çubuk önünde hiçbir şey yokmuş gibi ilerliyordu. Sadece hedefi değil, önünde ne varsa yakıp geçiyordu. Savaştıkları şey ise en tuhafıydı. İrekse yaklaştıkça artan insan şeklindeki topraklarla dövüşüyorlardı. Uzuvları vardı ancak suratları yoktu. Kesildiklerinde, parçalandıklarında ya da vurulduklarında içlerinden sadece daha fazla toprak çıkıyor organ dökülmüyordu. Ne kan ne de doku vardı onlarda. Herhangi bir yetenekleri de yoktu belli ki. Ancak sayı avantajları vardı. Her yok edilenin yerine onlarca daha fazlası geliyordu.

"Pileks zor durumda olmasa bizi topraktan insan ile desteklermiydi acaba?"

Abdel iç karartıcı bu durumda bile neşesini kaybetmemişti belli ki. Konuşacak kadar rahtalıkla dövüşüyordu, Meleni ve Helorun aksine. İkili değil konuşmak nefes almak için bile fırsat kolluyor gibiydiler. Sadece Meleni kıskanç bir bakış atabilmeyi başarmıştı. Helor kendisini tek kullanımlık bir kalkan ile korurken.

"Ben daha güçlü olabilirim. Ama onun dayanıklılığı ve kondüsyonu başka bir seviyede."

Meleninin düşüncelerine sesli bir şekilde karşılık vermişti Helor.

"Belki de paralı asker haklıydı. Yanımızda dayanıklı birine ihtiyacımız var."

Meleni Kaymerden pek hazetmeyen suratını ortaya çıkarırken nefesinin kontrolünü kaybetmiş ve öfkeli bir çığlık bırakmıştı. Ancak bu daha uzun süre nefes almasını gerektirince imdadına Abdel yetişti. 

"Sen iyi misin? O kadar güç harcamana gerek yoktu."

Soruyu duymamazlıktan gelen Meleni, Abdelin yanında olmasına olan güvenini göstermek ister gibi havayı titreten çığlık atmayı bıraktı ve normal bir şekilde konuştu. Derin derin nefes almaya çalışltığını ise gizliyordu. Helorun söylediklerini yaydı aralarında.

"Bu kadar güçlü bir şey için inanılmaz bir ruh enerjisi lazım. Femtonun bile bir kaynak olmadan mistik canavarın kötü ikizini yapabileceğini sanmıyorum."  
"Yanına dahi yaklaşmadan nasıl zarar vereceğiz ona?"  
"Ah, değil mi? Tek seferlik güçlü bir atışa ihtiyacımız var. Sanırım ben yapabilirim. Ama beni korumanız lazım."

Abdel, elindeki ışığı kaldırdı yüzüne. Ardından gözlerini kapadı. Konsantrasyonu arttıkça ışıkta güçleniyor ve büyüyordu elinde. Meleni ve Helor Abdelin çevresinde gittikçe artan topraktan uzuvları kovmaya çalışırken oldukça zorlanıyorlardı. Abdel tartışmamıştı bile. Sadece yapacağım demiş ve eyleme dökmüştü kafasındakileri. 

"Siper alın!"

Helor yüzüğünü kullanırken Meleni de titreyen bir duvar yaptı önünde. Işığın gözlerini almadığı bir an için ikisini de şaşırtan bir şey oldu. Yüzükten çıkan saydamlık titreyen hava ile birleşti ve ikisininde tek başına yapamayacağı kadar katı bir görüntü çıktı ortaya. Sanki yüzükte ki enerji titreyen havayı katılaşacak kadar dondurmuştu. Abdelden yayılan şok dalgasını zorlanmadan durdurabiliyordu. Her ne kadar asıl güç kendilerine yöneltilmemiş olsa da ikisininde kaşlarını alınlarına çıkartacak bir raslantıydı. Zira daha önce hiç böyle bir şey denememişlerdi. Daha önce birbirlerine bu kadar güveniyorlar mıydı? Daha önce...Bur ile tanışmadan önce.

Abdelden yayılan ışık göz alıcıydı ancak topraktan yükselenler bundan etkilenmiyor gibiydi. Herhangi bir duyu organı olmayan sürü Abdele doğru ilerlerken ışık ileri doğru yayıldı. Bir savurma hareketiyle biriktiği yerden çığ gibi akmaya başlayan ışık bütün ovayı aydınlatmıştı bir an için. 

***  
"Olamaz!"

Işık söndüğünde geriye kalan manzara değişmişti. Ancak üçlünün lehine değil. Kızıl damarlı, kahrevereni tonlarındaki İreksin teni zift kadar kara olmuştu bir an sonra. Sırtındaki dağ patlıyor, kükrüyor, zehirli bir duman yayıyordu. Duman, Pileks içinde zehirleyici gibiydi. Zira çektiği litrelerce duman inanılmaz bir debiyle burun deliklerinden giriyor, bütün bedenini sarsıyordu. Yeşil rengi gittikçe kararmaya başlamıştı Pileks'in. Az önceki ışık gözünü aldığı için sert bir darbe yemişti mistik canavar. Karşısındaki kızıl damarlı dev kurbağa ise sadece bir ayağını kaybetmişti. Ancak kara toprağa koyduğu ayağı tekrar yenilenmekle kalmayıp büyük bir krater açarak üçlüyü ortasına almıştı. 

Şimdi hem topraktan yükselen ordu ile mücadele ederken hareketleri de içinde oldukları kraterle zorlaşıyordu. Normalde ayakta duramayacakları kadar dik değildi belki ancak hem darbelerden kaçarak hem karşılık vererek yamuk bir zeminde dövüşmek dezavantajlı bir konuma sokmuştu kendilerini. En düz kalan ortada yaşam mücadelesi verirlerken omurgalarında soğuk bir el hissetti üçlü. 

"Pileks yenildi!"

İreks kükredi kraterin içindeki üçlüye. Nefes alış verişi gittikçe yavaşlayan Pileksin sırtındaki kuru soğan görünüyordu. Ancak kraterin çevresi yere uzanmış canavarın yüzünü seçmelerini engelliyordu.

"Onu yenemeyiz"  
"Farkındaysan hiç kimse iyi durumda değil."  
"Onu ancak Pileks yenebilir. Dumanı dağıtmamız lazım."

Abdel karalı bir şekilde tekrar gözlerini kapadı. Bu sefer ne yapacağını bile söylememişti. Ancak Meleni ve Helor bıyık altı küfürleriyle onu korumayı sürdürdüler. Bu sefer az önceki kadar kolay olmamıştı. Zorluğunu kanıtlamak istercesine bir tanesi hem Heloru hem de Meleniyi geçmeyi başarmıştı. 

"Hayır!"  
"Abdel!"

Elleri olmayan kolunu Abdelin göğsüne sürdü toprak adam. Helor bir eliyle kolyesine uzandı refleksleriyle. Düşünerek yapamayacağı kadar seri bir hareketti bu. Düşünse yapamazdı belki de. Abdele ilerleyen kola uzandı kolyesindeki enerjiyle.

Beden durmuştu. Hala bir kaç karış mesafe vardı kol ile Abdelin göğüs kafesi arasında. Helor yaptığına şaşırken Meleni rahatladığını belirten bir nefes vermişti. Tam kafasını çevirip ışığı korumak için çığlık atacakken derinin zorlanıp parçalanmasından çıkan o tanıdık ses doldurdu kulaklarını. Kafasını dahi çevirmedi. Sadece göz ucuyla baktı. Ama çıkan sesten ne olduğunu biliyordu çoktan.

Kimse bağırmadı. Kimse dönmedi. Çünkü herkes biliyordu ne olduğunu. Hareketleri durmuş topraktan adam hareketsizdi belki. Ancak kolu, altındaki zeminden beslenip uzamış ve Abdelin göğsünü delmişti. Helor yolda Meleni üstünde denediği sermsemletici etkinin mucizevi bir şekilde işe yaramasına olan şaşkınlığını bile atamamıştı. Ancak bu mucizevi hamle bile kurtaramamıştı Abdeli. Bir anlık dikkat dağınıklığından yararlanan diğerleri Abdele birbiri ardına uzatıyordu kollarını. İkili Abdeli güçlükle korumaktan kendilerini bile zorlukla savundukları pozisyona gelirken Abdel birbiri ardına darbeler yiyordu. Ancak düşmemişti. Elindeki ışık aynı kavurucu sıcaklıkla, aynı parlaklıkla yanıyordu. Artık parlayan bir çubuk değil dev bir küre olmuştu. Gökyüzünde, her gün doğudan yükselene o kadar benziyordu ki...

"Bu kadarcık şeyle durdurulabilseydim kral olamazdım değil mi!? İyi bakın zehirli toprak sahipleri! Siz ziftten bozma ruh parçaları beni düşüremezsiniz! Ben, Argeli Abdel! Kral olarak geldim! Siz beni düşüremezsiniz! Düşeceğim yeri kendim seçerim! Kral olarak, mistik canavar karşısında düşeceğim!"

İreks ne kadar rahatsız olduğunu belirten bir homurtu koyuverdi. Abdelin göğsünü delen toprak ile yeniden yeşil kardeşine dönmüştü. Ancak parlayan küre, olmayan omurgasına öylesine bir korku yollamıştı ki kendisini savunmak için tekrar küçük insancıklara döndü. Ancak şimdiye kadar küçük gördüğü insancık kısa sürede dev bir ateş topu çıkartmıştı ortaya. Üstelik aldığı onca yaraya rağmen düşmüyordu. Pilekse baktı kızıl gözlerinin ucuyla. O zaten yatıyordu. O halde önce en tehlikeli olanı öldürmeliydi. 

Sırtından yayılan volkan milyonlarca kanal ile yönlendirilmiş gibi kratere akmaya başladı. Erimiş bir kaya gibi değilde tazzikli su kadar yüksek debiyle ilerliyordu. Abdel bir savaş narası ile kızıla dönmeye başlamış sarı küreyi bırakırken lavlara gömüldü. Ancak gökyüzüne doğru infilak eden küre bütün topraktan gelenleri yaktığı gibi zehirli dumanıda dağıtmıştı.

Kendilerini güç bela koruyabilen Helor ve Meleni aynı anda konuştu.

"Kraterde olmasak biz de etkilenirdik. Bunu bile düşündü demek."  
"Abdel öldü. Şimdi yaptığı işi biz bitirmeliyiz."

Meleni konuşunca Helorun yüzüğünden beslenen saydam duvarda kayboldu. İkisi de hemen açık alana çıktı kraterden. Topraktan yükselenler katlanarak artıyordu etraflarında. Ancak Pileks hala derin derin soluyordu. Ayağa kalkacak kadar düzelmediği belliydi. 

"Son bir darbe vurmalıyız."

Birbirlerine baktı ikili. Hala bunu yapacak zamanları vardı zira, henüz çevreleri kuşatılmamıştı. Ancak ufak tefek sıyrıklar vardı ikisinde de. Helorun bacağı kanıyordu. Meleni'nin üstü kan olmuştu. Savaştıkları düşman kanamadığına göre durumu ciddi sayılabilirdi. Sert vuruyordu ancak darbelere karşı dayanıklı değildi belli ki. 

Helor yüzüğünü kaldırdı. Meleni ise derin bir nefes aldı. İkisininde canı yanıyordu ancak yaşadıkları dünya sadece canın yanıyor diye dövüşmeyi bırakacağın bir yer değildi. Kimse yapmazdı bunu. Onlarda yapmayacaktı. Hele şu an kesinlikle yapamazlardı.

Helor yüzüğünü İrekse doğrulttu. Meleni yüzüğün ucunda gittikçe büyüyen mavi küreye bir çığlık yolladı. Küre'nin çapı katlanarak artmaya başlamıştı. Önce parmağında sonra elinde hissettiği ağırlık öylesine fazlaydı ki Helor tek dizi üstüne çöküp diğer eliyle bileğini kavramıştı. Her zaman bir eli kolyesine uzanmak üzere beklerdi. Ancak ilk defa yüzüğü için iki elini kullanıyordu. Parmağından garip sesler çıkmaya başlamasına rağmen dişini sıktı.

Küre, az önce can verip lavlara gömülmüş Abdelin ki ile kıyaslanamazdı. Ancak evinin salonuna ancak sığacak büyüklüğe ulaşmıştı. Meleni nefes almak için durduğu anda Helorda bir savaş narasıyla salıverdi küreyi. Göz ucuyla baktığı yöne bakılırsa Abdeli taklit etmeye çalışıyordu.

Küre kendilerine bakmayan İrekse ilerledi yaydan çıkan ok kadar hızlı bir şekilde. İreks dev ayağını kaldırmış yeşil kardeşinin üzerine indirmek üzereydi. Pileks zehirli dumanı boşaltmış olacak ki kafasındaki her şeyi yerli yerine koymak ister gibi sertçe sallanıyordu. Üzerindeki her bir çıkıntı kasırgaya tutulmuş gibi kıpırdarken acı dolu bir kükreme doldurdu Büyük Ovayı. 

Acının etkisiyle daha da agresifleşmişti topraktan yükselenler. Meleni ve Helor hazır bekliyordu önlerindeki kalabalığı. Ancak ne kadar karşı koyabilecekleri belirsizdi. Artık tek bir şey kalmıştı yapacak.

"Pileks kazanana kadar dayanmalıyız."  
"Dayanabiliriz."

Birbirleriyle konuşmuyorlardı aslında. Daha çok kendilerini ikna etmek içindi bu sözler. Belki başka bir amacı vardı. Belki de çok eski zamanlardan kalma kimlikleri söylüyordu bunu onlara. 

Pileks saldırdı. Dağ gibi cüssesiyle mavi kürenin gözünden vurduğu zift tenli kardeşine vurdu. Ardından sırtını eğdi. Kuru soğan şeklindeki bölüm açıldı. Sabahın ilk ışıklarıda böylece vurmuş oldu ortasına. İçerideki tohum Gün ışığını emiyor gibi parlıyordu. İreksin sırtındaki kızıllık ile öylesine tezattı ki. Tohum gözle seçilemeyecek kadar parlaklığını arttırınca çığ gibi aktı irekse. İreks ise sırtındaki lavı köpürtmüş hem zemine hem karşısındaki aynı cüssedeki mistik canavara yolladı. İşe yarıyordu çıkan ısıya bakılırsa. Ancak hem zayıf gördüğü insancıklar için hem de düşmanı için ayırdığı lalar ikisine de yeterli olmuyordu. Aksine insancıklar bunu avantajlarına kullanmış topraktan yükselenlerin boğulmasını izlemişti güvenli bir mesafeden. İreksin dev cüssesini kaplayan ışıktan çığ içinde duyulan son zehirli kükreme ile Gün aymıştı artık.

***  
Pileks rakibini yok ettiğinde geriye kalan tek şey V şeklinde bir taş parçasıydı. Ayrıca toprakta ki zift rengi gitmişti. Kara tozlar uçuştukça geriye sadece çatlak bir toprak kalıyordu. Meleni ve Helor sekerek vardı taş parçasına. Sadece bakarak bile bunun gelme nedeni olduğunu anlamışlardı. Ancak dokununca kesin olarak emin oldular. Kaldırmak için iki yanından tuttuklarında şaşırtıcı derece hafif olduğunu fark ettiler.

"Bunu Julith bile kendi başına taşıyabilir."  
"Buna değse iyi olur Gayel!"

Meleninin yorumuna beklemediği bir cevapla karşılık vermişti Helor. O umursamaz tavrı gitmiş yerini öfke doldurmuştu. Kinayeli bir yorum ile karşılık vermeyi düşündü. Ancak göz ucuyla Abdelin can verdiği yere bakınca vazgeçti. 

Pileks geldiği gibi kaybolmuştu. O cüssede bir canavarın nasıl olupta hiçbir ses çıkarmadan yok olduğunu merak etti Meleni. Helor kolyesine uzandığında Pileksi hissedemediğini görüp şaşırdı. Ardından ikiside bu duruma omuz silkti. Sekerek gittikleri, Abdelin can verdiği yerde çiçekler bitmişti adını bile bilmedikleri.

Orada ne kadar kaldıklarını bilmiyordu ikiside. Ancak Güneş oldukça yükselmiş ve bir ses dolmuştu Meleninin kulaklarına. 

"Dron geliyor."

Helorda kaldırdı kafasını. Dron uzakta bir nokta iken bir kaç kere belirip kayboldu. Son seferde yanlarına gelmişti nefes nefese.

"Aklım çıkacaktı neredeyse! Neredeydiniz siz! Kra...Abdel nerede!?"

İkisi de sessiz kaldı. Dron aksi bir tavırla ısrar edecekken durdu. Yanlarındaki çiçeklere baktı. Ardından etrafına bakınca kuruluktan çatlamış toprağın ortasında ki çiçekli zıtlığa baktı. Ardından omuzlarını düşürdü. Peşinden dizlerinin üstüne çökmeden önce bir kaç adım atıp çiçeklerin yanına geldi. Meleni kafasını kaldırmadan elbisesinin kenarlarını sıkıyordu. Helor kafasını kaldırınca Dronun cübbesinin üstündeki kapşon tarafından gölgelenen suratını fark etti. Parlayıp sönen bir kaç ışık ancak tuzlu su damlalarından gelebilirdi gözlerindeki.

Hiçbir şey söylemediler. Gerçekliğe dönmüşlerdi. Ölüm o kadar sık ve doğaldı ki insanlar artık birbirine baş sağlığı bile dilemiyordu. Onlar hatırlıyordu ama. Onlar bir ölü için yapılabilecek en saygılı şeyin onu gömmek olmadığı, cenazelerin düzenlendiği zamanları biliyorlardı. Dünyada kimsenin hatırlamadığıi bilmediği zamanları biliyorlardı çünkü onlar. Onlar Yaverlerdi. 

Buruk bir başarı ile geri dönüş yolunu tuttular. Kimseyle konuşmadılar. Kimseyle görüşmediler. Zira görevlerini tamamlamışlardı. Tıpkı Abdelin yaşamı gibi. Ama onlar katlanacaktı. Zira onlar Yaverlerdi. Bur yaverleri...


	10. Bölüm  10 Bur ile tanışma

Dönüş yolcuğu gelirken olduğundan daha uzun sürmüştü. Zira kumdan başka bir şey olmayan yüzeyde yolculuk en son tercih edilirdi. Sıcağa uygun yetenekleri olanlar bile su kaynağına erişimin kolaylığı dolayısıyla tünelleri tercih ederdi.

Demir yolu ile kaplı tünele girmek kolaydı. Yüzeyde görüğünüz hemen her kaya parçasından tünellere inmek mümkündü. Helor ve Meleni de öyle yaptı. Bir kaç kere su için durmak dışında neredeyse tek kelime bile etmeden Bur Dağının Eteklerine varmışlardı. 

Direk olarak dağa yöneldiler. Bunun için önce surlardan şehre girmeleri gerekiyordu. Sırtlarındaki sarılı paketin hafifliği rahatsız ediciydi. V şeklinde olmasına rağmen bir insan boyundaydı. Buna rağmen hiçbir ağırlık hissetmiyordu Helor. Helor yorulunca Meleni devralıyordu ancak oda herhangi bir ağırlık hissetmemişti. Aslında bir ağırlığı olduğunu gösteren tek kanıt çalmaya kalkışanlardı. 

Meleni fark etmiş olmasına rağmen kafasını çevirmişti sarılı paketi almaya çalışanlara. Ancak hiçbiri, değil taşımak kaldıramamıştı bile. Bunun üzerine ya vazgeçtiler ya da böylesine ağır bir paket taşıyacak güçteki birine bulaşmak istemediler.

Tanıdık odaya vardıklarında kendilerini Gayel karşıladı. Daha önce geldikleri gibi uzun uzun gezmelerine gerek kalmamıştı buraya geldiklerinden beri. Yolu bildikleri için değil, yol onlara çalışıyordu çabuk ulaşım için. Yabancı hiçkimse gelemezdi aynı kolaylıkla. zira dağın bu kadar derinlerine inenler ruhları ezilerek cezalandırılırdı zaten.

"Hoşgeldiniz Yaverler."

İkisi de karşılık vermedi. Paketi uzattılar bir an önce kurtulmak istercesine. Gayelin kırışıklıktan kapanmış gözlerinin üstünde bir hareket oldu. Kaşlarını mı çatmıştı? Belki de ne olduğunu anlamaya çalışmak için tek kaşını kaldırıyordu? Söylemek mümkün değildi. Zira yetenekleri işlemiyor gibiydi bu kadına.

Gayel pakete tıpkı yaverler gibi ağırlıksız muamelesi yaptı. Dokundukları taşa götürdü küçük tonton adımlarla. Ardından paketi çözdü ve bıraktı. Ortaya bir heykel çıkmıştı. İki insan boyundaydı heykel. Ancak kırıktı. Bir kolu yoktu. Gövdesinin ortasında boşluk vardı. Ayrıca kafasının üstündeki çatlak kısım, olmayan gözünün üstünden geçiyordu. Ancak dimdik duruyordu işte. Üstünde bulunduğu sütunla birlikte boyu iki buçuk adama kadar ulaşırdı.

Paketten çıkan taş parçası hareketlendi. Görünmez iplerle olmayan kolun yerine yerleşti. heykelin kolu sanki hiç yerinden ayrılmamış kadar net bir şekilde oturdu yerine. Ardından çıkan ışık ile şekil değiştirdi. Tam heykelin ayaklarının dibinden çıkan yeşillikler yayılıyordu. Görünmez işçilerin akıl almaz bir hızla çalışmasıyla ortaya çıkan çimler uzandı odada. Sütunlar ağaca dönüşüyordu. Kelebekler uçuşuyor, meyveler olgunlaşıyordu bir göz kırpma süresinde.

Ancak Helor ve Meleninin memnuniyetten uzak yüzleri değişmemişti.

"Buna değse iyi olur diyeceğimiz kadar fazlasını gördük."

Öfkeleri hala dinmiş gibi olmasa da bu sefer şaşkınlıkları üstün geldi. Heykel renk mi değiştirdi? Hayır, heykelden aynı şekile sahip saydam bir görüntü çıkıyordu. Sesi berraktı. Şarkı söylüyor gibi çıkıyordu. Ancak buruk bir şarkı. Neşeli değil. Yine de sıcak, sadece dinlemenin bile insana huzur verdiği bir sıcaklık.

"Merhaba yavrularım. Bu dünyaya suretimi gösterecek kadar güç kullanmamı sağladığınız için teşekkür ederim."

"Helor?"  
"Evet. Bu, Tanrıça Bur."

Helorun yanaklarından dökülen yaşlar abartmadığını gösteriyordu. Ancak kendilerine sarılan saydam görüntünün sıcaklığı gerçekti belli ki. Meleninin de gözleri dolmuştu. Ancak söyleyecekleri vardı. Zira çatallı sesiyle konuşurken gözyaşlarını yutmaya çalışıyor gibi görünüyordu.

"O zaman, neden? Neden!? Bu uğurda kaç tane can gideceği umrumda değil! Ancak Onun gitmesi şart mıydı!?"  
"Ah yavrucağım."

Meleninin alt dudağı titredi. Kızmak istemediği birine bağırmaktan kaynaklı pişmanlık akıyordu suratından. Ancak bir an sonra şaşkınlıktan döküldü göz yaşları. Zira saydam görüntü bir el hareketiyle topladığı ışığa şekil verdi.

"Yeni uykudan uyanmış gibi hissediyorum."  
"Abdel!"  
"Sen...nasıl?"  
"Hahaha bir fikrim yok."

Helor ve Meleni saydam olarak belirmiş Abdele baktı. Hala aynı şekilde gülüyor, aynı şekilde bir sıcaklık yayıyordu. Bu anaç hava başkasına ait olamazdı.

"Çok üzgünüm!"

İki yaver aynı anda söylemişti bu sözleri. Ancak şaşkınlıkları da geldi aynı hızla. Abdel, en azından Abdelin ruhu söze döktü bu şaşkınlığı.

"Haha bu dünyada özür dileyecek biri daha kaldığını sanmıyordum."  
"Bence bunun etkisi sensin yavrucağım."  
"Hoo Tanrıça Bur bu mu?"

Gayelin kıpırdandığını hissetti iki yaver. Ancak tanrıçanın kahkahası o kadar içtendi ki hiçbir olumsuz harekete izin vermiyordu sanki.

"Evet yavrucağım. Bu iki yaverim adına en azından ruh parçalarını doğru bir şekilde birleştirebileceğimi düşündüm. Pileks sayesinde, bu kadar az etki edebiliyorken bile yapabiliyorum bunu."  
"Ah yani bunu uzun süre sürdüremezsin."

Saydam kadın anaç bir tebessüm ile yaverlere döndü. 

"Ne kadar gerekiyorsa."

Helor başıyla onaylarken Meleni kararsızdı. Ancak kendisi devam etti.

"Burada kalmamalı, Meleni. O artık buraya ait değil. Burada kaldıkça parçalanacak ve sonunda bir ruh toşayıcısının yemi olur en iyi ihtimalle."

Meleni hala kabul etmek istemiyor gibiydi. Ancak sonunda omuzlarını düşürdü. 

"Abdel. Her şey için...Ben..."  
"Ah hala teşkkür edemiyorsun demek. Önemli değil. Ne kadar gerekirse beklerim."

Meleni kafasını eğerken Abdel kolunu kaldırdı.

"Merak etmeyin! Sonu nereye varır bilmiyorum ama davanıza güvenmelisiniz. Argeli Abdel...Hayır, Arge Kralı olarak size nasihatım bu. En güçlülerin bile bir zayıf noktası vardır. Yeter ki inandığınız yoldan şüphe etmeyin. Bu sayede kral oldum. Bu sayede kral olarak öldüm. Pişman değilim. Size de asla pişman olmayacağınız bir yol dilerim."

İkisi de memnun bir şekilde yaşlanan gözlerini silerken gülümsüyorlardı. Son olarak bakışları kesişen üçlüye veda eden Abdel iki kolunu da havaya kaldırıp saydam ses tellerinin verdiği ölçüde bağırdı sempatik bir gülümsemeyle.

"Argeli Abdel gidiyor! Hahaha..."

Saydamlığı kaybolana kadar artan Abdelin ardında ki ışıklarda ufak bir azalma sonra yeniden artma oldu.

"Ah, bu dünyaya etkim azalıyor yavrularım. Umarım beni affedersiniz."  
"Merak etmeyin. Heykelin parçalarını tamamlayacağız"

Meleni oldukça motive olmuş bir şekilde karşılık verdi. Gözlerinde yeni bir ışık vardı. Dikleştirdiği sırtı yaralarına rağmen ilerleyebileceğini gösteriyordu. Helor devam etti elini kolyesine koyarak.

"Dengeyi yeniden sağlayacağız."

Meleniden daha canlı çıkmıştı sesi. Bu yüzden Meleni bir de gözleriyle bakma ihtiyacı hissetti şüpheyle. 

"Sesin başka biri gibi çıktı...Neredeyse tanıdık."

Helor fark etmiş gibi durmuyordu. Olayın farkında bile olsa omuz silkerek geçiştirdi önlerindeki saydam kadın yol olurken. Ardından Gayel çıktı öne bir iki adım atarak.   
Gençleşmişti. Saçında ki beyazlar duruyordu hala. Kırışıklıklarıda tamamı gitmemişti. ancak kamburu gitmişti. Yüzündeki kırışıklıklar sayılacak kadar azalmıştı. Daha gergin bir ten ve sarımtrak bir elbiseyle çıktı önlerine. Dik boynu ile seksen yaşında görünmüyordu artık. Altmış yaşından daha yaşlı değildi ama ellisini geçmiş gibi duruyordu.

"Bir sonraki hedefinizi vereceğim yaverler. Diğerlerini de bilgilendirmeyi unutmayın."

***

"Sende gıcık olmuyor musun?"  
"Ne konuda"  
"Gayel çok itici değil mi?"  
"Bilmem. Pek umrumda değil."  
"Ne umrunda ki zaten!"

Kaymer bütün hikayeyi dinlemiş sargılar içindeki ikilinin atışmasını dinliyordu bardağının arkasından. Ardından eğilip araya girdi sonunda birbirleriyle olan atışmalarının ara verdiğini düşünerek.

"Neden Gayel'e zıt gidiyorsun da Bur hakkında kötü bir şey demiyorsun."  
"Çünkü o annem gibi."  
"Ne?"  
"Efendim?"

Meleni kafasını kaldırdı ne dediğine inanamaz bir şekilde. Ardından boğazını temizledi durumu kabullenmek istercesine.

"Yani ondan böyle körü körüne bir iş yapmamızı isteyen havayı almıyorum. Ama Gayel her şeyi kuralına göre yapmak istiyor. Başka şansımız yokmuş gibi. Halbuki Bur öyle değil. Dokunduğumuzda okuduklarımızı hatırlayın."

Ardından boğazını temizledi tekrar. Diğer ikisiyle eş zamanlı olarak konuşmaya başladılar aynı kelimeleri.

"'Ben acı çekmenizi istemiyorum yavrucağım. Hiçbirinizin. En kötü sayacağınız kişinin bile. Hepinizde bir parçam var çünkü. Sizin sadece yolunuzu çizebilirim. O yoldan yürümek sizin seçiminiz. Vardığınız yerde aldığınız kararlarda öyle. Ben sadece dengeyi kurmak zorundayım. Geri kalan her şeyde özgürsünüz. Dünyayı şimdi ki haline getirmekte de, yok etmekte de. Yeter ki mutlu olun.'"

Ardından bir tür ayin yapıp yorulmuş gibi omuzlarını düşürdü hepsi. Helor omuz silkerken Kaymer devam etti.

"Evet Tanrıça Bur bize köle gibi bakmıyor. ancak zor durumda kaldığımızda üstün güçlerini kullanıp bizi kurtarmayacağıda kesin."  
"Bana daha çok yapamıyor gibi geldi."  
"Nasıl yani?"

Helora dönen gözlere karşılık bıkkın bir tavırla anlatmaya koyuldu bardağına uzanırken.

"Bu dünyaya etki etmekten bahsediyor hep. Yani çok kesin bir kurala uymak gibi. Yapamayacağından değil. Ancak yaparsa bizim tahmin bile edemeyceğimiz bir bozulmaya yol açacak gibi. Ya da yapamıyor çünkü heykel tamamlanmış değil. Ah, bilmiyorum."  
"Bu ruh işlerinden anladığını sanıyordum."  
"İnsan ruhlarından, tanrılar ve melekleri değil."  
"Melek ha"  
"Gayel ve Femto."

Bir sessizlik çöktü masaya. Ancak meleklerden biri her an tepelerine düşecekmiş gibi stresli değildiler bu sefer.

"Demek Femto İrekse can verdi."

Kaymer hala dinlediği hikayeyi anlamaya çalışıyor gibiydi.

"Evet. Soy objesi ile baktım. İreks, heykelin gücü kullanılarak cisimleştirilmiş. Ayrıca Pileksin ormanıyla beslenerek Bur ve heykel parçasındaki aydınlığı bastırmış. "  
"Vay canına. Demek bir heykel parçası bu kadar güç verebiliyor ha."  
"Evet düşman eline geçsin isteyeceğin bir şey değil."  
"Femtoda bayağı maharetliymiş. Şu an ne yapıyor acaba?"  
"Kimbilir."

***  
"Turnuva yarı final ile devam ediyor."

Kızıl saçları ve zeytin gözleri ölü beyazı teninde daha bir belli oluyordu. Gözleriyle yarışacak koyuluktaki zırhı en azından ışığı yansıtıyordu. Ancak belindeki kılıcı değil. Sadece kınından çıkmasıyla bir gölge düşmüştü ortadaki çukura.

Ancak kimse şikayetçi değildi belli ki. Herkes avazı çıktığı kadar bağırıyordu. Kafeslerin içinde sırasının gelmesini bekleyen insanlar vahşi çığlıklar atıyor önlerindeki demiri sarsıyorlardı. Yüksekte bir bölmede ayakta duran kara zırhlı kişi ışığın dahi kaçamadığı kılıcını kınına soktu tekrar. Ardından devam etti.

"Dört kişi gelecek ve sağ kalan tek isim bu yumurtayı alacak. Bir mistik canavar yumurtası. Sadece kazananın değil. Aynı zamanda hayatta kalanın ödülü."

Dört kapıda bekleyen kişide ölümcül bakışlar atıyordu önlerindeki kapıya. Sonunda iki kapı açıldı. İçeriden çıkanlar karşısındakinin canını almaya hazırdı.

"Kapılar açıldığında manasını kaybeder sözler. Başlayın!"


	11. Bölüm 11 Turnuva

"Kazansan iyi olur Meris!"  
"Sana çok para yatırdım Mornir!"

Meris, kılıcını gösterdi tezahuratlara. Yarı finale kadar olan dövüşlerinden biliniyordu ne olduğu. Yeteneği de öyle. Kılıç kördü ancak her savruluşunda inanılmaz bir rüzgar çıkardı ortaya. Yere sağlam basan birini bile yere düşerebiliyordu. Bunu aşan birine karşıda bir çelik görevi görmekte zorlanmamıştı. Yine de mutlak bir saldırı ve ya savunmaya sahip değildi.

Diğer tarafta Mornir vardı. Bir değişimci olan Mornirin yeteneği tek bir el hareketiyle rüzgar çıkartabilmesini sağlıyordu. Rakibinden daha kuvvetliydi kasırgaları, ancak bir şekilde aşıldığında aldığı yaralarda bir o kadar kötüydü. 

İki rakip birbirini süzdü önce. Ardından ileri atıldılar Yukarıdaki zırhlıdan çıkan sözlerin ardından.

"Başlayın!"

Meris kör kılıcını savurarak başlamıştı. Basit ve etkili bir hamleydi. Mornir bir el hareketiyle karşılık verdi. Sanki çevresindeki havaya nasıl ilerlemesi gerektiğini gösteriyordu. 

İlerleyen iki rüzgar çarpışıp bir tayfun çıkarttı ortaya. Kum zeminle aynı rengi alan ufak hortum bir an sonra kaybolmuştu. Meris agresif bir şekilde ileri atıldı tekrar. Dengesini bozmak isteyen Mornir diğer elini savurdu. Kılıcı bir mızrak gibi ileri savuran Meris rüzgarı kesmişti, şimdide kılıcı ilerliyordu rakibine.

Mornir elini savurmaktan aldığı eylemsizliği kullanıp etrafında döndü ve zemini yumrukladı. Zeminden ayrılan kum içindeki kurumuş kan, pek çoğu diş olan kemik parçaları ve envai çeşit insan dokusuyla yükseldi. Çevrelerini saran oval duvarlar ile aynı açık kahverengi zemin çıktı ortaya. Gözlerine siper ettiği eli yüzünden durmuştu Meris. bunu fırsat bilen Mornir atıldı. Attığı tekme Merisin kılıcını bırakmasına neden olmuştu.

Meris kumdan siper etmişti kendini ancak oluşan kasırga içindeki kemik parçalarını batırıyordu vücuduna. Sonunda kasırga dindiğinde Merisin kendisine ait Objeyi aldığını gördü yerden. 

"Benim rüzgarımla birleşince ortaya çok daha güçlü bir hortum çıkmalı."

Haklıydı. Ancak Merisin bilmiş gülüşüne bakılırsa bir şeyler yanlış gibiydi. Aldırmadı Mornir. Sadece kılıcı savurması gerekiyordu.

Meris üzerine doğru koşarken savrulan kılıçtan hiçbir şey çıkmadı. Rüzgar esmemişti beklendiği gibi. Bu şaşkınlığı fırsat bilen Meris üzerine atlarken seyircilerden gelen bir cümle çaldı rüzgar kulağına.

"Objelerin, sahibinden başka kimse tarafından kullanılamadığını bilmiyor mu bu şapşal!?"

Pişman olmanın sırası değildi. Hamle yapmalıydı. Ancak Meris üzerine atlamıştı bile. Obje denilen kör kılıcı kavradı. İkisi saf güç yarışına girdiklerinde Meris gülümsüyordu bilmiş bir şekilde. Kılıca dokundu ve rakibinin ellerini gevşetmek için titretmeye başladı kollarını. Ortaya çıkan rüzgar Morniri geri savurmaya yetmişti, zira herhangi bir yetenek kullanamadı Mornir.

Bu fırsatı kaçırmaya niyetli olmayan Meris Mornirin üzerine atıldı. Rüzgarı arkasına aldı ve kılıcını savurdu. Kör kılıcın kasırgasını arkasına alması ile gelen hız kılıcı rakibine saplamak için yeterli olmuştu. Ancak Mornir şimdiye kadar edindiği dövüş tecrübesiyle ufak bir hareket yapıp hayati bir noktaya gelmemesini sağladı. Rakibinin bacağını delmeyi başaran Meris kılıcını oynatarak elinden geldiği kadar kuvvetli bir rüzgar çıkartmaya niyetlendi. Rüzgarın kuvveti yarayı açacak kadar güçlüydü. yine de kemiğinde sadece daha fazla çatlak bırakabildi sadece.

Mornir acıya karşı sıktığı dişlerinin arasından diğer ayağı ile tekme attı havaya. Ancak peşi sıra çıkan kasırga Merisi geriye uçurduğu gibi tuttuğu kılıçta terk etmişti bacağını. Meris Kılıcıyla kendisini yavaşlattı ve arkasındaki duvara çarpmadan durdu. Aradaki mesafe oldukça açılmıştı bu yüzden bir kere daha saldırdı. Rakibinin kendine gelmesini bekleyecek değildi. 

Mornir gözüyle ölçtü mesafeyi. Bütün arenayı duvar kenarında yürüsen en az on dakika sürerdi bir tam tur atmak. Bu yüzden koşarak kendisine gelmesi bir kaç saniye alacaktı. Ne yapacağını gözden geçirdi. Ardından avucunu açtı. İçinde oluşan küçük kasırga toplanan hava ile giderek koyulaşıyordu. Avucunu arkasında tutmaya özen gösterirken yerde cenin pozisyonu aldı. Diğer eli zemindeydi.

Meris koşarken kılıcının çevresinde de havayı topluyordu. Bu kendisini olduğundan daha hızlı göstermeye yeterliydi. Bu yüzden coşan kalabalığıda arkasına alarak kılıcını savurdu yeterli mesafeye geldiğini düşündüğünde. Kafasının üstünden iki eliyle savurduğu kılıcı zemin 45 derecelik bir açı oluşturacak şekilde durdurmayı hayal etti. Ortaya çıkan kasırga rakibinin de arkasında sakladığı elini çıkartmasıyla öylesine büyümüştü ki bütün arenada ki kum duvar kenarına itilmişti. Karşı saldırı olacağını anlayan Meris sadece rüzgar yerine bir saplama hareketi daha yapmaya karar verdi.

Seyircilerin çığlıkları arasında dağılan toz dumanı beklediler. Meris kanlar içinde yerde yatıyordu. Karşısında kör kılıcın deldiği omuzuyla Mornir vardı. Kılıcı çıkartmak işkenceydi. Kör kılıç zımpara etkisi yapıyor, derisinden mide bulandırıcı bir ses çıkmasına neden oluyordu. Dişini sıkıp çıkarttı kılıcı. Rakibi hala yerdeydi.

"Değişimcilerin saldırı kuvveti gerçekten yüksek. Kazanan Mornir."

***

"Yiren kullandığı her silahta becerikli, alır bu dövüşü."  
"Basti'nin zincirli gürzü çok süpriz. Salladıkça daha çok duman çıkartıyor."

İkinci yarı finale çıkan katılımcılardan biri Dönüşümcü diğeri Objeci idi. Yiren bedenini istediği bir silaha dönüştürebiliyordu. Her zaman duruma uygun bir silah ya da kalkan seçebilmişti kendisine. Basti ise elindeki gürzü sallayarak rakibin görüş alanını kapatıp saldırmaya odaklamıştı kendisini. Yirene zarar vermek oldukça zordu bir dönüşümcüden beklendiği gibi. Savunmaları yüksek olurdu çünkü. Objeciler gibi saldırı ve savunma konusunda dengeli olmamalarından dolayı dövüşün ne yana kayacağı belli olmazdı. 

İki kadın birbirlerini sert gözlerle süzdü. Belli ki bir amaçları vardı. Ardından o meşhur söz yükseldi kara silüetten. 

"Kapılar açıldığında manasını yitirir sözler. Başlayın!"

Yiren hiçbir şeye dönüşmeden koşmaya başladı sadece. Basti ise kafasının üstünde gürzünü sallıyordu. Her bir turda etrafında ki duman daha da artıyor yoğunlaşıyordu. Yiren dumana girdiğinde hala seçebiliyordu Bastiyi. Ancak hala bir silaha dönüşmemişti uvuzları.

Yumruk attı gördüğü silüete Yiren. Ancak silüet uzaklaştı. Çevresine baktı. Ancak duman çok kalınlaşmıştı. Basti her zamanki gibi arkadan yaklaştı rakibine. Gürzünü kafasının üstüne kaldırdı ve olanca kuvvetiyle rakibinin kafasına indirdi. Kült bir ses çıktı ortaya. Kafatasından ziyade metale vurur gibi bir histi elindeki. Ayrıca sis dağılmıştı bir anda.

Seyircilerin gözlerinde tuhaf bir kızıllık vardı. Ancak bunun nedenini bilen dövüşçüler aldırmadı bu manzaraya. zira bütün bu turnuvayı düzenleyen kişinin yaptığını biliyorlardı bunu. Kimse ona karşı koymaya cesaret edemezdi. Bir arena dolusu insana Bastinin kalın dumanı içinde neler olup bittiğini gösterme gücüne sahip birine kim karşı çıkabilirdi ki? Hiçbir kategoriye uymayan bu kuvvete ya tapılır ya da uzak durulurdu. Ancak Yirenin dumanın içinde neler olup bittiğini görememesi kişiliği hakkında da bir şeyler söylüyordu. En azından böyle düşünürdü, burada yaşayan insanlar. Onlar bu kadar yüce bir gücün gözlerinden bakamazdı dünyaya zira. Femto biliyordu bunu. Dövüşçülere adil davranma niyetinde değildi aslında. Sadece yanında güçlüleri istiyordu. Adil olmadan gerçek güçlüyü öğrenemezdi.

Yiren kafasını bir tür kaska dönüştürmüştü. Metal kask başka bir evrende şovalye miğferini andırırdı muhtemelen. Eski haline dönmeden önce kolunu bir yaya dönüştürdü. Yayı gerdi ve bıraktı. Görünmez bir ok fırladı yaydan. Basti yayın çekildiğini gördüğü anda koşmaya başlamıştı bu yüzden ıska geçti görünmez ok. Rakibini merkez alarak giderek küçülen birçember çiziyordu etrafında. Bir yandan gürzünü sallayarak duman tabakası oluşturmaya başladı. Duman yoğunlaştıkça daha çok bakıyordu etrafına. Bedenini demir yığınıyla kaplamaya başladı. Darbenin nereden geleceğini bilmiyordu zira.

Dizlerinin arkasına gelen gürz darbesi canını yakmamıştı ancak kendisini dezavantajlı bir duruma sokmuştu. burnunun ucunu göremeyeceği kadar yoğun dumanda kaybolmuştu darbeden sonra. Peşpeşe gelen darbeler ise ayağa kalkmasını engelliyordu. Canının yanması için dönüştüğü demirin yamulması gerekti. Bu da epey efor gerektiriyordu. Bir kaç kere kılıca dönüştürdüğü kollarını savurdu. Ancak rakibi sıyrılmıştı. Başka bir şey düşünmeliydi. Kılıçları birbirine dokundurdu. Bir anda ortaya çıkan mızrak ile çevresinde bir daire çizdi.

Mızrak, et ile temas ettiği anda Basti yerde buldu kendini. Seyicilerden dönüşümcülere zarar vermenin ne kadar zor olduğuna dair bir yorum yükseldi. Ancak iki rakipte bunu kulak arkası etmişti bile. Ayağa kalkmaları aşağı yukarı aynı sürede gerçekleşmişti. Nefes alışverişi artmıştı iki rakibinde. İkisininde henüz canı yanmıyordu. Bu da dövüşün daha uzayacağına işaret gibiydi.

Bu sırada seyircilerden biri kalkmıştı ayağa. Dövüşü izlemiyordu. Onun baktığı kişi Femto idi. Ona yaklaşmak için bu anı kolladığı belliydi. 

"Hem dövüşe hem seyircilere hem de bana odaklanamazsın değil mi Buk uşağı!?"

Yaklaştı. Herhangi bir silah taşımıyordu. Yaklaşmak konusunda da sorun yaşamamıştı zira ne bir koruma vardı yolda ne de kapalı bir kapı. Beklediğinden çok daha hızlı ve çabuk gelmişti buraya. Femtonun oturduğu koltuk önündeydi şimdi. Bütün arenanın üstünde duruyordu. Herkesi izleyebileceği bir noktadaydı. Yaklaştı. Bir tepki yoktu. Başardığını düşündüğü bir gülümseme yayıldı yüzünde. Ardından elini kaldırdı ve parmağını şıklattı.

Bir salon büyüklüğündeki alanda hava bile renk değiştirmişti. Mavi duvarlar arasında her yönden anlamsız sayılar ve harfler dökülüyordu. Femto hareketsizdi. Sadece ayağa kalkmıştı çünkü artık oturabileceği bir koltuk yoktu. Hiçbir şey yoktu. Yavaşça döndü. Karşısındaki adam terliyor taşıyabileceğinden çok daha büyük bir yük sırtına konulmuş gibi eğilip bükülüyordu.

"Gerçekliği değiştirme yeteneğinle beni hapsetmek için ne kadar şanslı olman gerekiyordu?"  
"Yirmide bir ihtimal vardı. İşe yaradı. Artık ailemin ve kardeşim Aluvanın intikamını alabilirim. Senin yüzünden kız kardeşim bir ormanda hayvanlar gibi yaşamak zorunda kaldı Buk uşağı!"  
"Baskın tanrının adını bu şekilde ağzına almamalısın, Işığın yaveri. Heykele dokunduğunuzda kaderinizi kabul ettiniz."  
"Evet. Bur adına değişimci kutsalım ile seni mühürlüyorum. Bir meleği öldüremem belki. Ancak yeteneğim 20'de 1 ihtimalle işe yarıyor."  
"20'de 19 ihtimallede seni yok etmeli o halde."

Femtonun rahat tavırları hoşuna gitmemişti. Haklı olmasıyla daha bir hoşnutsuz bırakıyordu kendini. Neden dili açılmıştı ki zaten? Bu baskı yüzünden mi? Sanki ruhu eziliyordu iki mengeneyle. Femto ise devam etti konuşmaya. Adama bakmıyordu bile. Aslında baktığı yöne göre hala dövüşü izliyor olmalıydı. 

"Bir Değişimci Kutsalı için fazla güçlü. Sadece alevi kontrol edebiliyor olsaydın mesela böyle olmazdı. Bir çalıyı alevlendirmeye çalışan 3 kutsaldan birine sahip insan yirmide bir ihtimalle kendisini yakabilir. Ya da suda bile sönmeyecek şekilde alevlendirir çalıyı. Ancak sen en iyi ihtimalle çalıyı alevlendirirsin basitçe. Ancak başarısız olursan, bütün gerçekliğini silme ihtimalin var."

Adam dizlerinin üstüne çöktü, zorlukla nefes alıyordu. Kalbi çılgınca hareket ederken kanın pompalandığından emin değildi.

"Sadece bununla kalsa iyi. Yeteneğini her an aktif tutmak sana neye mal olacak? Bana katılsaydın, tanrı Buk yaverlerinden biri olsaydın bununla yetinmek zorunda kalmazdın. Ne sen ne kardeşin. Ama buradasın işte. Sadece konuşarak bile ihtimalleri azaltabilen birine karşı böylesine güçlü bir yetenek kullanıyorsun. O bile işe yaramıyor."

Son cümle en can yakıcı olandı. İşe yaramamış mıydı? Gerçekliği değiştirebilen, bu yüzden her yetenek kullandığında kendi canından olma, belki daha kötüsünü riske ettiği bu yetenek ile Femtoyu yenemiyor muydu yani?

"Yenmek ya da yenilmek? Güçlü kelimeler. Hayır, mesele yenmek değil. Gerekli hayal gücünden bile yoksunsun sen. Senin yeteneğini daha iyi kullanabilecek pek çok kişi var dışarıda. Üstelik yimride bir başarı ve başarısızlık ihtimaline rağmen. Ancak sen bana karşı kullanarak heba ettin. İşe yaramayacağını bilerek. En azından biraz konuşmamı sağlayarak sıkıntımı aldın. Gayel ile olan son karşılaşmamıza kadar bu kadarcık eğlence ile yetinmek zorundayım."

Sonunda kalbi duran adamın ağzından son bir kelime dökülmüştü. Mavi duvarlar kaybolmadı. Bıkkın bir homurtu koyveren kara zırhlı adam ışığın dahi kaçamadığı kara kılıcını çekti ölüm kadar beyaz elleriyle. Savurmadı bile kılıcı. Sadece kınından çıkartmak mavi duvarların solmasına neden olmuştu. Belki bir dakika belki bir kaç saniye sonra tamamen yok oldular. Geriye sadece can vermiş bir adam kalmıştı. Bir de kazanan.

Kılıcı kınına tekrar koyup aşağı baktı. Geçen zaman boyunca aynı taktikleri kullanan iki dövüşçüde oldukça hırpalanmıştı. Yirenin dönüştüğü zırh yamulmuş, çizilmiş ve şeklini kaybetmişti iyice. Basti herhangi bir yaraya maruz kalmamıştı. Ancak hızlanan nefesine bakılırsa oldukça yorulmuştu. Seyirciler ise az önce kafalarının üstünde olandan habersiz gibiydi. 

Yimer bir kere daha daldı yoğun dumanın içine. Artık daha iyi savunuyordu kendini. Silah yerine iki adet kalkan tercih etmiş bir kaplumbağa gibi olduğu yerde duruyordu. Ancak Basti bunu süpriz hamle ile karşıladı. Bütün seyircilerin çılgına dönmesini sağlamasına rağmen basit bir numaraydı. Gürzünü attı elinden. yimerin kafasının üstünden geçen gürze bir zincir bağlıydı. Yimer yoğun dumandan sadece gürzü görmüş ve ıskaladığı için ellerini bir kılıç ve bir mızrağa çevirerek savunmayı bırakmıştı. Ancak zincir ile geri çekilen gürz iyice özeliğini yitirmiş metalin ardındaki yüzüne gelince bilincini kaybetmişti. Artık Bastinin tek yapması gereken en çok zarar gören göğüs kafesindeki metali kırıp canının çıkmasını beklemekti. Kalp atışlarını hissedeceği kadar yorulan kollarına kalan bütün gücünü verip öldürdü rakibini. Sonrasında ayakta dahi duramayacak kadar yorulmuştu.

***

Final dövüşü Basti ve Mornir arasında olacaktı. Mornir'e yatırılan miktara bakılırsa avantajlı olduğu düşünülüyordu. Öyle ki sadece para değil çok daha nadir olan yiyecek ve içecekler bile vardı bahis deposunda. İşin içine yiyecek girince koruma koymuştu Femto deponun başına.

"Başlayın!"

Kara zırh sahibi bağırmamıştı bile. Ancak sesi herkese ulaşıyordu. Seyircilerin çığlıkları arasında Basti gürzünü savurmaya başladı. Daha öncede bir Objeci yenmişti Marnir. Bunun verdiği özgüven ile rüzgarını savurdu. Ancak duman dağılmadı. Katı bir cisim gibi duruyordu. sadece küre şeklini almıştı. Ancak içine bir elin parmakları kadar insan sığardı yinede. 

Mornirin özgüven dolu kaypak suratı ciddi bir bakış ile yer değiştirmişti. Her bir el hareketiyle daha çok rüzgar yolluyor ancak dumanı dağıtamıyordu bir türlü. Ciddiyeti gittikçe öfkesiyle yer değiştirmeye başladı. İki tarafta iyileşene kadar geçen günler boyunca hiçbir şey düşünmemişti. Neden düşünsün ki? Rüzgar dumanı dağıtırdı. Bu basit gerçeğe fazla takılı kaldığını şimdi anlıyordu ancak artık çok geçti. Sonunda dumanın içine girerek dağıtmayı denedi. Ancak daha yeteneğini kullanamadan bir darbe almıştı kafasına dumanın içinde. Tek bir gürz darbesiydi. Ancak kaybolan duman yeterli olduğunu gösteriyordu. Final için fazla kısa bir dövüştü neredeyse. Sadece iki darbede bitmişti. Mornirin yorulana kadar yolladığı rüzgar sayılmazsa tabii.

"Değişimciler onca saldırı gücüne rağmen pekte dayanıklı olmuyor değil mi?"  
"Normal bir duman olsaydı kaybederdim. Ancak objem katı bir yere çarpana kadar dumanım sabit kaldığı için kurtuldum."  
"Elbettte."

Femto bu açıklamayla ilgilenmiyor gibiydi. Zaten biliyormuş gibi bir ifadesi vardı. Kelimelere bile dökmeye lüzum görmüyordu belli ki. Ardından devam etti elindeki tuhaf küreyi uzatarak.

"Turnuva ödülü, Mistik canavar yumurtası senindir Basti. İçinden çıkan canavarın sana olan bağlılığını temin edebilirim. Eğer bize katılırsan..."

Basti ikinci bir kere bile düşünmeye gerek görmedi. Bunun için buradaydı. Mistik canavarları kontrol etmek. Femto bunu sağlayabilirdi belli ki.

"Yine de merak ettiğim bir şey var."

Femtonun ifadesi değişmedi. Ancak insanı fiziksel, mental ve ruhsal olarak ezen gözlerine bakılırsa sormasını bekliyordu.

"Neden şimdi? Yani daha önce tanrı Buk tarafında bir yaver duymadım."

Femto'yu ilk defa gülerken görmüştü. Gülüşünün her zaman korkunç olacağını hayal etmişti. Belki otoriter. Belki canice. Basti bu tür gülümsemeleri tanırdı. Aslında hiç gülmemesi en mantıklısıydı belki de. ancak bunu beklemiyordu. Öylesine basitti ki. Öylesine çocuksu. Şeker verilen bir çocuk gibi. Ağırbaşlı bir çocuk. ama çocuk.

"Tanrı diyorsunuz...diyoruz. Aslında sadece insan aklının ve varlığının sahip olamayacağı güçte varlıklar. Sizin için tanrı belki. Ancak esasen değiller, hayır. Olamazlar da. Değerini yitirmeye başlayacak kadar çok kullanılan bir kelime. Neredeyse güç seviyesi belirlemekte kullanılır olan bir kelime. Sadece bir gezegene fazla gelecek güçte varlıklar. Bir evrene belki. Daha fazlası değil." 

Bu tuhaf cevaba şaşırmıştı Basti. Ne sorduğu sorunun cevabıydı ne de durumu açıklıyordu. Tuhaf bir şekilde sınırları olan varlıklar olduğunu söyleme gereği neden duymuş olabilirdi ki? Daha fazla kurcalamadı. Femtonun arkasını dönüp gitmesine bakılırsa daha fazla konuşmak istemiyordu. Basti omuz silkip yumurtasıyla ilgilenmeye karar verdi.


	12. Bölüm 12 Yolculuk

"Yani demem o ki önce borçları ödemeliyiz."  
"Tamam da neden onlarla çalışmak zorundayız?"  
"Bu adamlar bir Çıkmaz Piramit bulacak kadar yetenekli çünkü."  
"Ben ikna olmadım."

Helor, Meleni ve Kaymerin tartışmasını izlerken kararsız görünüyordu. Kolyesiyle oynamaya başladı. Bir anda avuçlarının içine alıp bakmak istedi etrafına. 

Eskisinden daha fazla bilgi ediniyordu sanki artık. Eskiden sadece ruh parçacıklarını tespit ederdi. Ancak şimdi isterse direk insan ruhuna dokunabilirmiş gibi geliyordu. Denemek istedi umarsızca.

Boşları almak için gelen hancı çevik adımlarla varmıştı masaya. Meleni isterse konuşmaya devam edebilirdi. Ancak ses çıkmadan ağızlarının oynadığını hancıya göstermek istemediği için arkasına yaslanıp kollarını bağladı. Mesajı alan Kaymerde sessizliğe gömülmüştü. Hancı boş bardakları alırken bir anda sendeledi. 

Kimse oralı olmamıştı. Bu davranış, daha doğrusu kayıtsızlık anormal bir durum değildi. Anormal olan hancının gözleri kararmış gibi bir elini masaya dayamasıydı. Meleni endişeli gözlerle bakmıştı. Kaymer soğuk bir ses tonu takınmaya çalıştı hareketsiz bir şekilde.

"Sen iyi misin?"  
"Ah, siparişlerinizi getireceğim."

Hancı uzaklaşırken bir kere daha dönüp baktı Kaymere. Kendisine böyle bir soru sorulması bile görülmemiş bir nezaketti. Yine de bıyık altından dediğini duydu üçlü.

"Tabii ki sadece siparişlerini düşünüyorlar. Yoksa neden sorsun ki?"

Önce Kaymer yorum yaptı bu duruma.

"Bur dağının eteklerinde ırkçılık yoktur. Ancak bunun dışında aynı acımasız dünya."

Meleni ise Helora bakıyordu tuhaf bir şekilde. Helor ise şaşkındı.

"Bunu sen mi yaptın?"  
"Sanırım artık insanları sersemletecek kadar ruhlarına etki edebiliyorum."  
"O heykelin kolu yerine takıldığından beri tuhaf hisseden tek ben değilim demek ki?"

Helor hala şaşkındı ancak kolyesi ile yaptığına değil Meleninin yorumuna.

"Nasıl yani?"  
"'Nasıl yani?'"  
"Hoo!"

Helor, kendisi ile aynı ses tonuyla tekrarlanan sözlerine ne karşılık vereceğini bilemedi. Ardından bir kahkaha bastı Kaymer ile. Kaymer karnını tutarken Helor ancak konuşabildi gururlu bir şekilde kıkırdayan Meleniye

"Ne zamandan beri sesleri taklit edebiliyorsun? Patlama gibi basit sesleri kontrol edebildiğini sanıyordum sadece."  
"Dediğim gibi, sanırım yeteneğimin seviyesi de arttı."

Kaymer kahkhayı kesmiş sinsi bir şekilde gülüyordu şimdi. 

"Ah, o halde serap yeteneğimle kendimden başka bir şeyin görünmesini sağlayabilir miyim acaba?"  
"Sen önce şu Çıkmaz Piramit bulanlardan bahset bakayım."  
"Ah evet, onlar..."

Boğazını temizleyen Kaymer konuşmak üzere nefes aldı. Ardından omuzlarını düşürdü ve saçlarını karıştırdı.

"Çıkmaz Piramit bulmaları yeterli değil mi yahu?"

Çileden çıktığını vücut hareketleriyle belli eden Meleni sonunda pes etmiş gibi ellerini kaldırdı.

"Tamam öyle olsun. Ama bu yüzden bir sorun çıkarsa başına ekşirim."  
"Tamam sorumluluk benim."

Dağılan üçlü yataklarına girerken uyumaları her zamankinden uzun sürdü. Helor en sevdiği kitabına uzandı. Meleni lezzetli bir şeyler bulmak umuduyla etrafı geziyordu. Kaymer Krusti hanının önünden geçti bir kaç kere. Ancak içeri girmedi. Hepsinin de uykuya dalmadan önceki son cümleleri aynıydı.

"Hayatta kalmalıyız."

***

Ertesi gün surların dışında buluşan üçlüyü dört kişi bekliyordu. Kaymer en öndeki adama gitti. Şapkasının altında ki sert suratı herkese yukarıdan bakacak kadar uzun boyuna yakışıyordu. Mavi gözleri, soğuk ve merhametsizdi. Kaymer ile el sıkışan adamın şapkası tarafından gölgelenen gözleri diğer ikisini süzüyordu.

Meleni en kısa olmasından rahatsız olmak bir yana aynı sertlikte karşılık verdi adama. Bakışları yakalayan Kaymer girdi araya.

"Bu Jostah, Arkadakilerde Kehi ve Jagur, sanırım."

Kehi tıknaz, üçgen suratlı bir adamdı. Gözlerinde bir girdap vardı sanki. Ellerini kapatacak kadar uzun giysisiyle diğerlerinden ayrılıyordu. Kıyafetinin uzunluğundan görünmeyen elini salladı. Jagur elinde bir kalkan ile öne çıktı. Kalkanını birazcık öne çıkartarak karşılık verdi tanıtılmasına.

"Bunlar Meleni ve Helor."

Meleni omuz silkerken Helor sadece kafa salladı fazlasıyla tembelmiş gibi. Kaymer devam etti.

"Ee, peki bu kim? Üç kişi olduğunuzu sanıyordum."

Kaymer kafasıyla en arkadaki kızı işaret etti. Bir ok sepeti ve yayı olan kız koyu yeşil kıyafetleriyle sarı, açık kahverengi giysiler içindeki gruptan ayrılıyordu.

"Ben Aluva. Size yolu gösterecek kişiyim."  
"Ama önce..."

Jostah girdi araya. 

"Güçlerinizi bilmemiz gerekiyor."  
"Nedenmiş?"

Meleni agresif bir şekilde karşıladı Jostahı. İsmi Kehi olan gırtlaktan bir ses koparttı. Gülüyorda olabilirdi boğuluyorda. 

"Zaten konuşarak anlatmanızı isteyecek değilim. Sıraya geçin. Güçlerimizi karşılaştıracağız."  
"Yanlışlıkla öldürmek yok. Hepimiz aynı avın peşindeyiz."

Bir kaç dakika içinde karşılaşmalar belirlenmişti. Aluva iki gruba da ait olmayan biri olduğu için hakem olarak seçilmiş ve herhangi ölümcül bir saldırıda müdahale etmek üzere kenara ayrılmıştı.

İlk olarak Kaymer ve Jostah başlayacaktı. Jostah ve Meleni birbirleriyle dövüşmek için gönüllü olsa da iki grupta biri ölmeden dövüşün bitmeyeceğinden emin bir şekilde ayırdı ikiliyi.

"Merak etme Jostah ben seninle karşılaşırım"  
"Ah, sanırım kız ile ben karşılaşacağım."

Jagur kalkanına dokunup tiz bir ses çıkartarak rakibini belirlemiş oldu. Geriye arka planda kalan Kehi ve Helor kalmıştı böylece.

Kaymer sırtından kılıcını çekti bir adam boyundaki. Jostah ise öylece duruyordu. Öylece demek biraz basit kaçardı belki. Ayakta bir yere yaslanıyormuş gibi duruyordu daha çok. Herhangi bir işaret beklemediler. Sadece araya on adım mesafe koyup bir kaç saniye birbirlerine baktılar. Ardından Kaymer ileri atıldı.

Bir anda önüne başka biri çıkmıştı. Bir insan demeye dili varmazdı görenlerin. Tuhaf bir zırh giymişti bu adam. En azından vücudundaki köşeli kısımların sadece zırh olabileceği varsayılırdı. Asıl tuhaf yanı rengiydi. Derisine değerli taşlar tutturulmuş gibi duruyordu. Ten rengi ise maviydi. Bazen mor renginede dönüyordu.  
Kılıcı yumruğunun üstündeki değerli taş kadar parlak çıkıntılarla durdurdu. Ardından attığı yumrukların hızı gözle seçilemiyordu. Kılıç mesafesini kullanarak arayı açmak isteyen Kaymer geriye attı kendini. Göğsüne yediği yumruk nefesini kesecek kadar sertti. Ayaklarını yerden kesmişti aldığı darbe. Durmak için yerde bir kaç takla atması gerekti geriye doğru.   
Doğrulduğunda iki kişi görüyordu. Biri az önce önünde biten tuhaf insandı. Diğeri arkasında ki Jostah idi. Jostah en son gördüğü şekilde kıpırdamadan duruyordu. Yakın saldırıdan vazgeçmesi için göğüs kafesindeki ağrı yeterliydi. Ağzındaki metal tadına bakılırsa tek bir yumruğun saf kayayı parçalamaması için bir neden göremiyordu. Neyseki mesafeden dolayı sadece bir adet yemişti yumruktan. Gözle seçilemeyecek kadar hızlı olduğu düşünülürse fazlasıyla zorlu bir rakipti belli ki. En azından yakın mesafe için.

Kaymer iki elle tutulması gereken kılıcını bir eline aldı ve bileğini doğrulttu. Jostah hareketsizdi hala, ancak iki uzun adımla yanına gelebileceği adam bir boksör edasıyla kollarını çenesine kadar kaldırmıştı. Savunma niyetinde olduğunu gösteriyordu bu. Ardından Kaymerin aynı şekilde tekrar üzerine geldiğini gördü. Sert bakışlarını kıstı şüpheyle. Rakibinin bir paralı asker olduğunu biliyordu. yani aynı numarayı ikinci kez deneyecek kadar şapşal olamazdı. Ayrıca koşmadan önce bilekliğini doğrultmuştu. Bir şeyler planlıyordu. Bu yüzden savunmada kaldı.

Kaymer, zırhlı adamın yanından geçip Jostah'a doğru ilerlemeye başladı. Zırhlı adam küçük bir ayak oyunuyla Kaymerin yanına varmıştı bile. Ayaklarıda yumrukları kadar hızlıydı. Ancak savurduğu yumruk içinden geçti Kaymerin. Ardından gittikçe saydamlaşan Kaymer kayboldu. Bir an sonra zırhlı adamın arkasında belirmişti. 

"Serap..."

Jostah soğukkanlılığını kaybetmemek için çıkardığı sonucu mırıldanırken kılıçtan kaçmak için kenara çekildi. Aynı anda zırhlı adamda yok olmuştu. Jostah tekrar sabit bir pozisyon alıp hareketsiz kaldığında zırhlı adam ortaya çıktı tekrar. Ancak bu sefer hemen burnunun dibinde belirmiş ve Kaymerin ikinci kılıç saldırısını yumruğunun üstündeki taşlar ile durdurmuştu. İkinci kılıç darbesi için Kaymer kılıcı geri çektiğinde yumruklar yağdı üstüne. Ancak tekrar içinden geçmişti Kaymerin.

Jostah rakibinin nerede olduğuna bakmak için kafasını çevirdiğinde yeniden yok oldu zırhlı adam. Çok fazla aramasına gerek kalmadı. Çünkü kafasını biraz sağ yaptığında gördüğü ışık patlaması sadece bir adım ileride olduğunu gösteriyordu. Bileklikten çıkan ışık Jostah ile temas ettiğinde bütün bedeni kasıldı dev adamın. Kasları tekrar hareket etmeye başladığında ise sıcaklık gitmemişti. Üstelik Kaymer üstüne geliyordu. Kılıcın kafasına gelmesine bir karış kala zırhlı adam ortaya çıkıp durdurdu tekrar. Ancak bu sefer diğer eliyle kılıcın çelik kısmına da vurmuştu. 

Yumruğun patlayıcı gücü kılıcı kavradığı ellerini çözecek kadar güçlüydü. Peşinden gelen yumruğu karşılamak istedi. Koluna aldığı yumruk darbesini kemiklerine kadar hissetmişti. Daha ikinci yumruğa tepki bile veremeden yumruk yağmuruna tutuldu. Yine yumruktan aldığı ivme ile kendini geri atabilmişti neyse ki. Yerdeki kılıcına baktı Kaymer. Tekrar bilekliğini uzattı. Bu sefer etrafı gittikçe yayılan bulutlar kaplamaya başladı. İçinde çakan şimşekler yağmur bulutu olduğunu gösteriyordu. Ancak miktarı yağmak için fazla azdı. Sadece nemden oluşabilecek kadardı. Yoğunluğu ise göz karartmaya yeterdi.

Jostah sabit dururken ortaya çıkan zırhlı adam göğüs kafesi fiziksel sınırları zorlayacak kadar şişmiş bir şekilde vuku buldu. Ardından üfledi. Nefesi ile ortaya çıkan rüzgar bulutu dağıtmaya yetmişti. Ortaya çıkan Kaymer ise kılıcını yerden kaldırıyordu. Henüz kılıcın çelik ucu kumdan ayrılmadan etrafında döndü Kaymer. Çelik havada yarım bir daire çizerken zırhlı adam çoktan bir ayak oyunu ile kılıç ve hareketsiz Jostah arasına girmişti. Kılıcı durdurdu ancak peşinden çıkan ışık kendisini vurunca kayboldu. Zırhlı adamı vuran yıldırım sihirli bir şekilde Jostahın kasılmasına sebep olmuştu. Jostah bir dizi üstüne çökerken yüzündeki kararlılık gram eksilmemişti. Kaymer kılıcını kaldırırken zırhlı adam yeniden ortaya çıktı ve Aluvanın sesi ile iki rakip taş kesilmiş gibi durdu olduğu yerde.

"Bu kadar yeterli. Daha ileri giderseniz bir de iyileşmenizi beklemek zorunda kalırız."

Kılıcını indiren Kaymer bir eliyle yumruk yiyen kolunu diğeriyle de göğüs kafesini ovuşturuyordu. Jostah herhangi bir harekette bulunmadı ancak yediği ikinci yıldırım boynuna çıkan çatallı bir yanık izi oluşturmuştu. İkisi de yolda iyileşemeyecekleri kadar zarar görmedikleri konusunda grubu temin ettikten sonra bir kenarda otururken sıra Helor ve Kehiye gelmişti.

***  
"Demek hava olaylarını kontrol edebiliyorsun"  
"Demek sabit durup ortaya çıkartıyorsun o adamı."

İkiside aynı anda konuşmaya başlamıştı. Kaymer daha önce diğer paralı askerler ile talim yaptığından bahsedince araları biraz yumuşamıştı sanki. Herhangi olumsuz bir duygu beslemiyorlardı birbirlerine karşı anlaşılan.

"Hava olayları çok geniş. Daha çok nemi kullanmamı sağlıyor. Yıldırım sadece bir bonus ve gerçek bir yıldırım gücünde değil. İnan bana biliyorum."  
"Su yağmuru Ak göl dışında sadeec Bur dağının eteklerinde yağar."  
"Peki senin bu gücün?"  
"Evet, değişimciyim. İnsani zayıflıkları olmayan bir hayaleti kontrol ediyorum. İnsan üstü bir güç çıkarıyor ancak menzili sınırlı."

Helor bir enerji topu daha yollarken konuşmalarını hiç etkilemiyordu sanki. Meleni ise sıkılmaya başlamış gibiydi. Zira Kehi tekrar yarısını çamura dönüştürdüğü bedeniyle enerji topunu emmiş ve geri yollamıştı. Dövüşleri aşağı yukarı bunun tekrarından ibaretti Kaymer ve Jostah yara bandajını sarana kadar. Helor yüzüğüyle enerji topu fırlatır Kehi mavi küreyi bataklığa düşmüş çekiç gibi yutar ve aynı şekilde geri gönderir. 

Helor bu süre boyunca mavi küreyi ne kadar büyük yaparsa Kehinin canınını o kadar yaktığını fark etmişti sadece. Çünkü kendisine gönderilen mavi küreleri hep aynı boyuttaydı. Daha büyük yaparsa rakibinin en azından canını yakabiliyordu. Ancak yayıyla oynayan kızın müdahale etmesi gerektirecek boyutta değildi belli ki.

Eğer küreyi büyütmek isterse Kehi kumun üzerinde yayılıyordu çamura dönüştürdüğü bedeniyle. Ondan kaçmak için mavi küreyi iptal etmek zorunda kalıyordu. Bazen kolyesiyle bir an sersemletebildiğini fark etmişti. Ancak bu her zaman aynı etkiyi göstermiyordu. Bazen tutturuyor ve büyük bir mavi küre yollayabiliyordu. Bazen Kehi sadece kafa sallayarak atabiliyordu sersemliğini.

Yakından vurmayı denemek istedi sonunda Helor. Dövüş o kadar uzamıştı ki canı sıkılmaya başladı. Yakına gelip kolyeyi denedi önce. Bu seferki işe yaramıştı. Tam rakibinin burnunun ucuna tuttu yüzüğünü. Gittikçe büyüyen küre yüzüğü terk etmeden kendine gelmişti Kehi. Zaten yanında olan Helor çamura saplanıp batmaya başladı bu sefer. Ancak bu sefer istifini bozmadı ve küreyi büyütmeye devam etti. Sonunda bıraktığında Kehi bir kafa hareketiyle sıyrılmayı denedi Helor hala batarken. Ancak yüzünü sıyıran küre değdiği her yeri morartmıştı. Bunu üzerine bir hışımla Heloru dibe çeken Kehi Aluva tarafından durdurulmuştu yine. 

Kehinin çamura dönüşen bedeninden çıkartılan Helor koltuk altına kadar çamur olmuştu. Üstünü temizlemek için geri dönmek istedi. 

"Yedek kıyafetim yok yanımda"

Bu sırada Meleni ve Jagur karşılaşacaktı. Jagur kalkanını bir el gibi ileri uzattı. Meleni kollarını bağlayarak karşılık verdi sadece. Jagur omuz silkip bir kaç adım geriye çekildi. Aralarında ki mesafe on adım olduğunda durdu. Meleni bir çığlık bırakmak için hazır beklerken Jagur kalkanının üstüne avucunu koydu. Mırıldanan dudakları sadece iki kelime söylemişti. Kelimeler dudaklarını terk ettiği anda kalkan hayat verilmiş gibi hareket etmeye başladı. Bir an sonra dev bir ağız gibi bükülüp Jaguru yutuverdi. Bir an cenin pozisyonu alan Jagur doğrulduğunda bütün vücudu metalik bir renk ile kaplanmıştı. Eklem yeri olmayan bir zırhtı bu. Ancak hareketerini etkilemiyordu. Meleniye kuzeyde savaştığı topraktan yükselenleri hatırlatacak kadar düz görünüyordu dış kısmı. 

Jagur koşarak Meleniye yumruk atmaya kalkıştı. Ancak yumruk kendisine ulaşmadan kopan çığlık Jaguru geri ittirmişti. Kumda kayan ayakları yerde iki çizgi bırakmış ancak Jagura zarar gelmemişti belli ki. Ardından bir daha denedi. Bu sefer önündeki havayı titretti Meleni. Görünmez duvara çarpan Jagur daha ileri gidemese de etkilenmemiş gibiydi. Ardından bir çığlık koparttı Meleni. Titreyen hava duvardan evrilip bir küre olmuş ve tam ortasına Jaguru almıştı. Meleni nefes almak için durduğunda bile Jagur dışarı çıkmayı başaramadı kaybolmayan görünmez duvarlardan. Ardından bir çığlık daha kopartan Meleni Jagurun kulaklarını tıkamasına neden oldu. Sonunda dizlerinin üstüne çöktüğünde birden kayboldu titreyen duvarlar.

Nefes nefese kalmış Jagur tam kalkıp Meleniye vuracaktı ki Aluvanın sesi duyuldu.

"Yeter dedim Jagur!"

Jagur'un sadece kafasındaki kalkan açılmış şaşkın bir şekilde Aluvaya baktı. 

"Ben duymadım."  
"Ben duydum. Yoksa seni niye serbest bırakayım ki?"

Meleninin bilmiş bakışları ve kavuşturduğu kollarıyla önünde durduğunu gördü. Ardından yumruğunu indirdi. Bedenini kaplayan metal hareketlendi ve tekrar bir kalkan oldu. Jagur özür diledi.

"Önemli değil."

Herkes şaşırmıştı bu sefer. Bu topraklarda özür kelimesi bile yeterince nadirdi. Ancak nezaket denilen nadirliğe erişilince bile karşılık alınmazdı özürlere. Meleni bozuntuya vermeden Kaymerin yanına oturdu kum tepesinde. Kaymer omzuna dokununca, konuşmalarını sadece ikisinin duyabileceği şekilde yeteneğini kullandı Meleni.

"O adamın rahatlığına fazla alıştım."  
"Bence tek nedeni Abdel değil. Yaver olmamızda davranışlarımızı etkiliyor."  
"Neden?"  
"Sizinle gelmediğim halde bende de oluyor çünkü."

Bu sırada Helor gelmişti üstünü değiştirmiş olarak. Böylece tatmin olan ancak aralarındaki soğukluğun net olarak kırılmadığı grup yola çıktı Aluvanın önderliğinde.


	13. Bölüm 13 Orman

Dağın eteklerine bakan kaya parçasından içeri girdiklerinde direkt olarak demir ağına çıkmışlardı. Buradaki su kaynağı pahalı olmasının yanında bütün gelirin Dağın Eteklerine gittiği biliniyordu. Bu kadar dürüst iş yapan bir kaç yerden biri olmasına rağmen kimse memnun değildi.

Herkes mataralarının doluluğundan emin olduktan sonra rayların üzerinde ki araçlara baktılar. Genelde iki kişilikti vagonlar. Ancak zorla dört kişide sığabilirdi. Hangi rayları kullanacağını gösteren kayalara oyulmuş yönler vardı. Vagonları sürmek kolaydı. sadece doğru yaya bindirirsin ve pedallara basarsın. Durmak için kolu çekersin. 

Tünellerin insan elinden çıkmadığı söylenirdi. Argede yatan mistik canavar, en meşhur hikayeydi bu konuda. Ancak bu kadar yağ ve demir kokan tünellerde ki demiryolu insan elinden başka bir şey tarafından yapılmış olamazdı. Tercih ediliyordu, çünkü hızlı ve kolaydı. Kaybolma riski yoktu ve en önemlisi yüzeyin kavurucu kumlarından uzaktı.

En büyük sorun yer altı canlılarıydı. Dev bir akrep gelip bütün yolları bozduğunda yolcular vagonlarını demiryolunun hala sağlam kısmına kadar taşımak zorundaydı. Genelde en çok hırsızlık ve kavgada bu takım çalışması gerektiren anlarda olurdu. Her nasılsa varılan yerde demir yolunun bozulduğuna dair şikayetler bitmek bilmezdi. Genelde metale yaktın yetenekleri olanlar su ve yiyecek karşılığında yapardı buraları. Nadiren el işçiliği de olurdu.

Grup iki vagona ayrılmıştı. Önde Aluva, Meleni ve Jostah vardı. Meleni özür dilediğinden beri Jostah bozuk atmıyordu. Kaymer ile olan konuşması da bonus olmuş gibiydi. Arkaya Kaymer, Helor, Kehi ve Jagur sıkışmıştı.

Yolculuk ne kadar sürmüştü emin olamadılar. Ancak beklediklerinden daha kısa sürmüştü sanki. Yüzeye çıkmadan demiryolundan aldıkları vagonu kenara koyup kayaya oyulmuş merdivenlerden çıktılar. Jostah dışında kafasını eğmeye ihtiyacı olan yoktu. Kaymer, saçlarının tavanı bazen süpürdüğünü hissediyordu sadece.

Dışarı çıktıklarında kendilerini tanıdık kum okyanusu karşıladı. 

"Ee nerede?"  
"Gözle görünmüyor."

Kaymerin sorusuna Kehi cevap vermişti. Aluva kendisini izlemelerini işaret edince uçsuz bucaksız kuma çıktılar.

Yürürlerken Kaymer yapıyordu gevezeliği. 

"Bu grubun bilgilisi sensin herhalde?"

Kehi elleri görünmeyen giysisinin kollarını savurdu.

"Eh farklı ırkları bir araya getirmek için paradan fazlası gerek."  
"Bana şu an para yeterli."

Jagur güldü Kaymerin yorumuna ancak bilmiş kahkahası gözleri üzerine çekmişti. Sorulmayan soruyu cevapladı bunun üzerine

"Aramızda en çok borcu olan sen olduğuna göre bu normal."

Kaymer bir an tedirgin olunca Helor ve Meleni yanına yanaştı hızlı adımlarla. Jostah gözlerine gölge düşürmüş Aluvanın yanına geçmişti. Jagur ise kendini savunmak ister gibi kalkanını kaldırdı.

"Ben, senin Efedusa yanlış yapmayacağını görmek için buradayım. Kehi ve Aluva zaten akrabalar aslında. Kehiyi bulanda Jostah oldu."  
"Eh aynı ırktan kişiler birbirlerini tanır genelde. Her zaman dostça olmasa bile."  
"Sanırım bu Dağın Etekleri dışında bu kadar farklı ırkın bir arada olduğu tek grup"

Bu yoruma yaverler dışında herkes tarafından onay veren bir tür homurtu eşlik etti. Üçlü, ırkçılık konseptini biliyor olsa da hala yabancı sayılırdı. Helor ve Meleni kuzeyde görmüştü bu muameleyi. Ancak Kaymer Dağın Eteklerini savunmak dışında kimseyle görüşmemişti. Yine de dışarıdan gelip odasında ücretli olarak kalanlardan duyuyordu.

"Demek Jostah bir araya getirmiş bu grubu. Acaba amacı nedir?"  
"Bilmiyorum. Ben her önüme gelene iş sorarken rastgeldim Jostah ile. Paraya ihtiyacım olduğunu görüp Kehi ve Aluvanın bir Çıkmaz Piramit bulduğundan söz etti. Jagur kendini nasıl kabul ettirdi acaba?"

Diğerlerinin duymadığı bu ufak konuşmayı kısa kesti Kaymer ve Meleni.

***

"durun"

Açıklıkta bekliyorlardı. Aluva zaman zaman yere çküp bir şeyler mırıldanıyordu. Her mırıldandığında toprağın altında bir hareketlenme oluyor ardından devam ediyorlardı yürümeye. Sıcak dayanılmaz seviyelerde olmasına rağmen herkes elinden geleni yapıyordu karşı koymak için. helor merak edince Meleni cevapladı şaşkın bir şekilde.

"Seslere bakılırsa kumun altında yaşayan hayvanlar. nlarla nasıl yön tayin ediyor bilmiyorum."  
"Belki hayvanlarla konuşuyordur?"  
"Yani hangi kategoriye girer?"  
"Dönüşümcü. Kolyem ile baktım. Beyin dalgalarını hayvanlarla iletişim kurabileceği şekilde başka bir şeye dönüştürüyor."

Sonunda durduklarında Aluva uzandı önündeki havaya doğru. Ardından gözlerini kapadıç Hava titreşti ve herhangi bir desteği olmayan pencere açıldı. Ardında ki yeşillik hayal gibi duruyordu.

"Ah, sana izin verdi demek."  
"İkna etmesi kolay olmadı."

Kehinin nefesini tutup beklediğini fark etmişti Meleni. Ancak bu kadar büyük bir rahatlama beklemiyordu. Birden patladı.

"Ah, demek sizde emin değildiniz."

Paylar gibi ellerini beline koydu. Aluva karşılık verdi ona.

"Buk ve uşağından kaçmak için tarafsız bir bölge arıyorduk. Kardeşim bunu öğrenmek için neredeyse canından çok daha fazlasına mal oluyordu. Bulduğu ipuçlarını Kehi amca birleştirdi."  
"Ancak Çıkmaz Piramit gibi bir olgu tarafsızlığını korumak için herkesii içeri almaz. Bu yüzden emin olmanın imkanı yoktu. Jostah bizi yüreklendirmese ben ormanda kalmaya devam ederdim."

Jagur bir şey diyecek oldu ancak sonra sustu. Şüpheyle karışık bir şaşkınlık vardı yüzünde. Yaverler durumu başlarını sallayarak onaylarken. Meleni şimdi ne yapacaklarını sordu. Aynı anda Jostah gözlerine gölge düşürerek ilerledi ve pencereye tereddütsüz bir şekilde elini daldırdı.

Kehi nefesini sesli bir şekilde tutmuştu. Aluva ise sadece ağzını açıp dev adamı durdurmak üzere ileri atılabildi sadece. Ancak yetişememişti. Tereddütlü bir şekilde kelimesini tamamladı.

"Yap...ma. Ne oalcağını bilmiyorduk bile."  
"Tereddüt edecek zamanımız yok."

jostah koluna bir şey olmadığını görünce ileri atıldı. Diğer tarafa geçmişti bir anda. Diğerleri sırayla takip etti onu. Jagur en çok tereddüt edendi. Yine de diğerlerini takip etmekten geri kalmadı.

Önlerine açılan orman cıvıl cıvıldı. Hiç bilmedikleri bahar kokusu doldu burunlarına. Çoğunun varlığını bile bilmediği kuş sesleri geliyordu kulaklarına. Hava serindi, ancak uyusa bile insan hastalanmazdı. Gökyüzü her zamnaki turuncu renginde değildi. Mavi sabahta bulut yoktu. Güneş, kızıl bir perdenin ardında değil yumuşak bir sarı rengindeydi. Hayretle ağzından nefes alan Meleni boğazına dolan temiz havayla öksürdü. Küçüklüğünden beri genzinde dolanan kum taneleri ilk defa rahatsız etmişti kendisini. Helor önce telaşla kolyesine dokundu. Ardından gözleri ıslandı. Kaymer'in içinden etkilendiğini belirten bir ıslık çalmak geliyordu. Ancak sadece ağzını bir karış açmakla yetinmişti.

Jostah'ın sert suratı bile yumuşamıştı. Bir heykelin hatları ne kadar yumuşayabilirse o kadar yumuşamıştı en azından. Jagur korkuyla karışık bir şaşkınlıkla devamlı kafasını çeviriyor her an etrafının yok olmasını bekliyor gibi yerinde duramıyordu. Kehi kollarını sıyırıp havada dolaştırdı. Rengi küle dönmüş elleri pembeleşmişti sanki. Aluva ifadesiz duruyordu. Ancak gözlerindeki ışıltı ve dudaklarının kenarındaki kıvrım durumdan memnuniyetini gösterir cinstendi.

Kuş cıvıltılarını bölen Jagur oldu.

"Nerede bu Çıkmaz Piramit peki? Sakın bana çoktan içinde olduğumuzu söylemeyin!"  
"Çıkmaz Piramit'e girdiğimizi sanmıyorum. Asla girdiğin gibi ayrılamayacağın söylenir. Ancak bizim girdiğimiz pencere açık."

Kontrol eden Jagur gerçektende hala aynı pencerenin açık olduğunu ve istediği gibi girip çıkabildiğini gördü. Telaşesi geçse de rahatlamış görünmüyordu.

"Ağaç ve yeşil olmayan bir yer var mı?"

Aluva koluna konmuş bir serçeyle konuşuyordu.

"Hayır mağara değil. Nerede peki?"

Yeteneğini saklama ihtiyacı hissetmiyor gibiydi.

"Peki oraya giden başka iki ayaklı oldu mu?"

Anlayışlı bir şekilde kafasını salladı.

"Üzüldüm. Nasıl geldiklerini biliyor musun?"

Kaşlarını şaşkın bir şekilde kaldırdı. Ardından önündeki topluluğa döndü.

"Bir ordudan tut pek çok kişi gelmiş. Anlaşılan doğayla ilişkili yeteneği olan herhangi biri burayı bulabiliyor. Ama çıkan olmamış. Peki burada yaşayan iki ayaklı var mı?"

Bir kaç cıvıltıdan sonra anladığını belirten Aluva ellerini iki yana açıp ne demesi gerektiğine karar veremiyor gibi göründü bir an. Sonra devam etti.

"Pekala Çıkmaz Piramit nerede biliyorum. Şimdi asıl soru şu, oraya gidecek miyiz?"

Kehi anlayışla tıknaz kafasını sallarken Jostah ifadesiz duruyordu. Jagur araya girdi sonunda.

"Neden? Gitmeme ihtimalimiz mi var?"  
"Sizi oraya götürürüm ancak ben buradan ayrılmayı düşünmnüyorum. Piramide giren kimse çıkamamış ancak buraya giren kimse çıkmamış. Yani çıkmak istememiş. Tam aradığımız yer."

Kehi'ye gülümseyen Aluva karşılık alınca yaverler birbirleri ile bakıştı. Jostahın yüz ifadesi kadar sert sesi doldurdu yeşilliği.

"Ben kalamam."

Herkes kendisine döndü. Tereddütsüz oluğu söylenemezdi. Gözlerini kaçırıyordu. Ancak kararlıydı, kendini kalmamaya ikna ediyor gibiydi. Sonunda kafasını kaldırdı ve devam etti.

"yolu göster Aluva."

İkisi ilerlerken Jagur Kaymere bakıyordu. Yaverler birbirlerine kafa sallayıp takip ettiler öndekileri. Peşlerinden Jagur en arkadan aheste bir şekilde Kehi geliyordu. yüzünde ki gülümseme neredeyse huzurluydu.

Ara sıra durup Aluvanın çeşitli hayvanlarla konuşmasını izlediler. Önce bir sincap ardından bir kuzgun. Sonunda bir su sesi geldi uzaktan. O yöne ilerlediklerinde iki katlı bir evden yüksek olmayan bir şelaleye vardılar.

"Burada duralım. Ben kamp için gerekli şeyleri toparlayayım."

Kamp kelimesi yaverlerde hiç bilmedikleri bir anıyı uyandırmıştı. Diğerleri ilk defa duydukları bu kelimenin ne olabileceğini çözemeye çalışıyor gibiydi. Kehi suyun kenarına gidip kollarını içine daldırdı. Pembeleşmeye başlamış ellerindeki kül rengi su ile beraber akıp gidiyordu sanki.

"Ne yapıyorsun?"  
"Çadır yapıyorum."  
"Tamam ama neden?"  
"Sizi bilmem ama ben amacıma ulaştım. Rüyamda gördüğüm o yer buradan başka ne olabilir."  
"Rüya mı?"

Jostah ile Aluva arasındaki konuşmaya onların duyamayacağı bir mesafeden tepki vermişti Meleni. Diktiği kafası ve şaşkınlıktan çay tabağına dönmüş gözleriyle yırtıcılara bakan bir antilop gibi görünüyordu.

"Meleni ne oldu?"  
"Sanırmı Aluvada Bur tarafından seçilmişlerden."  
"Hadi canım"

Kaymer kalçasına bir şaplak atarak ne kadar şaşırdığını gösterirken Helor oturduğu yerde kaydı. ayakta olsa ikisi de düşerdi o kadar abartılı hareketlerle.

"E ne yapıyoruz o halde?"  
"Ruh uzmanı sen değil misin?"  
"Yaver bulma işlerinden anlarım manasına mı geliyor yahu!"  
"Ben de bir şey biliyorsun sanıyordum."  
"Çok biliyorsan sen davet etsene"  
"Ederim"  
"İyi et."  
"Mis gibi ederim hem de"  
"Et o zaman görelim. Hadi"  
"Edeceğim."  
"Tamam et."

Meleni iki kafaya da sert bir yumruk indirip araya girdi.

"İkinize de edecem şimdi he! Gidin mataraları doldurun, bir işe yarayın."

Kafalarını tutarak azar ymeiş çocuk gibi uzaklaşan Helor ve Kaymer hala itişiyorlardı. Meleni sessizce Aluvanın yanına sekti. 

Aluva yaprak ve dallardan bozma bir yer yapmıştı. Jostah ya da başka biri ortalıkta görünmüyordu. Yanına varınca fark etti ki ne diyeceğini bilmiyordu. Orada öylece durdu biraz. Ağzını gargara yapma ihtiyacı bir an sonra. Buraya girdiklerinden beri kum çıkıyordu her yerinden.

Aluva kalktı yerinden. Ses çıkartmaıdğından emin Meleni ağzında ki suyu tuttu yanaklarını şişirerek. Gözgöze geldiklerinde Aluva konuştu ilk.

"Sende mi burada kalmama laf söyleyeceksin?"

Meleni tükürmek istediği suyu yuttu. Rahatsız edeceğini düşünmüştü ancak tanıdık geldi dilindeki tad. Aynı...dışarısı gibiydi. Omuzlarını dikleştirdi ve bir adım atıp karşılık verdi.

"Kimseye karışacak değilim. Beni etkilemediği sürece."  
"Eh, kalmam seni etkiler mi?"  
"Çıkmaz Piramite gittiğimiz sürece hayır."  
"Orada bu kadar kişinin toplanacağı ne var?"  
"Senin burada kalmanı isteyecek ne var?"

Soruya soruyla karşılık alan Aluva önce gözlerini kaçırdı. Sonra devam etti karalrı bir şekilde.

"Normal bir hayat yaşıyordum. Bilirsin, ölmemek için öldür. Yaşamak için kaç ya da savaş. Sonra bir gün bir yumurta buldum. Dışarıda gezmeyi severim. Hayvanlarla konuşmayı... Yumurtayı satmak ya da yiyecek olarak kullanmak konusunda kararsızdık. Ben ve kardeşim. Tabii yoldan geçen gözlerden kaçıramadık. Bir kaç hırsızla mücadele ettik. Ancak sonra o geldi. Önce hava karardı. Birkaç saniye içinde anda Güneş batmıştı sanki. Kardeşim yeteneğini kullanarak kaçmamı sağladı. Ardından yumurtayı geri almak üzere gitti. Ailem artık yoktu. Zaten bize ne kadar bakıyorlardı ki?"  
"Femto..."  
"Aa onu biliyor musun? Garip, o rüyadan önce bu isim bana bir şey çağrıştırmazdı."  
"Şu rüyan...Ne gördün?"  
"Ne meraklıymışsın sende."

Meleni her cümlede bir adım atıyordu. Ta ki Aluvanın son dediğiyle kendine gelene kadar.

"Sen anlat bakalım. Kimsiniz?"  
"Ah biz...Biz para için buradayız. Çıkmaz Piramit'in tarafsız bölge zenginliğine sahip olduğunu herkes bilir. Metabolizmasınıistediği şekilde dönüştüren adamın hikayesini duydum. Bu sayede yaşam süresini katlamış. Bur ve Buk savaşından beri hayatta olan adam."  
"Çıkmaz Piramit hikayesini sadece Dönüşümcüler biliyor sanıyordum."  
"Ah ben Bur dağının eteklerinden geliyorum."  
"'Bur dağının eteklerinde ırkçılık yoktur.' sanırım doğru. Hayat senin için kolay olmalı."  
"Pek sayılmaz. Güvendiğim tek kişiyi kaybedince elimde kalan tek şey öğrettikleriydi."  
"Ne öğretti ki?"  
"Hah, bilirsin işte. Bir şeyleri geri vermemek üzere ödünç alırım. Kilitleri açarım. Payımı alır ve kaybolurum."  
"Oldukça yararlı gibi. Ona güveniyor olmalısın."  
"Noji gibisini bulamazdın. O konuda gerçekten şanslıydım. Gerçi Along gibi biri altında çalışmak ne kadar şans olabilir ki? Noji her şeyi iyi becerirdi. Ancak bazı şeyleri yapmamayı tercih ettim. O da gördü bunu. Bu yüzden sadece hırsızlığa eğitti beni. Kendisi gibi vücuduyla bşakalarını tatmin etmemem için. Hem yalakalılığı becerir hem de yalan söylemeyi. Bana o baktı. Sonunda Dağ eteklerini koruma savaşı çıkınca kurtuldum ellerinden. Surda öldüler. En azından kemikleri bir işe yarasın adi dönüşümcülerin! Ah, üzgünüm, alınma."

Aluva ince kaşlarını kaldırdı şaşkınlıkla.

"Üzgün olduğunu belirtecek insan kaldığını sanmıyordum. Belki rüyalarımda. Ama gerçek değil..." 

Meleni yüzünün yandığını hissetti. Ardından konuyu değiştirmek ister gibi devam etti kaldığı yerden.

"Eh ölüler beni arayamaz, ne iş için ne intikam için. Onların ölülerine bile saygım yok. Ama...Ama Noji'yi kaybettim. Kendisine bir mezar bulmam için uğraşırken Helorla tnaıştım. Mezarda ruh parçacıkları toplamaya çalışıyordu. Ancak hem kendisini savunup hem iş yapamıyordu. O zamnadan beri ortağız."

Bir anda malum kelimeyi bastırmak için bütün hayat hikayesini anlattığını fark etti. Ancak karşısındaki de yapmıştı aynısını. Ama onun geçiştirmek istediği bir hatası yok gibiydi.

"Helor buğday tenli olan değil mi?"  
tenine takılmasını tuhaf bulan Meleni başıyla onayladı sadece.

"Sadece ortaksınız demek?"

Meleni yapılan imayı anlamış utancının sağlıklı bir kısmını öfkeye dönüştürmüştü.

"Evet. Sadece Ortağız. Sen ve şu garip elli adam gibi değil."

Kelimelerin üstüne basarak verdiği cevaptan sonra topu çevirip kaleye vurduğu için memnun bir şekilde kollarını bağladı Aluvaya. Karşısındaki bozulmuştu biraz belli ki.

"Kehi Çıkmaz Piramit'e kafayı takmış biri sadece. Ben bu ormanı arıyordum o da içindeki parayı."  
"Rüyadan önce mi sonra mı?"  
"Sen nereden duydun?"  
"Ah, ben her şeyi duyarım."

Meleni bilmiş tavrıyla köşeden çıkmıştı. Aluva ise zaten saklamıyormuş gibi omuz silkti.

"Evet, rüyamda gördüm. Bu bahayı ve daha fazlasını. Artık bulduğuma göre utanmama gerek yok hayal aleminde gördüğüm bir şeyden."  
"Ben o kadar emin olmazdım."  
"Neyden?"  
"Son zamanlarda rüyaların sadece hayal alemi olmadığını düşünmeye başladım."

aluva karşılık verecekken Meleni elini kaldırdı. Bir anda tetik kesilmişti. Bir çanak gibi yavaşça çevirdi kafasını. Ardından. Bir el hareketiyle çevresinde ki havayı titreti. Titreşim suya düşen bir damlanın yaptığı gibi dalga şeklinde yayıldı. Çarptığı her insan aynı kelimeleri duyacaktı Meleninin ağzından.

"Saldırı altındayız. Hazırlanın."


	14. Bölüm 14 Çok erken

Nasıl yani?"

Herkes Aluvaya döndü. Ucu yere saplanmış kılıcına yaslanmıştı Kaymer. Jostah hemen yanında duruyordu. Sabit durarak ortaya çıkarttığı adam sırtında bir tür hayvan taşımaktaydı. Kehi bedenini toplayıp dizlerinin üstüne düşerken Jagur teninin üstündeki parlaklığı kalkana dönüştürdü bir yere oturmadan önce. Helor ve Meleni bitap düşmüş bir şekilde yere uzanmışlardı. Çimler öylesine yumuşak geliyordu ki az önce öğrendikleri ilginç bilgi olmasa uyuyabilirlerdi.

"Havyanların dediğine göre burası yaşayan bir yer..."  
"Dediklerini tekrar et demedim Kolcu!"

Jagur'un sinirle seğiren kaşlarına bakılırsa gerçekten öfkeliydi. Her daim sert duran Jostah daha sakin kalıyordu o adamın yanında.

"Sanki bütün orman bizi öldürmeye çalışıyormuş gibi konuşuyorsun"  
"Basit bir gerçeği dile getiriyorum yeteneğimle. Neden bana kızıyorsun ki?"

Kehi boğazını temizleyerek araya girdi. Aluva omuz silkmişti sadece. Söylediği üzere gerçekten anlamlandıramıyordu Jagur'un tepkisini.

"Aluvanın az önce öldürdüğümüz hayvanlarla konuşmasına bakılırsa..."  
"Onlar hayvan değil."  
"Her neyse, şu an görünüşlerini tabir etmek için daha iyi bir kelime bulamıyorum. Hayvanların dediğine göre yaşayan dev bir organizmanın içindeyiz. Bizi yabancı kabul ettiği için savunma sistemini yolluyor"  
"Öyleyse ne yapacağız? Ben buraya öldürülmek için gelmedim!"

Jagur Kehinin üzerine yürüyünce Jostahın bir hayalet gibi beliren yeteneği damladı önüne. Dişlerini gıcırtadarak şapkalı adama döndü Jagur.

"Yorgunsun, yorgunuz. Bütün gece dövüştük. Sadece hayvanlar değil havadaki nem bile aside dönüşüyor geceleyin."

Kehi bütün bedeni kaşınıyormuş gibi kıpırdandı. Gece herkesi korumak için bedenine çektiği asitli havayı hissediyordu sanki tekrar. Kalan diğerleri ise hayvanlarla dövüşmüştü. Aluva güvenli bir yer ararken onu koruma işi ise Helor ve Meleniye verilmişti, tehlikeyi önceden fark edebilme yetenekleri sayesinde. Ayrıca git gel yapmadan Meleni arkada savaşan grup ile iletişimi de sağlayabiliyordu.

"Öyleyse ne yapmalıyız?"  
"Çıkmaz Piramit tek seçeneğimiz."  
"Orasının daha güvenli olacağını nereden biliyorsun?"

Bu sefer araya giren Kehi olmuştu.

"Ah, bilgiye aç olmadığın belliydi ancak Çıkmaz Piramidin zenginliğini bilmemene şaşırdım."

Aluva yol gösterdi bu sırada. Pek dinlenmemiş olan grup devam etti konuşurken. Konuşmaya Jostah devam etti.

"Çıkmaz Piramit, Bur ve Buk Savaşında iki tarafında dokunmayacağı tek yer olarak belirlendi. Onların savaşı, kazanmak uğruna yapılmıyordu çünkü. Ancak taraf olmayan bertaraf olur. Burası bu yüzden kuruldu."  
"Yani bize saldırmalarının nedeni Bur ya da Buk tarafında olduğumuz için mi? Saçmalık. Ben sadece kendime çalışırım."  
"Bencillik teraziyi Buk tarafına kaydırır."

Jagur bir an rengi atmış suratıyla arkasından yürüdüğü Jostaha baktı. Ardından sessizliğe gömülmeden zehirli bir bakış fırlatmayı da ihmal etmedi. Sessizlik çökmüş grubun bir kurt sürüsüne rasgelmesi uzun sürmemişti.

Ancak sürü diğer hayvanlardan farklıydı. En başta geldiklerini anladıkları anda gruba saldırmamışlardı. Meleni uysal bir sürü olduklarını belirtince Aluva onlarla konuşmaya gitti. Öğrendiğine göre kurtlar Çıkmaz Piramit bekçileriydi.

"Eğer Çıkmaz Piramidin hazinesine erişebilirsek bizi desteklemek üzere görevlendirilmişler. Aksi takdirde dışarı çıkar çıkmaz onlarla da savaşmak zorunda kalacakmışız"  
"Öyleyse geldik mi?"

Kaymerin duruşu fazla dingindi. Kendisini zorla ayakta tutmaya çalıştığı açıktı. Helor yürümeyi her bıraktıklarında olduğu yere çöküyordu. Meleni Jostah'ın kendisini taşıma teklifini bir kez daha reddederken bir tek dilini dışarı çıkarmadığı kalmıştı hızlıca aldığı nefesler arasında.

"Siz ikiniz gene iyi dayandınız."  
"Kes!"

Kaymerin yorgunluktan ağrıyan bedenini saklamak için attığı laf Helor tarafından karşılanmış Meleni ise bir sözcük dahi bırakacak hali kalmasa da hala keskin bir bakış fırlatacak kadar aklı selimdi.

Jostah en dayanıklı gibi görünüyordu. O da Kaymer gibi dingin duruyor ancak ağrı belirtileri gösteriyordu. Kehi en sağlamları gibiydi. Jagur sinirini çıkarttıkca enerji kazanıyor gibiydi. Aluva pek çok hayvan tarafından taşınmıştı yolculuk esnasında. Bu yüzden pek yorgun durmuyordu. Yine de hayvanların zihinlerini dost canlısı tutmak zihinsel olarak tüketmişti kendisini. Bunu da gittikçe daha çok omuz silkme ile karşılamasından anlaşılıyordu yapılan argümanlara.

Çıkmaz Piramit bir insan boyundaydı. Genişliğine bakılırsa içine bir insanın bile sığmaması gerekirdi. Ancak açık kapıdan yayılan gri ve sarı tonlarında ki ışık farklı bir hava veriyordu. Kaymer, Helor ve Meleni bu tanıdık ışığa baktı. Ardından Meleninin sessizliğe büründüklerine dair onayı ile kısa bir konuşma geçti aralarında.

"Grilik olmasa aynı Gayel'in kaldığı odaya girerken ki gibi."  
"Bakalım içeride bizi ne karşılayacak"

***

"Burada hiç ruh yok. ufak bir parça bile..."  
"Hiç ses yok. Nasıl olur?"  
"Duvarlar fazla düz ve kaygan. Tırmanmak ya da aşağı inmek seçeneklerimiz arasında bile değil. Tek yol duvara yaslanıp bu ince yolu takip etmek gibi."  
"En azından dördümüz buradayız. Işık işini ben hallederim."

Işığa yürüyen gruptan gözlerini açan Meleni yanında sadece üç kişi olduğunu fark etti. Helor, Kaymer ve Aluva ile bir uçurumun kıyısındaydılar. Bir süre etraflarını gözlemlediklerinde bir hiçliğin ortasında oldukları konusunda hem fikir olmuşlardı

Kaymerin bilekliğinden çıkan ışık önderliğinde başka seçenekleri olmadığına ikna olup devam ettiler yola. Sırtlarını duvara yapıştırmalarına rağmen ayak parmakları üstüne bastıkları yerin dışında kalıyordu. Yolun ne kadar ilerlediğini kestiren Meleni yaklaştıkça bilgi verecekti. Ancak dışarıdan bir kişinin bile içine sığmayacağı altın bir piramidin içinin böylesine büyük olacağını düşünmemişti Meleni. Daha ilginci ses dalgaları belli bir yere kadar dönüyor ya da hiç geri gelmiyordu.

"Gökyüzüne bile bağırsam bulutlardan yansıması lazım. Eğer varsa..."

Yol bittiğinde önlerine bir kapı çıkmıştı. Tahtadan sade bir kapıydı bu. Ne kadar baksalarda başka gidecek bir yer ya da arkasından ne çıkacağını kestirememişti dörtlü ekip.

Sonunda kapıyı açtıklarında kendilerini boş bir odada buldular. Kapı arkalarından kapanır kapanmaz tuhaf bir çark sesi doldu odanın içine. Meleni yeteneğini kullanıp odanın dışını dinlese de hiçbir ses yoktu. Ne bir böcek ne bir fare...

Helorun eli kolyesinden hiç ayrılmamıştı neredeyse. Meleninin hiçbir ses duyamadığında yaptığı kafa sallayışı ilişti gözüne. Ardından belli ki rahatsız olmuş bir şekilde sesli olarak söylendi.

"Hiç ruh yok. En ufak bir kırıntı bile yok. Öylesine boş ki..."  
"Her neyse şimdilik buradan çıkmaya odaklanalım."  
"En azından bizi yabancı gören bir organizma değil gibi."

Aluvanın yorumu gergin olan Helor ve Meleniyi biraz rahatlatmış gibiydi. Meleni gülümsemişti bile. Helorun her zamanki umursamazlığı geri dönmüştü. Kaymer duvardaki kapılara bakarken devam etti.

"Daha önce bir ilizyona maruz kalmıştım. Bu yüzden bunun gerçek olduğunu söyleyebilirim. Yine de geldiğimiz dışında üç kapı olmasının ne gibi mantıklı açıklaması olabilir bilmiyorum."

Kapıları açmaya çalışan ekip tuhaf bir kural fark etmişti. Kapıların iki ya da daha fazlasını aynı anda açmak mümkün olmuyordu. Hepsi kapalı olunca istenilen bir kapıyı açmak mümkündü. Kapılardan biri geldikleri karanlığa ve dipsiz uçuruma açılırken diğer ikisi içinde bulundukları tarzda odalara açılıyordu. Sadece birinin ardında iki kapı ve boş bir duvar vardı. Farklı olana yönelmeye karar veren ekip bu kapıyı seçti.

Kapıdan geçip ardından kapattıklarında tekrar çark sesi doldurdu odayı. Ses kesilene kadar kapıların kilitli olduğunu fark etmişti ekip. Geldikleri kapıyı açtıklarında ise her duvarda bir kapı olmasının yanı sıra yerde duran bir insan iskeleti gördüler. Diğer iki kapının içinde bulundukları oda ile aynı sayıda kapıya ve aynı şekilde dizayn edilmiş olduğunu görünce iskelet olan odaya girdiler.

"Kapı her kapandığında yer değiştiriyoruz." 

Her defasında farklı olan odaya yönelmeye karar veren ekip bir kaç deneme sonrasında tek bir koridora çıkmayı başarmıştı. Biraz rahatlayan ekip Meleni sayesinde bir labirente çıktıklarını fark etti. Ancak doğru yolun haritasını çıkartan Meleni bir yemek molası vermelerini sağlamıştı.

"Sanırım önce cesaretimiz sınandı"  
"Uçurum değil mi?"  
"Peki kapılar neyi sınıyordu?"  
"Görsel zeka?"  
"Sadece farklı olana yöneldik. İşin içinde zeka olduğunu sanmıyorum."  
"Gayele soramamamız ne kötü"  
"Gayel mi?"

Aluvanın sorusu karşısında Helor ne diyeceğini bilemezken Kaymer ağzından kaçırdığı kelimeden dolayı bir anda ağzını eliyle kapama ihtiyacı hissetti. Meleni gayet sakindi. Öyle ki iki adam önce şaşırmış sonra korkmuştu.

"Helor, neden tepki vermiyor bu?"  
"Kimbilir nasıl çıkartacak boşboğazlığının acısını. Bittin sen aslanım"  
"Acısını falan çıkartmayacağım. Hem bana 'bu' diye hitap etme."  
"Kesin bittin sen Kaymercim."  
"Bir dur Helor! Meleni, hakikatten tırsmaya başladım bak."  
"Beni ne sanıyorsunuz siz?" 

Meleni ellerini beline dayamış ayağa kalkarken iki adamı da paylıyordu. İşin ciddiyetini anlayamamış olsa gerek iki adamda yırtıcı bir hayvandan kaçmak ister gibi birbirlerini tutup karşılık verdiler Meleninin cevap istemeyen kinayeli sorusuna.

"Canavar?"  
"Patlamaya hazır bomba?"

Meleni bu sefer kızmıştı. Tek nefeste iki adamıda karşı duvara yapıştırınca Aluva kahkahayı koyuverdi.

"Biz Meleni ile konuştuk. Siz yaverlerden ve Bur ile olan ilişkinizden haberim var."  
"Yani ilk boşboğazlık eden sen miydin?"

Meleni bu sefer gerçekten öldürme niyetiyle derin bir nefes aldı Kaymere doğru. Aluva aynı boydaki Meleniye uzanıp yatıştırmak istercesine kızarmış suratına dur işareti yaptı eliyle.

"Olan oldu artık. Burada kalamayacağıma göre belki Bur heykelini tamamlamak bana istediğim evi sağlar. Heykel tamamlandıkça ortaya çıkan yeşillik tam aradığım şeye benziyor."

Besbelli birbirleriyle pek çok ayrıntı paylaşmış olan iki kızın bakışları kesişti. Ardından toparlanan ekip labirentten kolayca çıktı. Meleninin Kaymeri labirentte bırakmaya dair şakaları adımlarını hızlandırıyordu adamın.

Bu sefer önlerinde bir kapı belirmişti. Tuhaf bir kabartmaya sahip bu kapı taştandı belliki. Üzerindeki kabartma bir insan suratını andırıyordu. Ağzı açıktı ve yerde ki üç taşa bakıyordu gözleri. Taşların hepsi farklı bir malzemedendi belli ki. Altında yazan yazı ise en ilginç olanıydı.

"Karanlığın gözüne bakarak geçtiler duvar dibinden  
Seçtikleri kapılar ile belirlediler kaderlerini  
Labirent miydi kaderleri? Yoksa su dolu pit mi?  
Geldiler çıkıştan önceki sona, bunu da aşabilecekler mi?"

Yazının kendisi değildi ilginç olan. Hepsinin bu bilmedikleri dili okuyabilmesiydi. Bu yazıyı hayatları boyunca hiç görmemişti dördüde. Öğrenmemişlerdi kesinlikle. Ancak okuyabiliyorlardı. Hafızalarını yoklayınca çıktı kokusu meydana. 

"Rüyalar"  
"Önceki hayatlar"  
"Bur ve heykeli ile olan anlaşma"  
"Yaverler"

Dördünün ağzından senkronize bir şekilde çıkmıştı sözler. Şaşkın bakışları buluştu bir an. Ardından herkesin okuyabileceği diğer yazıya baktılar

"Volkanın Gücüne inanın"

Tekrar buluştu bakışları. Kaymer konuştu önce.  
"Ben hayatımda hiç volkana dair bir şey görmedim."

Lafını bitirmek istemiyormuş gibi bakışlarını eğdi ayaklarına. Diğerleri anlamıştı bunu.

"Hiçbirimiz görmedik."   
"Yine de cevabı biliyoruz."

Aluva şaşkın bir bakış attı üçlüye. Ardından taşlara uzandı.

"Hangisi?"  
"Granit, bu olmalı."  
"Ya değilse ne olacak?"  
"Hiçbir fikrim yok"  
"Acaba diğerleri ne alemde..."

Graniti eline alan Aluva ağzı açık bir insan yüzünü andıran kabartmaya yaklaştı. Üstüne bir nesne koyulabilecek tek çıkıntının bu olması sebebiyle graniti yerleştirdi. Çarkların hareketiyle çıkan sesi duyuldu. Ancak bu sefer metalik bir seste eklenmişti. Meleninin irkilmesi üzerine ekip kıza döndü.

"Silahlar..."

Kelime ağzından çıktığı anda herkes kaçmak için hazırdı. Ancak içinde bulundukları koridora dört kişi ancak sığıyordu. Meleni devam etti bir kalp atımı sürede.

"Silahlar, geri çekiliyor."

Gerçekten ses gittikçe daha uzaktan gelmeye başlamıştı. Ardından graniti tutan ağız kapandı. Kabartma kapıya doğru küçülmeye başladı. Sanki saatler süren işçilik tersine işliyor, zaman geriye akıyor gibiydi. Sonunda düz bir kapı kaldı sadece. Üzerinde herhangi bir kulp yoktu. Ancak ittirmek için bir çıkıntı vardı sadece. Kaymer ve Helor kapıya yaslanırken Meleni derin bir nefes aldı bağırmak üzere. Aluva bir ok çekmiş kapının ardına nişan almıştı yayıyla.

Kapı açıldığında kendilerini karşılayan manzara çenelerini düşürmeye yeterdi. Pek çok değerli eşyanın yığılmış olduğu bir odaydı burası. Bir oda demek yanlıştı belki. Zira bir kaç katlı bir ev sığdırmak mümkündü bu odaya. Sadece dört sütun tutuyordu burayı. Kalan her şey değerli bir eşyaydı. Duvarlar ve zemin dahi altın ile kaplıydı. Baktıklarında açtıkları kapının bile iki katlı bir yapıya sahip olduğunu gördüler. Yarısı beton yarısı altın. Önce şüpheyle yaklaştı ekip. Zira atlattıkları badireler ve edindikleri bilgiler bu kadar kolay olamayacağanı gösteriyordu.

"Diğerleri nerede?"  
"Kimse yok."

Aluva hala yayını indirmemişti. Sorusuna karşılık veren Helor olmuştu. Hemen ardından Meleni gözlerini kapattı ve dinledi.

"İleride üç kapı var. Ancak başka bir tehlike olduğundan emin değilim."

Aluva ileri doğru bir ok attı. Ok odanın diğer tarafında dağ gibi yığılmış değerli eşyaların olduğu yere kadar gitti. Saplandığı yerden bir kaç eşya dağıldı etrafa. Ancak herhangi bir hareket yoktu. Sonunda ilerlemeye karar veren ekip hazineleri inceledikçe herhangi bir tehlike olmadığından emin olmuştu. Tam bu sırada bir kapı aralanma sesi doldu içeri. Tıpkı kendilerini içeri alan kapının açılmasından önceki çark sesine benziyordu. Savaşmak üzere bir araya gelip hazırlanan ekip kapıya yöneldi. Önce Helor rahatlamıştı. Ardından Meleni omuzlarını düşürüp ekibe seslendi.

"Diğerleri geldi."

Buluşmaları neredeyse neşeliydi. Aluva ve Kehinin elleri buluştu. Jostah şapkasını yüzüne indirmişti gülümseyen suratını saklamak ister gibi. Jagur Kaymerin omzuna bir yumruk atıp neşeli bir tavırla ne kadar rahatladığını belirtti.

"Seni kaybettiğimi sandım pislik herif!"

Zaten gülen yüzü kahkaha atmıştı. 

"Size ne oldu Kehi amca?"  
"Ah, ayrı düştükten sonra..."

Kehinin anlattıklarına bakılırsa aynı yollardan geçmişlerdi. Kehi herkesi bataklığına alıp uçurumun kıyısında duvara yapışarak ilerlemişti. Kapıları çözmek Jagurun ilgi alanına giriyordu. Labirent oldukça uğraştırmıştı ancak sonunda beraber hareket ederek kurtulmuşlardı. Graniti bilen Jostah idi. 

"Volkanik kayalara ilgin mi var?"  
"Hayır. Daha çok...cevap kendiliğinden geldi."

Ekip bir an ne yapacağını bilememişti. Tıpkı kendilerine olduğu gibiydi Jostahın söylediği şey. Kaymer sorgulamayı öne sürdü Meleninin kendileri dışındaki her sesi kesmesi üzerine. Helor daha sonra yapabileceklerini belirtti. Meleni sessiz kalmıştı.

Jagur değerli eşyaların içine atlarken Jostah diğer kapılara yöneldi. Kaymerde katılmıştı Jagura. Kehi ve Aluva ise şimdi ne yapacaklarını konuşuyorlardı.

"Bu kadar parayla belki Femtodan geri alabiliriz topraklarımızı...."

Jostahın yöneldiği kapılardan birini açınca bulanık bir görüntü çıktı karşılarına ancak bakan hepsi anlayabiliyordu. Bu kapı dışarıya açılıyordu. Önde bekleyen kurtlar uysal bir binek gibi kendilerine bakıp bekliyordu. Jostah diğer kapıya yöneldi bunun üzerine. Meleni Jostahı takip ediyordu şüpheyle. Helor da peşine takılınca sordu.

"Sen ne yapıyorsun?"  
"Şu kapıdan hoşlanmadım."

Meleni konuşmalarını hala dışarı yansıtmıyordu. Bu yüzden Jostah onları duymamıştı. Helor devam etti.

"O kapının ardında ruh hissettim. Ancak soğuk bir ruh. Bir insan ya da hayvana ait değil."  
"Nedir peki?"  
"Bilmiyorum. Ancak Bur ile karşılaştığımızda ne kadar sıcak ve samimi hissettiysem bu ruh aynı oranda soğuk ve itici. Bekle şimdi ısındı. Devamlı değişiyor sanki?"

Jostah kapıyı açmıştı bu sırada. Hareketleri o kadar keskindi ki ne yaptığını bilmemesinin imkanı yoktu. Meleni yaklaştı bunun üzerine.

"Bir şey mi arıyorsun Jostah?"  
"Evet."

Jostah kısa kesmişti. Meleni devam etmek istese de kapının ardındaki nesne ile irkildi. Helor hemen kolyesine sarılmıştı. Ancak hemen ardından kalbi öylesine hızlı atmaya başladı ki kolyeyi bırakmak zorunda kaldı göğsünü tutup iki büklüm olmak için. Karanlık odaya girdi. Büyük odanın içinde her yeri aydınlatacak kadar güçlü bir yansıtıcı etkiye sahip altınlar bile içeriyi aydınlatamıyordu. Ancak küçük bir oda olduğu belliydi. Sadece bir kaya ve kayaya saplı kılıç vardı burada. Ancak kılıcın rengi değişiyordu devamlı. İlk önce siyahtı. Ardından kızıla dönmüş sonra yeşil ve beyaz olmuştu. Bu dört renk sırayla değişiyordu. keskin ksımında. Kahverengi sapı ise sabitti. Gri kayada öyle. 

Meleni iki büklüm olmuş Helorun omzuna girip kendisini taşımak isteyince Jostah içeri girmişti. Meleni odadaki diğerlerinden yardım istedi. Hazinenin büyük bir kısmını dışarı taşımış olan Kaymer ve Jagur arkada kalmış Aluva ve Kehi gelmişti önce. Kehi ve Aluva Helora ne olduğunu sordular ancak Meleni Jostaha döndü.

"Ne yapıyorsun?"  
"Bu kılıca ihtiyacımız var"  
"Neden?"  
"Femtoyu yenmek için."  
"Femto mu?"

Meleni bir anda patlamıştı. Yaydığı ses dalgası herkesi ittirdi yanındaki. 

"Pekala bu kadar yeter. Dökül bakalım Jostah. Ne işler çeviriyorsun?"  
"Ah, Meleni bekle."

Kehi girmişti araya. Gözlerini kaçırıyordu. Ancak üzgün suratı pişmanlıkla doluydu.

"Tamam anlatacağım. Bizim yerimizi alan Femto hikayesini duydun herhalde? Aluvanın ailesini öldüren Femto..."  
"Kısa kes! Heloru iki büklüm edecek kadar kötücül bir şey var burada. Neden böyle bir şeyi istiyorsun ki?"

Meleni keskin bakışlarla süzüyordu Kehiyi. Yakasından tutup çekiştirince kolları bol gelen giysisi üstüne oturdu adamın.

"Cam...Aluvanın kardeşi, gerçekliği değiştirme gücüne sahip bir dönüşümcü. Femtoya karşı nasıl savaştığını gördüm. Öylesine büyük bir güç yanlış bir harekette kullanıcıyı da yok etme gücüne sahip. Ancak buna rağmen femto ile karşılaştı. Gücü 20'de 1'lik bir şans eseri işliyordu. Bazen bütün yeteneklerin aynı şekilde işlediğini iddia ederdi. Her neysei. Femtoya karşı yeteneğini kullandı ve işe yaradı. Ama yine de yetmedi onu yenmeye. Ancak turnuva ve Cam sayesinde Femtoyu yenecek bilgiye ulaştım, onun kalesinde. İşte bu kılıç. Melekleri bile yaralayabilecek bir kılıç. Ancak sadece yaverler tarafından kullanılabilir. Bur ve ya Buk tarafında olması fark etmiyor. Önemli olan tarafsız olabilmesi."

"Yani Jostah bir yaver mi?"  
"Evet, bir rüya gördüm. Sanırım bu beni Bur tarafında bir yaver yapıyor."  
"Ah...sanırım evet."

Aluvanın araya girip Jostahı onaylaması üzerine Meleni ne yapacağını bilememişti bir an. Onlara heykelden söz etmedi hiç. Çünkü güvenmiyordu. Ancak şimdi sakladığı onca bilgi onların yanlış yönde oldğunu fark etmesini sağlamıştı. 

"Hayır henüz değilsiniz. Heykel ile irtibata geçmeden yaver olamazsınız."  
"Bir avuç serserinin lafını dinleyecek değilim. Buraya kadar gelmemizi sağladınız. Hazine sizindir. Bu yeterli olmalı."

Jostah çoktan arkasını dönmüştü.

"Bekle."

Onu durdurmak istediğini anlayan Kehi çıktı önüne. Kılıç siyahken kolyesini tutup iki büklüm olan Heloru Aluvanın omzuna bırakmıştı.

"Üzgünüm kızım ama bunun için uzun zamandır bekliyoruz. Bizi durdurmana izin veremem. Ayrıca şu heykel hakkında konuşmalıyız. Bur ve bu aleme etkisini kontrol eden bir nesneden bu kadar kolay bahsetmene göz yumamam. Ayrıca nereden biliyorsun? Ruh toplayıcı arkadaşın mı söyledi? Tek yapmamız gereken rengine dikkat etmek..."

Ses dalgalarına bataklığa dönüştürdüğü bedeniyle karşı çıkan, ancak bir yandan geriye ittirilen adam konuşmakta zorlanmıyor gibiydi. Önüne çıkan Kehinin ses dalgalarını emmesi sonucu Jostaha ulaşmayan saldırısı yüzünden ne yapacağını bilemeyen Meleni etrafına baktı. Kaymer ve Jagur ancak gelmişti yanlarına. Ancak hala müdahale edemeyecek kadar uzaktı. Yine de bileğinden çıkan kıvılcım seslerine bakılırsa saldırmak üzereydi.

Bu sırada Jostah kılıca uzanıyordu. Helor biraz kendine gelmiş bir şekilde açtı gözlerini. Ardından elini kolyesine uzattı ve Jostaha yönlendirdi. Jostah yeşil renkteki kılıca uzanmışken bir an durdu. Gözleri kararmıştı. Ancak acıyla bükülen Helor kolyesini bırakıp yere düştü. Aluva ne olduğunu anlamaya çalışıyor gibiydi hala. Jostah ise kendine gelip kafasını sallamasının ardından rengi beyaza dönmüş kılıca uzandı. Ancak parmakları kavramadan bir an önce kılıcın rengi siyaha dönmüştü.

"Dur seni aptal kız! Burası tarafsız bölge. Bu yüzden her bölgeye ait renkler var. Eğer kara ve ya kızıl olana rasgelirse Femtoyla dövüşemeyiz. Beyaza rasgelirse gayelin eline geçer. Yeşil olanı almalı. Yoksa bilincini..."

Odadan çıkan aura herkesin rengini attırmıştı. Öylesine pis ve zehirli bir auraydı ki sadece hissetmek insanı öldürmeye yeterdi. Hepsi odaya döndü. Korkuyla bakıyorlardı. Dışarı Kaymerin bile aşağıdan baktığı bir adam çıktı. Üstündeki giysi su altında gibi hareket ediyordu devamlı. Tuhaf bir pelerin vardı. Bütün bedeni tek bir renk olmuştu. Her türlü ışığı yutan bir karanlık gibiydi. Elinde ise kendi suratı ile aynı hatlara sahip bir adam. Jostah baygın bir şekilde sürükleniyordu. 

"Ah, sonunda Çıkmaz Piramidi elde edebileceğim."

Sesi tanımıştı ekip. O kendinden emin duruş, o özgüven dolu ses. Başka birine ait olamazdı. Başka her şeye attığı küçümseyici bakış Jostahın yüz hatlarına sahip olsa da o kadar farklıydı ki. Kim olduğunu anlamak için bir bakışa bile gerek yoktu. Duymak bile gerekmezdi. Etrafına yaydığı his tek başına yeterliydi. Bu Femtoydu. En azından onun bir parçasıydı.


	15. bölüm 15 Çıkmaz Piramidin etkisi

Jostah suretindeki beden kızıl gözlere sahipti. Kontrol ediliyor gibiydi. Jostahın gerçek bedenini attı ileri doğru. Kehinin önüne düşmüştü tam. Kırmızı renkteki zehirli gözleriyle taradı etrafı. Ancak kimse, nefes dahi almaya cesaret edemiyordu. Sonunda konuşmaya başladı. Yaydığı aura ya da görünüşüne rağmen sesindeki güç insanı kendine çekiyordu. Kelimelere dökmesi gerekmezdi. Duyan herkes eğer onunla birlik olursa güç kazanacağını hissedebiliyordu.

"Merhaba Aluva. Görüyorum ki planım doğru işlemiş. Burayı bulacak kadar hırslanmış olman beklenir bir şeydi. Ayrıca bana Bur yaverlerini de getirdin."

Aluva bütün ailesinin katledilmesinin sadece bir plan olduğunu öğrenince yıkılmıştı bu cümlelerle. Yaverler ise ne yapacağını bilemiyordu. Sadece Helor kendine gelmişti. Ruh parçacıkları ile geçirdiği onca zaman kolyesini tuttuğu sürece dayanmasını sağlıyordu bu baskıya. Ancak böylesine bir baskının altından kalkabileceğini düşünmezdi. Asla kalkamamalıydı. Bur Dağından aldığı görevlerden beri hızlıca yükselen güç seviyesinin etkisi var mıydı? Evet sebebi bu olmalıydı.

Yüzüğünü kaldırdı. Mavi küre büyüdü yavaşça. Ancak eli öylesine titriyordu ki herhangi birini vurabilirdi. Yine de deneyecekti. Terden sırılsıklam olmuş vücuduna aldırmadan mavi küreyi bıraktı. Kara Suret kendisine bakmıyordu bile. Aluvanın çevirdiği yüzü Kaymere dönüktü. Ya da Jagura. Emin değildi. Tek bildiği mavi kürenin ona vurması ile herkesin bir anda kendine geldiği oldu.

"Kaçın!"

Mavi küre kara şekile temas ettiği anda üzerlerinden büyük bir yük kalkmıştı sanki. Görünmez ağırlık gitse de korku duruyordu. Ancak en azından hareket edebiliyorlardı. Meleni dışarıdaki kurtların inlediğini duydu. 

"Aluva! Kurtları cesaretlendirmelisin."

Aluva önce rüyada gibi gözlerini kırptı koşarken, ardından uykusu bir anda açılmış gibi başını salladı. Meleni ona Kurtların kendisini duymasını sağlayacağını söylerken Helor omzunun ardından Jostahın suretine bakıyordu. Attığı mavi küre beş parmak arasındaydı.

"İki Kutsal Nesne ile yeterince güç çıkartamıyorsun değil mi? Merak etme. Bunu en iyi şekilde kullanacağım. Şimdi size Kutsallarınızın gerçek gücünü göstermeme izin verin. Bir bakalım, Jostah. Değiştirme Kutsalın takdire şayan. Kutsal Nesne bu mesafeden işe yaramaz. Bakalım Dönüştüren Kutsalın nasıl..."

Kara Suret sözünü bitirir bitirmez etrafın rengi atmıştı. Kımıldayamıyordu Helor. Bedeni koşar adım havada kalmıştı. Göz ucuyla baktığı kadarıyla diğer herkes bir resim karesinde hapis kalmış gibi duruyordu öylece. Kendisinden farklı olarak onlar gözlerini dahi hareket ettiremiyordu.

"Ben...nasıl?"

Elinin hala kolyesinde olduğunu fark etti. Bununla bir ilgisi olmalıydı. Ancak bedenini hareket ettirememek daha kötüydü. Kara Suretin her hareketi görebiliyordu, Omzunun üstünden bakarken. Ve sabit bedeninin hareket edememesi ancak olan bitenii farkında olması daha dehşet vericiydi.

"Elbette, ruhları görebiliyorsun. Zamanı durdursam bile. Ancak bu beden sadece bir taklit. Orjinalinden daha fazla güce sahip olsa da. Belki Tanrıçanın aleme dokunmasını sağlayan kapı ile etkileşime girse benimle savaşabilirdi. Yazık olmuş. Bir bakalım. Hazine için gelmişlerdi değil mi? O halde onlara hazineyi vereceğim."

Gülümsemesi nerdeyse çocuk gibiydi. Öylesine masum, öylesine samimi. Ancak gerçekte ne olduğunu bilen Helor için daha büyük bir dehşete bürünmesine neden oluyordu. Bir adam çıktı ortaya. Jostahın yeteneğine benziyordu bu adam. Ancak daha yapılıydı. Rengi de farklı idi. Daha metalik.

Hazineye gözle seçilemeyecek bir hızda vurmaya başladı. O kadar hızlıydı ki en az on kolu varmış gibi görünüyordu. Her bir yumrukla etrafa dağılan eşyalar havada bir süre ilerleyip tıpkı kendileri gibi rengi atarak sabit kalıyordu. Neredeyse hileli gibiydi. Hem zamanı durdurup birde içinde böylesine hızlı be güçlü olabilmek. Helor etrafındaki değerli nesnelere baktı. En az on nesil boyunca rahat etmesini sağlayacak zenginlik şimdi yağmur gibi üstüne yağmak üzere hazır bekliyordu.

"Bu yeterli olmalı. Değilse de önemli değil. Artık Çıkmaz Piramidin sahibiyim. Son savaşa hazırım."

Zaman tekrar akmaya başladığında herkes bir anda değişen manzarayı algılayamamıştı önce. Ancak sorgulayacak durumda bile değillerdi. Meleni derin bir nefes aldı. Kaymer kolunu kaldırdı. Jagur kalkanına dokundu. Kehi bataklığa dönüştü. Helor, Aluva tarafından taşınıyordu. Yağan eşyalar sonuçta altındı. Her bir darbe fazlasıyla sertti. Buna rağmen Kehi büyük bir kısmını bir kara delik gibi kendisine çekebilmişti. Bu sayede Meleni yanındaki dörtlüyü korumayı başarmıştı. Ancak Jagur yeterince hızlı değildi ve Kehinin yeteneğine rağmen kafasına gelen bir eşya ile bayılmıştı. 

Jagur dışında ki beşli dışarı çıkacakken etrafın rengi tekrar attı. Sadece Helor görebiliyordu ne olup bittiğini. Sadece o duyabiliyordu. Ancak bu sefer kafasını çevirmediği için sadece kasların parçalanırken ki o iç gıcıklatıcı sesini duymuştu. Kemiklerin kırıldığı, kasların koptuğunu belirten o sesi duymak istemiyordu. Özellikle sahibinin Kehi olduğunu bilerek.

Zaman tekrar akmaya başladığında kapıdan çıktılar. İnleyen Kurtlara atladıkları gibi terk ettiler bir insan boyunda ki piramidi. İçeride kalan Jostaha ait suret kaçan dörtlüye baktı. Ardından içeride kalan 3 cesede. 

"Siz, burayı bıraktığımda çalışmak üzere yeterlisiniz. Çıkmaz Piramidin gücü ile artık yaverlere ihtiyacım yok. Şimdi Gayel bizzet benimle dövüşmek zorunda kalacak. Kalkın."

Tıpkı kendisi gibi iki gölge daha belirdi. Ardından şekil aldılar. Üçü de aynı şekilde suyun içindeymiş gibi hareket eden siyah elbiseler içindeydi. Ancak yüz ve bedenleri tıpkı yerdeki cesetlere benziyordu. Ardından Jostah bedenine bürünmüş olan elindeki mavi küreye baktı.

"Bunu kullanabilirim."

***

Kendilerini ormana girdikleri ilk yerden attıklarında hala nefes nefeseydi dörtlü. Aluva ağlıyordu. Kaymerin atan rengi hala geri gelmemişti. Helor iki büklüm yatıyordu kumda. Kurtların üstünde son hız sallanmak daha iyi etmemişti ruh toplayıcıyı. Meleni yaşlı gözlerinin akmaması için yutkunuyordu. Hiçbiri konuşmuyordu. Arkalarında kapanan ormanlık kaybolmuştu. Yerini uçsuz bucaksız kum tepelerine bırakmıştı yeniden.

Kaymer, birlikte getirdikleri hazinenin küçük parçasına baktı. Önce konuşmaya çalıştı. Ancak yerini öksürük almıştı. ağzına giren kum tadını çabuk unutmuşa benziyordu. Bir kaç öksürük ve nefesten sonra ancak düzgün bir kelime çıkartmayı başarmıştı.

"Önümüze bakmalıyız. Bunları yerine teslim etmeliyim."

Meleni genzinden ancak attığı kumun tekrar biriktiğini hissediyordu. Ancak aldırmadı. Aluvaya yöneldi. Ne yapacağını bilmiyordu. Gördüğü en samimi hareket omzuna dokunulmasıydı. En çok güvendiği tarafından yapılmıştı bu. Ancak şimdi yapmanın uygun olup olmadığından emin değildi. Bir kez daha yuttu gözyaşlarını. Ardından Aluvanın omzuna dokundu. Aluva karşılık vermedi. Sadece titreyerek ağlamaya devam etti kayıplarına. 

"Amca...evim...kullanıldım..."

Kaymer hazinenin üstüne oturmuş kendine gelmeyi beklerken bir kaç saat geçmişti. Helor doğrulmuş oturuyordu. Meleni hıçkırmayı kesmişti. Aluvada daha fazla göz yaşı dökmüyordu.

"Hayattayız."

Helordan çıkan ses herkesin ona dönmesine neden oldu.

"Evet Femtoyla karşılaştık. En azından kontrol ettiği bir yaverle. Ve hayattayız."  
"Öyleyse devam etmeliyiz."  
"Hayatta kalacağız"

Kaymerin verdiği karşılık sonrası Meleni devam etmişti. Son noktayı koyan ise Aluva olmuştu.

***

Geri dönen ekip Kaymeri geride bırakmıştı borçları ödemesi için. Aluva, Meleni ile heykeli ziyarete gitmişti. Helor ise dinlenmek üzere evine dönmüştü.

"Bir başka yaver. Çıkmaz Piramidin kaybedilmesine karşılık yeterli değil. Yine de hiç yoktan iyidir."

Gayelin üzüntüsü belli oluyordu. Ancak konuşma tarzı ve seçtiği kelimeler çığrından çıkartıyordu kendisini. Yine de Femto ile eşit güce sahip birine zıt gitmemeye karar verdi. Bir yaveri bile yenemiyordu Buk tarafındaki. Zorla alıkoyunan bir beden olsa da...Jostahın cesedi geldi aklına. Belki bu kadar paranoyak olmasa, bu kadar savunmada kalmasa, sert olmasa...Belki...belki... Bir de Aluvayı kendi görüşüyle etkilemek istemiyordu. Aluva heykeli bıraktığında neredeyse bayılacaktı. Onu kendi evine götürmeye karar verdi. 

"İnsanların obeziteden öldüğü bir dünya mı?...Buk yaverleri ve şimdiki dünya...yani heykeller insanların duygu ve düşüncelerine etki ediyor...Nice teknolojiler...kaç kere oldu bu?...Denge mi?..."

Meleni aldırmadı. Kendileri de ilk heykele dokunduklarında tuhaf bir ruh haline girmişlerdi. Ancak Aluvanın söylediklerinden bazıları sadece çağrışım yaptı. Hatırlamıyordu tam olarak. Herkesin farklı bir yeri hatırlaması neye bağlıydı acaba. Herkes aynı şeyleri görüyordu ancak aklında kalan herkeste farklıydı sanki.

Sert bir içki ısmarlayıp Aluvayı uyuyacak kadar uyuşturmaya karar verdi. Kendisinde işe yaramıştı. Ardından dinlenmek üzere kaldığı yere yöneldiler. Artık başkalarından yemek çalmasına gerek yoktu. Zira Kaymerin getirdiği hazineden bölüştüğü kadarıyla bir nesil boyunca rahat edecek geliri elde etmişti dördüde. Ancak borçlar ödendiğinde elinde en az hazinesi kalan Kaymer olmuştu. Yine de kumar oynmazsa hayatı boyunca yeterdi kendisine. 

Yatağa uzanırken dördüde aynı şeyi düşünüyordu. Yaverler giderek daha çok aynı noktaya yaklaşmıştı.

"Hayatta kalmalı ve bu işi bitirmeliyiz. Kendimiz için. Herkes için."


	16. Bölüm 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Maskeli adamın konuşması zaman zaman şiveli yazılsa da genelde üstüruplu bir Türkçe kullanmaya gayret edeceğim.

"Tünelleri kullanamayız"  
"Neden?"  
"Onca hazineyi taşırken yeterince dikkat çektik. Artık yüzlerimiz aranıyor. Herkes tarafından biliniyoruz Çıkmaz Piramitten dönenler olarak. Daha az dikkat çekecek bir yolculuğa ihtiyacımız var."

Aluva kendine gelmiş gibi durmuyordu hala. Ancak ellerinin arasına aldığı yüzü eskisi kadar depresif durmuyordu en azından. Kaymer ve Helor nasıl yolculuk yapılacağını tartışırken Meleni sesin dışarı çıkmayacağından emin olmuş Aluvanın yanında oturuyordu.

"Sen iyi misin?"  
"Hm? Ah, evet iyiyim. Savaşabilirim."

Gözlerindeki parlaklıkta herhangi bir tereddüt yoktu. Yine de aynı şeyi yaşayan Meleni bundan şüphe duymadı. Kendi de aynı şekilde karşılık vermişti. 

"Bunu iç. Hareketlerini kısıtlamaz ama baş ağrına iyi gelir."

Aluva memnuniyetle kabul ederken Helor masaya döndü.

"Acaba şu kum üstünde giden aracı bulabilir miyiz?"  
"Hangi araç?"  
"Var ya hani kuzeye giderken kullanmıştık."  
"Kuzeye araçla mı gittiniz?"

Kaymer her ayrıntıyı dinlemediğini fark etti daha önceki maceradan. Ancak dinleyince elini alnına vurdu.

"Doğru ya şu Argeden çıkan araçlar. Kum gemileri. Sanırım ayarlayabilirim."  
"Nasıl ayarlayacaksın?"  
"Borçlarımı ödediğimden beri daha bir sıcak karşılanıyorum. Gidip bir sorayım."

Kaymer masadan kalkarken Aluva içtiği ekşi sıvıyla kendine gelmiş gibiydi. Bunun üzerine sordu.

"Ee ne almaya gideceğiz?"  
"Göz."  
"Göz mü?"  
"Heykelin eksik iki parçası var sadece. Biri göz diğeri karın bölgesi. Göz için talimat aldık. Ancak devamlı hareket halinde olduğu için kesin bir bölge belirlenmesini bekliyorduk."  
"Kim tarafından?"  
"Gayelin dediğine göre Arge taraflarında hareket ediyormuş."

Yeri söylerken biraz duraksamıştı Helor. Meleni kafasını eğdi sadece. Aluva elini sallayıp tek bir kelime etti sadece.

"Hallederiz."

***

Yola çıktıklarında nispeten kalabalık bir grupla yolculuk ediyorlardı. Bu seferki kum gemisi daha önce yolculuk yaptıklarından daha büyüktü.

"Anlaşılan Abdelin yaptığı yolculuklar ve bu araç yol için ideal bulunmuş ve devamlı seferler düzenliyorlar artık."

Helor Kaymerin başkalarıyla ettiği muhabbetten yaptığı çıkarımları belirtmişti müsait bir yerde.

"Kızlar nerede?"

Sanki çağrılmayı bekliyormuş gibi önlerinde biten kızlardan yayı omuzunda olan çalışanları kafasıyla gösterip Meleniyle konuşuyordu.

"Üff şu çocuğa baksana."  
"Ay Aluva yaptığın iş değil."

Meleni ne yapacağını bilemez bir tavırla domatese dönmüşken Aluva gayet rahat bir şekilde kum gemisini idare eden delikanlıların vücutlarına atıf yapıyordu. Meleni bir kahkahaya çevirdiği kafasıyla sanki mümkünmüş gibi daha da kızarmıştı.

"Siz nereden çıktınız be! Zaten Aluvayı duymasınlar diye uğraşıyorum!"  
"A-aa bende diyorum niye bakmıyorlar laf atmama."  
"Ay dur sende kızım."

Meleniyi ilk defa bu kadar savunmasız gören Helor'un attığı kahkaha gözünden yaş gelmesine neden olurken Kaymer elini saçlarına atıp poz vererek takılmadan edemedi.

"Burada benim gibi yakışıklı varken başkalarına bakıyorsunuz demek?"

Meleni sonunda Kaymeri gemiden atmak için bir çığlık koyuverdiğinde kum gemisinden sorumlu adamdan azar yemişlerdi. Aluvanın başkalarını rahatsız eden lafları ve Helorun bitmek bilmeyen kahkahası yardımcı olmuyordu. 

Sonunda gemiden nazikçe atılan ekip yürümeleri gereken mesafeyi kestirmeye çalışmak zorunda kaldı.

"Hep senin yüzünden Meleni"  
"Bana karşı diline hakim ol o zaman Kaymer!"

Kahkahasını kesmiş olan Helor suçu Aluvaya atmıştı.

"Siz pasifseniz ben ne yapayım."

Tartışmalarını kesen bir sallantı ile yarım kaldı bu atışma. Kumun altından çıkan bir akrep ağzında ki demir parçalarını tükürüyordu. Boyutları yolculuk yapılan bütün bir vagonu yutabilecek kadar vardı. Alıva birden konuşmaya başladı onunla.

"Ah, demek demir yolu raylarını sevmiyorsun. Daha önce hiç bir böcek türünü anlayamamıştım. Heh sanırım bu yolumuzu bulmamızı sağlayabilir."

Aluva ileri çıktı. Garip bir ses çıkarttı. Ardından akrep döndü. Benzer bir ses ile karşılık verdi. Bir kaç sesin gidip gelmesinden sonra Aluva kendini savunur gibi kollarını kaldırmıştı. Ancak ardından akrep tuhaf bir şekilde ayaklarını açtı. Sanki pes etmiş gibiydi. Sonunda ekibe dönen Aluva sevinçli haberi verdi.

"Bir kaç parça yiyecek karşılığında bizi Argeye götüreceğini söyledi. Ama kafanıza bir şeyler geçirin kum üstü hareket etmek için fazla sıcakmış."

Meleni dev akrebin sırtına çıkmak konusunda en çok itiraz eden olmuştu. Kaymer bundan hoşlanmasa da kabul etmiş ve Helor sadece omuz silkip kafasına ne geçirebileceğine bakmıştı. 

Biraz sonra akrebin sırtında ilerleyen ekip kumun içine girerken Meleninin kulağı akrebin iğnesindeydi. Heloru dürttü dirseğiyle.

"Akrebin hareketlerini anlayabilir misin?"  
"Daha önce denemedim."  
"Şu iğnesine odaklan."

Helor anlam verememişti ancak denileni yaptı. Kumdan çıkıp demir yolu olmayan bir tünele girdiklerinde etraflarındaki zifiri karanlık Kaymerin bilekliği tarafından aydınlanıyordu. Akrep itiraz etmişti Aluvaya. Aluva aracılığı ile yapılan pazarlık sonucunda sadece kendilerinin görebileceği bir ışıkta anlaşmışlardı.

Etrafları gittikçe daha çok örümcek ağıyla kaplanmaya başlayınca Meleni iyice huzursuz olmaya başlamıştı. Akrepler ağ yapabilir miydi? Bilmiyordu. Ancak gözsüz köpeklerin olduğu bir dünyada heykelden öğrendiği kalıplara bağlı kalmamayı tercih etti. Aluvaya durumu bildirdi ancak Aluva kendilerini temin etti.

"Merak etme gerekirse zorla kontrol altıma alabilirim onu."

Bu sırada örümcek ağları iyice sarmaya başladı etraflarını. Tam bu sırada Helor refleks olarak uzandı kolyesine.

"Etrafımızda bu kadar çok yavru akrep olması normal mi?"

Aluvanın dev akreple konuşurken ki sesleri geldi kulaklarına. Ardından Aluva bağırdı. Çığlığı dev akrebi durdurmuştu. Birden sertçe etrafına saldırmaya başladı. Böcek kabuklarının ezilmesinden çıkan çıtırtı ve etrafa yayılan pis koku arasında Aluva Meleniye kaçmalarını söyledi.

"Bizi yuvasına getiriyormuş, çocukları için. Şu an benim kontrolümde onlara saldırmasını sağladım ama ne kadar sürer emin değilim. Daha önce hiç böcek kontrol etmemiştim."

Gidebilecekleri tek yön olan tüneli takip ettiklerinde Helor bir ruh hissetti. Arkalarında annesiyle kavgaya tutuşmamış akrep yavrularını Kaymerin yıldırımları ve Meleninin ses bombaları uzak tutuyordu. Yine de uzun süre dayanamazlardı bir yuva dolusu akrebe. Yavru akrep dahi bir insan boyutlarındaydı zira.

Sert bir kayalığa rastgelen ekip Meleninin çığlıkları ile kayaları parçalamasını beklerken Helor yüzüğünden mavi küreler fırlatıyordu. Kaymer bir serap oluşturup çoğunluğun dikkatini orada olmayan kendilerine çekerken, Aluva etraftaki yıldırım ve mavi küreden çıkan ışıkları kullanarak ok yamuruna tuttu akrepleri.

Meleninin ses dalgalrıyla parçalanan kayalıktan dışarı çıkarlarken kalan sürü aynı açıklığı kullanıp kendilerini takip etmeye devam etti.

"Dışarı çıkalım! Sıcağa dayanamazlar!"  
"Emin misin?"  
"Öyle umuyorum!"

İç çekmeye zamanları yoktu. Ekip kayalıktan tırmanıp kendilerini dışarı atarken tuhaf bir maskeli adama rasgelmişti. 

"Hey sen! Kaç buradan."  
"Af buyur?"*

Maskeli adamın şiveli bir ağzı vardı. Ancak dediği anlaşılıyordu.

"Böcüklerden mi kaçacağım yahu"*

Ellerini yere koydu maskeli adam yanından koşarak geçen dörtlüye aldırmadan. Birden yerden pek çok kütük çıkmaya başladı. Her birinin ucunda bir insan bedenini kavrayabilecek boyutlarda insan eli oluşmuştu tahtadan. Dev kütükler böcekleri zorlanmadan eziyordu kayalara çarparak. Tahta olmalarına rağmen gerçek bir insan eli kadar esnek, bir kaya kadar serttiler. Zira kayalığa bastırarak ezdiği böceklerin altında çatlaklar oluşuyordu. Aynı anda hem akrep yavrularını ezip hem de bir duvara dönüşen tahta uzantılar kayalığı tamamen kapattığında maskeli adam doğruldu ve işinden memnun bir marangoz gibi ellerini birbirine vurup şaşkınlıkla gösteriyi izleyen dörtlüye döndü.

"Nassınız bakayım?"  
"Vay canına."

Aluva nefesini toplayıp kafasını eğdi.

"Başka şeylere odaklanmaya çalışmaktan önümdeki tehlikeyi göremedim. Üzgünüm."

Bir özür geleceğini anlayan Meleni maskeli adamın duymaması için bir ses duvarı örttü üzerlerine. Nezaket, Bur Dağının Eteklerinde bile yabancı bir konseptti hala. Sadece kendileri fazla hızlı iyimserleşiyordu sanki.

"Bütün bu olanlardan sonra..."  
"Senin hatan değil Aluva. Kafanı başka bir şeyle meşgul etmeye çalıştığın belliydi."

Bu sırada Kaymer Helora yanaşmıştı. 

"Acaba erkekleri süzmesinin nedeni de bu mu dersin?"

Meleni Kaymere ölümcül bir bakış atarken ses örtüsünü kaldırdı zira Maskeli adam bütün kafasını kaplayan maskenin üstünden kafasını kaşıyordu.

"Duymuyorlar mı acaba? Şok mu oldular?"  
"Duyuyoruz. Onları iyi hakladın bu arada"

Kaymer Meleninin bakışlarından kaçmak için ilk söze giren olmuştu. Teşekkür etmeye en yakın kelimeleri bulan Kaymer arkasına bakıp tanışma merasimini başlattı. İsimler değiş tokuş edilirken hepsi maskedeki asıl garipliği fark etmişti. Sonra Aluvada kafasını kaldırınca sıra Maskeli adama geldi ismini vermek üzere.

"Ben Ramo. Siz nere gidiyorsunuz?"

Kaymer tereddütsüz bir şekilde Arge diye cevaplayınca Ramo gülerek devam etti. Maskenin ağız ve göz kısmı açıktaydı zira. 

"Ben sizi götüreyim."

Ramo ellerini yere koyup zemini sallarken ekip maskenin alın kısmına bakıyordu. Zira oradaki taş beklenmedik bir şekilde aradıkları şeydi. Meleni bir ses örtüsü kurup durumu teyit etti.

"Bu kadar şanslı olabilir miyiz?"  
"Evet, bu Bur heykeline ait göz."

Helor kolyesini tutmuş çıkan ruh gücünü teyit etmişti. Kaymer devam etti.

"Ancak dördümüzün ancak dövüşebildiği akrep ordusunu nasıl yendiğini gördünüz. Dövüşerek almak seçeneklerimiz arasında değil."  
"Öyleyse ne yapacağız?"

Kaymere karşılık veren Aluva çaktırmadan çıkarttığı yayını geri koyarken Kaymerin yüzünden düşen bin parçaydı.

"Bilmiyorum. Bu adam tek başına bütün Bur Dağı Eteklerini savunabilir."

Helora baktı. Heykelden çıkan gücü kullandığını teyit eden Helorun ardından Meleni devam etti.

"Bir mistik canavar değil ama yine de normalden daha güçlü. Bu gücü kaldırabilmesi de bir meziyet aslında. Taşsız bile en az Abdel kadar güçlü olduğuna eminim. Ne önerirsin?"  
"Şansımızı deneyebiliriz. Bize bakmazken saldıralım ya da yakınında kalalım?"

Herkes saldırmayı oylarken ortaya bir kum gemisi çıkmıştı. Kumların altından yükselen kum gemisinin yanında gülümseyen Ramo binmelerini söyledi. Ekip oylarını değiştirerek yakınında kalmayı oylarken gemiye biniyordu bir an sonra.

***

"Dayım var Ak Gölde. Bu tünellerdeki demiryollarını yapıyor. Kamyl adı. Yolunuz düşerse selam söyleyin dayıma."  
"Tabii söyleriz."

Kaymer muhabbet kurmakta zorlanmamıştı. Yanında oturan diğerleri dinlenmiş bir şekilde bir şeyler atıştırırken Ramo konuşmaya devam etti.

"Bir gün bu taşı buldu eski Arge kralıyla çalışırken. O zamanlar daha kral bilem değil adam ha. Hey gidi günler. Dövüşçülük oynardık Abdel abiyle. Şindi Dron geldi bana diyorki onun kadar güçlü biri lazım gel kral ol. 'Yok' dedim. Ben dayıma çekmişim biliyon mu. Az iş çok aş derdi, dayım."  
"Dayın işi biliyormuş."  
"Öyle öyle. Bir de kaza geçirmeseydim eyidi."  
"Ne kazası?"  
"Ya Dayımla çalışırken bir akrep saldırısına uğradık böylem asit neyin atıyor. orada yandım biliyor musun. Ama şans işte bu maskeyi buldum. Yanmasın diye kafama geçirdim kaçtım birşekilde. Ama dayım derdi öldürmeyen şey güçlendirir. Ölmedim şimdi bu koca kum gemilerini yapıyorum yeteneğimle. Daha önce kendimi bilem savunamazdım. Hey gidi günler."

Meleniyi dürten Kaymer ekibe sadece güvenini kazanarak bu maskeyi alamayacaklarını belirtince Helor söylendi.

"Hazır Argeye gidiyoruz. Drondan yardım isteyebiliriz bence."  
"Evet, en azından ziyaret etmiş oluruz. Bunu ona borçluyuz. Orada öylece bıraktıktan sonra..."

Meleni ve Helorun yüzü düşmüştü. Aluva Kaymere ne olduğunu sorunca Kaymer omuz silkti.

"Sonra konuşalım."

Argeye vardıklarında Güneş yeni batıyordu. Yolu biraz uzatmak zorunda kalmışlardı zira ateş yağmurundan dolayı içine girip çıkılamayacak derinlikte çukurlar vardı yolda. Ramo ile ayrılmadan önce kum gemisi almak için irtibata geçmek üzere nerede oturduğunu öğrendiler.

"Beklerim her zaman!"

İlk işleri Dronu bulmak üzere şehri araştırmak olacaktı. Ancak bunun sandıkları kadar kolay olmayacağı belliydi. Girişi bile bıçakla kesilmiş gibi başlayıp, bitiyordu. Bir an kumda yürüyordunuz bir an sonra asfalt ve göz alabildiğine binalar karşılıyordu sizi. İleri baktığınızda iki tarafı bina dolu bir sokak arkanıza baktığınızda uçsuz bucaksız kum tepeleri vardı. Binaların boyutları büyük olsa da ateş yağmuruna yakalandıklarını belirten is ve hasarlar vardı bazılarında. Buna rağmen neden bu kadar yüksek olduklarını sorguluyordu insan.

Helor ve Kaymer objelerini sakladı bir bez parçasıyla önce. Arge, Değişimcilere ait bir şehirdi. Sadece yabancı olmaları bile yeterince nefret çekerdi. En azından objelerini saklamanın doğru olduğunu düşündü Helor.

"Kuzeyde gördük nasıl davrandıklarını."  
"Hem de Argeli Abdelin misafiri olmamıza rağmen."

Kaymer girdiği savaşta öğrendiği üzere iitraz etmemişti. Aluvanın bir dönüşümcü olarak bir şey saklamasına gerek yoktu. Keza Meleni de öyle. İnsanlara Dron ismini sormak Kaymere kalmıştı.

"Neden? Sizde mi Üç Pençeli Kuş turnuvasına katılacaksınız?"  
"Ah, belki. neden olmasın?"  
"Neden olmasın söyleyeyim. Daha fazla rakip istemiyorum. Kimse istemez! O yüzden işinizi burada bitirmeliyim."  
"Heh deneyebilirsin tabii."

Meleni sinirli bir şekilde gözlerini yuvarlarken Helor bıkkın bir şekilde giysisi altındaki kolyeye götürdü elini. Aluva ne olduğunu anlamlandırmak ister gibi bakıyordu ancak ok ve yayını hazır etmişti. Bu sırada bir ses örtüsüyle kapladığı etraflarından Kaymere çıkışan Meleni olmuştu.

"Biz saklanmaya geldik sen kavga mı çıkarıyorsun?"  
"Kavga çıkartmazsan daha çok şüphe çekersin."  
"Peki objen olmadan nasıl savşamayı düşünüyorsun kum beyinli?"

Kaymer belli ki bunu düşünmemişti. Bunu belirten bir surat ifadesi yıldırım hızıyla geçti suratından. Ardından Meleni girişti işin içine. Zira karşıdaki adamın ardında bir kaç kişi vardı. Adil bir dövüşü zaten bekleyen yoktu. Acımasız bir dünyaydı burası. Nezaket ve iyiliğin had safhada olduğu Bur Dağının Eteklerinde bile ırkçılık yoktu belki. Ancak bu başka suçların işlenmediği manasına gelmiyordu. Devamlı üstünüze gelen dünyadan kaçmak için oyananan kumardan tut hırsızlığa ve başka pek çok şeye kadar.

Diğer her yer daha kötüydü. Kavga çıkartmak bir yana rakibini öldürmek en kesin yoldu. Kimse sorgulamazdı bile. Zira kavga etmek karşındakine ne kadar haklı olduğunu kanıtlamanın tek yoluydu. Gerçek ise önemsizdi haklı biri çıktığı sürece. Kazanan haklıydı. Ölüler kendini savunamazdı.

Kaymer yıldırımların yeterince Değişimci görünmeyeceğini düşündüğü için sadece serap yeteneğini kullanmaya karar vermişti. Ancak tek yetenek kullanmak avantajına olmazdı. Meleni için sorun yoktu. Aluvada uzaktan destek sağlayacaktı yay kirişine koyduğu oka bakılırsa. Helor Aluvanın yanında elini giysisinin altına sokmuş kolyesiyle destek verecekti belli ki sadece.

Rakipleri altı kişiydi. Bir tanesi birden gözden kayboldu. Bir diğeri ellerini açıp etrafında dönerken dans eder gibi görünüyordu. Yerdeki toprak dansına eşlik edercesine hareket etmeye başladı. Arkadan elinde bir tür yeşil sıvıya sahip kadın atılıyordu. iki tanesi sadece oldukları yerde duruyor sinsice gülümsüyordu.

Helor gözden kaybolan kişiye odaklandı önce. Görünüşe göre sadece görünmez olmuştu. Aluvaya kafasıyla işaret etti. Görünmez olan kadındı. Helorun kolyesindeki güç ile görünmezliği kaybolup gücü çekilmişçesine dizleri üstüne düşerken Aluvanın oku tarafından vurulmuştu bile. Toprağı kontrol eden adama karşı Meleni gelmişti. Yeşil sıvıyı ekibin ortasına atmaya çalışan kadının saldırısını kılıcına rasgetiren Kaymer savurmaya devam edip yeşil sıvıyı bekleyen iki kişiden birine attı. 

Yeşil sıvı değdiği anda az önce sinsice gülen adamın damarları şişmeye rengi önce mora ardından siyaha dönüşmüştü. Birden yere yığılıp öylece kaldı. Ancak yanındaki sinsice sırıtan diğer adam sadece kafasını sallamıştı. Kaymer bunu garip karşılasa da ikinci bir yeşil sıvı üstülerine düşmeden kadına saldırmaya karar verdi. Meleni zeminden yükselen toprak parçalarıyla ses dalgaları sayesinde mücadele etmekte zorlanmıyordu ancak sallanan zemin nişan almasını engelliyordu rakibine karşı. Aluva zehirlenmiş adamın yanındakine bir ok fırlattı. Ancak okun önünden kayıtsızca çekilen adam garip duruyordu. Helor teyit etti.

"Sanki biliyormuş gibi...Ah geleceği görüyor. Ruhunu çekmeyi deneyeceğim yine. Bak bakalım vurabilecek misin?"

Helor daha konuşurken bir şeylerin ters gittiğini anlayan adam hareketlenmişti. 

"Görünüşe göre çok ilerisini göremiyor. Helor hemen yap."

Helor kolyeyi kullanınca adam bir an sarsılmıştı. Ancak kendisini öyle bir yere bırakmıştı ki ok sıyırmıştı bedenini. 

"Bir daha Helor!"

Tekrar deneyen Helorun gücüne karşı Aluvanın oku yeniden terk etti yay kirişini. Ancak bu sefer ok, hedefini değil hemen önüne çıkan başka bir bedeni vurmuştu. Az önce yerde siyaha dönmüş bedeniyle duran adamdı bu. Az önce can çekiştiğine dair bir emare yoktu üstünde. İlk gördükleri kadar sağlam görünüyordu. İkili üzerlerine gelirken Aluva ok yağdırıyor ancak saplanan her ok acıyla çıkartılıp açtığı yara iyileşiyordu.

"Geleceği gören biri ve hızlı iyileşme. İşimiz zor."

Kaymer bir kaç zehirden refleksleriyle kaçmıştı. Kadının attığı son yeşil sıvı rakibinin suratına gelmişti tam. İki eliyle kullandığı kılıç yere düşüp damarları çıkınca bir zafer kahkahası attı kadın. Ancak hemen sonra kan kusuyordu. Kaymer, serap yeteneğiyle yaptığı taklidinin kaybolmasına izin verirken bir adam boyu kılıcının sapladığı kalbi parçalaması için iyice ittirdi. Kadın son bir mücadele için arkasındaki rakibine yeşil sıvıdan atsa da Kaymer kılıcı bırakıp geri atlamıştı bile. İşi biten Kaymer diğerlerine baktı.

Meleni zorlanıyordu rakibine karşı. Hem üstüne kaya fırlatan hem de zemini değiştirip saldırılardan kaçabilen biriydi. Ona doğru koşmaya başladı. Eğer yeterince yakından vurursa yıldırımın bilekliğinden çıktığını kimsenin görmeyeceğini düşündü. Ancak sonra başka bir fikir geldi aklına. Meleninin bir ilizyonunu yapacaktı.

Düşüncesini uyguladığında Meleniye pek aşina olmadığı için doğru yapamadığını gördü. Işığı kırmıştı ancak ortaya çıkan şey Meleniye benzemiyordu. Bu hatasını toprak kontrol eden adamın kendisini fark etmesiyle sonuçlandı. Bir anda ayağının altındaki zeminin hareketiyle yere düşen Kaymer üstüne düşen kayalardan kaçmak için yuvarlanmaya başladı. Toprak kontrol eden ikisiyle de başa çıkabiliyordu yaptığı dans ile. Kayalar hem yerden kalkıp havalanıyor ve basacak yer bırakmıyordu hem de yağmur gibi yağıyordu rakiplerinin üstüne. 

Helor ve Aluvada daha iyi konumda değildi. İkisi de yakın dövüş konusunda performans gösteremiyordu. Geleceği gören adamın direktifleriyle her türlü yarasını iyileştiren adam çıplak yumruk ve tekmeleriyle ikisinde de pek çok morluk yapmıştı. Bir kere Helorun boynunu kilitleyip kırmayı da denedi ancak Aluvanın boğazına sapladığı bir ok ile kurtulmuştu Helor. Adamı öldürememişti çünkü hemen iyileşti adam ama Heloru kurtarmıştı. O iyileşene kadar geleceği gören adama dokunamamışlardı bile. Adam oklardan kaçarken biraz zorlanıyorsa yakın dövüşten kaçmak çocuk oyuncağıydı belli ki. Üstelik bunu Helorun kolye yeteneğiyle bir an canı çekilip yeteneğini kontrol edememesine rağmen yapabiliyordu. 

İki dövüşte birbirlerine yaklaşırken bir anda gözleri buluştu ekibin. Geleceği gören adam bile tepki vermişti buna. Ancak diğerlerini uyaracak zamanı olmadı. Zira gözleri buluşan ekip bir anda müthiş bir takım çalışması koydu ortaya. Meleni ve Kaymer birbirlerine yaklaşıp tek darbede öldürülebilecekleri bir pozisyona gelmişti tam. Üzerlerine gelen kayadan Helorun bir an toprak kontrol eden adamı etkilemesiyle kaçabildiler. Ancak geç ilerleyen kaya kendini iyileştiren adama vurmuştu. Bunu fırsat bilen Aluvada toprak kontrol eden adamı vurdu okuyla. Sonrası kolaydı. İyileşen adama girişen Meleni ve Kaymer ile toprak kontrol eden adama yağan oklar ikisini de yenmişti. Geleceği gören adam üstüne yürüyen dörtlüye karşı dizlerinin üstüne çöküp merhamet dilemeye başlamıştı. Kendisini kurtaran bütün vücudundaki kemiklerin ses dalgalarıyla kırıldığı ve iyileştiği adam değil Dron olmuştu.

"Ah, siz! Normalde bu tür şeylere karışmam ancak bu özel bir durum"  
"Efendi Dron! Eski kralın yardımcısı işimize karışmama..."  
"Kes sesini! Ah üzgünüm. Dili de iyileşmiş demek. Heh. Biz kendi yolumuza gideceğiz. Canımızı bağışladığınız içiin gidiyoruz evet heh."

Geleceği gören adam iyileşen adamın ağzını zorla bastırıp bedenini sürüklerken konuşmaya devam ediyor, uzaklaşıyordu. Dövüş böylece bitmiş ve Dron ile karşılaşılmıştı

"Ben Kum gemisi almak üzere gidiyordum. Acil bir durum var."  
"Ramoya mı?"  
"Onu tanıyor musunuz? Vay canına siz yaver...yani Bur Dağının Eteklerinden gelenler başka bir şeysiniz gerçekten."

Helor ve Meleni olayı gülerek karşılarken Kaymer ve Aluvada hızlıca tanıttılar kendilerini Dron ile.

"Acil durum nedir Dron?"  
"Julith kayıp. Üç Pençeli Kuşla birlikte götürülmüş."


	17. Bölüm 17 Kallumlar

Dron, ekibi götürdüğü yerinde konuşmak için geldiklerinde Aluva titremişti. 

"Bir sorun mu var?"  
"Hiç...Buralarda hayvan besliyor musunuz?"  
"Elbette her yer kadar hayvanımız var ancak beslediğimizi hatırlamıyorum."  
"Emin misin? Bence buralarda güçlü bir şey var."

Dronun cübbesi altından attığı garip bakışı Meleni bölmüştü.

"Julith nasıl kayboldu?"  
"Ah, Julith. Üzgünüm yolda açıklayamazdım. Biri duyabilirdi."  
"Söyleseydin ben hallederdim."

Meleniye bakan Dron gülümsedi.

"Doğru ya. Siz, olduğunuzu unutmuşum. Ne yetenekler var ama."

Dron bir an dalmıştı uzaklara. Helor bilerek öksürüp onu kendine getirmek istedi.

"Hım? Ah evet. Görüyorsunuz ya Üç Pençeli Kuş krallığın bir simgesidir. Onu kazanmak için bir turnuva yapılır ve kazanan Üç Pençeli Kuşu alarak krallığını ilan eder. Abdel...gittiğinden beri turnuva düzenlemeye çalışıyorum. Herkes bir diğerini ezmeye çalışıyor ki kral olabilsin. Böylece bir daha asla savaşmadan istedikleri yiyeceğe ve en önemlisi zeminden çıkan suya sahip olacaklar. Abdelden başka kimsenin o suyu böylesine paylaşacağını sanmıyorum."  
"Şu an yetki kimde"  
"Yetki mi? Yetki sahibi Üç Pençeli Kuştur."  
"Nasıl yani?"  
"Doğru ya. Siz bilmiyorsunuz. Böylesi kaotik bir düzende yetki söz konusu değil. Güçlü olan haklıdır. Dövüşü kazananın dediği olur. Tek bir istisna vardır. Üç Pençeli Kuş özel bir yetkiye sahiptir. Dokunan kişi ile anlaşır ve şehrin korunmasına yardımcı olur. Kral seçilmesini isteyen de Üç Pençeli Kuştur. Bir insanın hiçbir yetenekle yapamayacağı bir savunma gücü bahşeder ona. Bu sayede istediğin kuralı koyabilirsin. Abdel suyun çalınmaması için ona kurallar dışında dokunan herkesin kendi ışığı tarafından kavrulacağını söylemişti. Öyle de oldu. Kontrol etmesi dahi gerekmiyor, koyduğu kurallara uymayan herkes kendi yeteneğine benzer bir ışık tarafından kavrulur."  
"Biraz acımasız gibi."

Kaymer şakayla karışık söylemişti bunu. Aluva kollarını kendine sarmıştı duyduğu anda. Helor girdi araya bu sefer.

"Ama Abdel öyle biri değildi?"  
"Acımasız değil demek doğru olmaz. Ancak herkesin kalbini kazanan bir yapısı var. Bu yüzden kimse cesaret edemiyor demeyelim de gerek duymuyordu. Hem şehir içinde hem de dışında pek çok ticari başarıya imza atmıştı. Ta Ak Gölden getirdiği yetenek ile kum gemisi denen araçlarla tünellere mecbur kalmadan yolculuk edebilir olduk. "  
"Ramo?"  
"Evet. Kamyl isimli birinin yanından aldı onu. Sahi aklıma geldi. Umarım kum gemimi bitirmiştir. Julithi bulmam lazım. Üç Pençeli Kuş ile birlikte kayboldu. O olmadan turnuva düzenlenemez. O olmadan hiçbir düzen olmaz."  
"Bu Üç Pençeli Kuş...nereden geldiğini biliyor musun?"

Soruyu soran Aluva olmuştu. Kolları kendisine sarılıydı hala. Hissettiği her neyse her an bir yerden çıkıp gelecekmiş gibi etrafına bakıp duruyordu.

"Efsanelere göre Arge 'yolculuğun doğduğu yer' demektir. Burada yaşayan mistik bir canavar şu an kullanılmakta olan tünelleri yapmış. Bu, Bur ve Buk tarafından bizzat verilen ortak bir emirmiş. Ardından son savaş öncesi uykusuna çekilmeden tünellere göz kulak olması için bu Üç Pençeli Kuşu bırakmış. Dolayısıyla bizzat mistik canavarı temsil ettiğini söyleyebiliriz."  
"Bu mistik canavar burada mı uykuya dalmış?"  
"Tam yeri hakkında bilgi yok. Zaten Üç Pençeli Kuşunda nereden geldiği belli değil. Muhtemelen Bur ve Buk Savaşına kadar dayanıyordur."  
"Bence burada."  
"Ne?"  
"Burada uyuyor. Burada büyük bir hayvan sezebiliyorum. Konuşabileceğim bir seviyede değil ancak beni rahatsız ediyor. Sanki uyuyan bir yırtıcıyla aynı kafesteymişim gibi."

Dron bir an ona baktı. Ardından diğerlerine döndü.

"Hissetmek mi?"  
"Aramızda kalsın ama o bir Dönüşümcü. Hayvanları kontrol edebiliyor."  
"Ah...Bu ilginç bir nokta. Belki de kaderdir?"  
"Dron?"

Dron beton raflara gitti. Helor kendi evine ne kadar benzediğini fark etti rafların. Ancak renk farkı vardı. Buradaki taşların her biri cilalıydı, renkli renkliydi. KEndi evi gibi tek, sarı renkli duvarlar yoktu. Ayrıca pek çok tahta eşyada vardı. Tabaklar dahi düzgünce kesilmiş taşlardan ibaretti. Ocak yerine sıcak suyla ısınan bir kaya vardı. Buradaki renk çeşitliliği ile karşılaştırılınca olduksa sade ve düz denilebilirdi kendi evi.

Dron bir kitabı karıştırıp yaverlere döndü.

"Bana yardım edebilir misiniz?"  
"Elbette. Ama ne için?"  
"Julithi bulup bulamayacağımız belli değil. Ancak onu ararken işe yaramaması ihtimaline karşı mistik canavarı uyandırmayı deneyebiliriz"

Herkesin kaşları alnına tırmanmıştı bir anda. Daha yukarı çıkmaya çalışan kaşların altındaki gözler kırpışırken Dron devam etti planını anlatmaya.

***

O tanıdık meyveli yoğurt ile serinleyip karınlarını doyuran ekip Dronun planını dinlemiş şimdi ne yapacaklarını konuşuyorlardı.

"O halde planımız ikiye ayrılmaktan geçiyor. Dron, Helor ve Meleni Julith'i ve dolayısıyla Üç Pençeli Kuşu ararken Aluva ve Kaymer mistik canavarı uyandırıp turnuva düzenlemesini sağlayacak öyle mi?"  
"Yanınıza Ramoyuda veririm. O sizi koruyacak kadar güçlüdür. Daha önce Abdel ile tanışıklıkları var. Burada çalışmayı ve hayatını idame ettirmeyi ona borçlu."

Durumu kabullenen ekip akşamdan planı uygulamak üzere harekete geçmişti bile. 

Aluva ve Kaymer Ramoyu beklerken Helor ve Dron Meleniye bakıyordu şehrin içinde ilerlerken.

"Bir hırsızın aklını ancak bir hırsız çözer öyle mi?"

Omuz silken Meleni etrafa baktı. Julith'in kafasını çözmeliydi. İlk olarak mevcut düşüncelerine girmeye çalıştı. Neden kaçmıştı?

"Pekala bir bakalım. Onu hırsızlıkla mı suçluyorsun?"

Dron gözle görülür bir şekilde afalladı.

"Ne? Hayır. Yani, illa o çaldı demiyorum. Ancak ikisinin aynı anda kaybolmuş olması ilişkili olmalı."

Meleni onaylayan bir homurtu koyversede şüpheyle bakıyordu Dron'a. Devam etti.

"Peki onu en son nerede gördün?"  
"En son...kuzeyden döndüğümüzde direkt olarak Üç Pençeli Kuş için ne yapabileceğimizi söyledim. Onu saklamalıydık. Ta ki yeni bir turnuva düzenlemek üzere kralın ölümünü açıklamak için ortaya çıkartana kadar. Ancak Kralın yolculuktan dönmediğini anlayan Kallumlara rastladık maalesef. Kralın olmadığını görünce sorgulamadılar bile. Direkt olarak saldırıya geçtiler. Meğer Argenin çevresinde pusu kurmuşlar. Kral öldüğüne göre eskisi gibi kaotik olacağını düşünmüş olmalılar. Julith'i önden yollayıp karşı koymaya çalıştım ancak savaşta Kralın olmadığını öğrendi Argeliler. Kallumları geri püskürttük ve hemen sonra bu kaos ortamı oluştu. Ondan sonra Julith'i bir daha görmedim."  
"Yani ta geri döndüğünüzden beri Julith yok mu!?"

Dron üzgün görünüyordu. Ancak elinden bir şey gelmeyeceğini belirtir şekilde omuz silkti. Meleni şakaklarına parmaklarını bastırdı. Haiffçe masaj yaparken Helor bir adım uzaklaştı Meleniden. Ses çıkartmadan sadece ağzını oynatarak Drona döndü. Ağız hareketleri kısa ve özdü. 

"Kızdı."

Meleni bir kaç adımlık bir volta attı ve ellerini şakaklarından çekerek Drona keskin bir bakış attı.

"Pekala o zamandan beri kızı ve şu lanet kuşu arıyorsun ancak bir de onun kaybolduğunu yayamazsın bu yüzden bu kadar uzun sürdü diye tahmin ediyorum. Yoksa seni öldürürüm. Bir bakalım, kıza saklanmasını söylemişsin ve ardından bir kaos kopmuş. Hiç bilmediği bir kaos. Tabii ki ortaya çıkmamıştır. Ancak sana ulaşmaya çalışmış olmalı. Bunu güvenli bölgesine yakın bir yerden yapacak. Söyle bana Dron Julith'in en sevdiği yer neresi?"

Dronun tarif ettiği yere gittiklerinde bomboş bir sokağa girdiler. Söylenene göre burası Dönüşümcülerden oluşan Kallumlarla en çok dövüştükleri yerdi. Bu yüzden binalar harap olmuştu ancak aynı zamanda binalar kademeli olarak yükseliyordu yani işgalcilere karşı pusu kurmak için idealdi. Ancak bunu öğrenen işgalciler burayı tercih etmiyordu artık. 

Meleni durup dinledi. Helor kolyesine dokundu. Her seferinde elini giysilerinin içine sokup kolyesine uzanmak zorunda kalmak canını sıkıyordu. Kolyesine her an ulaşabildiği zamanları özlüyordu. Bir yandan Meleniye kaçamak bakışlar atıyordu. Kayda değer bir ses duyamayan Meleni Helora döndü ve bir an o bakışları yakaladı.

"Ne oldu?"  
"Çıkmaz Piramitten beri daha sabırlısın sanki."  
"Yaver olmamdandır"

Meleninin silktiği omuzlara baktı Helor. Ardından ağzı kendi hareket ediyordu sanki.

"Hayır Meleni. Eskisi kadar sert değilsin. Eskisi kadar şüpheci de değil."

Meleni önce keskin bir bakış fırlattı Helora. Ancak hemen sonra omuzlarını indirdi.

"Sende eskisi kadar umursamaz değilsin. Soy Objesini bazen fırlatmak istediğini hatırlıyorum. Ruh parçaları toplamanın zihinsel baskısından şikayetini. Şimdi ona dokunmadan duramıyorsun."

Söylenmeyen kelimeler vardı. Artık çevresindeki insanları daha çok umursamak gibi. Başka zaman olsa birini ya da bir nesneyi bulmak için bu kadar uğraşırlar mıydı? Peki ya bunu bedavaya yapmak? Değişiyorlardı. İyiye doğru değişiyorlardı ve çevrelerinin hala aynı kaldığı düşünülürse bu iyiye alamet değildi. Aslında...çevreleri aynı mı kalıyordu gerçekten? Başka zaman olsa biri kendilerini bedavaya kurtarır mıydı? Ah, onda heykelden bir parça var değil mi? Peki biri ailesine yardım eder miydi? Yeğenine? Ya da biri merhamet dilenir miydi? Yoksa kandırmak uğruna yaptığı bu hareketin hemen ardından kendi canını dahi umursamayıp sinsi bir saldırı mı yapardı? İnsanlarda değişiyordu. 

Helor hissettiği şeyi garipsediğini belirten bir surat ifadesi takındı.

"Ne oldu? Onu buldun mu?"  
"Evet ve hayır."

Meleni bıkkın bir şekilde omuzlarını düşürürken Dron girdi araya.

"Daha açık olur musun Helor?"

O eki kullanmışmıydı gerçekten? Nezaket ifadesi, "-musun" koymuştu. Kaba bir şekilde değil. Kinayeli değil. Gerçekten yapmıştı bunu. Helor fark etmiş görünmüyordu. Ancak Meleni göz ucuyla cübbeli adama bakıyordu.

"Şu binadan hissediyorum. Ancak sanki bütün bina canlıymış gibi."  
"Her halükarda girmeliyiz demektir bu."

Binaya ilerlerken Meleni cübbeli adamı durdurdu.

"Sen burada kal Dron"  
"Neden?"  
"Seni görürse dışarı çıkmayabilir."

Dron garipsemişti. Ancak onaylar şekilde kafa salladı. Binaya giren ikili tuhaf bir serinlik hissetti önce. Dışarıdaki sıcak bina gölgelerine rağmen rahatsız edici kuru bir sıcaktı. Bu soğukluk serinletici olmaktan ziyade ürperticiydi. Zira Helora göre bütün bina canlı olmalıydı. Biraz ilerlediklerinde Meleni Heloru durdurdu.

Karşılarına buzdan iki adam çıktı. En basit tabirle kardan adama benziyorlardı. Yüzleri yoktu. Ancak en tepede ki beyaz küre kafa olmalıydı. Altındaki iki kat kar topunun altında ufak ayaklar vardı. Yine de kollarında büyüyen buz sarkıtları tehlikeliydi. Helor ikisininde binanın bir parçası olduğunu ve ayrı bir ruh parçacığı olmadığını teyit ettikten sonra hantal bir şekilde yanlarına gelen kardan adamlar buzdan kollarını uzattı ikiliye. Savuşturmak basitti, yine de uzun zaman hareketsiz kalmış bir bedenle atlatmak mümkün olmazdı. Meleninin bir çığlığı ve Helorun yüzüğünden ayrılan mavi bir küre yeterli olmuştu ikisini de parçalamak için.

"Eldivenin üzerinden yüzüğünü kullanabildiğini bilmiyordum."  
"Bende öyle. Her şey o kadar kolay geliyor ki artık..."  
"O hissi biliyorum."

İkisi de tuhaf bir an yaşamış gibi baktı birbirlerine. Ardından aynı anda omuz silkip devam ettiler. Meleni durdu, gözlerini kapattı ve derin bir nefes aldı. Ağzını oynatıyor ancak çıkan ses Helor tarafından duyulmuyordu. Gözlerini açtığında Helor kendisine bakıyordu.

"Ne yaptın?"  
"Duvarlara Julith burada mı diye sordum"  
"Duvarlarla mı konuşuyorsun?"  
"Hayır şapşal. Onunda soğukla ilgili bir yeteneği vardı. Eğer bu binadaysa beni duyabilir. Bütün bu canavarlara rağmen."

Helor onaylar bir şekilde kafa sallarken etkilenmiş gibi duruyordu. Gerçekten içerisi normal olmayan bir serinlikle kaplıydı. Duvarlar buzla çevriliydi sanki. Yeni fark etmiş gibi baktı duvarlara.

"Eh onunla vakit geçiren sendin değil mi?"  
"Bir kaç numara öğrettim. Ancak hiç uygulama şansı yokmuş belli ki. Güvenli bölgenin aklında kalmasına sevindim gerçi. Bu sayede bu kadar kısa sürdü işimiz."

Meleninin gülümseyen yüzüne baktı ve bakışlarını takip etti. Duvar şekil değiştiriyordu önlerindeki. Direk duvarın içinden çıkıyormuş gibiydi. Ancak geride bir boşluk bırakmak yerine beyaz, soğuk bir duman eşliğinde yeniden oluşuyordu duvar. Duvardan ayrılan şekil yükseldi. Önce uzuvları çıktı. Ardından uzuvlar renk değiştirmeye başladı. Gittikçe daha çok kayıp kıza benziyordu. Helor teyit etmek için elini ancak giysilerinin içine sokmuştu. 

"Bina artık canlı değil. Ama önümüzdeki şey Julith."

Ne zamandan beri insanları ayırt edebilir oldum?

"Meleni abla?"  
"Merak etme Julith. Hepsi geçti."  
"Meleni abla! Çok korktum! Dron abi Üç Pençeli Kuşu almazsam her şeyin biteceğini söyledi. Dışarıda ki herkes birbiriyle savaşıyordu! Ne yapacağımı bilemedim!"  
"Ama burayı kurdun değil mi?"  
"Abdel abiyle burada buluşmuştuk. Beni diğer dönüşümcülerin elinden kurtardı."  
"Sende bir Dönüşümcü değil misin?"

Helor araya girdiğinde Meleni ona döndü. Keskin ve ölümcül bir bakış bekleyen Helor pot kırdığını belirten bir yüz ifadesiyle karşılaşınca şaşırdı. Julith'in Meleniye koşan küçük bedeni durmuş korku dolu gözleri Helora kitlenmişti. Meleni bir dizinin üstüne çöktü ve kollarını açtı.

"Merak etme yavrucuğum. Seni incitemez. Kimse incitmeyecek. Seni koruyacağıma söz veriyorum."

Julith biraz yatışmış gibiydi ancak yine de ilerlemiyordu. Kollarını indiren Meleni devam etti güler yüzüyle.

"Abdelle nasıl tanıştınız hiç anlatmamıştın."

Abdelin ismini duymak biraz daha uysallaşmasına neden olmuştu. Kuru buzdan çıkan beyaz duman kesilmişti. Julith konuşuyordu. Biraz tereddütlü biraz üzgün.

"Beni yem olarak kullanıyorlardı. Buradaki pusu için mi neymiş? Abdel abi beni almak için tek başına gelmişti. Bu yüzden planları berbat olmuş sanırım. Tek bildiğim Abdel abinin buna çok kızdığı ve pusuya tuzak kuran herkesi öldürdüğü. Sonra beni yanına aldı."  
"Eh bütün dönüşümcüler öyle değil. Benim dönüşümcü bir arkadaşım var. Tanışmak ister misin?"

Julith sonunda teslim olmuş gibi Meleniye yürümeye başladı. Sonunda minik elleri Meleni ile buluşunca Meleni bildiği tek etkileşim ile omzuna dokunarak karşıladı onu. Ağzı değişmişti. Ancak hareketleri hala tereddütlüydü bir sonraki aşamaya geçmek için. Sarılmak için...Bur gibi...

Julith'i alıp dışarı çıktıklarında Dron endişeyle volta atıyordu. Çıkan üçlüyü görünce oldukça sevindi. Ancak sorduğu ilk soru ile endişeleri tekrar büyümüştü.

"Özür dilerim Dron abi. Onu almaya geldiğimde bıraktığımız yerde yoktu Üç Pençeli Kuş."

***

Kaymer ve Aluva Ramo ile buluşmuş turnuva alanına gidiyorlardı. Ramo gevezeliğinden ödün vermemişti.

"Millet koşturuyordu sağa sola. Herhalde yine Kallumlar geldi. Halbuki Kral Abdel ne güzel yapmıştı herkesle paylaşıyordu. İster Değişimci olsun ister Dönüşümcü olsun ister Objeci olsun. Farketmezdi yani. Dayım Kamyl saolsun meyve ithal ediyordu. Kral adamdı yani. E kral olmuştu yani. Dayım Kamyl'de Değişimcidir mesela. Ama adam hiç öyle etliye sütlüye karışmaz ağabey. Tünelde ki demiryolları tekelde biliyorsun. Ondan oraya gider genelde demir kontrol etme yeteneğiyle. Normalde adam sütçü aslında. Ak Gölde su sorunu olmadığı için et süt gırla. Süt güğümlerini kimseye taşıtmıyor illa kendi taşıyacak. Bu yan işi, demir yolu işinde Objeci hatun almıştı. Biz takılmayız o yüzden böyle şeylere. Tünellerde tanışmakta ne acayip. Pek çalışan yoktur orada. Zaten ulaşımı sıkıntılı. Bu kum gemilerini yapma işini dayım için çözmüştüm ilkin ama şimdi satıyorum sakalım çıkıyor iyi oluyor yani ağabey. Yengeye de verdim bir tane. Gerçi o Objesi ile yapamıyormudur acaba? Sahi Objeci nasıl olunuyor ki? Ağabey sen biliyor musun?"  
"Ha ben mi?"  
"He ağabey. Ben ruhlu muhlu bir şey duymuştum ama kendinde yapabiliyormuşun herhal."  
"Evet ruh parçacıkları toplayan birini buluyorsun ama esasen herhangi bir obje sahibi yapabiliyor. Ruh parçacıkları toplayan birini bulursan daha kaliteli oluyormuş ama aradaki farkı bilmiyorum açıkçası. O istediğin bir nesneye ruh koyup seninki ile eşleştiriyor böylece kopyan bile yapılsa senden başkası kullanamıyorum objeyi."  
"E peki yeteneği neye göre seçiyorsun?"  
"Seçmiyorsun. Bahtına ne çıkarsa."  
"Hee bizim gibi desene. Gerçi Dönüşümcülerinde öyleymiş. Ama ortaya çıkma yaşı değişiyormuş herhalde. Değişimcilerin yeteneği 6 yaşında dönüşümcülerin yeteneği 5 yaşında mı neymiş. Objecilerde daha sonradır herhal."

Kaymerin Ramo ile muhabbetini bölmeden etraftaki koşuşturmacaya anlam vermeye çalışan Aluva mistik canavarı hissetmeye çalışıyordu. Ancak her denemesi başarısızlıkla sonuçlanmıştı. En azından yanlarında Ramo'yu görenler yol veriyor kendisiyle pek uğraşmak istemiyor gibi görünüyorlardı. Yaklaşan tek kişi kısa bir cümle bırakıp ayrılmıştı yanlarından.

"Ramo, Kallumlar geliyormuş. Ama nereden saldıracakları belli değil sende kap bir kenar."  
"Tamam ağabey hallederiz. Zaten Abdel ağabey şehrin etrafını çevirelim diyordu ama tahta ne kadar tutarki dediydik. Ha ne diyordum? Ak Göle giderseniz selam eyleyin dayıma..."

Bir kenara ilerlerken Kallumların başının olduğu tarafa yönlendirdi oradaki adamlar Ramoyu. Aluva şehir merkezinden uzaklaştıkça rahatlıyordu. Kaymer ise mistik canavar bulma işini unutmuş gibiydi. Ramoyla muhabbet ediyordu. Üç kişi bir kenara vardılar kimsenin olmadığı. Karşılarında tek bir kişi vardı. Yarı çıplak bir adam. Uzun dikenli saçları tuhaf bir şekil almıştı. Çıplak ayakları kumda ilerlerken Ramo ile gözgöze geldi. Ramo konuşmayı kesmişti. Çünkü adamın belindeki kuşağa asılmış nesneyi gördü.

"Üç Pençeli Kuş! Vay şerefsiz! Alacam onu senden."  
"Hah! dene bakalım. Kallumlar!"

Ellerini kaldırdı siyah saçlı adam yarı çıplak adam. Birden sarı bir parlaklık yaymıştı etrafına. Siyah saçları sarıya döndü. Kara gözleri yeşil olmuştu. Etrafındaki ışık camdan bir kalkan gibiydi. Etrafındaki kum kendisinden kaçmak istercesine uzaklaşıyordu. Kaynağı kendisi olan bir rüzgar vardı etrafında. 

"Saldırın!"

Sesi öylesine güçlüydü ki bütün şehirde yankılanmıştı. Yakındaki camlar patlamış savaşın sinyalini vermişti sanki. Bütün şehri bir uğultu sardı. Ramo ellerini yere koyup dev kütüklerin ucunda tahta elleri çıkartmıştı ortaya. Ancak rakibi tek bir darbede kıymık gölüne dönüştürüyordu kütükleri. 

"Jostahın yanında çıkan adamdan bile güçlü. Tek bir yumrukta öldürebilir bizi. Dönüşümcü birinde bu kadar saldırı gücü nasıl olur?"

Nasıl bu kadar güçlü olabileceğini aklı almıyordu Kaymerin. Aluva bir ok çekti ve bıraktı bu sırada. Ancak ok değil saplanmak tenine dahi değmemişti rakiplerinin, Ramonun kütükleriyle boğuşan adam hissetmedi bile oku. Teni üzerinde görünmez bir kalkan engel oluyordu sanki. 

"Ben pek etkili olamayacağım sanırım."  
"Tamam sen geri dön ve bu adamı anlat. Dron destek getirsin. Biz oyalamaya çalışalım."

Aluva sorgulamadan giderken Ramo konuşuyordu.

"Vay canına bir dönüşümcü nasıl bu kadar güçlü olur yahu. Neye dönüştü ki böylesine saldırı gücü var. Dönüşümcüler dayanıklı olmuyor muydu ağabey?"

Kaymer Ramonun konuşması sayesinde çözmüştü durumu. O kadar dayanıklıydı ki güçlü görünüyordu. Ancak bununla nasıl başa çıkacağı hakkında hiçbir fikri yoktu. Bu yüzden bilekliğini çıkarttı ve yıldırım göndermeye başladı. Yıldırımlarını atlatmakta zorluk çekmiyordu yarı çıplak adam. Ancak etkilendiği barizdi. 

***

Aluva geri döndüğünde Meleni ve Helorun ayrıldıkları yere yeni geldiğini gördü. Olan biteni anlatacak vakti yoktu. Ancak Dron endişeli gibiydi.

"Kallumların başı Havuch demek. O adam bir dönüşümcü olamayacak kadar kuvvetlidir. Basit ama etkili bir yeteneği var. Temel dayanıklılığını arttıran bir tür aura kullanıyor. Ancak gücü gittikçe zayıflar. Yine de şarj süresi hızlıdır. Devamlı saldırı yağmuruna tutarsak bir şansımız olabilir."

Hepsi birden yola koyuldu. Julith'in geride kalması gerektiğini düşünüyordu Meleni. Ancak söz etmedi. Bunun yerine onu korumaya karar vermişti. Dövüş yerine vardıklarında Ramonun ve Kaymerin saldırılarına aynı anda karşı koyduğunu gördüler.

"'Havuch' küçük yaştan beri çalışan demektir. Bazıları yeteneğini uyandırmadan önce bile fiziksel antreman yaptığını söylüyor."

Dron şaşkın bir şekilde Julith'i tutarken sarf etti bu sözleri. Ardından Meleni ve Helorda girişti tek adama. Havuch hepsini atlatıyordu. Ancak Kaymer'in dediğine göre gittikçe daha çok etkileniyordu yıldırımlarından. Bu yüzden hep birlikte saldırdılar.

Diken saçlı adam fazla yakındı ancak. Tek bir hamle ile kütükleri delip Ramoyu tuttu kafasından. Tek yumrukta bayıltmıştı maskeli adamı. Belli ki Ramonun taş ile gelişen yeteneği bedenini daha dayanıklı yapmıyordu. Ağzından kan getirmiş ve bayıltmıştı adamı. Eğer gücü kütüklerden ve şimdiye kadarki mücadeleden zayıflamamış olsa neler olacağını düşünmek bile istemedi Kaymer. Saldırılar bir anda küçülmüştü çünkü zaten yaralanmış Ramoya gelmesini istemiyordu hiçbiri. Bunu fırsat bilen Havuch Ramonun baygın bedenini alıp kalkan olarak önüne katıp koşmaya başladı rakibine. Önce Meleniye ilerledi. Ne yapacağını bilemeyen Meleni kaçmak için hareketlenince ciğerlerine aldığı bir darbe ile gözleri kaymıştı. Ramoya zarar vermemek için saldırmayan Meleni böylece aradan çıkmış oldu Havuch için.

Sonraki hedefi Meleninin adını haykıran Helor idi. Kolyesine giden eli artık kolyenin görünüp görünmediğini umursamıyordu. İşe yaramıştı. Sarı saçlar bir an siyaha döndü. Ancak Ramoyu elinden düşürmemişti. Beklenenden daha dayanıklıydı. Tekrar parlayan sarı saçlar anında şarj olduğunu gösteriyordu. Tek bir sıçramayla Helorun dibinde bitmişti. Kaymerin kılıcı tam zamanında inmişti tekmeye. Kılıç parlayan tene ancak değmiş ve Heloru ıskalamasına sebep olmuştu. Ancak kesik yoktu. Morluk bile yoktu. Kaymerin iki koluyla savurduğu insan boyundaki kılıç ve müthiş zamanlaması sadece tekmenin yönünü değiştirmesine yetmişti. Yine de Helora ikinci kez kolyesini kullanması için yeterliydi.

Sarı saçlar tekrar siyaha döndüğü anda Kaymer bir şeyler mırıldandı. "Özür dilerim"   
Ardından büyük bir yıldırım patlak verdi. Helor, Ramo ve Havuch ciddi bir şekilde etkilenmişti bu yıldırımdan. Dört beden de yere düştü üstlerinde hala elektrik dolaşırken. Yine de gözlerini ilk açan Havuch olmuştu. Herhangi bir dönüşüm olmadan savurduğu tekme Kaymerin burnunu kırmaya yetmişti. Peşinden, bıraktığı Ramonun bedeni ile birlikte tam güç saldırıya geçmişti yarı çıplak bedeni. Peşpeşe gelen yumruk ve tekmeler Kaymerin kılıcını kaldırmasına bile izin vermiyordu. Bütün suratı kanlar içinde kalan Kaymer yere düşerken biraz dinlenmek üzere durdu Havuch. Derin bir nefes aldı ardından. Belli ki Dönüşüm yeteneğini kullanacaktı. Ancak Kaymer izin vermedi. Aynı şekilde patlattığı bir yıldırımla daha Havuch'un yanmış bedeni düştü yere. Bedeni kömüre dönmemişti. En iyi ihtimalle can yakacak yanıklar olmuştu sadece. Kaymer topallayarak kılıcının yanına gitti ve yerde yatan diğer baygın bedenlere baktı. Geri döndüğünde Havuch çoktan kendine gelmeye başlamıştı bile. Dar ağacındaki bir kelle gibi indirdi İnsan boyu kılıcını. 

Kallumların lideri yenilmişti böylece. Ardında bıraktığı baygın bedenler gücünün korkunçluğunu gösteren kanıtlardı. Ancak bir kaç saat sonra yayılan haber Dönüşümcülerin geri püskürtüldüğünü gösteriyordu. Liderlerinden ikinci bir emir alamayan Kallumlar geri çekiliyordu. Arge şehri hiçte hoş karşılamadıkları yabancılar tarafından kurtarılmıştı en büyük tehditten.


	18. bölüm 18 Nezire

Kallumların geri püskürtülmesi ile Arge eski kaotik düzenine dönmüştü. Ekip bir araya gelmiş ne yapacağını tartışmaktaydı.

"Üç Pençeli Kuşu aldık. Ancak hiçbir şey yapmıyor?"

Helor herhangi bir ruh hissedemediğini söylediğinden beri ne yapacaklarını çözmeye çalışıyordu ekip. Dron cübbesinin üstünden kafasını kaşırken Julith ve Meleni Aluvanın yanında oturmuştu. Aluva devamlı baş ağrısından şikayet ediyordu. Bir kuzgun şeklindeki kuş heykeline bakmaktan kaçınıyordu.

Üç Pençeli Kuş ismini basitçe üç ayağı olan şeklinden almıştı belli ki. Tipi bir kuzguna benziyordu. Rengi değişkendi. Az ışık olan yerde yeşilimsi bir parlaklık yayarken ışığa maruz kaldığında mat beyaza dönüşüyordu rengi. Ağırlığı şaşırtıcı derecede hafifti. İçinin boş olduğu düşünülebilirdi. Ayrıca hangi ucundan tutulursa tutulsun kalan bedeni havada dengede durabiliyordu. İnsan gözüne fiziksel olarak mümkün değilmiş gibi gelebilirdi ancak yaydığı mistik havayı algılabilenler normal karşılıyordu bunu.

Kaymer ve Dron elleri çenesinde küçük kuş heykeline bakarken Helor gözlerini kısarak Kaymere baktı. Dalgın görünen Kaymer tuhaf bir cümle mırıldanmıştı.

"Kardeşime yaptığımı başkasına yapmayacağım. Artık gerek yok."  
"Kardeşine ne olmuştu?"  
"Bir bardak su için kavga ettik. Tıpkı Kallumların gelmesi gibi. Sonra ben...ben..."

Dron çarpılmış gibi başını kaldırırken Kaymer sustu. Julith araya girdi.

"Şey, Abdel abi nasıl yapmıştı?"

Dron boğazını temizledi ve odada ki herkese dönerek cevap verdi.

"Bir şey yapmadı. Ne zaman bir kral ölse kuş canlanır ve toprağın düzenini değiştirip bir turnuva düzenlediğini ilan eder. Kazanan kendi yeteneğini kuş ile birleştirebilir. Turnuva dışında olan bitenle ilgilenmez. "

Aluva birden ayağı kalktı. Elleri hala şakaklarındaydı.

"Tarafsız bölge kurallarına benziyor."  
"Tarafsız bölge mi? Çıkmaz Piramit gibi mi?"

Dron şaşkınlıkla karşılık vermişti. O anda bütün ekip bir nida bırakıverdi fark ettikleri benzerlikle.

"Onu aktive eden şeyin ölü bir kral olduğunu sanmıyorum. Belli bir gücü ödünç alıyor olmalı."  
"O halde bu Argenin tarihiyle ilgili olmalı. Tünelleri kazan mistik canavar tarafından bırakıldı. Yani mistik canavarın gücünü mü ödünç alıyor?"  
"Mantıklı."  
"Ama mistik canavarı nasıl bulacağız?"

Aluva omuzlarını düşürdü. 

"Ben yaparım. İhtiyacım olan tek şey o kuş."

Dron dışında hiçbiri nasıl yapacağını sormamıştı. Zira ekip biliyordu. Heykele dokunduklarında gördükleri bir sahnenin aynısıydı bu. Aluva ayağa kalkana kadar hatırlamıyorlardı bile.

Diğerleri Dronu temin ederken Aluva kuşu aldı. Kafasına giren inanılmaz ağrıya rağmen onunla konuşmayı denedi. Tıpkı diğer hayvanlara yaptığı gibi. Aluvanın dizleri kendini koyuvermişti bir an sonra. Bayılan kızı tutmak için Kaymer atıldı düşüncelerinden sıyrılarak ancak Dron yeteneği ile önce davranmıştı. 

"Yeni kral seçimi için, hisleriniz Nezireye ulaşmıştır."

Dron uçarak uzaklaşan kuşa hayretle bakmıştı. Ancak az önce duyduğu isimle hafifçe çığlık atınca ekip ne olduğunu sordu.

"Nezire, tünelleri yapan mistik canavarın ismi. Neden şimdi? Neden bu şekilde?"

Soruların cevabını almaya fırsat yoktu ancak uykusunda mırıldanır gibi sayıklayan Aluva cevap olabilecek bir kaç kelime mırıldanmıştı.

"Son savaş yaklaşıyor..."

Kuşu takip ederlerken Dron Aluvayı taşıyordu. Diğerlerinin aksine koşması gerekmediği için bir belirip bir kaybolurken Kuş bütün şehirde yankılanan bir sesle bağırıyordu. Sesin yankılanması öylesine kuvvetliydi ki erkekmi yoksa kadın sesimi anlaşılmıyordu.

"Turnuva için toplanın. Kral olmak için toplanın."

Bir süre sonra insanlar merkezde toplanmıştı. Kuş hala havada geziyordu. Bir süre sonra herkesin toplandığına ikna olmuş olacak ki zemine indi. Büyük bir deprem oldu. Bir kaç bina yıkılırken ortaya çıkan pençe ile ancak Ramonun tahta elleri yarışabilirdi. Deprem bittiğinde ortaya çıkan manzara Helor ve Meleniye istemedikleri bir anıyı hatırlatmıştı.

"Büyüklüğü en az Pileks kadar olmalı."

Dron cübbesinin altından ikiliye baktı.

"Çoğu insan hayatı boyunca bir tane bile mistik canavar görmez. Bur ve Buk Savaşından sonra Dünyayı düzeltmek için ortaya çıktıkları söylenir. Bu sizin ikinci mistik canavarınızsa yave...olduğunuz şey konusunda artık hiç şüphem yok."

Dronun hala şüpheleri olduğunu yeni fark eden ikili ona bakmıştı. Bu sırada kuş, köstebek başlı mistik canavarın kafasına kondu ve bağırdı.

"Turnuvaya katılacaklar Nezirenin önünde toplansın!"

Toplanan Değişimcilerden bir kaç saldırmayı denemişti ancak saldırıları topraktan duvarlar ile engellenince diğer herkes olduğu yerde kaldı. Kalabalıktan bir ses bağırarak soru soruyordu.

"Daha önce neredeydin seni ahmak kuş!"  
"Gücünüzü dış mihraklara karşı test ettim! Bir sonraki ölü krala kadar buranın haklarını kazandınız!"

Dron anladığını belirten bir homurtu koyverdi. Aluvanın duyduğu kelimeler kuşun nasıl ortadan kaybolduğunu anlamalarını sağlamıştı.

"Demek çalınmadı. Kendi gitti ve Kallumları kışkırttı."  
"Ama hareketsizdi?"  
"Ben hala çalındığını düşünüyorum"

Artık bu tür inanılmaz olayların nedenine pek takılmıyorlardı aslında. Onca yaşadıkları olaydan sonra gerekte yoktu zaten. Dron Aluvayı ekibe teslim ederken Ramoya gitti.

"Sen katılmayacak mısın?"  
"Ağabey ben ne anlarım krallıktan."  
"Argenin güçlü bir lidere ihtiyacı var. İyi bir insana. Saf bir kalbe"

Ramo bir anda hiç olmadığı kadar ciddi göründü. Bunu fırsat bilen ekip bir anda kendi konuşmalarına gömülmüştü.

"Maskeyi bu şekilde alabilir miyiz?"  
"Gücü inanılmaz boyutlarda olabilir. Ancak yenilmez değil."

Kaymer atıldı ileriye.

"Abdele olan borcunu, onun yerini alarak ödeyebilirsin."

Ramo Abdel ismini duyunca tereddütlü bir şekilde baktı. Ancak zorla kabul etti. Kendini ikkna etmeye çalışır gibi olduğu yerde sallanıyordu. Durumdan pek memnun görünmüyordu.

"Abdel ağabey için..."

Turnuva alanına giren insanlar zeminden yükselen duvarlarla ayrılmıştı. İlk olarak zayıf olanları elemek niyetindeydi anlaşılan. Takım olmak sebestti. Savaş çığlıkları ve çeşitli yetenekler birbirine karıştı. Sonunda durulduklarında Güneş batıyordu. Duvarlar giderek daha büyük oranlarda bölünüyordu. Pek çok savaş ve pek çok karşılaşma sonrasında kazanan Ramo olmuştu kimseyi şaşırtmayacak bir şekilde. Bütün Arge onu tanıtordu. Kimse itiraz etmedi. Herkes yaptığı işe ve gücüne saygı duyardı. Kuş son kalan kişiyi seçtiğini belirtirken kazanan kişinin omzuna kondu. Bir anda ortaya çıkan ışığı Dron açıkladı.

"Kuralları belirliyor."

Işık kaybolduğunda Üç Pençeli Kuş olarak heykele dönüşmüştü yine. Bir fark ile. Ramo baygındı. Dron yaklaşıp maskeyi çıkarttı. Julith'e teslim ettiği maskenin ardından ekibe yardımları için teşekkür etti. 

"Keşke karşılığını verebilsem. Abdel mutlaka bir ödül vermemi isterdi."  
"Aslında...alabileceğimiz bir şey var."

***

Maskeden taşı çıkartmak oldukça kolay olmuştu. Dron yaver olduğunu bildiği ekibe sorun çıkartmamıştı. Aksine yardımcı olmak için elinden geleni yapacağı belliydi.

"Taşı nasıl açıklayacağımı bana bırakın. En azından maskesi duruyor. Size bu zorlu yolculuğunuzda başarılar yaverler."

Bur dağının eteklerine dönmek üzere tünelleri kullanmaya karar veren ekip ilginç bir şey fark etmişti. Her tarafta köstebekler vardı. Aluvanın dediğine göre bunlar mistik canavarın uzantılarıydı.

"Tünelleri koruyorlar"  
"Neye karşı? İnsanlara mı?"  
"Evet ve başka her şeye karşı."


	19. Bölüm 19 Ak Göl

Heykel parçasının yerine oturmasından sonra çevrelerindeki yeşillik daha da artmıştı. Gayel altmışlı yaşlarında dingin bir kadından kırklı yaşlarda birine dönüşmüştü çevrelerinde ki yeşillik ve ışık arttıkça. Beyaz elbisesi gittikçe daha çok parlıyordu. 

"Tebrikler yaverler. Artık Kutsallarınızı son noktasına kadar kullanabilirsiniz. Yine de kendinizi çok zorlamamanızı öneririm. Bugün dinlenin. İsterseniz burada da kalabilirsiniz. Yarın ilk ışıklarla yeni hedefinizi vereceğim."

Meleni hala tam olarak barışamamıştı Gayel ile. Ancak diğerleri artık meyve ağaçlarından oluşan bu kapalı yerde kalıp kalmamayı tartışıyordu. Kapalı bir yerde olmalarına rağmen tepelerinde Güneş varmış gibiydi. Işığın Tanrıçası yanı başlarındayken Güneş bile etkisiz kalıyordu sanki.

"Çıkmaz Piramit çevresindeki ormana benziyor."

Tenlerini yalayan bir rüzgar bile vardı. Yaverler sonraki güne ve göreve hazırlanmak için gönülleri el verdiğince burada kalmaya karar vermişlerdi.

Eğlenerek geçirdikleri zaman öylesine kısa gelmişti ki Gayel tekrar belirdiğinde. İstedikleri her şey vardı burada. Temiz su, taze meyve ve sebzeler, hatta herhangi bir hayvansal gıdadan bile mahrum değillerdi.

"Sanki Buk ve yaverleri gelmeden önceki Dünya gibi...Keşke kardeşim de görebilseydi..."

Herkesin aklında aynı düşünce vardı ancak dile getiren Kaymer olmuştu. Diğerleri ona baktı. Ardından bir hüzün kapladı gönüllerini. Ne kadar şey feda etmişlerdi buraya kadar? Ne kadar kayıp vermişlerdi? Meleni bir an çıkışmak istedi. Ancak kimseye duyurmadan mırıldanabildi sadece.

"Birini kaybetmeyen kaldı mı..."

Helor döndü kendisine. Dediğini duymamıştı, duymuş olamazdı. Ancak kolyesini sarmış eline bakılırsa hissetmişti. Omzuna koydu elini. Kimsenin duymayacağı bir fısıltıyla karşılık verdi.

"Buk hala güçlü olan. Denge bulunmuş değil. Düşüncelerinin nedeni bu. Yine de haksız olduğunu söyleyemem..."

***

Yola çıktıklarında yine tünelleri kullanmaya karar vermişlerdi. Ak Göl ile ilgili bildiklerini konuşuyorlardı aralarında.

"Normalde su, rengini gökyüzünden alırmış. Ama Ak Göl turuncu gökyüzüne rağmen hep mavi renkte olurmuş."  
"Bur heykelinin çevresi gibi."  
"Benim bildiğim Dünyadaki en fazla su kaynağına sahip yer orası. Su, göl olarak birikecek kadar fazla."  
"Bu yüzden en fazla savaşada neden oluyor"  
"Evet, her daim bir kesim savaşmak üzere çevresinde hazır bulunur. Bu yüzden merkezi suyun içine yapmışlar."  
"Suyun...içine?"

Meleni ve Helor şaşkınlıkla tekrarladı son kelimeleri. Aluva daha önce yaşadığı yer ve amcası Kehi tarafından pek çok şey öğrenmişti. Yeşillik dolu bir yerde yaşama hayali ona pek çok mekanı öğrenme fırsatı sunmuştu. Kaymer gidip görmemiş ancak sosyalleşmeye ve başkalarıyla içmeye olan merakı ona görmediği pek çok bilgi getirmişti.

"Ancak bir Kutsal ile suyun en az bir metre derinene girmeden içemiyormuşsun."  
"Bu da çevresinde sürekli bir kamp kurulmasını önlüyor bir nebze."  
"Yüzeyi tuzlu altı içilebilir tatlı su..."  
"Suyun içinde nasıl yaşıyorlar ki?"  
"Camdan bir fanus içinde. Ortasındaki ağaç Güneşten aldığı ultraviole ışınlarını emiyor ve köklerinden dağıtıyor. Suyun rengi bu yüzden mavi. Çünkü esasen ortasında mavi bir gökyüzü var. Dibine inildikçe yeşilliklerinde arttığını duymuştum ancak bir orman denemez anladığım kadarıyla. En azından Çıkmaz Piramit çevresi ya da Kuzeydeki ova ile karşılaştırıldığında."  
"Nüfus bayağı çok olmalı."  
"Hayır, havası fazla ağırmış. Bu yüzden fanusun içinde yaşayabilecek dayanıklılıkta pek kimse yok."  
"Eh Ramoyu görünce biraz daha ikna oldum açıkçası. Adam Kallum lideriyle kafakafaya dövüştü neredeyse. Eğer Havuch daha tecrübeli olup nereye nasıl saldıracağını çözmeseydi tek başına yenebilirdi Ramo onu."  
"Ah, ben onu heykelin gözü maskesinde diye güçlü sanıyordum."  
"Heykele dokununca saf gücün mü arttı yoksa yeteneğinin ölçüsü mü?"  
"Bana her ikisi de gibi geldi?"  
"Sanmam. Eğer hepimizde benzer bir etki olduysa önce yeteneğinizi kullanma şekliniz artmalı. Heykelin gözünü yerleştirdiğimizde ise kapasite yani güç artışı oldu. Şu an hepimizin heykel gözüne sahip Ramo kadar güçlü olduğunu ve yeteneğimizi çeşitli şekillerde kullanabileceğimizi düşünüyorum. Aslında eminim."

Aluva Kaymerin söylediklerini kafasını sallayarak teyit ederken bir örnek verdi.

"Mistik canavarları daha önce hissedemezdim bile. Hissetmemem gerekir zira anormal kapasiteleri kafamdaki her hücreye baskı uyguluyordu sanki. Şimdi konuşabilirim bile."

Ak Göle bağlı demiryoluna girdiklerinde hiç bu kadar büyük bir kalabalık görmemişlerdi. Gerçekten de herkes istiyordu burayı. Bur dağının etekleri dışında bu kadar çeşit yeteneğe sahip insana rastlamak mümkün müydü emin değildi ekip. Ancak oradan farklı olarak ırkçılık hala devam ediyordu. Bir kavgaya rastgelmeden iki adım atmak mümkün değildi. Argeden farklı olarak başlarında bir komuta zinciri bile yoktu. O kadar kaotikti ki ekip birbirinden ayrılmamaya karar verdi.

Yukarı çıktıklarında kendilerini tanıdık kızıl güneş ve tozlu turuncu hava karşıladı önce. Güneşe direkt bakmak insanın gözünü dahi almıyordu. Ancak önlerinde ki manzara görülmeye değerdi. Masmavi bir su birinkitisi vardı. Çevresini yürüyerek dolaşmak en az bir tam gün sürmeliydi. O da dinlenmeden ve mola vermeden devam edilirse mümkündü ancak. Çevresindeki kum hafif dalgalarla ıslanarak rengini atmıştı. Bu kaynağı belirsiz rüzgar toz tabakasının üzerini kaplamasına engel oluyordu belli ki.

Çevresi ise bu güzelliği neredeyse bastırabilirdi, neredeyse. Yere yatmak yıllarca emilen kan kokusunu duymanıza neden oluyordu. Her tarafta şiddetli bir savaşın açtığı çukurlar vardı. Gölün kuzeyinden gördükleri manzarada tek hareketlilik doğu tarafında toplanan iki gruptu. Kendilerine yakın olan kuzey tarafında pelerinlere bürünmüş insanlar vardı. Pelerinlerin üzerinde ki armalara bakarak meşhur Obje ailesini tanımak mümkündü. 

"Varts ailesi. Obje olarak çubuk kullanmalarıyla meşhur bir sülale. Soy Objesinin yeteneğini bilmiyorum ancak en güçlüye verilir sadece."  
"Karşıda da Armstrong ailesi var."

Helora karşılık veren diğer Obje kullanıcı Kaymer olmuştu. Mavi giysileriyle onları diğerlerinden ayırmak daha kolay gibiydi. Kaymerin söylediğine onlar Obje olarak eldiven kullanıyordu. 

"Yetenekleri toprak kontrol etmeye dayalı. Ayrıca varlıklı kişilere heykel yapıp satıyorlar."  
"Ak Gölü almak için saldırmadan önce birbirleriyle savaşacaklar öyle mi?"  
"Öyle görünüyor."  
"O halde ne yapıyoruz?"

Ekip göle ilerlerken aralarında biraz tartışmış ve savaşı kim kazanırsa kazansın kendileri aleyhine olacağı sonuca varmıştı. Heykel parçası boyutları büyüktü. Dikkat çekmeden taşımak istiyorlardı. Bu yüzden Aluvanın hayvanları ve hatta böcekleri kontrol etme yeteneğine güveneceklerdi. Kendisiyle Helorun gitmesine karar verdiler. Zira heykel parçasını teyit edecek tek kişi oydu. Meleni ve Kaymer ise savaşta ki iki taraf ile konuşup savaşın işleri bitene kadar gecikmesini sağlayacaklardı. Kaymerin serap yeteneği gerekirse ikisini de gizlerdi. Artık ilizyonlar yapabiliyordu ışığı kırarak. Ancak işler ters giderse ikisi de kendi başına oradan çıkacak yeteneğe sahipti.

Tünellerin önünde, şu an bulundukları yerde buluşmaya karar veren ekip ayrılırken birbirlerine daha önce hiç yapmadıkları ancak çok tanıdık gelen iyi dileklerini sundular.

***

Göle girmeyi çözmek zor olmamıştı. Balıklarla konuşan Aluva giriş noktasını beline kadar ıslanmayı göze alan herkesin bulabileceğini öğrenmişti. Doğru yerden ilerlediğinizde bir anda önünüzde görünmez bir duvar beliriyordu. Aluva ekip ile çıktığı ilk macerada benzerine rastgeldiği bu duvarı kolayca aştı. Ancak bu sefer bir ormana girer gibi değil sudan zorla çekilip çıkartılmak gibi hissetmişti. Vakum öylesine güçlüydü ıslanan elbiselerinde ki su bile çekilmiş sadece nemli kalmıştı. Uzun süre böyle bir vakuma maruz kalmak bir insanı öldürebilirdi. 

Önlerinde uzanan masmavi yola baktılar. Camdan bir tünel ilerliyordu. Tepelerinde mavi göl vardı. Çeşitli yerlere uzanan bu tünellerin ışığı kırmasından dolayı dışarısı görünmüyordu. Ancak gidecekleri yolu kestirebiliyorlardı. Tünelden çıkınca kendilerini göz alabildiğince uzanan ufak bir kasaba karşıladı. Çeşit çeşit ağaçlara bakılırsa her bir ev kendi meyvelerini ya da sebzelerini yetiştiriyordu. Ortada ki ışığa ve çevredeki bitmek bilmez suya bakılınca bu o kadarda garipsenecek bir durum değildi. Garipsenecek bir şey varsa o da ağaç köklerinde yatan dev canavardı. 

Helor ve Aluva nefeslerini tutarak baktı o canavara. Kırmızı pulları ve uzun gövdesi bulundukları yerden rahatça seçilebilecek cüssesinin üstünde tüysüz kanatları vardı. Uzun kafasının üstünde ki boynuzları ve sarı gözleri kapalıydı. Helor elini kolyesine atmıştı ki Aluva engel oldu.

"Bir ejderhayı uyandırmamalısın."

*** 

Meleni ve Kaymer önce Vartsların bölgesine girmişti. Kaymer üstlerine birer pelerin atmak konusunda sıkıntı çekmemişti bilekliği ile. Yine de Meleni her duyduğu ayak seslerini başka yere yönlendirmekten alamıyordu kendini. 

"Buraya bilgi almak için girdik. Herkesi bizden uzaklaştırırsan bunu yapamayız."  
"Başka yerden gelen seslere kayıtsız kalacak kadar aptal birini sorgulamayı tercih ederim."

Kaymer omuz silkti. Kampın neredeyse ortasına gelmişlerdi ve henüz dikkatsiz sayılacak birine rastgelmemişlerdi belli ki. Bunun üzerine Kaymer gözüne kestirdiği bir nöbetçinin yanına yürümeye başladı. Meleni başkalarının duyamayacağı şekilde ne yaptığını sorduğunda aldığı cevap yeterli gelmişti onu kendi haline bırakmak için.

"Esniyor. Muhtemelen uzun süre nöbet tutmuş. Dikkati de azalmış olmalı."

Yanına vardığı adama şikayette bulundu anında.

"Yahu ne gerek var bu kadar koşuşturmaya?"  
"Öyle ama birinin nöbet tutması gerekiyor. Armstrong ailesini bilirsin. Tam bir askeri düzende işlerler ama bu casus yollamayacaklar demek değil. Ha iyi hatırlattın..."

Yarım kol uzunluğunda çıkarttığı bir sopa ile yere dokundu nöbetçi. Bir dizinin üzerinde bir kaç saniye bekleyip tekrar kalktı esneyerek.

"Yer altı temiz."  
"Eh henüz burada değiller demek ki."

Kaymer özellikle kör noktasına geçmişti adamın. Direk önünden gelip sağ kolunun arkasında yere çömelmişti. Nöbetçi ileri bakıyordu, bu yüzden kör noktasındaydı. Ancak Meleni derin bir nefes vermişti. Belli ki nöbetçinin yere dokundurduğu sopanın kendilerini açığa çıkartacağından endişelenmişti. Nitekim bunu söze de döktü. Kaymer ise omuz silkti kendisinden iki kafa kısa kıza.

"Varts ailesinin Obje yeteneği element bükmeye dayanır. Herhangi bir elementte ağzını açık bırakacak kadar iyi değiller ancak elementleri birleştirerek yapabileceklerinin haddi hesabı yok. Yine de bir aile olarak bir kaç kişinin tek bir elementini birleştirip dövüştüklerini biliyorum. Bur dağının eteklerinde onlarla savaşmıştım."

Meleni etkilenmiş gibi baktı ona. Ancak kinayeli bir bakıştı. Yine de altında takdir vardı. Kaymer adama dönüp konuşmaya başlayınca Meleni bir kafa hareketiyle sesinin duyulabilmesini sağladı tekrar.

"Ben hala süpriz saldırı yapmalıyız diyorum..."

Komutanların dediği yapılsa da her zaman bir kaç askerin kendi fikri olurdu bu tür savaşlarda. Bunu kullanıp bilgi almak istiyordu Kaymer belli ki.

"Dediğimizi dinleyecek değil ya..."

Bingo. Adamda aynı düşünüyordu. Bu oldukça şanslı bir adımdı.

"...ama yapacak bir şey yok. Armstrong ailesinin soylu bir geçmişi var. Demir yurmukla yönetiliyor, bu yüzden süpriz saldırı bir işe yaramaz. Her an hazırlıklı olduklarına bahse girerim. Yine de hiç savaşmasakta olur."

Kaymer savaşmaya meraklı olmadığını işini esneyecek kadar ciddiye almamasından anlamıştı aslında.

"Keşke gidip anlaşma yapsak Mira Armstrong ile. Düşünmedik değil aslında ama Üç Pençeli Kuşu alması için kurduğumuz grup Kallumların elinde öldüler."

Kaymer daha önce yaşadığı bir olayın iç yüzünü öğrenirken aklında da bir plan oluşuyordu. Meleniye bir kafa hareketiyle buradan ayrılmaları gerektiğini işaret ederken Meleni de nöbet değişimi için gelen adamların ayak seslerini dinliyordu. Eğer onları ufak bir patlamayla başka yere yönlendirmeseydi yakalanırlardı muhtemelen.

Kaymer ve Meleni, Varts kampını Armstrong tarafına en uzak yerden terk edip büyük bir çember çizerek Armstrong kampına girerken Kaymer yorulmaya başlamıştı. Yine de Meleni ile kafasında kurduğu bir plan hakkında konuşabildi. Meleni de açıklarına parmak basıp daha oturaklı bir plan kurmalarını sağlamıştı. Serap yeteneğini bu kadar uzun zaman aktive etmemişti hiç. Yine de bir kaç saattir bulanık bir görüntü vermeyi başarmıştı yanındaki kız ile kendisine.

Kampa girdiklerinde herkesin boyutları şaşırtmıştı önce kendilerini. En kısa kadın bile Kaymerden bir kaç parmak uzundu. Hepsi yapılıydı. Yürüyüşleri bile öylesine sertti ki ayak izlerini takip edebiliyordunuz. Yolda konuştukları planı uygulamaya koyuldular.

"Hey sen!"

Kaymerin sesi Meleni tarafından etkileyici biçimde arttırılmıştı. Sadece sesiyle ezebilirdi insanları. Kaymerin bilekliğinden yayılan ilizyon ise ikisininde üstlerine bir tür kürk koymuştu. Bütün dünyanın çöl olduğu bir Dünyada kürklü bir hayvan bulmanın ne kadar nadir olduğu düşünülürse bunun insanları etkilemesi gerekirdi.

"Biz Mira Armstrong isimli aile başını görmeye geldik."

Yapılı kadın yanında kendinden bir baş büyük kas yığınıyla öylece baktı koruma kılığına girmiş Kaymere. Kaymer kelimeleri doğru seçip seçmediğinden emin olamadı bir an. Ancak gözlerin kürk içindeki Meleniye kaymasıyla ikna olmuş gibiydiler. Meleni elinde Üç Pençeli Kuş tutuyordu. Kaymer çok incelikli bir iş çıkartamamıştı aslında. Hareket ettiklerinde kuşun görüntüsü titriyordu. Bu yüzden ne zaman kanıt isterlerse Meleninin sabit durduğundan emin olmak zorundaydılar.

Yaklaşık on kişilik bir konvoy kampın ortasına götürdü ikiliyi. Belli ki her an üstlerine çullanmak için hazırdı bu konvoy. Ancak durumu riske atmak istemedikleri için uysal davranıyorlardı. Gevşek zincirli bir ayı sürüsünün arasında ilerlemek gibiydi.

Çadırın önünde beklerken bir kadın çıktı içeriden. Bütün bu iri yarmaların yanında boyut olarak oldukça küçük kalmıştı. Yine de Kaymer ile göz teması kurmakta zorlanmıyordu çıkan kadın. Bakışları buz gibi mavi ve jilet kadar keskindi. Sarı saçları iki omzunun yanından salınmış düzgün yüzünün bir kısmını kapatıyordu. Mavi üniforması diğer herkesten daha açık renkte ve ütülüydü. Vücut hatlarını belli edecek kadar dar ancak hareketini kıstılamayacak kadar geniş bir ceket ve pantolonu vardı. Bir eli eldivenli diğer eli işlemeli bir kılıç taşıyordu. Kılıç keskin görünmüyordu ancak tuhaf bir serinlik yayıyordu. 

"Ben Mira Armstrong. Kampıma hoşgeldiniz."

Dolgun dudaklardan dökülen kelimeler üzerine basa basa söylenmiş ve karşılığında resmi bir "hoşbulduk" değil askeri bir "saol" bekliyordu. 

"Kazandığım Üç Pençeli Kuş ile sizinle konuşmaya geldim Mira Armstrong."

Mira bakışlarını kuşa çevirdi. Sadece bakışı görüntüyü bozabilir ve tutan kişiyi öldürebilirdi. Ancak yıllar gibi geçen bir kaç saniye sonunda arkadaki adamlara döndü kadın.

"Siz dağılabilirsiniz!"

On kişiden senkronize bir şekilde yükselen "Saol!" Meleninin sırtına duvar gibi çarpmıştı. Ancak daha kötülerini atlatmış Meleni kimse görmeden toparlandı. Zira başka bir sorunu vardı ve ismi Kaymer idi.

Kaymer kadını görür görmez vurulmuştu belli ki. Kalbini kaptıran her erkek gibi saf bir ifadeyle bakıyordu kadına. Meleni ağzını oynattığını görmedikleri bir an Kaymere bağırınca biraz kendine geldi adam.

"Kendine gel be adam! Ne için buradasın!?"

***

Helor ve Aluva önce bahçeleri gezmeye karar vermişti. Göz ucuyla baktıkları ejderha uyuyordu. En azından karın üstüne yatmış, kanatları düşük ve ön bacaklarının üstüne koyduğu kafasına bakılırsa uyuduğunu farz etmek anormal değildi. Yine de tuhaf bir his vardı ikilinin içinde. Aluva bunu tek kelimeyle özetlemişti.

"Tetikte."

Gördüğü üçüncü mistik canavar hakkında ne hissetmesi gerektiğinden emin değildi Helor. Daha önce biri heykel parçasının gücü kullanılarak orjinalini öldürmeye çalışmıştı. Bir diğeri ise bütün şehri düzene sokmuş ve efsaneye göre hala kullanılan yer altı tünellerini yapan canavardı. Ancak bu diğerlerinden daha farklı bir hava yayıyordu. Tarafsız değil, daha karanlık bir hava?

İkilinin amacı bütün çevreyi kolaçan edip Helorun kolyesini kullanabileceği bir yer bulmaktı. bunun yerine dikkatlerini başka bir ev çekmişti. Diğerlerinin aksine burada ağaç yoktu. Sade bir evdi. İçeri giren tulumlu bir adam vardı. Birbirine bakan ikili bu farklı eve giren kişiye yaklaştı. İnce bıyığı ve tulumuyla dikkat çeken adam ikilinin kendisine yaklaştığını görünce geniş bir gülümseme takındı. Boyu Kaymer kadar vardı ancak göbeği ve vücut yapısıyla daha yapılı duruyordu.

"Hoşgeldiniz gençler. süt almaya mı geldiniz? Yoksa yoğurt mu? Argeden yeni sipariş aldım sizede ayarleyem."*

Şiveli konuşuyordu. Oldukça tanıdık bir şiveyle...

"Helor baksana aynı Ramo gibi."

Aluva neşeyle karşılık verince Helorun aklına gelen ihtimal bir anda malum soruyu sorma ihtiyacı hissettirdi.

"Argede tanıdığınız mı var?"  
"Heh Ramo'yu tanıyorsunuz demek! Yeğenim gral olmuş yahu! Bende güğümlerimi hazır ediyorum. Kutlamazsam ayıp olur."  
"Bize söylemişti Ramo. Kamyl dayıma selam söyleyin."  
"Ooo buralara kadar geldiniz demek. Gerçi içeri girmenizi beklemiyordum. Normalde her insan giremez buraya. Buranın havası ağırdır yeğenim. Gücünü azaltır. Ama siz sağlam yapılısınız demek ki. Madem Ramonun tanıdığısınız bana Kamyl demeyin dayı deyin."

İkili Bur ya da heykelden aldıkları gücü söylemeye gerek duymamıştı. Ancak ilk defa hissetmişlerdi fiziksel olarak. Aluva devam etti konuşmaya.

"Kam...Dayı bu mistik canavarın ne işi var burada?"  
"Ha o mu? Femtonun şampiyonu o. Turnuvanın ödülü olarak yumurtadan çıktıydı. Sahibi de buraya getirmiş çünkü en kolay besleyip büyüteceği yer buymuş. Diğer mistik canavarlardan farklıdır o. Diğerleri hep bir şeyler yapar ya da şekillendirirken ejderha dengeyi yıkarak yapar. Bilirsiniz sadece üretsek kanser oluruz ya o biçim."

Adamın söylediklerini hayretle dinleyen ikili dünyadaki yıkımında dengenin bir parçası olduğunu ilk defa kavradıklarını hissediyordu. Ardından eve girerken Helor etrafındaki süt veren hayvanlara baktı. Kolyesine uzanırken mistik canavarı rahatsız etmemek için dikkatli olmak adına elinden geleni yapacaktı. Aluva ise tulumlu adam ile konuşuyordu bu sırada.

***

Kaymerin gözlerinden çıkan kalp Miranın keskin gözleri tarafından biçilirken Meleni konuşmaya devam etti muhattap aldığı kişiyle.

"Elbette size gerekli yardımı yapacağız. Ancak o zamana kadar savunmada kalmanızı yeğlerim. Ne kadar az kayıp verirseniz benim birliğim geldiğinde o kadar büyük bir güç oluruz."

Meleni nefes almak kadar kolay bir şekilde yalanları dizerken bir kere daha dürttü Kaymeri. Adam kadının güzelliğinden mi özgüveninden mi yoksa gücünden mi etkilenmişti belli olmuyordu. Ancak tutulmuştu bir kere. Belki bu sebeplerin hepsiydi tutulma nedeni. Belki de hiçbiri...

Meleninin sözlerinden etkilenmeyen Mira karşılık verdi. Konuştuğu kelimeler bile emrine itaat etmesini istercesine bastırılarak çıkıyordu ağzından.

"Bizim gücümüzü her soylu bilir. Lakin adını daha önce duymadığım sizin laflarınızla iş yapacak değilim. Üç Pençeli Kuş sizi burada misafir etmemi sağlar. Daha fazlası değil."

Meleni kadının savunma yapmaya itiraz etmesini beklemişti. Ancak itiraz gelmemişti. Söylediği diğer kelimeler sadece otoritesi ve gücünü vurgulamak adınaydı. Bu yüzden memnundu Meleni. Sonuçta gelen bir ordu yoktu. Ancak misafir alınmanın ardında ki gerçek aslında tutsak olduklarını belirtiyordu. Sonuç olarak gelme amacına ulaşmış, savaşın Helor ve Aluva işini bitmeden kızışmamasını sağlamıştı.

"Misafirperverliğiniz için teşekkür ederim Mira Armstrong. Söylediğiniz yerde bekleyeceğiz ki ortaklığımızın pekiştiğinden emin olalım."

Kadın ayağı kalktı. Yumruğunu göğsüne koyarak selam verdi. Meleni sadece kafasını eğdi. Dışarı çıkan Mira herkesin duyabileceği şekilde konuklarını duyurdu. Başlarına on kişilik bir nöbetçi ekibi bırakınca Kaymer bir kere daha dürtüldü Meleni tarafından.

"Ne kadın ama. Ah!"

Meleni çoktan bir ses örtüsü attığı çadırda Kaymeri çimdikliyordu.

"Aşkın kör ettiği gözlerinle göremiyorsan söyleyeyim. Tutsak alındık. Nazikçe..."

Son kelimeyi büründüğü role hitaben hafifçe kırıtarak söylemişti ki kinayeli konuştuğu belli olsun. Kaymer aldığı darbeye mi yoksa bu harekete mi şaşıracağını bilemezmiş gibi bakıyordu. Meleni telaşla devam etti.

"Ne yapacağız? Nasıl kaçacağız? Bütün bir orduyla savaşmamızın imkanı yok! Bir de başımaa bunları dikti kahpe!"  
"Niye bu kadar telaşlısın? Ben düşünürüm bir şeyler."  
"Düşünürmüş! Ben sadece hırsızlık yaptım tamam mı? Böyle şeyleri bilmem. Ziynetlerini çaldığım kadınları taklit ettim alt tarafı. İlk defa bu kadar göz önündeyim. Utanç verici. Gölgelerde kalmalıydım. Niye sana uydum ki!?"  
"Ona bakarsan ben de böyle şeyler hissetmedim daha önce ama buradayız işte..."

Meleni çatık kaşlarını Kaymere çevirirken bakışları şaşkınlığa dönüşmüştü. Kaymer az önce ne dediğinin farkında değilmiş gibi kafasını kaşıyordu. Bir kere daha vurdu adama.

"Nasıl kaçacaz diyorum senin kafan hala hatunda!"  
"Ha doğru kaçacağız değil mi? Dur bakalım. Biraz düşüneyim."  
"Düşün bakalım asker."

Meleni en azından bileklik yeteneğini bozmadığı için şanslı saydı kendini. Dışarıyı dinlemeye koyuldu. İşe yarayacak bir bilgi kırıntısı bulma ümidiyle.

***

"Onunla konuşalım."  
"Ne?"

Aluva ejderha ile konuşmaya karar vermişti bir anda ve Helor anlamıyordu bu durumu.

"Soy Objem mistik canavarlar üzerinde işe yaramıyor diye mi?"  
"Hayır. Yani evet. Yani...Bak, heykel parçasını buldun değil mi?"  
"Evet hemen ağacın altında."  
"Ve orada ejderha var değil mi?"  
"Evet."  
"Onunla savaşmak yerine konuşabilirim diyorum. Sen heykel parçasını alıp gelirsin ve Ramo'nun Kamyl dayıya bıraktığı arabayla yüzeyden kaçarız."  
"'Kamyl dayı'? Ne ara bu kadar samimi oldun?"

Aluva'nın attığı keskin bakış Meleni ile yarışacak derecedeydi. Helor bu yüzden bir adım geri çekilip mevzuyu bıraktı olduğu gibi. 

Aluva Ejderhaya doğru ilerlerken yutkundu bir kere. Bütün dikkatini mistik canavara vermişti. Bunu yapabileceğine inanıyordu. Arge şehrinde olduğu gibi bir ağrı yoktu üstünde. Ancak üstünde bir baskı hissediyordu. Burada bulunmasıyla binen baskı değildi bu. Üstünde sadece hava vardı ancak tonlarca suyun baskısını hissediyordu girdiğinden beri. Ruhunu baskılıyordu sanki. Üstüne bir de mistik canavarın aurası biniyordu yeteneğinden dolayı. Bu baskıyı sadece kendisi hissettiğinden emindi ancak belli etmemeyi uygun buluyordu. Amacını bir yaver olarak ele geçirebilirdi. Bundan aldığı cesaretle gittikçe büyüyen mistik canavara doğru yaklaşmaya devam etti. Helorun yanından ayrılıp heykel parçasına gittiğini dahi anlamamıştı.

Aluva ejderhaya yaklaştı. Eğer kafasını kaldırırsa tek bir hamlede dişleri arasına kıstırabilirdi bedenini. Dönüşümü hazırladı. Beyin dalgalarını hayvan ile iletişim kuracağı frekansa dönüştürme işlemi ilk defa bu kadar yavaş geliyordu kendisine. En son bu kadar yavaş ve odaklanarak yaptığında henüz altı yaşındaydı. Mistik canavar kafasını salladı. Rahatsızlıktan değil, sadece esneyip kafasını değiştirecekti. Ancak çenesinin altından bir insan çıktı. Tuhaf bir gürz taşıyordu yemek yiyen figür. Aluva biraz daha yaklaştı. Bunun bir kadın olduğunu gördü. Vahşi bir saç şekli vardı. Yanları traşlı ve üstten bir örgüyle arkaya atılmış saçlar kızıla dönüktü. Yemekten kaldırdığı kafasında ki ağız doluydu. 

"Ah, yemeğini mi bölüyorum?"

Aluva ne diyeceğini bilemeden aklına ilk gelen cümleyi sarf edince bir gülümsemeyle karşılaştı.

"Sen de ister misin?"  
"Yemeğini paylaşan biri mi?"

Aluva dış dünyada asla görülmeyecek bu davranışı sorgulamadan edemedi. Ancak yaver olarak kişiliğinde oluşan değişikliklerin mantığını engellemediğine sevinmişti bir an.

"Femtonun yanında böyle şeylerin derdi olmuyor."

O tek kelimelik isim Aluvanın şimdiye kadar yaşadıklarını tekrar geçirdi gözü önünden. Yanan evi, Femtoyu öldüreceğini söyleyen ve hiçte azımsanmayacak bir yeteneğe sahip kardeşinin gidişi, kendi kaçışı...

"Ben Basti. senin adın ne?"  
"Aluva."

Bastinin kaşları kalkmıştı. Aluva kendine lanet okudu ismini verdiği için.

"Daha önce tanıştık mı?"  
"Sanmıyorum."  
"Yemeğimi geri çeviren ilk kişi olduğuna göre bundan sonra seni unutmam mümkün değil. Oldukça varlıklı olmalısın. Ama seni suçlamıyorum. Turnuva ödülümün yanında herkes endişeli olur."  
"Ah, turnuva ödülü demek."  
"Yine de iyi dayandın. Hala bağırarak kaçmadığına göre yani. Buk hala yaver arıyor olsaydı sırf bunun için seni davet edebilirdim."  
"Buk yaver mi arıyor?"  
"Arıyordu. Ama bıraktı. Femto karşısındaki en büyük gücün savaşa katılmasını sağlayacak olan ipleri eline aldığını söyledi."  
"Belki hala katılabilirim. Ne oldu ki?"

Aluva bunu çok önce öğrenmişti. Hayvanları kontrol etmek sadece yetenek işi değildi. Aynı zamanda en yırtıcı hayvan karşısında bile sakin kalmanız gerekiyordu. Bu yüzden kendine çabuk gelmiş karşısındakini oyalayacak bir konu bulmuştu bile.

"Hah, sevdim seni. Çıkmaz Piramit efsanesini biliyor musun?"  
"Herkes kadar duydum."  
"Orası aslında Bur ve Buk Savaşından kalma pek çok tarafsız antik eşyadan biri. En güçlüsü denilebilir. Kendi sistemi var. Bu sistemi kontrol eden piramit kontrol edilebilirse onu durdurmak için en az Femto ile çarpışacak gücün olmalı. Bur ve yaverlerinin tamamı onunla karşılaşırsa Femto bizzat sahaya indiğinde karşısında Bur tarafından getirilen melekten başkası duramaz. Diğer bütün Buk ve yaverleri de istediği yerde yaverlerin gelmeyeceğinden emin bir şekilde cirit atabilirler."  
"Ah, güçlü tarafa katılmak için iyi bir neden."  
"Öyle. Ama bu yüzden artık alım yapmıyoruz ve bende burada kös kös mistik canavar büyütüyorum. Yine de seni sevdim. Ejderhaya böyle rahat yaklaşabilen kişi sayısı bir elin parmaklarını geçmez. Senin için Femto ile konuşacağım."

Aluva gerçekten bu kadar ahım şahım bir şey yaptığından emin değildi. Sadece ejderha ile konuşmaya niyetlenmişti. Oyalamak için. Daha önce yapamadığı bir şeydi bu. Sadece mistik canavarı hissetmek bile hareketlerini kıstılayacak bir ağrı sokuyordu kafasına. Arge'de öyle olmuştu en azından. Ancak şimdi mistik canavarla aynı frekansta iken Femto'nun, Buk tarafında bir yaver ile konuşabiliyordu. Kızmadan, savaşmadan, sakince konuşabiliyordu. Böyle düşününce kendisini yaver yapmaya niyetlenmesi anlaşılabilirdi aslında. Gerçekten bunu yapabilecek kaş kişi vardı? Belki AK Göldekiler. Ya da Belki bir şehrin kralı olabilecek Ramo gibileri.

Basti ayağa kalktı. Üstünü başını düzeltti. Üzerinde hafif zırhı andıran siyah bir tabaka vardı. Etrafını bir duman kaplamaya başladı. Ardından bedeni yok oldu dumanlar içinde. Herhangi bir rüzgardan bağımsız ejderhanın üstüne çıktı duman kütlesi. Orada insan uzuvları çıktı bir anda duman kaybolurken. Ejderha kükreyerek ayağı kalktı. Daha çok sesini açıyor gibiydi. Dev kanatlarını açtı müthiş bir rüzgar salarak. Gerinir gibi ayağı kalktı sonunda. Dev kafasını sersemliğini atmak için savurduğunda hertarafı bir kül kokusu kapladı. Yattığı yerde bıraktığı kırık kemik parçaları altında kurumuş kan ve bozulmuş et parçaları vardı.

"Bunu al."

Aluva kendisine atılan gürze baktı. Kolunun yarısına gelirdi muhtemelen.

"O benim üç Kutsal yeteneğimden birine ait. Ah, doğru ya antik dil ile konuşmaktan günlük terimleri unuttum. O benim Obje yeteneğimi kullandığım nesne. Nerede olursa olsun onu bulabilirim. Eğer Femtoya katılmayı düşünürsen onu al. Yoksa burada bırak. Benim yukarıdaki savaşa bakmam gerek. Ak Göl temiz kalmalı."

Aluva gürze bakarken ejderha havalandı. Yukarı doğru giderken estirdiği rüzgar içinde olduğu gölün altında hissediliyordu. Kanatların rüzgarı hiçbir yerde güç kaybetmiyor gibi esiyordu evler ve ağaçlar arasında. Pek çok olgun meyve düşerken, yapraklar uçuşurken kimse dışarı çıkmaya bile cesaret edemedi.

Ejderha yukarı gitti ve bir anda dümdüz oldu. Bir an sonra yok olmuştu. Aluva içeri girerken kendilerinin de böyle göründüğünü düşündü gürzden kaldırdığı gözleriyle. Esen rüzgar durduğunda Helor gelmişti yanına. Sırtında taşıdığı taş parçası kafasından dizlerine kadardı ve genişliği en az iki insanın sırtsırta verilmesine eşdeğerdi. Ancak boyutlarıyla zıt oranda bir ağırlığa sahip kadar kolay taşıyordu Helor onu. Aluva hala Gürze bakıyordu. 

"Taşı aldım. Savaş buraya taşmadan gidelim hadi."  
"Savaş buraya taşmayacak"  
"Meleni ve Kaymere olan güvenini anlıyorum ama yine de acele etmeliyiz."  
"Hayır onlardan değil."  
"Ne? Neden peki? Ejderhayı oyalarken bir şey mi oldu?"  
"O ejderha Buk yaverlerinden biriydi. Görünüşe göre 3 çeşit yeteneği de kullanabiliyor."  
"Buk yaveri? Üç yetenek?"  
"Bir tür Dönüşümcü yeteneğiyle ejderhaya bindi ve savaşa gitti. Esasen bir Objeci gibiydi."

Helor'un ağzı açık kalmıştı. Ancak bir an sonra durumu kavradı. İnsanların birbirlerini böldüğü yetenekler aslında herkeste mevcuttu. Bunu daha öncede görmüştü heykele dokunduğunda. Şimdi eşit güçte karşılığı sayesinde teyitte etmişti.

"İnsanlar asla değişmiyor değil mi?"

***

Kaymer genel olarak bulunduğu odada en uzun kişi olurdu. Bu bazen bir baş boyu bazen bir kaç parmak boyu olurdu. Şimdi ön saflarda Armstrong ailesiyle savaşmak için beklerken ilk defa kısa hissediyordu. Kulağına kampın derinliklerinde ki Meleninin sesi geldi.

"Kendini kaptırmıyorsun değil mi? Sırf nöbetçilerin gözünden uzak olmak için oradasın unutma."

Kaymer rahatsız olduğunu belirten bir homurtu koyuverdi.

"Düzgün cevap ver bana!"

Kaymer çatık kaşlarla derin bir nefes almıştı ki Meleni telaşla seslendi tekrar.

"Tamam dur Mira geliyor!"

Kaymer ne yapacağını bilemezmiş gibi etrafına bakmak için döndüğünde tam burnunun önünde Mira ile karşılaştı. Afallayan Kaymer Miranın kaya gibi duruşu karşısında şaklaban gibi görünmüştü. Tek kaşını kaldıran Mira hareket eden bir volkan dağı gibiydi.

"Asilzadenizin hala elimizde olduğunu biliyorsunuz değil mi?"  
"Ah evet."

Mira hareket etmemişti. Tek bir kılını dahi kıpırdatmamıştı ancak Kaymer kadının sinirden patladığına yemin edebilirdi. Herhangi bir yeteneğe ihtiyaç duymadan ateş yayabiliyordu sanki etrafına. Bu sayede hatasını da anlamış oldu.

"Evet efendim!"

Alevler söndü. Ancak geriye kalan kül bile en sert savaşçıları terletmeye yeterdi. Mira öne çıktı. Gerçek bir komutan gibiydi. Ardındaki onlarca insan aynı anda dövüş pozisyonu almıştı. Birbirleri ile uyumları öylesine doğaldı ki bunun için günlerce çalıştıklarını söylemek zordu. 

Kılıcı kaldırdı Mira. Karşı tarafta dizilmiş insanlar Varts pelerinleri altından çıkardıkları çubuklarla çeşitli yetenekleri birleştiriyorlardı. Kimi su ve havayı birleştirdi. Yağmur bulutları çıkardı ortaya. Kimi hava ve toprağı birleştirmişti. Oluşan hortum küçük ama etkiliydi. Bazıları alev ve toprak ile zeminde lav oluşturuyor diğer ikisi bu lavı su gibi kontrol ederek ilerliyordu. Ortada, Miranın tam karşısında gözlüklü bir adam vardı. Kıvırcık saçları ve elinde bir kitapla diğerlerinden ayrılıyordu ancak kıyafeti aynı türdendi. 

Gözlüklü adam elindeki kitabı açarken Mira kılıcı savurdu. Bir kalp atımı sürede ortaya dev bir buz dağı çıktı. Bütün ordunun önünde iki tarafında görüşünü kesecek kadar büyük ve kalındı. Buz dağı ortaya çıkar çıkmaz kopan bir gürültüyle tuzla buz oldu dev buz tabakası. Etrafa yağan kar savaşın başladığını belirten bir sinyaldi sanki. Armstrong tarafı zemine vuruyor toprağı canlandırıp karşı tarafa sürüyordu. Kimi kalan buz parçalarının altındaki toprağa şekil verip buzlardan geriye kalan saçakları saplamak üzere ileri fırlatıyordu. Karşı taraf önceden hazırladığı çeşitli elementlerin birleşiminden oluşmuş saldırılarla karşılık veriyordu. 

Kaymer önce savaşı izledi tecrübeli gözleriyle. Bur dağının eteklerinde savaştığı zamanki toy çocuk değildi artık. İlk defa görmüyordu bu dehşeti. Armstrong tarafının fiziksel gücünün ve toprağa verdikleri şekillerin yararlığı dikkatini çekti yakında olduğu için. Toprağı bir su kadar akışkan bir şekilde hareket ettirip bir heykel kadar ince işler koyuyorlardı ortaya. Kimi zaman insan şekline bürünüyordu toprak. Kimi zaman bir hayvan. Kimi zaman mızrak fırlatan dev bir arbalet oluyordu. Karşı tarafta bunlara elementleriyle karşılık veriyordu. Eğer sadece toprak kullanıyor olsalar şimdiye yenilirlerdi ancak atılan toprağı yutan lavlar, fırlatılan toprağı geri gönderen hortumlar ve yıldırımlarla karşı saldırı yapan bulutlar karşılık veriyordu.

"Armstrong oldukça güçlü ve dayanıklı ama karşı tarafta esnek ve çeşitli bir saldırı olanağı var. Eğer onları gücünüzle bastıramazsanız, karşı tarafın sizi bastırması daha olası."

Mira tek bir kelime söylemedi. Kaymeri duyduğu belliydi ancak cevap vermeye tenezzül etmediği açıktı. Kaymer'in tek amacı ise konuşmaktı sadece. Biraz cesareti kırılsa da vazgeçmedi.

"Ama adamlarınızı gördüm. Onları saf güçle ezmek sizin avantajınız. Bunu yapabileceğine olan inanç eksikliği kimsede yok. İki tarafta...eşit değil ancak denk. Fazla denk. Demek ki güçlü ya da yetenekli olan değil, cesaretini ilk kaybeden yenilecek."

Mira kafasını çevirdi. Hiçbir değişiklik yoktu. Tek bir adelesi dahi oynamamıştı. Ancak gözlerindeki keskinlik yumuşamış gibi geldi Kaymere.

"Komutanlık yapabilmek için gerekli bilgiye sahipsiniz, asilzade koruması."

Kaymer midesinde kelebekler uçuştuğunu hissetti. Miranın bunu söylemesi normal bir kızın kendisini göklere çıkartacak övgülere boğmasına eşdeğerdi zira. 

"Sizin tarafınızda savaşacağım Mira Armstrong. Bir komutan olarak buradan izleyin."  
"Hoş karşılanırsınız."

Kılıcını çeken Kaymer gülümsüyordu. Ta ki kulağında duyduğu o sese kadar.

"Dudaklarına da yapışsaydın?"  
"Kes be!"

Meleni kendisine neden ön saflarda savaştığını bir kere daha hatırlatırken Kaymer Vartslı biriyle karşı karşıya gelecek kadar ilerlemişti. Üzerine gelen buzdan çıkıntılar ok yağmuru şeklinde yağıyordu. Bunu yapan sadece üç objeciydi. Buzlar tam bedenine saplanmıştı. Daha fazla tehdit olarak görmedikleri için başka bir hedefe yönelen üç Vartslı görünmez bir kılıçla biçilmişti bir kaç saniye sonra. Bunu yakalayan bir kaç göz az önce kılıçtan geçtiğine emin olduğu adamların yanına gitti. İçinde yaşadıkları dünyada envai çeşit yetenek vardı. Fazladan dikkatli olmak asla kötü bir hareket değildi. Biri garip hareket eden havadaki ışık kırılmasını fark edip bir alev yaktı. Bir insanı yakacak kadar tehlikeli değildi ancak çıplak teni kızartacak kadar sıcaktı. Bu yüzden üzerinde kırdığı ışık tekrar düzeldi ve Kaymer çıktı ortaya. Bir anda saflarında beliren bu adama kimsenin acımaya niyeti yoktu. hele de ayakları altında yatan üç adam düşünüldüğünde. Bu yüzden bir yıldırım patlamasıyla karşılık verdi Kaymer. Ortaya çıkan yıldırım herkesi kül edecek kadar vardı. Bir an şaşırdı sadece. Ancak o kısa şaşkınlık öylesine yoğundu ki sesli çıktı düşünceleri

"Daha önce hiç bu kadar uzun süreli ve gerçekçi kullanmamıştım bu yeteneği. Şimdi de yıldırım. Daha önce hiç bir insanı yakabilmiş miydim? En fazla uzun bir süre sersemletebiliyordum. Gerçi Argede bir kişiyi iyileşemeyecek kadar yakmıştım sanırım. Ama şimdi yakınımdaki herkes kül oluyor."  
"Bende hiç bu kadar gürültülü yerde yeteneğimi bir kişiye odaklayamazdım."

Kaymer bütün bu konuşmayı yapacak kadar yakınını kül etmişti. Sadece yanık bir et parçası da değil. Giysilerine, kemiklerine kadar kül olmuş insanlar sadece bir toz birikintisine dönüşüyordu artık. Tam Meleni karşılık verdiğinde bir saldırıdan kaçma ihtiyacı hissetmişti Kaymer.

Savaş kızışırken Göl hareketlendi. Ak gölün çok küçük bir kısmı kızıla boyandı. Ardından kıyı kenarına yakın savaşçıların üstüne gölün serinletici suyu yağmaya başlamıştı. Önce suya olan ihtiyaçları yüzünden durdular. Ardından korkudan bedenleri kaskatı kesilmişti. Önlerinde ki mistik canavar bütün savaş alanında ki rüzgarı kontrol ediyordu sanki. Dev kanatlar savrulurken boynu parladı ejderhanın. Gırtlağına kadar yükselen parıltı gittikçe güçleniyor altın rengi alıyordu. Ağzını açan canavar parlaklığı saldığında altındaki su buharlaşıyor zeminin rengi koyulaşıyordu. Alevler kesildiğinde geride kara bir kum ve cam bıraktı sadece. Et ve ekmikten oluşan her şey buhar olup uçmuştu sanki. 

Kaymer Miranın koştuğunu gördü canavara. Gözleri gözlüklü adamı aramıştı. Ancak onun verdiği emir bütün saflarda yankılandığı için ne yapacağını tahmin etmek zorunda kalmamıştı.

"Geri çekilin!"

Kaymer tereddüt dahi etmeden Mira'nın yanına koştu. Bu sırada kulağında Meleni vardı.

"Bu da ne? Mistik canavar mı?"

Kaymer cevap vermedi. Sadece koşuyordu. Ejderhanın boynu yeniden parladı. Zamanında yetişmesinin imkanı yoktu. Bu yüzden bir yıldırım fırlattı. Bütün savaş alanında tarafsız bir nida dalgalandı. Mistik canavar görmek bir yana ona saldıran birini görmek herkesin yüreğini hoplatırdı. Yıldırım Ejderhayı vurmuştu. Kaymer ne beklediğinden emin değildi sonrası için. Bir insan gibi kül mü olacaktı? Alev püskürten bir canavarın yanmasını beklemek saçmaydı aslında. Belki de etkilenmedi bile?

Ejderha'nın sağ ön bacağı sallanıyordu. Herhangi bir yara görünmüyordu. Ne olup bittiğini yakından gören Mira teyit etti yakınlaşan Kaymere

"Mistik canavarın bacağını uyuşturacak kadar güçlüysen kanatlarına nişan al!"

Kaymer altındaki takdiri anlamış bir gülümseme ile zamanında yetiştiği için memnundu. Ancak Ejderhanın kanadına nişan alırken bir bulut hüzmesi indi aşağı. Meleni ise kulağında bağırıyordu.

"Nöbetçiler yerlerini bıraktı? Şu çıkan mistik canavarla mı bir ilgisi var?"  
"Mira ejderhaya kafa tutmaya gitti."  
"Liderlerinin peşinden gidiyorlar demek. Fırsat bu fırsat. Gidelim."  
"Sen git."

Meleni öfkeli bir nida patlattı Kaymerin kulağına. Ardından tartşımadı bile.

"İyi! Geber orada kum kafalı!"

Meleni belli ki yerini terk ediyordu. Ancak Kaymer bir ejderhaya böylesine kafa tutan birini bırakmaya niyetli değil gibiydi. 

"Düşündüm de Gayelin gücünden etkilenip yaver olmaya mı karar verdim acaba?"

O bile bir Mira etmez diye düşünmeden önce bulut yere indi. Üstündeki ejderhanın boynu tekrar parlamaya başlamıştı. Ancak kafası kendisine dönüktü. Bulut bir insana dönüşürken yıldırımlarını saldı kanada doğru. Çakan şimşek canavarın boğazından dökülen alevle buluştu. Ortada döndüler birbirleri etrafında. Adı bile konmamış doğal felaketler çıkıyordu ortaya. Ancak iki tarafada bir zarar gelmemişti. Ayrıca canavar bacağını yeniden oynatabilmeye başlamıştı. Bu yüzden yere inmeye hazırlanırken tekrar parladı boynu. Kaymer ise göz ucuyla Mira'yı takip ediyordu yeni bir yıldırım saldırısı yapmak için hazırlanırken.

Mira buluta kılıç ile meydan okudu. Ancak buzlar ne kadar hızlı olursa olsun kadın dumana dönüşmeden yetişemiyor gibiydi. Bir kalp atımı sürede bütün adamlarını koruyacak bir buz dağı indirebildiği düşünülürse bu imkansız olmalıydı aslında. Mira önüne bir buz seti çekip altındaki toprağa eldivenli eliyle vurarak buzları hareket ettirmeyi denedi. Rakibi yerinde başkası olsa bunca buz çıkıntısına maruz kalıp ölmesi gerekirdi. En azından hareket edemezdi. Belki onlarca buz çıkıntısını kırabilirse o başka meseleydi tabii. Ancak o zaman bile altındaki toprak ile devamlı hareket eden buz duvarlarını aşmalıydı. Aynı kalınlıktaki bir buz ve beton arasında, buz daha zordu kırmak için.

Dumanlar süzüldü. En ufak bir boşluktan bile geçiyor hiçbir saldırıdan etkilenmiyordu. Miraya uzandı. Mira uzanan duman boğazını sardığında bile yüz ifadesini değiştirmedi. Değil çığlık atmak keskin gözleri mümkünmüş gibi daha yırtıcı oluyordu sanki. Refleks olarak boğazına uzanması gereken eli saldırmaya devam ediyordu. Gittkçe daha çok dumana boğulurken mistik canavarın kustuğu alevler ve yıldırım bir kere daha buluştu. Ardından Ejderha atladı ve Kaymere dişlerini geçirmek için dev boynunu uzattı. Ancak dişleri havada birbirine çarpıp dev kemiklerin buluşmasıyla ortaya mide bulandırıcı bir ses çıkartmıştı. Kaymer görünmez olmuş Miraya koşuyordu. Arkasında ki canavar önce dumana baktı ardından kafasını kaldırıp üstlerine gelen mavi üniformalı insanlara döndü. Boğazı tekrar parladı. Ağzını açtığı anda gelen savaşçılardan en öndeki herkes kül olacaktı.

Kaymer bilekliğine odaklandı. Hafif bir yıldırım yapacaktı. Miraya zarar gelmeyecek ama dumana zarar verecek bir yıldırım. Zira ellerini savurduğu bulut dağılmamıştı. Ardından bilekliğini dumanın içine soktu. Bir kıvılcım çaktı. Duman bir an dağıldı. O bir an için gördü Mirayı. Kadında hiçbir değişiklik yoktu. Sadece yüzü biraz mora dönmüştü nefessizlikten ancak ne yüz ifadesi değişmişti ne de gözlerindeki parlaklık kaybolmuştu. Hala dövüşüyor, çevresindeki toprağı ve kılıcından çıkan buzu kullanarak dumanı dağıtmaya çalışıyordu. Yine de dinginliğini kaybetmemişti. Aynı ölümcül bakışlarını koruyor dik omuzları bir an dahi düşmüyordu. Kaymer sayesinde derin bir nefes daha çekmişti. Gözlerinde minnet yoktu. Sanki zaten bunun olacağını biliyormuş gibi bakmıştı Kaymere. Ancak peşinden tekrar duman ile kaplanmıştı.

Kaymer bir kere daha bilekliğini hazırlarken sırtında bir ağırlık hissetti. Ejderha kendisini yere yapıştırmıştı bütün ağırlığıyla. Yıldırımı çakınca görünmezliğini kullanamaz olmuştu tabii. Bir kaç kemiğinin kırıldığını hissetmişti ancak önemsemedi. Tekrar çaktı yıldırımı. Bu sefer dağılan dumandan bir kafa oluştu.

"Sadece tek kişiyi boğabilirim. Yani ejderham seni öldüremeyecek kadar şanslıysan sıranı beklemelisin."

Mira rakibi cümlesini tamamlayana kadar kılıcını savurmak için gerilmiş ancak öylece kalmıştı. Kaymer ile buluştu gözleri. Neredeyse gülüyordu gözleri. Suratında en ufak bir ifade değişikliği yoktu ancak bir çift gülen göz görmüştü Kaymer. Ardından savrulan kılıcı gördü. Ejderhanın omzundan kanadına kadar giren dev bir buz sarkıtı çıktı ortaya. Can havliyle gerileyen ejderha Kaymerin üstünden çekilmişti bu yüzden. Buzu aleviyle eritirken Kaymerde dumana uzandı. Ancak duman, içinde görünmeyen Mira ile uzaklaşıyordu. 

"Hayır!"

Dumanın içinden bir ses yükseldi. İğrenç bir kemik kırılma sesiydi bu. Hemen ardından dağılan bulutlar Miranın cansız bedenini tutmuyordu artık. Tekrar birleşen kadın memnuniyetten uzak gözlerle baktı ejderhasına. Ardından yerden kalkmış olan Kaymere baktı. Bilekliğini kendisine doğrultmuştu.

"Maalesef ejderhamla ilgilenmeliyim. Ancak seni sevdim. Aynı anda iki Kutsal kullanmama rağmen bana zarar verebildin. Bir daha karşılaşırsak bize katılmanı isteyebilirim."

Oldukça sakin görünüyordu. Hiçbir yarası yoktu. Tekrar dumana dönüşürken Kaymerin bilekliğinden bir yıldırım koptu. Öylesine kuvvetliydi ki arka tarafta kaçmakta olan Vartslılara kadar ilerledi. Vurduğu zeminde en az iki kişi görünmez iplerle havaya çekilmiş ve tekrar yerçekiminin esiri olmuştu. Duman ejderhanın boynuna ulaştığında yarası gözle görülür bir hızla kapanıyordu mistik canavarın. Ancak kanadını çırparken canı acıdığı belliydi. Yine de boynundaki kadına itaatsizlikten daha kötü değilmiş gibiydi can acısı.

Ejderha uzaklaşırken Kaymer ardından bakmadı bile. Mira'nın cansız bedenine bakıyordu. Hiçte ölü gibi görünmüyordu aslında. Sadece gözleri kapalıydı. Ancak dingin duruşu hala yerindeydi. Belki boynu normalden biraz daha fazla sağa yatıktı ve vücududa bez bebek gibi olduğu yere çökmüştü. Ancak uyuyor gibiydi daha çok. Çatık kaşları ve sert yüz hatları değişmemişti. 

Armstrong insanları geldiğinde başında dikildiler sadece. Hiçbir şey demediler. Tam o sırada Meleninin sesi duyuldu.

"Kaymer?"

Kendisi yoktu yanında. Ancak o duygudaş ses Kaymeri kendine getirmişti. Kızgın değildi Meleni. Duygudaştı sadece.

"Kardeşim yerine, en azından birini korumak istemiştim. Onun kadar güçlü, onun kadar sert birini..."

***

Tünellerin önünde buluşmuştu ekip. Aluva ve Kaymerin yüzü asıktı. Kamyl'den aldıkları araca atlayıp yola çıktılar. Bilgi alışverişi Meleni ve Helor arasında olmuştu. İkisi de bir diğerine ne olduğunu öğrenince duygudaş bir sessizliğe gömüldü ekip. Yol boyunca kimsenin ağzını bıçak açmadı


	20. Bölüm 20 Son Savaş

Aradan geçen haftalar fiziksel yaraları iyileştirmek için yeterli olmuştu. Ancak kalplerdeki yaraya etki edemiyordu zaman. Sadece alışabilirdi yaverler. Diğer herkes gibi. Tüm insanlar gibi. Hangi tarafta olursa olsun.

Heykelin son parçası tamamlandığında bütün zemin sallanıyordu artık. Tavan açıldı üstlerinde. Yerdeki yeşillik sığmıyordu bu küçük mağaraya. Bir çiçek gibi açan Bur Dağı yeşil çimlerin işgaline uğramıştı. Bur Dağının Eteklerinde yaşayan insanlar inanamaz gözlerle bakıyordu dağ tarafına. Üst tarafında çeşitli ağaçlar açmış dağın yeşilliği şehre kadar inmişti. Kayalar sivriliğini yitirmiş ağaç köklerini besliyordu. Kurumuş toprak yeniden ıslandı. Kuşlar, böcekler etrafa yayılıyor yaşamak için uygun yerlere kaçışıyordu. Gören herkes bunu bir mucize olarak değerlendirdi. Dünyanın her yanında sular fışkırıyordu. Yeşillikler olgunlaşıyor nesli kaybolmuş hayvanlar çıkıyordu ortaya. Hepsi Bur heykelinin tamamlanmasıyla olmuştu. Hepsi Bur ve yaverleri sayesinde olmuştu.

Gayel yirmili yaşlarında bir genç kıza dönmüştü. Beyaz elbisesi yeşil tokalarla süslenmişti. Hiç olmadığı kadar güzeldi objektif gözlere. Etrafına baktı kazandığı güçleriyle. Argede ki mistik canavara kafa selamı verdi. Kuzeye döndü. Pileks çoktan bütün ovayı eski güzel günlerine dönüştürmüştü. Güneye baktı. Femto ile gözgöze geldi onca mesafeden. Yanında ki Basti ejderhasıyla ilgileniyordu. Femto kafasıyla Çıkmaz Piramidi işaret etti. Gayelin ifadesiz suratı düştü. Avucunu kaldırdı. Toprak yükseldi elinde. Ancak eline temas etmeden durdu. İncelmeye başladı. Acı içinde küçülüyordu sanki. En sonunda öylesine incelmişti ki bir mızrak olmuştu Gayelin elinde.

Mızrağı tuttu. Sadece tenine temas etmesiyle bambaşka bir silaha dönüşmüştü mızrak. Parlıyordu. Nesnelerin arkasındaki gölgeyi bile kavuracak bir ışıktı bu. Gayelin elini terk etti mızrak. Yirmili yaşlarındaki beden mızrağı fırlatarak esnemişti. Önce yükseldi silah. İlerledi. İlerlediği yolda karanlığa dair hiçbir zerre bırakmıyordu. Femto ile karşılaştı mızrak. Kara zırhında hareket etmeye bile gerek duymamıştı sarı saçlı adam kimliğindeki Femto. Beyaz teni altındaki eliyle kavradı mızrağı. Mızrağın gücünü vurgulamak ister gibi geri savrulmuştu tuttuğu mızrakla. Ancak gülümsemesi kaybolmamıştı Femtonun. Çıkardığı başlığın altından çıkan erkek sureti oldukça yakışıklıydı. Bir kaç duvarı sanki yoklarmış gibi delip geçti mızrakla. Ardından durdu. Bastığı zemini çatlatacak kadar sertti duruşu. Çatlaklar yakınındaki duvarları yıkacak kadar genişledi. Ardından aylar önce yapılan turnuvanın ortasına düştü Femto. Bütün kolezyum yıkılmıştı zemindeki çatlaklar ile. Ancak Femto ayakta duruyordu. Elinde normal bir ışığın dahi ulaşamayacağı gölgeleri yok eden mızrak vardı. Mızrağın ışığı soldu. Pili biten bir lamba gibi giderek küçüldü ve sonunda kayboldu. Yerini karanlık aldı. Kara delik tarafından yutulan mızrak kara bir elbise giymişti sanki. Aynı şekilde fırlattı Femto bunu. Ancak Mızrağın yönü Çıkmaz Piramide gidiyordu. Ormanı çıplak gözlerden saklayan havayı yırttı önce. Ardından bütün ormanı çürüttü sadece gölgesiyle. Geriye sadece piramit kalmıştı. mızrak ise gezegeni terk etti kıvrımından. İlerledi. Gezegenin etrafında ki taş parçalarının arasından geçti. Taş parçaları öylesine fazlaydı ki zaman zaman meteor olarak düşmelerine şaşmamak gerekirdi. Sonunda bir kaya parçasıyla buluştu. Kaya parçası bir şehirden daha büyüktü. Parçalanan kayalar dağıldı ve yerçekimsiz ortamda süzülen diğer kayalara çarptı. Bir an sonra bütün Dünyaya yağmak üzere yola çıkmışlardı bile.

Gayel yaverlere döndü. Hepsinin yüzünden düşen bin parçaydı. Arkada Bur duruyordu. Bir dizinin üstüne çöküp selam verirken artık saydam olmayan dalgalı saçlarıyla yaverlerin önüne inmesini izledi Tanrıçanın.

"Keşke hiç savaş olmasaydı."

Billur kadar temiz çıkıyordu sesi. Ailesini kaybeden bir canlı kadar hüzünlüydü aynı zamanda. Heykel ile aynı boyutlarda ki vücuduyla eğildi ve sarıldı dört yaverine birden.

"Ancak savaş Buk tarafından icat edildi. Denge için gerekliydi. Aydınlık ve iyilik asla savaşarak elde edilemez. Mücadele ile evet, ancak savaşarak değil. Bu konseptte kalmak onu güçlendiriyor. Ancak denge için göz yumdum hep. Aydınlık varsa karanlıkta olmalı. İkisi de mutlak değil. Biz bile mutlak değiliz. Biz sadece konseptlerin yansımalarıyız. İnsanların atıflarıyla aldık sıfatlarımızı, ismimizi. Hoşçakalın yavrucaklarım. Keşke hepinizi kurtarabilsem. Ancak buna kendi iyilikleriniz karar verecek. En adaletli olan kendi değerlendirmenizi yapacaksınız benim yanımda. O zamana kadar sıkın dişinizi."

Arkasını dönemden bir damla göz yaşı çarptı yaverlerin gözüne. O kadar hayali ve o kadar gerçekti ki aynı anda...

"Keşke savaş olmasaydı. Keşke bunu yaşamak olmasaydınız. Keşke her zaman yanımda kalabilseydiniz...."

Gittikçe saydamlaşan beden kayboldu en sonunda. Arkalarından otoriter bir kadın sesi yükseldi. 

"Hazır mısınız yaverler? Son savaş için. Son göreviniz için."

Kaymer aklında Mira ile karşılaştırıyordu Gayeli. Aynı dinginlikte iki kadın. Ancak asıl amacı daha derindi. Neden asker olmuştu? Kardeşiin intikamı için mi? Onu öldüren kendisi değil miydi? Neyin intikamıydı bu o halde? Kendine olan öfkesinin mi? Hayır, çünkü başka çaresi yoktu. Çünkü güçlü biriyle tanışma isteğiyle yanıyordu aklı. Çünkü öyle biri yetiştirmişti kendisini. Onun izini takip etmeliydi. Zira en çok istediği şey hayatta kalmasıydı Kaymerin. Ne olursa olsun. Şimdi geldiği noktada hayatta kalmasını istediği başkaları da vardı. Ve çok daha fazlası.

Helor ailesini düşündü. Kendisine Soy Objesini bırakan ruh parçacıkları toplamayı öğreten ailesi. Yüzüğünü kendi Objesi yapmak için Efedusa gittiği çocukluğu geldi aklına. Bizzat ailesi tarafından toplanan ruhların yüzüğe nasıl işlendiğini gördü. Fazlasıyla basitti aslında. Ruhları bir çeşit vakumla nesneye koyuyordunuz sonra başka bir nesneye aynı şekilde geçiyorlardı. Sadece obje olsun istiyorsan kendi ruhunun bir an dışarı çıkıp o ruha ve nesneye dokunması gerekiyordu. Kolundan ayrılan ruhunun nasıl karıncalandığını hatırlayıp yüzük takılı eline dokundu. Ardından iş sırasında ölmüşlerdi. Böylece kendisi devralmıştı. Zira ailesinin en çok istediği şey hayatta kalmasıydı Helorunç Ne olursa olsun. Şimdi geldiği noktada hayata kalmasını istediği başkaları da vardı. Ve çok daha fazlası.

Meleni kendisine bakan kadını düşündü. Kendi yaşadıklarını yaşamamsı için onu eğitmişti. Yeteneğinden çok daha başka bir zanaat vermişti ona. Başka bir zamanda suç sayılırdı bu zanaat. Hatta hala öyleydi. Zira pek çok meslekten daha kötüydü. Ancak diğer pek çok işten de daha iyiydi. O kadının yaptığı iğrençlikleri yapması gerekmemişti hiçbir zaman. Minnettar olmalıydı. Öyleydi de. Sadece açık açık düşünmemişti bunu hiç. Bu kadarcık iyilikten bile korkuyordu. Artık değil. Artık onun istediği gibi hayatta kalacaktı. Zira en çok istediği şey hayatta kalmasıydı Meleninin. Ne olursa olsun. Şimdi geldiği noktada hayatta kalmasını istediği başkaları da vardı. Ve çok daha fazlası.

Aluva ekibe sonradan katılan yaver olmasına rağmen daha az şey görmüş değildi. Amcasını harekete geçirmek için ailesi katledilmişti Femto tarafından. KArdeşi bizzat Femto ile karşılaşmaya gitmişti. Ancak gerçekliği değiştiren kozmik güçlerine rağmen yapamayacağını biliyordu. Yine de gitmişti. Heykeli tamamlayınca öğrendiği üzere işe yaramayacağını bildiği halde gitmişti. Şimdi geldiği noktada ne yapmalıydı emin değildi aslında. Bildiği tek bir şey vardı. Hayatta kalması gerektiğiydi o da. Ne olursa olsun. 

Yaverlere son görevini verirken Gayel huzursuzdu. Farklı bir havası vardı. Gözlerini kaçırıyor, daha bir sıcak davranıyordu sanki. Daha bir kaç saniye önce otoriter sesiyle oturmalarını söylemiş Çıkmaz Piramide gitmeleri gerektiğini söylemişti. Ama şimdi faklıydı sanki.

"Femto ile bizzat yüzleşmek zorundayım. Heykelin parçalarını toplayınca sizi Çıkmaz Piramidi ele geçirmeniz için yollayacaktım. Ancak Bur ve ya Buktan daha büyük bir güç, kader mani oldu. Daha erken gideceğinizi düşünmedim. Ancak geçmişi değiştiremeyiz. Bu yüzden önümüze bakacağız. Sizden orayı geri almanızı istiyorum. Üçünüz oraya gideceksiniz."  
"Üçümüz?"  
"Evet."  
"Peki ya Aluva?"  
"Aluva, senin yeteneğin mistik canavarları kontrol edebilmeni sağlıyor. Femtonun en güçlü savaşçısı, Buk tarafından atanan en güçlü yavere karşı tek şansımız sensin. Pileks ve Nevire ile ona gitmeni istiyorum."

Aluva hafifçe başını eğdi sadece. Ancak gözleri yerlerdeydi hep. Diğerleri ona baktığında neredeyse dalgın olduğunu düşündüler.

"Çıkmaz Piramidi kontrolünüz altına almak içerideki kılıcı almalısınız. Ancak tam olarak beyaz renkte almanız gerekiyor. Kırmızıda alırsanız Yaverliğiniz ortadan kalkar ve bütün kötücül duygularınız kabarır. Siyahı alırsanız Buk yaveri olarak atanırsınız. Beyazı almanız gerekiyor"

Meleni şüpheyle baktı.

"Ya yeşili alırsak?"  
"Yeşili almanız iyi olmaz."  
"Ama ya alırsak"  
"Yaver olarak dediğimi dinleyin!"

Gayel bir an büyümüştü gözlerinde. Beyaz renk dahi uçmuştu. Gözlerinin altı karardı kadının. Kulaklarına değil direk kalplerine korku salmıştı sanki. Ancak bir an sonra tekrar yirmili yaşlarındaki haline döndü.

"Dediğimi dinlemeniz önemli. Beyaz olunca alın. Hangisini olduğu önemli değil. Kılıca tutunmanız yeterli. Önemli olan beyaz renkte almanız. Rengi görüğünüz anda dokunursanız renk değişmeden ele geçirebilirsiniz. Eğer yeşilken alırsanız..."

Direkt olarak Meleniye dikti gözlerini. Meleni aralarındaki güç farkına rağmen meydan okudu. Tıpkı kendisine bakan kadının yaptığı gibi. O dişleri çıkmış insan kılıklı canavarlara karşı böyle savunmuştu kendini zira.

"...O zaman Ne benim ne de Femtonun olmasını istemediği bir geleceği gerçekleştirmek zorunda kalırız."

Meleni haricindeki ikisi onayladı. Meleni hala meydan okurcasına Gayele bakıyordu. Gayel tekrar bir şey diyecek oldu. Ancak ardından ayağı kalktı ve arkasını döndü.

"Yaverde olsanız insansınız. İnsanlar hata yapar. Ya da daha kötüsü doğru bildikleri yanlışta inat ederler. Mümkün olduğunca çabuk yola çıkın. Ancak dinlendiğinizden emin olun. Gücünüz artmış oalbilir. Hatta yeni bir Kutsal dahi uyandırmış olabilirsiniz. Ancak hala insansınız. Beklediğim üzere heykeli tamamladıktan sonra güçlerinize alışacak vaktinizde olmayacak. Bu yüzden en azından dinlenin, yaverler. Dinlenin, savaşın ve kazanın!"

***

Yola Ak Gölden aldıkları kum gemisiyle çıkmışlardı. Gemiyi idare etmeyi son yolculuklarında öğrenmiş olmalarının yanı sıra artık pek ihtiyaçları da yoktu aslında.

"Tek bir çığlıkla bizi oraya uçarabilirim gibi geliyor."  
"Al benden de o kadar."  
"Sen ne alaka yahu?"  
"Öyle deme bilekliğim hava olaylarını kontorl ediyor aslında. Çölde serap, gökte yıldırım, yerde sis gibi"  
"Meleni de olmasa kim vuracak kafana"  
"Aluva vururdu."

Hepsi birden güldü yolda. Ancak kahkahaları buruk bir şekilde durdu hepsinin. 

"Acaba Aluva ne yapıyor?"  
"Suçlu hissetmene gerek yok Meleni."  
"Bence Gayele karşı gelmeliydik. Hep birlikte gitmeliydik."  
"Bence şu an gülebiliyor olmamıza şükretmeliyiz."

Kaymerin araya girmesine Helor gözlerini yuvarlarken Meleni kızmıştı. O tanıdık keskin bakışları çıktı ortaya. Bir insanı öldürmeye hazır omuzları dikleşti

"Senin gibi kum kafa ne anlar asıl önemli olandan!?"  
"Sen fazla naifsin. Bir savaştayız hırsızcık. Öyle canın istediği gibi hareket edemezsin."  
"Tabi ya bir kere gördüğüm biri için ejderhalara kafa tutmam gerekirdi değil mi?"  
"Seni küçük..."  
"Hey Hey heeey."

Kaymer bilekliğine davranmış Meleni derin bir nefes almışken araya Helor girdi.

"Hepimiz gerginiz. En tecrübelimizden en tecrübesizimize kadar."

Tecrübeli olarak Kaymeri tecrübesiz olarak kendini göstermişti Helor. Ardından Meleniye bakıp devam etti.

"Şu önümüzdekine odaklanmalıyız. Gücünüzü saklayın. İçimde kötü bir his var."

Helor'un eli kolyesine gitti. Lafları mecaz anlamında kullanmıyor gibiydi. 

***

Aluva'nın yolculuğu kısa sürmüştü. Tüneldeki herhangi bir vagondan çok daha hızlı gelmişti Nevire. Önündeki kum, kaya ya da toprak kendisine engel oluyor gibi gözükmüyordu. Aslında daha çok hız katıyor gibiydi. Zira yüzeydeki hareketleri oldukça ağırdı. Pileks daha çevik değildi ancak daha yararlı gelmişti Aluvaya. İki mistik canavarla da zorlanmadan konuşuyordu artık. Hatta isterse ikisini birden kontrol edebileceğinden emindi aslında. Daha önce hiç böyle bir güç hissetmemişti.

"Bunu hak ediyormuyum ki?"  
"Sen Tanrıça Bur tarafından seçildin yaver."  
"Şüphe etme yaver."

Pileks ve Nevirenin sesleri görünüşlerini yansıtıyordu sanki. Pileksin sesi yaprak hışırdamasını andırıyordu. Nevirenin sesi ise kayaların yuvarlanmasını canlandırıyordu gözünüzde.

"Acaba ejderhanın sesi nasıl?"  
"Enastra soyundan bir yumurta olduğuna göre ona uygun bir ismi olmalı."  
"Bizden farklı olarak kendisini de görevi kadar çabuk tüketen bir dişi."

Basti ile buluştuğu yer bir kayalığın üstüydü. Kendisine kelimenin tam manasıyla yukarıdan bakıyordu Buk yaveri. 

"Hah, işte bu komikti. Senin için Femtoyla konuştuğumu biliyor musun?"

Aluva karşılık vermedi. Hala dalgın gibiydi.

"Ah sanırım bu utancımı kanınla temizleyeceğim."

Dumana dönüşen bedeni Ejderhanın boynunda belirdi yeniden. Gürzünü geri almıştı belli ki. Zira kafasında sallayıp bütün ejderhayı kaplayacak bir sis perdesi oluşturuyordu aşağı inerken. İvmesini dahi almadan en az 3 mistik canavarın sığacağı bir duman perdesi oluşmuştu ve ejderhanın nereden çıkacağı belli olmazdı. Pileks dev sarmaşıklar ile karşılık verirken Nevire dev bir kaya fırlattı.

İki saldırıda dumanın içinde boşluğa rasgelince duman iki mistik canavarın üstüne çöktü. Gürzün Pilekse teması ile duman kaybolunca ejderhanın NEvireyi tutup havalandığı görüldü. Pileks ne yaparsa yapsın Bastinin dumana dönüşen vücuduna vuramıyordu. Aluva ise öylece izliyordu. Gözlerinde kararsız bir donukluk vardı. Pileksi küçük ama etkili bir şekilde devamlı olarak yaralayan Bastiye bakarak bağırdı bir anda. Kararını vermiş gibi parlamıştı gözleri

"Basti, dur!"  
"Ah merak etme sana da geliyorum!"

Pileksin kendisine saldıran sarmaşıklarındna birini kullanıp kendisini Aluvanın üstüne fırlattı. Aluva yayını bile çekmemişti. Basti acımadan indirdi gürzünü. Pileks topraktan çıkarttığı bitkilerle etkisini azaltmasına rağmen hedefini bulmuştu Basti. Aluvada işini zorlaştırmamıştı aslında. Öylece durmuştu olduğu yerde.

"Sorun nedir Yaver! Bir şey mi oldu?"

Aluva kanayan başını dahi tutmadan ayağı kalktı. Bastinin yüzündeki cani gülümseme bir an kayboldu.

"Sen ne yaptığını sanıyorsun?"

Aluva gözüne gelen kanı sildi sadece.

"Basti, dur."

Bu sırada ejderha ile Nevire kayalığa çarpmıştı. Görünüşe kanatları sivri kayalar tarafından delindiği için düşüyor olsa da NEvireyi uzun süre etkisiz hale getirdiği açıktı. Pileks yeniden sarmaşıklarını çıkarttı. Ancak bir anda durdu. Basti Pilekse baktı. Birazdan üzerine basacağı bir böceğe bakar gibi duruyordu.

"Hahi seni dinlerim sanki de...Öldür onu! Diğer köstebekte hala yaşıyor, onunda işini bitir."

Ancak ejderha hareket etmedi. Basti memnuniyetten çok uzakta bir surat ifadesiyle döndü ejderhaya.

"Hey, kime diyorum! Ah yeterince iyi eğitemedim mi? Daha mı çok korkutmam gerekiyordu."

Ejderhanın ağzından harlanan aleve benzer bir ses çıktı.

"Hayır Basti."  
"Aha, sen konuşabiliyor muydun? Haha demek hala büyüyorsun."  
"Sana durmanı söylemiştim Basti."  
"Ne?"

Basti ejderhanın bakışlarını takip etti. Aluvayı gördü. Aluvanın gözlerindeki iris kaybolmuştu. Ağzını açtı. Kelimeleri çevredeki üç mistik canavar tarafından aynı şekilde tekrarlanarak yankılanıyordu.

"Basti, sana dur dedim."

Basti korkak biri değildi. Femtonun gözlerine bizzat bakabilmiş biriydi. Turnuvaya katılmış pek çok adam öldürmüş biriydi. Evet, Femtoda onu korkutmakla ilgilenmiyordu belki ama bu bile kaybedenler tarafından başarıyla karşılanıyordu. Ancak şu an, hayatında ilk defa hissetti o duyguyu. Hareketlerini engelleyecek kadar büyük değildi. Titretmiyordu dizlerini. Ancak samanlıkta yanan bir kibrit gibi hissediyordu korkusunu. Her an parlamaya hazırdı. Her an bedenini ele geçirmeye ve kendisini yakmaya hazırdı korku.

"Hayvanları kontrol edebiliyorsun demek"

Sesi hafifçe titremişti. Ancak alev almamıştı korkusu hala. Hala yanan bir kibrit gibi bekliyordu orada.

***

Kum gemisinden indiklerinde kara kumlar karşıladı kendilerini. Bakınca ufak piramit görünüyordu uzaktan. Buraya en son geldiklerinde görünmez bir duvarı ve kendilerine saldıran bir ormanı aşmaları gerekmişti. Şimdi hiçbiri yoktu. Ne kendilerini taşıyan kurtlar vardı ne de saldırgan ayılar vardı. Ormandan geriye kül bile kalmamıştı. Baktıkları manzarada yanık bile yoktu. Olduğu gibi kaybolmuştu. Sanki hiç var olmamış gibiydi. 

Piramidin önünde dört adet figür karşıladı kendilerini. Bir tanesi tuhaf bir zırh giymişti. Diğerleri tanıdık birer yüzdü. 

"Ah aynı dövüşün tekrarı mı olacak?"  
"Sanmıyorum."

Helor kolyesiyle kontrol bakıyordu onlara. Eskiden değil belki, ancak şu anki haliyle söyleyebilirdi. Yanındakileri bilgilendirmek için söyleyecekti de.

"Güçleri bizim kadar çok. Hatta başka iki Kutsalda kullanabiliyorlar."  
"Ayrıca sayı üstünlükleri var."

Hepsi rakibini seçmişti çoktan. Meleni Jagur suretindeki adama baktı. Çoktan kalkanını zırha dönüştürmüştü. Ancak bu kadarla kalmıyordu yapabildikleri. Ellerinde pençeler çıkmıştı. Yarı kediye benziyordu bedeni artık. Bir de pençelerinde yanıp sönen mavi bir ışık vardı. Meleni boğazını temizledi ona bakarken

"Aynı rakipleri alalım o halde"

Kehi suretindeki adamyarı erimiş duruyordu bataklık yeteneğiyle. Ancak bu sefer kafasında altın bir tür taç vardı. Değişim yeteneği ise daha belirsizdi belli ki.

"Bana uyar."

Jostah suretindeki adamın yanında biri daha vardı. Ancak gözlerindeki gözlük tuhaf görünüyordu.

"Pekala, arkadaki eleman kime saldırırsa ona destek veriyoruz o halde."

Üçü de aynı anda "anlaşıldı" diyerek atıldı ileri doğru. Beklediklerinin aksine arkadaki kişi kılını bile kıpırdatmamıştı henüz.

Jostah sabit durup bir anda beliren adamın saldırmasını bekledi. Kaymer çoktan bir yıldırım yollamıştı. Ancak yıldırımı gözlükten çıkan bir tür ışıkla çarpışıp etkisiz hale gelmişti. Hiç tereddüt etmeden saldırmaya devam eden Kaymer pek çok yumruğun hedefi olmuştu. Ancak bunun sadece bir serap olduğu ortaya çıktığında Kaymer çoktan Jostah suretindeki adamın yanında belirmişti bile. Tam kılıcı değecekken kayboldu adam. Bir kaç adım ileride ortaya çıkarken kılıcı havayı kesti Kaymerin. saldırmaya devam ederken bunun geçen seferkine göre çok daha uzun süreceğini düşünüyordu.

Meleni üzerinde zırh olan pençelerin neden mavi bir ışık şeklinde yanıp söndüğünü öğrenmişti ilk saldırısında. Pençesini savurduğunda mavi ışık pneçelerini terk ediyor, büyüyor ve dört dev mızrak şeklinde ilerliyordu. Meleni müthiş bir ses bombasıyla bunları kendisine varmadan kırabiliyor olsa da rakibine erişemiyordu ses dalgaları. Havayı dahi yaran dev mızraklar can sıkıcıydı.

Helor kolyesiyle rakibini etkisiz hale getirmekte sıkıntı çekmiyordu. Ayrıca aynı anda yüzüğünden pek çok sayıa mavi küre yollayabiliyordu. Her biri iki katlı bir binayı dümdüz edecek güçteydi. Ancak bilmediği Değişimci ve Obje yeteneği dahil bütün yeteneklerini kullanmasını engelliyorsa bile bu hemen önce kendisini dönüştürdüğü bataklık özelliğini kaybettirmiyordu. Bu yüzden her darbesi etrafa çamur dağıtmaktan başka bir işe yaramıyordu. 

İlk darbeyi Kaymer almıştı. Ne olduğunu anlamadı. Bir an aynı şekilde kılıcını savuruyordu dibine girdiği rakibinin bir an sonra aynı anda suratına karnına ve kaburgalarına darbe almış oluyordu aynı anda. Ne kadar strateji denerse denesin tam kılıcı değeceği sırada rakibi kayboluyor ve kendisi aldığı darbelerin etkisiyle kan revan içinde kalıyordu. Gittikçe daha çok siniri bozulan Kaymer artık savaş nidaları atmaya başlamıştı.

Helor rakibinin kafasındaki taç ile ne yaptığını çözmüştü kolyesiyle bakarak. Rakibinin sonraki hamlesini görmesini sağlıyordu bu taç. Daha önce Değişimci versiyonuyla savaşsa da yanında Aluva olmadan ne yapabileceğini kestiremiyordu. En azından darbe almadığı için memnundu. Zira Meleni bir de kendisini koruyamazdı.

Meleni göz ucuyla iki adamın dövüşünü izlerken çığlık attı bir kere daha. Bu çığlık pençelerinden çıkan dev mızrakları kullanarak kendine yaklaşan rakibini geri püskürtmeye yönelikti. Normalde aralarına bir oyun sahası kadar mesafe koyması gereken ses dalgaları zemine giren pençeler ile durdurulmuş çok fazla geriye uçmasını engellemişti rakinin. Meleni ise hem Kaymere sesten görünmez bir duvar sağlayıp nasıl dövüşeceğini kestirmeye çalışıyordu. Meleni olmasa Kaymerin tek darbede ölmesi gerekirdi jostah gücü artmamışken bile tek yumrukta saf betonu tuzla buz edebiliyordu. En azından Helor darbe almıyordu. yoksa bu dövüşü daha fazla ilerletemeyeceğini düşündü. Rakibinin bir sonraki saldırısına kadar konuşabileceğini düşündü bir an.

"Bunun sonu yok. Yorulduklarını bile sanmıyorum."  
"Ne yapacağız peki? Kaymerin karşısındaki adam zamanı durdurabiliyor."  
"Bir de şu dördüncü var."

Meleni tekrar gelen saldırı ile iletişimi kesmişti. Ancak durum hiçte lehlerine görünmüyordu. Bunları aşsalar bile dördüncü adam vardı. yani dövüşmekten başka bir çareye ihtiyaçları vardı.

***

"Ne istiyorsun Bur yaveri"

Aluva üç mistik canavarı da göndermişti uzaklara. Şimdi Basti ile tek başınaydı. Az önceki manzaradan etkilenen Basti sert duruyor olsa da etkilendiğini itiraf etmeliydi. En azından dinleyecekti Aluvayı.

"Hiçbir şey."  
"Ne?"  
"Hiçbir şey istemiyorum. Ne Bur ne Buk istiyorum. Kendileri bile farkındalar aslında. Bu kendilerine yapışan yaftanın ne olduğunu biliyorlar. İnsanlar takmış bunu. Onlar tanrı değil. Çok güçlü, başka alemden bir varlık. Ancak daha üstün şeyler var. Kader gibi. Ben ikisini de istemiyorum. Ben sadece özgür olmak istiyorum. Bu yüzden bu savaş manasız. ÜZgünüm Basti. Özgürlük her zaman istediğim ve elde edemediğim bir şeydi. Belki, şimdi, burada, herkes ve her şey bir şeyle meşgulken özgür olabilirim."

Arkasını döndü. Göğsünden büyük bir yük kalkmış gibiydi. Sanki ayakları yere basmıyormuş kadar hafifçe ilerledi kum üstünde.

"Vay canına. Yani Bur tarafını seçmiyorsun. Buk tarafını da öyle. İkisine karşı çıkıyor ikisini de ihanet ediyorsun öyle mi? Buna...karşı çıkamam. Çünkü ne benimlesin ne de bana karşısın. Tamamen tarafsız biri. Tamamen özgür biri."

***

Üçlünün yaptığı planı aralarında paylaşmak oldukça zor olmuştu. Zira en çok yük Meleniye biniyordu. Hem savaşması hem de iletişimi sağlamalıydı. Acele etmesi gerekiyordu yoksa KAymer daha fazla dayanamayabilirdi. Ancak sonunda yapmışlardı bir plan ve uygulamaktan başka çareleri yoktu bedenleri yokgun düşmeden önce.

Meleni gittikçe gruptan uzaklaşırken Kaymer gittikçe Helora yaklaşıyordu. Helor zaten hareket pek hareket etmeyen rakibine karşı çok bir şey yapamamıştı. Kaymeri sırtında hissettiği anda planı uyguladılar. Helor kolyesini Jostah suretindeki için kullanmış ve zamanı durdurmasını engellemişti. Kaymer ise kılıcını savururken diğer eliylede Kehi suretindeki adama nişan aldı yıldırımıyla. 

Jostah kılıç darbesine maruz kalmış ancak yüzeysel bri kesik almıştı sadece. Kehi vurulmuş ancak bunu öngören yeteneğiyle yeniden toplanıyordu. Tekrar saldırmak yerine Kaymer kılıcını bıraktı ve Helor iledördüncü adama koşmaya başladılar. Meleni ise bütün gücünü tek bir çığlığa verip üç rakibede aynı anda vurdu. Hiçbirine ciddi bir etki verememişti ancak vermesi de gerekmiyordu zaten. Helor ve Kaymere vakit kazandırmaktı bütün amacı. Ardından kendi de koşmaya başladı. 

yanyana gelirken Helor hala kolyesini tutuyor Jostaha odaklanıyordu. Arkalarından gelen Jagur suretine ait dört dev mızrağı hissedebiliyorlardı neredeyse. Dördüncü adam kendisine koşan üçlüye baktı. Elini kaldırdı ve zırhının içine uzattı. Bir anda üçü de bütün vücutlarının karıncalandığını hissetti. Uyuşukluk uzun sürmemişti ancak arkalarındaki dev mızrakların kendilerine saplanması için yeterliydi. Dev mızraklar bedenlerin içinden geçip büyük bir gürültüyle yere çakılarak kayboldu. O an fark ettikleri üzere ortada ceset yoktu.

Üçlü tekrar görünür olduğunda nefes nefese piramidin içnde koşuyorlardı. Normalde hazine odası olan yerde ki değerli eşyalar gitmişti. Arkalarından üç rakipleri geliyordu. Helor suretindeki adamın neden gelmediğini bilmiyorlardı ancak memnun olmuşlardı. Jostah suretinde ki adam sanki bilgisayarda çalışan bir programmış gibi bir kaç saniye ileri atabiliyordu kendini. Ancak diğerleri hala ayaklarını kullanıyordu.

Jostah Kaymeri yakaladı. En yaralı olan kendisi olduğu için oldukça yavaşlamıştı. Tek bir darbe yetmişti. Meleninin koruması olmadan Jostah yanında ortaya çıkan adamın yumruğu KAymerin göğsünü delmekte zorlanmamıştı bile. Diğer ikisi yas tutmayı dahi akıllarındna geçirmeden devam etti koşmaya. Ancak KAymer beklediklerinden daha dayanıklıydı. Yılların getirdiği askeri eğitimi vardı. Ve şimdi organlarıyla değil iradesiyle kontrol ediyordu vücudunu. 

"Hayatta kalacağız!"

KAymer beklendiği dayanıklılığı ile iç organları yavaş yavaş iflas ederken hala Jostahı tutmaya çalışıyor ölen bedeniyle onu tutmaya çalışıyordu. Helor'un bacakları yanıyordu artık. Tek eli kolyesinde Jagurun yeteneğini durdurmaya karar vermişlerdi. Jostah en azından sadece birini yakalayabilirdi. Ancak JAgur üçünü birden vurabilirdi. Bunu konuştukları anı hatırlayan Helor gözlerini kapatıp dişini sıktı ve bir kere daha Jagura odaklandı dudakları sessiz bir özür fısıldarken düşen arkadaşına.

Yeterli olmamıştı. Sırtına saplanan dev mızrak Jagurun tek bir dev mızrak yollayabildiğini de gösteriyordu. Daha zayıf ancak daha hızlıydı belli ki. Meleni ufak tefek hızlı bir hırsızdı. Yeteneğinden önce hatta hırsızlığından bile önce kaçmak konusunda uzmanlaşmış ve bunu asla kaybetmemişti. Hızlı bacakları onu kılıç olan odaya attı. Kılıca baktı nefes nefese. 

"Hala siyah"

Kılıcın önce kırmızı sonra yeşil en sonda beyaz olmasını beklemek zorundaydı Gayelin dediğine göre. Arkasını döndü. Rakipleri çoktan girmişti içeri. Jagura bir şeyler söyledi KEhi. Ne olduğunu duyuyor ancak söylenenleri anlamıyordu Meleni. Durdu. Omuzlarını dikleştirdi. Karnını çekti. Keskin gözlerle ölümcül bir bakış fırlattı. MEydan okuyordu rakiplerine. Meydan okuyordu ölümüne. Jagur tek bir dev mızrak atmak üzere pençesini kaldırdı. Ardından kolunu savurdu. Ancak tam o sırada mavi ışık kayboldu. Ne olduğuna anlam veremeyen suretler birbirlerine bakarken arkalarından cılız bir ses duyuldu.

"Hayatta kalacağız!"

Helor son nefesini Meleniyi korumak için vermişti. Bu fırsatı kaçırmayan Meleni iki rakibini de geri fırlatacak bir çığlık koyuvermişti. Kehi oldukça geriye uçmuştu ancak Jagur pençesini yere saplayarak çok fazla geriye gitmemişti. Dört ayak üstüne indi ve atıldı. Meleni ise kapıya koştu. En azından odadan dışarıdaydılar. Eğer yetişebilirse...

Helor mavi bir küre ile son anda bozmuştu JAgurun dengesini. Bir an daha geç kalsa Jagur dört ayak üstünde attığı bir atılma ile içeri, Meleninin bulunduğu odaya girerdi. Jagur zehirli birkükreme koyuverdi Helorun canını terk eden bedenine bakarak. Keh ile birlikte kapıyı açmaya giriştiler.

Meleni ise kııca bakıyordu nefes nefese. Kılıç beyaz olmuştu. Meleni kapıdaki seslere aldırmadan bekledi. Nefesi çok derinden alıyordu. Öyle ki zaman sırf kendisi için yavaşlamıştı sanki. Beyaz kılıca baktı. 

"İnsanlar hata yapar"

Uzansa alacaktı.

"Evet Gayel bende bir insanım."

Beyaz renk solmaya başladı.

"Hayatta kalacağım!"

Beyaz renk yerini siyaha bıraktı.

"Hayatta kalacağız!"

Renk kızıla dönerken kapı açılmıştı. Üç surette kapıyı aralıyordu olanca güçleriyle. Jostah olmasa yapabilecekleri bir şey değildi.

Renk yeşile dönerken Meleni uzandı. Hepsi yeteneğini aktifleştirdi. Jostah, Meleninin eli kapanırken durdurmuştu zamanı. Jagur pençesindeki mavi ışığı fırlatmıştı ancak duran zaman ile o da havada öylece asılı duruyordu. Kehi'nin suretine ait yüz ifadesi çarpılmış gibiydi. Ona bakılırsa başaramamış olmalıydılar. Ancak Jostah zamanı durdurmuş başka hiçbir şey önemli değilmiş gibi koşuyordu işte. Tam Meleniye uzanacağı sırada bütün vücudu durdu. Sanki ruhu çekiliyordu. Kıvranan vücudunun üzerindeki kafasını çevirdi. Helor ışığı gitmiş gözleriyle kendisine bakıyordu aralık kapının ardından. Kendisini duran zamanın içinde birinin görebileceğine ihtimal vermemişti. Daha buraya ilk geldikleri zamanda da fark etmemişti bunu. Ancak şimdi cefasını çekiyordu.

Zaman tekra akmaya başladığında Meleni kılıcı kavradı. Bir anda bütün suretler yok oldu. Ardından Gayelin sesini duydu Meleni.

"Bunu yapmamalıydın Meleni"

***

Gayel ve Femtonun çarpışması oldukça şiddetliydi. Tek bir kılıç darbesi gökleri inletiyordu. Zemin ağlıyor, atmosferdeki kayalar dahi kaçışıyordu. Bir an dağın tepesindeydiler, çarpışan kılıçlar dağı tuzla buz etti. Bir diğer an büyük bir ovanın ortasındaydılar kılıç darbeleri ikiye bölüyordu ovayı. Bütün dünya sallanıyor evler yıkılıyor insanlar kaçışıyordu. 

Bir an yeşil bir ışık parladı. İki baş melek döndü ışığa doğru.

"Hah, demek dengeyi bozan Bur yaverleri oldu öyle mi?"

Gayelin yüzü öfkeyle çarpılmıştı. Femto yeterince eğlenmiş gibi kılıcını kınına soktu havada. 

"Artık bitti Gayel. Denge bozuldu. Yeni bir taraf var artık. Şimdi ne yapacaksın? Dünyayı mı yok edeceksin?"

Gayel yeşil ışığa doğru hafifçe sıçramıştı bile. Ancak hala duyuyordu Femtoyu.

"Hadi durma, yok et. Her şeyi yok et. Buk tarafından kalbine salınan şeyi yap!"

Gayel piramide girdi. Hala Femtoyu duyabiliyordu.

"Ama fark etmez değil mi? İster Dünyayı yok et ve her şeyi sıfırdan başlat ister bunu kabullen. Farketmez."

"Bunu yapmamalıydın Meleni"

"Ne yapaccaksın? Dengeyi bozan unsuru yok edecek misin? Yoksa onunda bizim gibi tarafsız bir melek olmasına izin mi vereceksin? Ama fark etmez. Son tarafsız bölge düştü Gayel! Artık bitti. Hala Buk tarafı güçlü. Onu yok ettiğim anda Bur sonsuza kadar güçsüz olan taraf olacak. Her daim Buk baskın olacak! Biz kazandık Gayel! Buk kazandı! BEN KAZANDIM!"

Femto zehirli bir kahkaha bıraktı dünyaya. Dünya denen ufak taş parçası bile yavaşlıyordu sanki. Her şey yıkıılyordu. Her şey Buk tarafından düzene girmek üzere yeniden şekilleniyordu. Ancak bir an sonra her şey durdu. 

"Ah, demek yok etmeyi seçtin."

Gayel'in kılıcı siyaha dönmüştü. Az önce kılıçtan geçirdiği insanlar herhangi biri değildi. onlar Femto tarafından bozulmuş ruhlardı. Onlar Bur tarafından seçilmiş yaverlerdi. Gayel başını o kadar eğmişti ki gözleri gözümüyordu. Piramit, canı giden yeşil kılıç taşıyıcı ile birlikte havaya uçmuştu. İçindeki diğerleriyle birlikte. 

"Peki şimdi ne yapcaksın Gayel?"  
"Dünyayı yok edeceğim Femto"  
"Hah sanki yapabilirsin de. Her zaman yenisine inanırsın Gayel. Bur baş meleği bunu yapmaya cesaret edemez."

Gayel kararan kılıcına baktı. Ardından havaya kaldırdı.

"Ohoo, demek gerçekten yapacaksın. Fark etmez. Nasılsa ben kazandım. Oyun kutusunu atmak istiyorsan bu senin bileceğin iş."

İndirdi kılıcını. Zemine temas ettiği anda bir şey olmamıştı önce. Ancak bir kaç saniye sonra gezegenin diğer tarafında dev bir patlama oldu. Çekirdeği dahi görünüyordu. Sonraki sefer kılıcı bıraktı ve Bur heykeline doğru sıçradı.

"Hey, ne yapıyorsun? Dünyayı yok etmeyecek misin? Bak, yarısını uçurdun bile. Hey, Gayel?"

Gayel Bur heykelinin olduğu yere vardı. Heykeli tuttu elleriyle.

"Gayel? Hayır."

Heykelden çıkan saydamlık Gayel ile birleşiyordu.

"Hayır, hayır hayır."

Gayel ile birleşmesi biten saydamlık kayboldu. Heykelde kaybolmuştu sanki hiç var olmamış gibi.

"Hayır HAYIR HAYIR! Bunu yapmazsın! KAybettin! Kaybettiğinle kalmalısın."

Gayel gözlerini açtığında içeride ağlayan Bur görülüyordu. Ancak engel olmaya niyetli değil gibiydi.

"Ah demek öyle. Öyle olsun!"

Femto elini kaldırdı. Bir kaç saniye sonra uçarak bir heykel geldi eline. Göklerden inmişti. Bir meteor gibi düşmüştü. İnsanlar buna alev yağmuru diyordu.

"Madem öyle ben de aynı şekilde karşılık veririm!"

Femtonun yaptığı şey Gayel ile aynıydı. Ancak daha kısa sürmüştü. Bir sonraki an tekrar çarpıştılar. Ancak bu sefer ortaya çıkan dalga sadece dağları yok etmiyordu. Her şeyi yok ediyordu. Önüne önce Dünyayı aldı. Ardından yakındaki diğer gezegenleri. Hızını hiç kaybetmeden ilerledi. Hayır, daha da hızlanıyordu. İnsanlığın bildiği en yüksek hıza çıktı. Hızı hiç durmadan katlanıyor ve ilerliyordu dalga. Galaksileri yuttu. Madde, enerji ve daha fazlasını silip süpürüyordu. En sonunda kayboldu. GEride hiçbir şey bırakmadı. Ne madde, ne enerji ne boşluk ne daha fazlası ne daha azı. Hiçbir şey kalmadı. 

Ta ki tekrar küçülene kadar. Küçüldü, küçüldü ve daha da küçüldü. İmkanlar dahilinde olmayan bir küçülmeydi bu. Ardından genişledi birden. Onlarca haneli sayılarla çözülemeyecek kadar çok zaman geçtiğinde benzer bir canlı hayat bulacaktı bir gezegende. O gezegende ki çoğunluk isimlendirecekyi bu olayı.  
"Big Bang" diyeceklerdi bu olaya.

"BÜYÜK PATLAMA"


	21. End Credits

özeleştiri: 40bin küsür kelime yazıpta içimi dökmezsem olmaz.  
Hikayenin esasen bir oyun olarak oynandığını ve oyundan hikayeye evrildiğini hatırlatmak isterim öncelikle. Çünkü bunun zayıfllığı hikayede hissediliyor. Zayıf kalan her nokta oyun oynarken o kadarda önemli olmayan ama hikaye olarak sunulduğunda noksanlığı göze çarpan bir durum.

Mesela en sıkıntılı konulardan biri karakter ilişkilerinin büyümesi. Son bölümlerde Kaymer Miraya aşık oluyor mesela. Ama alt yapısı hikayede yok. Oyun oynarken ben karakteri anlattım karakter sahibi ben aşık olacam dedi oldu. Ama hikayede buna yeterli zamanın ayrılmadığını biliyorum. Ha bir kaç şey koydum bunu kotaracak. Mesela "Kaymer güçlü kadınlardan hoşlanır." gibi. Ama daha iyi olabilir miydi? Evet. Yapabilir miydim? Evet. Niye yapmadım? Eh kaç kişi okuyacak ki zaten?

Yani karakterleri umursaması gerek okuyucunun. Bunun içinde onlarla kendinden bir şeyler bulabileceği yerlerde vakit geçirmeli. Hikayede ki en zayıf noktalardan biri bu oldu bence. 

Ama hikayeyle ilgili en sıkıntılı durum villian yani baş kötünün zayıflığı oldu. Daha çok güç sistemini açıklamak için kullandım direk karşılaşmalarındansa. Yine de koyduğumuz sonuç ile ana karakterlerin karşılaşmamalarını sağlayarak bir nebze kotardığımı düşünüyorum. Bir de gerçek sonuç var bir nebze daha karşılayan. Yine de villiandan mutlu değilim.

Karakter gelişimlerini daha iyi yansıtabilir, geçmişlerine inebilir, daha çok günlük yaşamdan kesitler vereiblirdim. Hele Çıkmaz Piramitten sonraki karakter gelişimleri "Şimdiye kadar ki tavırlarımız yanımızdakilerin ölmesine sebep oldu" tadında güzel işledim ama sonra bunu yeterince iyi yansıtamadım gibi geliyor.   
Peki savunmam nedir? Uzunluğu. Bu hikaye çok çok çoook uzun zaman boyunca hikaye yazmayacağım için şimdilik jübile görevi görüyor ve zaten 40000 kelimeden fazla. Yani şimdiye kadar ki en iyi yazdığım hikaye aslında. Ha bundan para kazanacak olsam çok daha dikkatli ve tekrar tekrar yazacak enerji ve zamanı bulurdum ve bu gördüğüm eksikleri de kapatacağıma dair özgüvenim tam ama şu an hobi olarak yapacağım en iyi ve en uzun iş bu. Daha da önemlisi çevreyi ve olayları yazar olarak ben kontrol etsemde karakterler aslında başkasına ait. Bu yüzden çok fazla üzerlerine gitmedim açıkçası.   
özeleştiri 2: Asıl amaç bizim 1 sene boyunca oynadığımız oyunu hikayeye döküp gelmek isteyen başkaları için yazıya dökmekti. Bunu da başardım. O yüzden hiç değilse kelimelere dökülmüş olmasından ötürü memnunum. Sonuçta bir oyunu hikaye yapıyorsunuz bu yüzden oyunu birebir anlatmak yerine reboot gibi oldu daha çok. Önemli noktalar dışında her şeyi değiştirdim desem abartmış olmam.

Hikayeye dair aldığım notlarla bitiriyorum. Okuyan herkese teşekkür eder jübilemi beğendiğinizi umarım. Belirsiz bir süreliğine, hoşçakalın

Zar şöyle işliyor benim oyunumda  
20lik zarın sayılarına göre yorum yapıyorum.   
NPCler için 11 ve üstü başarılı PC ler için 10 ve üstü başarılı tersi başarısız  
20 olabilecek en iyi ihtimal ve gelen kişiye bir tur daha oynama hakkı veriyor. 1 gelirse aynı şekilde bir tur kaybediyorsun.  
diğer zarları şöyle düşünebilirsin, mesela kaleye penaltıdan şut çekiyorsun diyelim.  
20 penaltıdan topu kaldırıp vole çekmek gibi bir şey zaten. Elimde olsa 2 gol sayarım o derece  
19 kalecinin beşiklerinden gol atmak  
17-18 90lara gol atmak  
diğerleri de bir şekilde gol diyebiliriz. 15-16 80lere gol atmak mesela :D  
10 kale direğini ve ya kaleciyi yalayarak geçen top ile gol, ucuucuna yani  
9 direkten dönen top  
7-8 kaleci tutar  
5-6 top dışarı çıkar  
3-4 çok farkla, komple dışarı çıkan top. Kaleci tutmaya bile tenezzül etmez.  
2 rakip takıma top kaptırma  
1 topa dahi vuramadın üstüne ayağın kaydı düştün canın yandı.  
aşağı yukarı bu şekilde işliyor zar sistemim tek zar üstünden ilerliyor.

Bir de duruma göre 2d20 var ancak ona ilk oyun için girmeyi düşünmüyorum. Yine de yazayım ama burayı şimdilik atlayıp stat sistemine geçebilirsiniz.  
dezavantajlı olduğunuz bir konumdasınız diyelim. O zaman iki kere zar atıyorsunuz ve düşük olan zar işleniyor. mesela çamurlu yolda yürüyorsunuz. Dolayısıyla dezavantajlı durumdasınız yürümek için. iki kere zar attınız biri 16 diğeri 3 geldi. 3'e göre ilerlersiniz ve muhtemelen ayakkabılarınızı çıkarmak zorunda kalacaksınız çünkü çamurdan çekemiyorsunuz. gibi gibi

STAT SİSTEMİ şu şekilde  
güç  
hız  
dayanıklılık  
yetenek

bunlardan birini "İYİ" birini "ZAYIF" seçiyorsunuz diğerleri otomatik "ORTA" geliyor. Sayı vermiyorum bile zira senaryo odaklı oynatıyorum.

YETENEK şu şekilde  
3'e ayrılıyor.   
değişim-dönüşüm-obje  
Bunların özelliği şu şekilde. Temelde mantığı şunlara dayalı  
değişim-ofansif  
dönüşüm-defansif  
obje-dengeli  
yani değişim türü yetenek seçerseniz ofansif'e daha yatkın olursunuz ama illa bu yönde kullanmak zorunda değilsiniz tabii.

istediğiniz yeteneği kullanmakta özgürsünüz. Zira benim oyunumda kendi oynattığım grubun karşısına ölümsüz, telekineziz, zihin kontrolü gibi yetenkler çıkmasına rağmen yendiler. Özünde zarlara bağlısınız çünkü o yüzden dövüş konuusnda sıkıntı çıkmaz.  
yetenekleri istediğiniz gibi seçebilirsiniz dedim bir kaç örnek vereyim nasıl kategorilendiğine dair. AMA zaten çok kasmanıza gerek yok size yeteneğinizi söylüyorsunuz ben uygun gruba yerleştiriyorum.  
su seçtiniz yetenek olarak diyelim.  
eğer avatar son hava bükücü gibi kontrol edebiliyorsanız değişimcisiniz  
bedeniniz suya dönüşüyor, üretebiliyor ve ya dokunarak mevcut suyu kullanabiliyorsanız dönüşümcüsünüz  
bir nesne ile yukarıda saydıklarımdan bir miktar yapabiliyorsanız objecisiniz.

bunları sadece elemental olarak düşünmeyin. Mesela bir kaç örnek vereyim  
beyin dalgalarınızı diğer hayvanlarınkine DÖNÜŞTÜREREK onlarla anlaşabilir, ve hatta kontrol edebilirsiniz. o zaman dönüşümcüsünüz  
ses dalgalarını kontrol ederek ses dalgalarıyla saldırma, duyduğunuz bir sesi taklit etme gibi şeyler yapabiliyorsanız değişimcisiniz.  
aduket atabilen bir yüzüğünüz var. Objecisiniz.  
bedeninizin her bir hücresini telekinetik olarak kontrol edebiliyorsunuz bu sayede ne kadar parçalanırsanız parçalanın bedeninizi zamanı geri sarar gibi toplayabilirsiniz. Değişimcisiniz  
zamanı geri alabiliyorsunuz. dönüşümcüsünüz. Çünkü zamanda hareket etmenizi sağlayacak şekilde bedeninizi bir şeye dönüştürüyorsunuz. fiziksel görünümünüz değişmiyor ama bir şeye dönüşüyorsunuz yani.

bütün bunların dışında statlarınız ve zarlarınıza etki etmeyen ancak gücünüzün çapına etki eden seviyeleriniz var. Bunlar D-C-B-A-S  
mesela hayvanları kontrol etme yeteneğiniz var diyelim  
D-hayvanlarla konuşabilir ve kontrol edebilirsiniz  
C-böceklerle konuşabilir ve kontrol edebilirsiniz  
B-bitkilerle konuşabilir ve kontrol edebilirsiniz  
A-mikroorganizmalarla konuşabilir ve kontrol edebilirsiniz  
S-efsanevi canlılarla -mesela ejderha- konuşabilir ve kontrol edebilirsiniz

bir de SS seviyesi var ancak onlar insan değil zaten. Senaryoda ki ilerlemenize bağlı olarak bu seviyeyi elde etmeniz mümkün. Ayrıca karakterlerim ne kadar güçlenirse güçlensin höt diyemeyecekleri karakterler yapma huyum vardır. Bunlar senaryo içi gereklilikten kaynaklanıyor.

Hikayeye dair bir kaç hatırlatma

Helor-Ailesi başkalarının obje kullanmasını sağlamak için ruh parçacıkları topluyordu. Bu zorlu Dünyada hayatta kalamayan çift Soy Objesini tek oğullarına bıraktı. Helor para kazanmak için ruh parçacıklarına dair yaptığı geziler sırasında öğrendi ki Ruh toplama işlemi sırasında savunmasız kalıyordu. Önce kendisine ait bir Obje ile sorunu çözmeye çalıştı. Ancak iki objeyi aynı anda kullanamadığını fark etti. Ardından çektiği sıkıntıları Meleni ile tanışınca oldukça azalmıştı. Umursamaz bir tablo çizen Helor için sevdiği şey olarak söylenebilecek yegane şey işiydi. Ruhlarla çalışmayı arkalarındaki gizemi çözmeye bayılır, evinde buna dair kitaplar bulundururdu.  
Soy Objesi aileden gelen bir Obje olup bir zincire bağlı yamuk dörtgen şeklinde asılıyordu boynunda  
Kendi objesi işaret parmağındaki bir yüzük olup enerji topları atabilmesini sağlıyordu.

Meleni-Bedenini satarak geçinen bir kadının yanında olduğu ilk hatıraları arasında olan Meleni kadının çalıştığı Dönüşümcü bir çetenin altında yaşıyordu. Kadın kendisi gibi olmasını istemediği Meleniyi hırsızlık konusunda eğitti. Ardından çıkan bir savaşta hem sevmediği dönüşümcüleri hem de sevidiği kadını kaybeden Meleni tek başına kalmıştı. Hırsızlıkla geçirdiği hayatı Helor ile tanışınca daha dürüst bir yola girdi. Sert bir tablo çizse de aslında herkes kadar duygusal olan Meleni genelde farklı türde yiyecekleri denemekten hoşlanırdı.  
Değişimci yeteneği ses dalgaları olan Meleni sesi istediği gibi manipüle edebilir. Genellikle insanların kafasını çevirmelerini istediği yönde gürültü çıkartmak, kendi sesini azaltmak ya da arttırmak şeklinde kullanmayı tercih ediyordu.

Kaymer-Bir sokak çocuğu olarak başladığı hayatı Bur Dağının Eteklerindeki savaş ile askeri yöne kaymıştı. Savaş sırasında öğrendiği bir insan boyundaki kılıcı kullanmanın yanı sıra obje yeteneğiyle de öne çıkıyordu. Savaşabilen kadınlardan hoşlandığını fark eden KAymerin bir diğer eğlencesi kumardı.  
Obje yeteneği ufak çapta hava olaylarını kontrol etmek olan bilekliğiydi. Bu yeteneğini yıldırımlar çakmak ya da çölde sıkça raslanan ve ışığın kırılmasıyla oluşan serap şeklinde kullanmayı tercih ediyordu. Serap yeteneği güçlendikçe ilizyon şeklinde görülmeye başlandı.

Aluva-Hikayeye sonradan katılan bu karakterin amacı hep kendi özgürlüğü olmuştu. Mümkün olduğunca tarafsız kalmayı tercih eden Aluva beyin dalgalarını hayvanlarla iletişim kurabileceği frekansa dönüştürebiliyordu. Yeteneği bu kumla kaplı dünyada pek işe yarar olmadığı için ok ve yay kullanmayı öğrenmişti. Kardeşi gerçekliği değiştirebilen bir değişimciydi. Amcası batalığa dönüşebilen bir dönüşümcüydü. Sessizlikten hoşlanan Aluva rahat bir tablo çiziyordu.

Femto-Buk yani karanlık ve kötülüğün tarafını temsil eden baş melek

Gayel-Bur yani aydınlık ve iyiliğin tarafını temsil eden baş melek

heykel-Bur ve Buk mevcut dünyaya etki etmek için kendilerini temsil eden bir aracıya ihtiyaç duyuyorlardı. Bu yüzden insanlar onları Tanrı sıfatıyla ansalarda gerçekte öyle olmadıklarını hem kendileri hem baş melekleribiliyordu pekala.

Femtonun turnuvasında ki karakterler de oyuncular tarafından kontrol edilmiş, güç sistemini daha iyi kavramaları adına hikayeye konulmuştu aslında.

Evet Jübilemi okduğunuz için Teşekkür ederim tekrar. Bir yerde hayat giriyor ve kalemi bırakıyorsunuz bir daha almamak üzere işte. Hala oyun olarak GM'lik yapıyor olsamda bir daha hikaye yazmayacağım gibi görünüyor. Bu yüzden Tekrar görüşürüz yerine hoşkalın sağlıcakla kalın diyorum. Kendinize iyi bakın.


End file.
